Broken Doll
by RowanMoon
Summary: Bella's marriage to Jacob is on the rocks. It's 9 years after Edward left her in the forest. She wanders into the forest, back to the place her pain began and finds her world tipped on it's axis buried in simple human lies. Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - _This is my first fanfiction. It's my first attempt at writing anything beyond really bad poetry and journalling. Please review as this experience has been a learning one for me. I started posting this on Twi in April. I've met some amazing authors whom will be showcased and recommended reads as we go along this journey with Alternate Universe Bella and Edward. This takes place 9 years after Edward leaves Bella in the forest in New Moon. It may start off a little slow, but it won't last long I promise you._**

**_Thank you goldenmeadow for helping me put this up here and for your never ending brilliance, friendship and pimpin'. Bless you._**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I don't dream any more.

I haven't dreamt since that day Edward left...so many years ago now…

I've died twice since that day.

The first time I died after Edward left me in the forest. Why didn't he just dig a hole, put me in it and finish the job?

I was devastated when my heart, my love, told me I was not wanted.

_Not wanted._

I shrivelled up and blew away to a place where no one could touch me. Not even my parents could reach me...and I know I broke their heart in my exile from the reality I didn't want to face. All those months! Then Jacob, child hood friend, dear gentle heart, held out his hand to me and smiled, he was my sun. I basked in his warmth and dared myself to accept it. He woke me from my zombie like state and coaxed me gently into feeling again. He gave me hope for a life I could not choose on my own. Edward stole my choices with as much callousness as he stole my heart. Jacob took those crumbled pieces and applied the band-aids of hope, faith and comfort.

Ours was a comfortable love, not an all encompassing, heady love that I gave to Edward...but safe, secure and familiar. We married. Shortly after my honeymoon, Charlie died from a massive coronary. I was devastated. He left me the house, and the vast acreage of forest behind it, and wanting to remain as close as I could to my father now that he was gone, I begged Jacob for us to begin our new life there. He was very supportive even though he did not want to leave the Reservation. We were happy at first. After a few years of quiet contentment, we settled into a life of complacency…

I was never meant to be complacent.

The complacency is what killed me the second time. My salvation eventually morphed into my undoing. Even the best band aids dry out and peel off...or, they are simply ripped off quickly and thrown into the trash once the bleeding stops and healing is underway.

Jacob was so sure in our love that he paid it no mind, no due care. He went to work, came home, and ate the meals I put in front of him each day. He would tell me everyday I was irreplaceable, his reason for being. Then he would place his widening ass on the couch and watch TV until bedtime. It all became white noise. Stale and boring, like the snacks he would gorge himself upon while settling for an evening of baseball.

His lovemaking, albeit heartfelt, was sloppy and smacked of laziness and inexperience. I was unhappy. Unfulfilled. Unsatisfied. Since I was happier than the wraith I was when Sam Uley found me on the forest floor years before, I swallowed my discontent like a bitter venom and told myself I should be thankful. I was obligated. I choked on those sentiments. They cut off my air and I died a little everyday. Drowning in this repressed aggression. He was a good man. He loved me. I swam in guilt from the get go, knowing I would never love Jacob the way I loved Edward...but he assured me he knew that, and it didn't matter.

_It should have mattered._

I performed all of my wifely duties, and more; Jacob being so young and immature, was not good at handling the "adult" parts of our relationship…the cheque balancing, the paying of bills, the planning for retirement...so I handled it all. Eventually, the weight of shouldering all of the responsibilities for two lives seeped into my passive aggressive heart and I shut down…slowly, over time. At first, I stopped reading the books I loved. Then I stopped writing. I stopped listening to music and cooking the homemade meals and served up processed frozen entrees. Then I stopped "making love" to him. Jacob finally clued in that there was a problem. One morning over breakfast, he asked me point blank if I was happy.

"No." I delivered that cold, hard, word with dead dull eyes – another new feature of my constantly saddened state. To be honest, this wasn't far off what I had been like when Edward left.

No.

Never.

Nothing could compare to that! The emptiness in my chest and the acidic taste of rejection rose to the surface. I stood my ground waiting for Jacob's reaction to the knife I never wanted to cut his heart out with. His love alone was not enough to save me. There was no going back now. I had ripped off the band aid.

He said my name softly, but it was wrought with tension for control;

"Bella..." his face turned red, and a lone tear began to run down his cheek. His sad brown eyes glazed over with anger and he began to tremble, clenching and unclenching white knuckled fists. He then turned around and stomped out the door, just as a child would have done, again, reiterating to me who my husband was.

He knew there was nothing he could do to change how I felt.

I knew he was never coming back. I had cut him to his core with a simple, two letter word.

I crumpled to the floor and died again.

I was alone. A relief washed over me for that....but it evaporated as quickly as it came. Then I felt nothing. I welcomed that feeling; I had spent too long fighting it. Numbness crept into my soul and I resigned myself to it's peace.

I never wanted to share my heart and my pain again.

………………………..

I laid on the floor until the moonlight filtered through the kitchen window and I heard the soft, mysterious sounds of night. I closed my eyes and sighed. Should I get up? Then what happens? I worried I had so marred my soul that I was irrevocably ambivalent.

_Do something Bella._

I decided to get up.

I looked around the house and felt panic settling in. I could not stay here. I walked out of the house and into the forest. I felt a strange pull to the place where I had died the first time. It seemed cathartic to retrace my steps into the depths of where my pain began. Because I realised only then that it had never left. Jacob had only pacified the intensity of it. The night was damp, but I welcomed the physical sensation of the mist on my body. I was reminded of one day so long ago, we were blood typing in biology and I was on the verge of passing out. Mike Newton jumped at the chance to be my night in shining armour and had helped me outside to catch my bearings. Edward swooped in from out of nowhere and gallantly saved me from being Newton's damsel in distress fantasy. He deftly picked me up and carried me to the nurse. The drizzling rain on my face and being held in his strong, cold arms had felt so good. I was struck with a strong stab of pain in my chest and suddenly the hole that damnable vampire left in my heart was more present than ever. With a vengeful agonizing stroke, erased were the years of reprieve I had stolen from the raw pain of my loss and it now carried a devastating, crushing weight. It knocked the breath out of me. At least I was feeling something besides the buzzing numbness that had permeated my soul. I walked on and on, an animated corpse stumbling through the under brush. The moon trailed across the sky and I followed it's ghostly path.

Towards morning, I came upon a clearing where a small, stone cabin stood. I had no idea this was out here. We owned hundreds of acres of this forest, so I knew it was on our land, but Charlie had never mentioned it's existence. Curiousity over took me and I walked up to a window filmed over with dirt and wiped a peek hole across it with my sleeve. Peering through the grimy window I took in the furnishings and came to the conclusion that it was at one time or another inhabited. Maybe even recently. I walked over to the door and gave the knob a rattle. To my surprise, it creaked open.

I was not prepared for the smell that assaulted my nose when I opened the door.

I dropped to my knees.

The scent ripped open a wormhole through time and threw me backwards to a night in an Italian Restaurant, his cold leather jacket enveloping me in the sweetest, most alluring scent I had ever encountered. Flashes of evenings in my small bed wrapped in his stony embrace, the meadow, his bedroom..

_Edward_.

Everything went black as I passed out in the doorway from shock.

E/N Sorry for the cliffie?! I got to keep you interested somehow! :) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Here is chapter 2 in Edward's point of view. I would like to thank goldenmeadow for helping me throw this up last night and recommend that you all check out her amazing writing talent. She is an accomplished author of 6 stories here on FF and over on Twi. Dead Confederates and Comeuppance were reviewed and recommended by The Fictionators. These stories, along with Windows were nominated recently in the Indie Twific Awards. Her other stories, Rebelward without a Cause (outtakes and Eddie-isms from Dead Confederates), Cake, Woman King and Good & Plenty are fabulous one shots that ooze sexy times and witticisms sharper than Edward's pearly whites. **

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

The sun was coming up and I was making my way back to the cabin after hunting when I caught her scent.

What is she doing way out here?

I froze. It's too close. She's too close. She will find me. SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO FIND ME!!!!! I can't have that. She can't know after so many years, that I've been camping out here on the sidelines of her life and watched as she collapsed in on herself.

I picked up my pace and followed her scent towards the cabin.

_Oh god!_

_The cabin?!_

_How did sh_e...?

I worried it was too close when I finally decided to settle there. I couldn't rely on my sister's visions to help me with any more decisions regarding Bella as Alice had long ago refused to help me, she believed me a stupid fool for leaving her in the first place. She has yet to forgive me. The very need to be near Bella burned away my better judgement. The time I was away from her was so painful... I could never have anticipated it, the only thing comparable to it was my conversion. However, this burning razed my heart to ashes every second I was away from her. The only thing that kept me away was the obligation that I had: to find and kill Victoria. To finish the nightmare James had started. We had learned from the Denali Coven that she had set her sights on Bella since I had killed her lover. Mate for mate. Laurent and Irina had fallen in love shortly after his arrival and he pledged his loyalty to her family. Victoria was unaware of the depths of his fealty when she asked of him a favor concerning Bella. I'm sure Victoria believed herself to be so cunning as to not come after me directly. She was unable to fathom she had only made me deadlier by going after my heart, my love. Bella was fused to my very soul, whether we were together or apart. The threat of losing her awakened that primal beast within me that would protect her with everything I had.

Emmett, Jasper and I caught up with her in Seattle; she was creating an army of newborns. The purpose of this was never discovered, it seemed overkill for just one accident prone, fragile human, but Jasper assured me I would never want to find out what that hellish army was capable of. We alerted the Volturi, anonymously, to her plans. We hid behind the scenes and watched the Volturi Guard dispatch of Victoria and her minions in eight minutes and forty-five seconds. It was swift, merciless and sickening to watch...but watched I did only to make sure it was done, and that Bella would be safe. Bella. My Bella. Always. Then I went back to her.

I could not stay away any longer.

The first time I saw her, my dead, unbeating heart was ripped right from my chest. I had been lying on my back on her rooftop, figuring out how to approach her finally, considering the delicacy of the situation and the pain I had left her in, I knew it was not going to be an easy reunion. I heard a vehicle pull in the driveway; I rolled over onto my stomach and watched this intrusion as it pulled into the drive. The car looked all too familiar.

Jacob Black.

A low growl resonated in my chest as I saw how close Bella was sitting next to him. Her head was leaning on his shoulder.

They kissed.

My world crashed in on itself. I leapt off the roof and ran into the woods at full speed. I wanted to gouge out my eyes. I wanted to howl. I wanted to run back and rip that dog to shreds for daring to touch her.

It was my fault and I accepted that, I left her.

She found the strength I knew she would have and she moved on. I had led him right to her. I might as well have covered her in dog kibble. What right did I have to her now that she seemed happy? What right did I have to her ever?

I was so selfish. I was so masochistic. I still loved her. I needed to be near her. If only from afar, then so be it. My cold hard existence was nothing without her.

I again had to remind myself...this was how I planned it to be for her. All I wanted for her was to live a normal, happy, human life, to marry and to have children. To grow old and enjoy the twilight of her years with someone who loved her. But hell! Jacob Black?! Oh...the irony.

That was never what I wanted. Werewolves, especially young ones, were dangerous..unpredictable. I had to make sure she was safe, even though it was sheer torture seeing her with him.

This was a different Bella than the one I had left. A darker, more dangerous spirit that seemed hell bent on testing her limits. She broke her promise to me to stay safe, so I broke the one I made to myself to stay away. I rationalized that if I could stay out of sight..that perhaps I could pull it off.

I watched them cliff dive at La Push beach. It took everything I had not to zip in before her toes left the ledge and run her to a safer location. I watched her open her fragile, lithe arms and plummet into the ocean. It was horrifying and beautiful all at the same time. My Bella, falling to the earth like the angel she is…I could even picture wings. When she finally emerged from the water unscathed and newly baptised within her bravery, I exhaled the breath I had been holding that my vampire body didn't actually require. She resurrected so much of the human in me.

I watched her drive that damn motorcycle all over hell's half acre. I cursed Jacob for ever indulging her in that foray into her "danger" fetish. The first day she wrecked the bike I nearly turned myself into a moving Disco ball to get to her to make sure she was okay, but Jacob was too close. Determined to ride that death trap, I was unable to leave her unchaperoned during her Easy Rider moments. I would fly through the tops of the trees along the highway to make sure she safely completed the ride between her house and La Push. The better she got at driving the old beast, the prouder I became of her. She was emerging into this powerful unending mystery of a woman. She still managed to surprise me...it's what I love most about her.

I watched her accept Jacob the Wolf with quiet determination; she got along very well with the Pack and was respected by the Elders of the tribe. She managed to convince them all that my family was never and will never be a threat to the Quileute Tribe and the residents of Forks. When asked if we would return, I watched my love firmly tell them "no". It cut me to the core. I could still see the pain in those beautiful brown eyes..it was the same pain I had placed there when I committed the ultimate blasphemy and told her I did not want her. As much as I wanted to believe she had moved on, I knew then that she was just as affected as I. My absence still caused her pain.

I marvelled in her ability to adapt to the supernatural, even though it made me jealous and heartsick to think I wasn't the only thing in her life that was considered "supernatural". I truly doubted my decision to leave her when she was with the Quileute Pack. She was destined to run with Legends.

She was destined to become one, had I let her love me. Had I never left.

I still wanted her to be mine.

I would have taken her the night before she married Jacob.

She was in her room. She was looking out her window through to the forest. She did this often. But this night, I knew what night it was, and the dreaded inevitability of it ripped my already tortured soul to shreds. It was her last night as a single woman. The last night she could unashamedly even consider the thoughts of a past lover. Despite the pain building in my selfish dead heart, I managed to drag myself to the fire so I could watch her. How I loved to watch her. When I finally saw her my breath caught and my pain momentarily vanished. She was a Goddess. She was wearing a white chiffon nightdress that looked like it was from the nineteen twenties. From the time I would have been her age. Her long brown hair was blowing in the breeze from the open window. She was leaning over the sill with her eyes closed, rocking back and forth. My preternatural ears could hear her softly humming my lullaby.

I died again. I closed my eyes and hummed it with her, keeping to the trees. I thought I was far enough away that she couldn't hear me.

I was wrong.

Her eyes snapped open and her mouth formed an "O".

She disappeared from the window and I could hear her bare feet slapping down the stairs; she ran out the back door and towards the woods.

_Towards me._

I froze.

She padded across the forest floor. I watched her from the trees. I was as still as a stone gargoyle. Only my eyes moved. My nostrils flared. I inhaled her scent and swallowed the venom that filled my mouth.

I was on fire.

Her heart thrummed like a hummingbird in a shoe box. Her breath was ragged. She looked up; searching for me in the trees...she spun around in a circle and closed her eyes. I drew in another breath, feeling like a junkie looking at their last hit, wondering how to make it last. I inhaled deeply. My stomach muscles coiled as the monster and man within me simultaneously realized...

she..

was..

aroused.

My Bella had a fetish for danger, as she had no idea the ferocity of the starved beast she was summoning within me.

She stopped turning in a circle and her head cocked to the side to listen carefully for me, and then she drew in a steadying breath.

"Please Edward, don't hide from me. If you are here...." her voice rang out clear and strong. No sound to me had ever been more beautiful. Her voice had taken on a deeper timbre, she sounded more like the woman I knew she would become.

Agony. I was frozen in my perch. Enraptured. Terrified.

"....please...." she cooed.

Suffering. Sweet aching suffering at her pleas.

"Edward." she spoke firmly.

Ahhh. The tough little kitten has now become a lioness. My stomach coiled again and my sex stiffened. I was taken aback by the unholy urges this woman could evoke from me. She was driving me to the edge with her brazen move of calling me out.

I burned. I will burn for this woman for forever and a day...

I stayed in that tree, above her. Wishing, willing, praying she would give up and wander back. I could still see the house from where we were, I would keep her within sight until she made it back. Just... please, Bella please! I can't! I won't!!

She hung her head and dropped to her knees and wept. I was aching inside with the soft sobbing coming from her. I don't know where I acquired the strength to remain locked in my stony silence in the foliage above her. A few times the tree would creak and groan from the pressure I was exerting upon it by staying still, when all I wanted, needed was to go to her. Comfort her. Hold her.

_Oh god, to feel her again._

She lay down in the moss... as soon as she was asleep I descended upon her and picked her up. I burned like a comet streaking across the sky, holding her in my arms and rushing her to the safety and warmth of her room.

Her room.

It was steeped in her scent. Her essence. It was almost too much to bear in such close confines after being away for almost 2 years.

I laid her in the bed and covered her up. I trembled and fought with myself all the way to her window to not rush back over and pluck her from her bed, her life, possibly her existence, and run with her back into the forest, over the hills and far away.

It took all of eight seconds to get her from the forest to her bed. Five for me to get from her bed back out her window again.

Thirteen seconds that changed our fate, again, as lovers. Another decision made solely by me.

I'm such a selfish stubborn bastard. I don't deserve her. I'm a monster. She still loved me. Would have done anything for me. Making herself vulnerable and alone in the forest searching for me, after leaving her. Breaking her heart.

And now, after only 7 years of marriage to Jacob Black, Bella had become a shadow of her former self. A mother to a perpetual child that still demanded she be its lover too. I always knew that insolent pup would know nothing nor bother to learn anything of how to please her, care for her, provide for her, love her. I could not watch her during these times. It was safer that way. I would have killed him had I been witness to his half assed efforts in keeping her happy.

I was a fool. I watched my Bella become a crumbling beauty. After Charlie died, it all went downhill from there. That's when I made the decision to "settle in" and to watch over her. I truly feared for her sanity.

I discovered a cabin about ten miles into the surrounding acreage that Charlie owned. I do not think even he knew of this cabin. It had not been inhabited since the early nineteen hundreds. It was perfect for me. It was close enough to her. I needed no comforts. No bed. Just a chair, a place to put some books, music, my sketches of her. My walls were full of my devoted worship of her evolving beauty. My vampiric mind calculated every inch of her in charcoals and watercolors and oils. It was my shrine to her.

Which brings me to...

_How the hell did she become laid out flat in my doorway?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - It's a shortie so I am posting it today. Plus I'm a whore for reviews and crackerjacksfairy says she really likes it so...here you are BB. I would like to take this opportunity to recommend you read the fics written by Viridis 73. She has posted 3 stories on First Time and Invasive Thoughts are her finished fics and Immured is a currently a wip. Her writing is so multidimensional. Invasive Thoughts is a lovely light hearted slice of canon. First Time is a completely different (more realistic) take on Edward and Bella's honeymoon. Immured is a tragic, beautiful tale of a very different Bella and Edward and is written with fathomless depth showing us the darkness of a lonely heart.**

**Chapter 3**

EPOV

I quickly felt her pulse. Still strong. Still steady.

How long did I have? Could I get her back like last time and pray she's none the wiser?

I looked at her quickly, so quickly that I couldn't take her into account her condition in detail, but just enough time to decide that I could not leave her. At that moment I knew infinitesimally that I could NEVER leave her again.

HOW DID SHE END UP HERE?!

She never does what I expect.

A panicked thought registered in my brain as I looked at my surroundings as she would see them; I needed to do some damage control.

I tore around my cabin and swiftly removed the pictures I had done of Bella on my walls. I stashed them outside the back window deciding I would deal with them later. Chances are when she sees me she could pass out again.

Christ Edward! Get a hold of yourself! Your angel, the love of your life, is still passed out cold in the doorway. _Get her inside you cretin! _I gingerly picked up Bella to place her in my chair. Her eyelids fluttered open and my breath caught in my throat.

I considered she woke because my cold hands were touching the backs of her feverishly warm, bare thighs. She looked confused and as soon she registered her strange surroundings, her head snapped up and her whole body tensed.

She looked right at me with wide, shocked, chocolate eyes. A single tear ambled down her cheek and her mouth rumpled.

Oh Bella, please don't cry. A face that beautiful should never be polluted with salty tears and sadness. I placed her in the chair and backed away, keeping cautious eye contact. I had no idea how she would react to her present situation.

She jutted out her chin and looked away, taking in a shaky breath.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she inhaled and exhaled again, looking down at her feet. She couldn't look at me.

"What the hell are you doing here _now_?"

_Calm Edward, keep her calm. Don't freak her out._

"I might be asking you the same thing". I replied coolly. I didn't even attempt the crooked smile.

Her mouth opened, then closed again. Uh Oh.

She looked pissed.

Freaked out and pissed.

Can I blame her? I've been living in a derelict cabin in the woods, on her property, for the past 7 years.

I was nothing but a common squatting vampire ex boyfriend stalker.

I could almost hear Emmett's voice in my ear stating; "Nice one Edward."

"Well?" her words cut through my multi layered musings.

"Watching over you, from a safe distance, while your life unfolds." I replied formally.

"For the love of Christ Edward! That's the creepiest, stupidest thing I've ever heard. Just how long have you been here?!"

All I have left is my honesty. So I gave it to her;

" 7 years Bella. Long enough to know you are slowly dying from the inside out." I lowered my head. I couldn't look at her. She was too close. Too beautiful in her righteous anger. All I wanted to do was reach out and touch her, hold her, put her back together.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she started crying.

" He left me." she whispered.

I could not say anything. My heart broke for her. It was selfish of me to even show a glimmer of the elation I felt inside. No. More. Jacob. I never thought this day would come. That he would give up.

I'm such a selfish bastard.

" I pushed him away too." she barely uttered.

Oh no, Bella, no darling, NO! He was never good enough. Hell, I was never good enough.

" Is that what you think?" I lifted her chin and looked her deep in the eyes. She shuddered.

" Don't, please don't dazzle me Edward, not now, not after all this pain heaped between us."

I lowered my eyes and my voice..

"We were never good enough for you. We left because we knew we could not make you as happy as you deserve."

"That's bullshit Edward. It was never your decision to make for me." she seethed.

" I know that now..and atone for it every second of every day I'm without you."

"Good." she retorted. "I burned from your rejection and abandonment for years. The thought that you burned along side me, "watching me" as you say..oh God Edward...so many times I needed you.." she wrapped her arms around her body. She rocked back and forth.

"7 years..." she stopped rocking and narrowed her eyes at me.

"The night before the wedding.... You cowardly bastard! _You WERE there!!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I'm throwing these up here fast as they are short chapters and I'm very excited to bring you along to Chapter 6 quickly. Time for another reccomendation as well! **

**Bad Habit is AmeryMarie's first fanfiction, but you would never know it. Her writing is lush in it's imagery, rampant with sexual tension and her Bella is extremely sharp witted. It's an AU Human fic that was recently reviewed and recommended by The Fictionators and nominated for an Indie Twific award. It can be found here on FF or on that other site, which interestingly enough, won't show up here if I name it, which kinda makes me want to put a tinfoil hat on in regards to posting here.**

**Please review! I'm an absolute whore to know what you think.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

I was reeling. Incredulous this was happening. _Was this really happening?_ The morning after Jake leaves me, I wander into the woods like a melodramatic fool and I find the one thing I was subconsciously looking for? _Unreal_! I was stunned. I was near to passing out again.

Confusion at how I got here, smelling that smell so strongly again now, looking at the sublime tortuous specimen that was my vampire ex boyfriend, I was flooded with emotions... confusion, heartbreak, anger. Definitely anger. _Just how long has he been within my reach? _

_Reality check Bella! _ Like he would want me. If he was within my reach, but hadn't reached out to me yet...then,yep, I'm a hopeless case. Perhaps I'm just a distraction. Hasn't he hurt me enough? I'm barely hanging on here.

I finally gathered the courage to speak. He would stay as still as fetid air and not utter a word unless I did first. He was probably too worried about freaking me out more then I already was and trying to give me a "human moment." How very Edward.

Fuck the human moment. There have been too many human moments over the years that have bled away between us. Time to staunch the flow.

I let him have it. He got all cryptic and cool with me of course. How aggravating and expected, until he mentioned the part about me dying..which I was, "slowly from the inside". Yes. So slow, I barely noticed how far down the rabbit hole I've fallen.. a long drawn out soul sucking death. I caved in. I let him know just how raw I was from being left. Again.

He actually had the gall to tell me he left because he cared so much about me, that he wasn't good enough for me. That he was wrong.

Damn right he was wrong.

I needed him so many times over the years..especially when Charlie died. I lost Charlie within 2 years of losing Edward. It was too soon. Much , much too soon to lose such significant men in my life.

I needed him heart ,body and soul the night before I was to marry Jacob.

I had been consumed with thoughts of him since I agreed to marry Jacob. We had a very short engagement. Three weeks. Jacob was anxious to seal the deal as I wanted to remain a virgin until we were married. I put on the negligee I had bought for mine and Jacob's honeymoon..I didn't buy it for Jacob. I bought it with Edward in mind. I knew he would love it. It was simple and sweet, but womanly. I was to fully become a woman tomorrow night, to a man that I had settled for. I should have backed out of the wedding. The guilt of not loving him as much as he professed to love me had pushed me into the depths of apathy. So, I did nothing.

I leaned out into the night..thinking of Juliet looking for her Romeo. I couldn't resist. I was overcome with foolishness and dramatic nostalgia, for after tonight, I had to put away the ghostly fantasies I still clung to that my true lover would return. I don't know just how caught up in the fantasy I was, because, I swore I heard him that night. Humming my lullaby with me. It seemed like a dream, did I float downstairs? What was that sound I followed? A soft rustling in the trees...

I called for him. I called him out like a lone witch summoning her devil in the dead of night. I fantasized I was calling on the monster, not the man. The man was a coward hiding behind his "gentlemanly" strait jacket of morality and martyrdom. The monster knew what he wanted. Was it not he that found me in the first place? I lured the monster with my blood before I ever was given a glimpse of the man.

_Take me, take me, take me _

_I'm yours! _

_Devour me _

_Swallow me whole. _

_Just take me away._

I waited.

Nothing came. The trees groaned and creaked with the wind.

Devils begone.

I began to cry. I wept myself to sleep in the soft moss. What had become of my sanity? I was a lost soul obsessed with a being that should not even exist! He would never return, I was fooling myself. I was not wanted.

I woke up the next morning in my bed..confused to how and when I had wandered back from the forest. My feet were still covered in the dirty, soft moss, my clothes still covered in dew. I awoke on my wedding day to Jacob still stained with the residue of dreams of my former lover. I awoke to the realization that I was a woman on the brink of insanity. The very insinuation of him in my mind had driven me to sleepwalking, carried away with deadly fantasies into the woods in the thick of night.

Now, I realized with a sickening turn in my gut, he was there that night. I know he was. Charlie died AFTER the honeymoon. This was the night before. He said he stayed _after_ Charlie died.

He had heard me call for him.

He didn't answer me then.

And he's not answering me now.

" Well, it's quite obvious Edward,since you are holed up out here like some squatting, preternatural troll spying on me, that you knew I needed you when Charlie died. You knew I needed you before Jacob married me."

"Do you still need me now Bella?" he said evenly.

I felt a glimmer of hope amongst the ruins of my anger. Why did his inflection always have to be so flat? Of course I needed him! He has watched what I've become. A shadow of a nightmare.

"I'm fine." He hated that word and chose it deliberately. I caught his lightening fast wince, then his face smoothed over again. I couldn't help myself..I wanted to see pain on that perfect face. I hated myself for it. What had I become?

In a blink he moved within inches of my face. There it was. The pain I ached to squeeze from him, tossing about in the golden depths of his eyes. I felt relief ,then great sorrow for what I saw there.

" I don't think you are." he said softly, choked with emotion; "But, maybe now, since I've been discovered, we can turn this around and you can finally know I'm here if you need me. I'll always be here for you Bella, I'm sorry, so sorry I ever left you, I will never, never leave again.,,unless you want me to, do you want me to?"

EPOV

She looked down at the ground, biting her bottom lip. Tears shimmered again in those dark, haunted eyes. She swallowed hard sighing with resignation. Looking me at me but through me, her gaze was far away, void of emotion. I was losing her. Perhaps I already had.

" I want to go home. Take me home Edward. I don't even know how I got here. This has all been too much. My heart is tired. So tired."

Anything for her. Of course. It's been too much. Too much for my poor little lamb.

I reached out to cup her cheek. She turned into it and rubbed my palm with her velvety soft skin, her eyes were closed, but there was pain in her features. I knew I couldn't push her too far so I withdrew my hand and silently placed her on my back to run her home. She sighed into me. I felt her sobs soak my shirt. I was torn between the elation, the crackling intensity my body was consumed with from the feel of her, the weight of her, but the weight of her heart ,dear God! Her sorrow, was lead in my soul.

I moved faster so I could get the poor dear into her bed. She must have wandered for hours in the damp night before she discovered the cabin. Why would that dog leave her? Why would she come out here..so many questions. _Stop it Edward. She's overwhelmed. Get her to bed. Let her rest so she can heal that shattered mind and heart of hers._.

We reached her house and I placed her in her and Jacob's bed, which was in Charlie's old room. She started to cry and asked me to put her in her old room. I complied. I laid her on the daybed and pulled a blanket over her. I stood over her, aching not to have to leave her in this state, awaiting further instruction.

She looked blankly at me. Her eyes were glazed over a bit. Was she in shock?

"Edward" she said as she closed her eyes, a deep breath taken then expelled with a quiver of uncertainty.

"Yes Bella?"

_Anything love, anything._

"Please don't go. Please hold me."

I eased my cold hard frame next to her warm fragile body. I was euphoric and trembling violently at the proximity I was being granted by her. I had yearned to be this close to my one and only love for years. If I could weep, I would have, without shame or regret.

I began to hum her lullaby, and within a few moments, she was asleep. I was adrift in the agonizing scent of her, lulled by the rise and fall of her sleeping form, my face burrowed in the strawberry scented blanket of her hair.

_Home._

I was finally home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - This is a short one. Jacob's point of view. I really enjoy doing this POV. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Recommendation time!!! Along with writing I've also been lucky enough to do some beta work for the fabulous spaniard (aka spanish eyes) on her canon Breaking Dawn AU story North Star Rising. Spaniards vision of how she imagined Breaking Dawn should be is a breathtaking alternative and completely canon. If I didn't know any better I would wonder if it was the Ms. Meyer herself flexing her fanfiction muscles it is so in keeping with the Twilight characters we know and love. Purgatory is another slice of genius in which Edward dies 7 deaths in the telling of each of his family member's conversions, comparing them to the Seven Deadly Sins. You won't want to miss Wrath. Gorgeous imagery to be had and a beautiful piece of Twilight mythology with her version of the haunting back story of each Cullen member. Her stories are posted onTWI. Go read and review! You won't regret it!!!**

**Without further ado...here's Jacob.**

JPOV

When I had asked Bella if she was happy and she told me No, I was never so close to losing control and phasing in front of her. I have no doubts she could have ended up like Emily. Had she survived. I couldn't even control myself long enough to beg her to tell me how to fix it.

Hells bells. I knew I could never fix it. I have tried! For years I have watched her walk a jagged line to Crazyville. I had to get out of there.

So I did.

I phased as I left the porch. Into the woods I ran. The drumming beat of my paws hitting the forest floor helped ease my anger at her final rejection. It spoke to me like the drumming rhythm of my ancestral songs around the Bonfire. I ran into Northern Canada before I stopped. Then I paced, howled and paced some more.

I tried to break down my wild emotions. If I had imprinted on her, I would not be so conflicted about leaving or going back. God damn family curse, maybe it wasn't broken after all? If it wasn't, I couldn't imprint on Bella even if I wanted to according to my grandfather.

But I loved her. I don't know what the hell that imprinting crap was about anyway. I couldn't imagine imprinting on a CHILD like Quil did. Poor fucker. That's a long time to wait for your lover when the kid is like 2. Weird man. Just weird. Glad it's not me. All I knew is that I had to have Bella in my life every day. She was my best friend. She was beautiful. She was kind. My Bells.

But she's not my Bells any more...not for a long time. If I did go back...who or what was I going back for? She was turning into a ghost right before my eyes.

I watched her die before.

This last time was no one's fault but my own. I wasn't enough. It's always going to be him.

_Leech._

I howled again, marked a tree and started running back. I couldn't leave her. How could I just leave her? About 20 miles from the house I caught her scent.

_What the blue fuck?!!_

I followed it. I stopped up short as my front and back paws skidded in the ground, dirt and moss flying up into my snout. I didn't like where this scent was headed. It was too close. Too close to the cabin.

His sickeningly sweet smell mixed with hers. I growled and yipped in surprise and followed it to it's damnable end. _She found him._

_How the fuck did she find him? _

Damn.

This was not good for me.

I came upon the cabin but there was no one there. Her scent was there, especially around the doorway. Dear God Bells, how did you end up out here baby? Where were they? Did he run off with her? I put my nose to the air...their scent led back to the house. I put my head down and bolted for home. Twilight was nigh. I was freaking out over the implications of her finding him. He was never supposed to let her find him. We had an agreement.

Truce breakin' asswad.

I came across the periphery of the forest ending at Charlie's back lawn and I saw him standing on the porch. He was waiting for me, the ballsy son of a bitch! I remained in wolf form.

___"So..never figured you would work this fast Leech."_ I thought at him..or whatever you would call it.

One of his most annoying tricks was reading my mind, but sometimes I could use it to my advantage. It caused him excruciating pain judging from his rubber faced agony when he saw what I saw all the months I tried to bring Bella back from the grave he put her heart in.

He smirked and said;

"Never thought you would ever leave her so I could, Pup."

Asshole. I _really_ hated it when he called me that.

There's no way he could get on her good side THAT quickly. What was he doing here? Where was she? I'd only been gone for less then two days. Didn't this Leech live forever? What's his god damn rush?

"No rush, I was as surprised as you are now. Who knew she could make it that far on foot into the forest without maiming herself?" he deadpanned.

Asswad.

I wanted to shred him to bits. I snarled and growled and snapped my teeth, pulling my lips back and exposing those bad boys that could penetrate the impenetrable skin. Sure his were pretty, and could do just as much damage to me.... but _I_ had the bad ass fangs.

He crouched and growled.___Oooooh__. ____Scary._

I went at him. He was about to move towards me, when Bella slipped from behind him and stood in my path screaming "No Jaac..!"

But it was too late.

Now I WAS going to kill her. For real. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**E/N - Sorry for the cliffie! Please review! The next chapter is a big one....and one of my favorites!**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

_I knelt at her feet in the cabin. My grandmother Swan was rocking in the same chair that had been in my room for as long as I could remember. The same chair Edward would sit in when he used to keep vigil over my dreams. I was dreaming. Finally dreaming... But this dream felt real, vivid and clear. I could actually feel the heat from the fireplace. Smell the burning wood. She passed to me a large leather bound book. It looked to be an ancient, well used thing and I lovingly ran my hand over the soft black cover. Its massive size and fragile pages fascinated me as I felt a primal connection to what was inside. Upon opening it I realized immediately the pages within were the product of many hands. There were journal entries, watercolors of flowers and herbs, medicinal and magical properties written for each one in varying examples of penmanship and language. There were notes on astrology and incantations written in bold red ink. My grandmother recited soft stories of her mother, her mother's mother, her voice droning back to the edges of time. She talked of destiny, age old secrets and the hunting and burning of our matriarchal line. My heart's pace quickened when I came across charcoal drawings of wolves running in the forest. Her voice became silent as my gaze fell upon a very familiar set of golden eyes on the very last page. My hand flew to my mouth in shock and I looked to my grandmother. She leaned down to me and whispered:_

"_Bella, you must find the book. It is everything you were, are and could be. He will help you understand. Wake up child! The wolf runs back to you! Protect what is yours."_

Edward's melodic voice outside my window pulled me from my sleep. He was still here? What time was it? 6:55 pm. I had slept the whole day away! I scrambled out of bed and looked out the window to see who he was talking to. I could see Jacob in wolf form coming out of the forest. The last words spoken by my grandmother in my dream resurfaced and my insides twisted with dread. I barely registered the uncanny precognitive element of my first dream in 9 years. There was no time. Jacob's ears were low and his teeth were bared.

Oh my god... He was going to charge Edward!

I flew downstairs and burst out of the house running to Edward just as Jacob was barreling down on him. My only thought was to protect him. Pulsing with energy, I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest. I screamed at Jacob to stop but it was too late; He was too close. Every fiber in my being was desperate to do something, anything to protect Edward.

I felt a crackle of energy trail up from my toes out to the tips of my fingers. A phosphorescent blue light shot out from me covering Edward and I in a... Was it a shield? The air smelled like ozone; my body unprepared and rigid with the gripping voltage of power. I felt the impact of Jacob's body hitting the force field and he yelped at the connection and miraculously deflected. He phased into human form upon hitting the ground looking at me in surprise and fear.

_What. The. Hell. Was. That?_ My brain screamed.

Edward looked down at me with a look of absolute shock and awe as he grabbed my shoulders roughly yelling my name. The blue light disappeared and my body turned to jelly. He held me tightly so I would not connect with the ground. The last thing I heard before I succumbed to oblivion were Edward's earnest pleas for my welfare tinged with surprise,

"Bella are you all right? What... What was that? What did you do?"

************************************************************************

EPOV

Jacob was pacing the living room floor. He was furious, but maintaining his human form. He was shimmering a bit when he let his eyes fall on me however. I know he was only allowing my presence for her sake and I respected him for it.

Bella was still passed out cold on the couch. I stood motionless beside her listening to the jealous, indignant ranting and profanity within Jacob's head. There was nothing in his thoughts in regards to the spectacular light show his wife just performed to save me. I would see flashes of that frantic scene in his mind and he would push it out with panic and dread rising to the surface. Interesting.

I replayed that shocking scene in my head over and over. Jacob coming at me before I could even crouch to get ready for his attack, my love threw her fragile body in front of mine her chest erupting a brilliant blue light. Her eyes turned completely black, mouth drawn in a hard line of shock and agony. She had thrown up an actual physical shield of protection to fend off the dog's attack. After Jacob was thrown from us, the light was gone. Bella turned deathly pale, muttering incredulous profanities and fainted for the second time in 24 hours.

Jacob turned to me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What the hell was she doing at the cabin? You promised me you wouldn't interfere; I allowed you your little stalker game because I knew you would never have the balls to go near her and I could keep an eye on your creepy ass."

"Honestly Jacob, I had no idea she would..." I began.

"You knew he was out there?" She said quietly.

This will not bode well for either of us.

Jacob knelt down beside her; "Bella, are you OK? I'm so sorry, I never should have left..."

She pushed him away turning a terrible shade of red. She stood up and glared daggers at him when he reached out to her to help her up from the couch. She shook with anger and fisted her hands into her hair. I was bracing myself for a nuclear sized meltdown and was riveted to the floor. She exhaled slowly and snapped her head up and narrowed her eyes at Jacob. Her voice held chilling control:

"You knew he was out there and you never told me?"

Jacob hung his head like a shamed dog.

"Jacob Black, you will look me in the eye and answer me." she ground out through clenched teeth.

He stood up, his hulking frame towering over her. The contrast in their size was never more evident, but it was clear who was the most dangerous. She straightened her posture and locked her arms across her chest. His mind was scattered, blown wide open with her vehement glare. His feeble excuse rolled out in a rush of desperation:

"Bells, you didn't think he would ever come back. I thought you had finally accepted that when you told the Elders, the Cullens would never return. I thought you were finally OK with that. I thought I would be enough. When I found out he was out there, I let him stay because he promised he would never interfere with you or I... That he knew he was not good for you and that was why he left. I felt sorry for the poor bastard and truly did not think him a threat."

And then, she did something I never expected.

"Edward. Get me out of here."

JPOV

I could not believe that she just left OUR home with that bloodsucking leech.

I could not believe she manifested her latent power in saving him.

I could not believe the legend of "The Black Family Curse" my grandfather told me was true.

I figured the Legacy had skipped her. Grandfather had once lamented if her powers didn't show during her teen years they would never show at all. Talk about your late bloomers. Who knew she had it in her?

All my life I grew up listening to my grandfather tell stories of our people around the Bonfire. One evening while we were alone in the house, he told a story that had a more melancholy tone. I knew how concerned he and Billy were about the shape shifting skipping me as well. At the time, I thought he told me this story to explain why no Black has phased since Ephraim, my great grandfather. I had no idea the relevance this story would have on my life as it is today. My marriage in ruins and my love hijacked by a god damn leech.

"_Many moons ago there was a great ship that wrecked off the coast and our ancestors overtook the survivors as slaves..."_

I was shocked my people took slaves. Even more shocked that the slaves were usually victims of shipwrecks.

"_Among these slaves was a beautiful, young pale face whose parents had died amongst the rocks. The Medicine man of our tribe, Uriah Clearwater called her forward so that he could inspect her. She would not look at him and hid behind a blanket of fire red hair. He knew red was the color of power..of life. He sensed the young white woman had power within her. He used his small grip on her language and asked her name. She called herself Leda and finally dared to look at him. She had eyes like a doe. There was sadness in her gaze but great knowing and painful beauty. In that moment, Uriah imprinted on her. Tribal Law had no record of a Wolf Brother imprinting on a pale face. He feared what his brothers would do to her upon finding out his true connection to her. To protect her, he used all of his power as a shape shifter and a medicine man to not phase into a wolf. If he was not part of the pack, the pack could not hear his mind. To Leda's delight, Uriah would change himself into a Swan as a demonstration of this power to her. In turn, she showed him how she could make flowers grow from a rock and fruit trees grow laden with bounty in less then a day. She showed him how to make healing poultices with surrounding herbs and roots and she went with him daily to gather his supplies for his rituals. They taught each other their magics and they gave each other the most powerful of love. She found herself with child and came to Uriah right away. She knew enough of tribal law to know that premarital relations were punishable by exile. _

_Uriah did the only thing he could for his love. He set her free during the annual potlatch ceremony. She was no longer his slave. But as she was no longer his slave, he could no longer see her. In the eyes of the tribe she was an unworthy mate for a tribe member, let alone an Elder and their Medicine Man. She would pollute the Quileute blood if their union resulted in a child._

He built her a cabin in the woods so she would be safe and close to him and could have their child in peace. She birthed twins. A boy and a girl. Four times a year, as Medicine Man of the village, he was required to take a Spirit Walk. He would use this time to secretly visit his soul mate and children. In the dead of night he would come to her as a Swan and lay with her and know the pleasures of love that his heart had burned for while she was exiled from him.

_Then the Cold Ones came. The natural born enemies of the Shape shifters They were the very reason we shape shifted into the wolves that were made to kill them. Uriah did not have the power to resist this change and in the instant he became a wolf to run with the pack, his brothers knew of his long kept secret and blasphemy._

After the treaty was made with the Cold Ones, Ephraim, your great grandfather and Alpha of the pack had no choice but to hand down a direct order to Uriah to abandon his wife and children forever as their powers were an abomination and plague to the pure blood of the Quileute wolf line. In an attempt to refuse the Alpha's binding command, Uriah's heart burst from the effort to remain, and he died in his witch lover's arms. A great wind swept up around the forest and the witch Leda's eyes went black with fury and dark magics. She pointed her finger at your great grandfather and cursed him with a venomous scream. She cursed his children and their children's children to a life without power, without imprinting. She vowed the only thing that could break this curse was the impossible. One of her descendants and a Cold One must imprint on each other. The unholy union would have to be blessed by the Pack before the bonds of the curse could be broken.

_A great black shadow then surged out from the witch's chest and slammed into your great grandfather. The black ghost pulled forth a red light from the heart of him and he screamed in agony and despair._

_As quick as it came, the great wind quieted and all that could be heard were Ephraim's gasps and Uriah's children's quiet sobs. The pack left the woman and her children to deal with the body of their claimed husband and father. The witch was left alone and feared greatly by the Elders of the tribe. It is said that Leda took the last name of Swan in honor of her husband. _

_Her descendants still live in Forks."_

_The last sentence of his story made my blood run cold. "Grandfather... Is Bella?"_

_Grandfather nodded solemnly. "Her father Charlie is the grandson of Leda Swan and Uriah Clearwater."_

"_Can Charlie do... Magic?" I could never picture chief Swan performing crazy shaman mojo like I've seen Harry Clearwater do..._

"_No-it is believed that the magics of Leda's ancestors is passed only through the women. Her daughter Marie was magic, but her son Uriah was not."_

"_Does that mean my friend Bella...?"_

"_We don't know Jacob...But we are watching and waiting for her power to emerge and hope that the curse of our family will be lifted through your young friend. Since Ephraim, no Black has imprinted.. no Black has been able to shape shift. This is a great sadness to your heritage considering the power and standing your great grandfather had within the tribe as Alpha." _

It never dawned on me until now the ACTUAL reason I was the first Black to shape shift since my great grandfather. The curse her great grandmother placed upon my family was only partially lifted when that Leech and my Bella fell in love with each other. I have been keeping the curse of not being able to imprint in place with my pride and stubbornness in not letting her go. God damn Leech was her destiny.

It was my destiny to let her go.

Fuck. My. Life.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – So! What do you think of my little twist? More to come. Oh yes..I like throwing those curve balls at ya, so pay attention!!**

**Thanks to my ladies at Bad Broken Dead and Octane Fed...quickreader and Mer, kisses all over you both for reviewing each chapter so beautifully. Your words make my spirit soar and my muse dance.**

**I'm doing a guest writer spot for goldenmeadow in her Rebelward Without A Cause fic here on FF which is outtakes and extras from her AMAZING MUST READ fic Dead Confederates. I'm writing Alice's backstory and it promises to be creepy!**

**BPOV **

I needed to get out of here. It did not escape me that it was my heightened emotions seemed to trigger a physical reaction to whatever my desire was at that moment. My desire to protect Edward from Jacob manifested into a shield. It stood to reason that my desire to rip off Jacob's head and throw it out the front window definitely needed to be kept in check. I could feel my body percolating with anger. Standing to my feet I could barely stomach the whining, useless apologies oozing from a liar's mouth.

Like a broken record, one thought kept looping through my fraying mind.

_He knew! _

The weight of his betrayal balled up and dropped like cured cement into the bottom of my stomach.

_Traitor!!_

Jacob was my best friend before he was my lover, privy to the most intimate details of how Edward's absence ripped my heart to shreds. Immediately it clicked into place. Of course he knew. With Edward being that close, how could he not? That mangy cur watched me tell the Elders of the tribe that Edward would not come back! He knew how difficult and symbolic that was for me in shutting the door on my hope that Edward would ever return.

My feet began to feel that frightening energy again; like they were drawing it from the ground I was standing upon. I tensed and tried to reign in my hostile emotions. I turned away from Jacob and looked at Edward. He was motionless before me, his eyes beseeching mine silently expressing he would do whatever it was within his power for me. I tried to keep my voice even and calm.

"Edward. Get me out of here."

Jacob's voice was rough and desperate,

"Bells, _please. _I never meant to hurt you, I love you!" his hand reached out behind me for my elbow, burning my flesh. I flung him off like an errant coal, his touch could never warm me again. Edward put his icy hand on the small of my back and led me towards the door. A low growl resonated from his chest as he turned to look at Jacob who was at our heels foolishly attempting to keep me from leaving. Tossing my head over my shoulder to shoot him a defiant glare, Jacob backed up with his palms in the air and sat down heavily on the couch placing his head in his hands. Tears pushed to the surface as I struggled with the part of me that remembered _my Jacob,_ whom I thought would never hurt me. I wavered, fighting the maternal urge to comfort him, I had never seen him so broken.

"_Let him reap what he's sown, Child." _my grandmother's voice permeated my subconscious, giving me the strength to leave him in his misery.

Once outside the door, Edward turned to face me, leaning in with concern written in his eyes. He rubbed my shoulders up and down, gave my elbows a squeeze sighing heavily,

"Bella, where do _you_ want to go? I will take you anywhere..."

Remnants of the dream of the cabin came flooding back to me. My grandmother's gnarled, arthritic finger tapping the golden eyes on the page. "_He will help you_."

Those beautiful eyes were holding mine now, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Take me to the cabin, Edward."

He raised his eyebrow at me, nodded and placed me on his back. I closed my eyes and felt the air rush around us he ran through the woods. His scent soothed me, washing away the heartbreak of the past 24 hours. The feel of his strong back under my body, his stone hands behind the crook of my knees, was heaven. My frail body felt strong against his. I momentarily forgot the time that had passed, the pain that had scoured away my ability to dream. I actually felt the buds of hope, reaching their delicate tendrils across my heart as his fingers pressed into my flesh.

Dreams... The cabin, my long dead grandmother... _The_ _book._ That eerie blue light coming from me wrapping around Edward and I to protect us from Jacob. _What does it all mean?_ I thought.

He came to a stop and I opened my eyes. I was having trouble reconciling the surreal situation of being with Edward again as I slid off his back pinching myself. He saw me and chuckled; tucked an errant hair behind my ear softly saying,

"This is no dream Bella. Do you wish it were?"

"I'm just having a hard time separating fantasy from reality, Edward. A lot has happened and I'm trying so hard to make sense of it all. Will you help me?" My voice sounded so much smaller than I wanted it to.

"Anything, Love. It is my only wish to please you." He professed, gently taking my hand in his.

**EPOV **

The velvety softness of her warm hand melted into mine. Her eyes were losing that haunted quality and slowly filling with exhaustion. Bella's stomach suddenly rumbled loudly, breaking the spell in the air.

"Time to feed the hum..."

"If you finish that sentence Edward, I might have to pummel you." she threatened with a devilish glint in her eye.

Delightful, I thought. The angry kitten has returned. There is hope for my broken doll yet!

I took her hand and led her into the cabin. I had no idea what to make her since I had no food, nor did I know how to provide for her most basic needs within this ill equipped abode.

All answers were magically provided once the door swung open to the cabin's interior.

Thank God for omniscient sisters. _Thank you Alice. _

**BPOV **

The cabin was a picture postcard. A fire was crackling in the fieldstone hearth, an overstuffed love seat arranged in front of it. It felt like my dream. I didn't remember the cabin looking like this when I was here yesterday, but then again, I was not exactly hyper observant at the time. Edward seemed a little awkward and hesitant, which was odd for him, but it made me feel much more at ease knowing that he didn't think he was out of the woods yet in regards to not coming to me all this time. Of course he was, but I rather enjoyed watching him sweat it out a little. He guided me to the plush seat covering me up with an afghan. I stared into the dancing flames hypnotized into ambivalence, a welcome relief from the swirling anger I felt towards my traitorous husband. Any bond I felt to Jacob was burning away like dried tinder, my marriage crumbling into ash and ruin. Tuning in to the frantic flurry of a vampire in the kitchen, curiosity snapped me out of my reverie,

"You actually have food here, why?"

He now stood in front of me with a very pleased look on his face. He held a bowl of soup, some sliced fruit and a cup of tea balanced on a tray. I looked to him for an answer as he placed the tray on my lap.

"It seems I've had help from a certain future reading sister of mine." he sheepishly admitted.

I could not help the grin that spread across my face. It must have been contagious as Edward mirrored my reaction.

"You have no idea how wonderful it is to see that smile... Even if my sister is the cause of it." he grinned .

"Alice was here? Is she coming back?" I ached to see my long lost friend.

"Yes she was. Esme too." He sounded as surprised as I did. "But they want you to just relax tonight and they will see you tomorrow. Alice left me a note in the kitchen. She saw a few outcomes to our reunion yesterday and wanted to cover the bases in case you were to come back here."

He looked down at the ground with a sad smile,

"I don't know if you remember from yesterday, but this cabin was a shameful mess and certainly not fit for anyone else's needs but mine."

Now it was my turn to feel a little shame. My Edward would never have lived alone and without his family unless he was in extreme pain. I looked around. Yes, it was cleaned up, stocked with food and things to sit on, but I could not find any of my Edward's comforts in this room. There was no piano, no music to fill in that empty space for him. He lived like I had, skirting the fringes of basic needs and denying comfort in the things we loved. I also surmised that if Jacob knew of his presence he had more then likely threatened him to keep away from me with the strength of the Pack to back him. He risked his life to simply be near me.

I sighed. He sensed my disappointment adding quickly,

"She is sorry, but you'll be pleased to know Carlisle and Jasper are with Esme and Alice at the house and they are all just as excited to see you as you are them. They've missed you terribly Bella; you weren't the only one I inflicted pain upon by leaving you." Edward's face flickered with angst when he looked at me,

"Alice thinks, and I completely agree, that with the day you have had, that it would be better if we met up with them tomorrow." He said.

I nodded. I didn't know if I could handle an emotional reunion with Edward's family after today. It had been an exhausting roller coaster of a ride the past few days and I was barely hanging on to the implications of the events since yesterday. My whole world had changed in a day.

I tucked in to the meal he had made for me, giving in to the needs of my beleaguered body. Once I was finished, Edward took my tray and disappeared for a few minutes. I could hear water running. _Was there actually a bathtub in here? _

As if answering my question, Edward came back to retrieve me from the couch and led me by the hand into the bedroom off the main room of the cabin. There was an antique ¾ cast iron bed and a small dresser, off to the side was a curtained area that had a claw foot bathtub, a wash basin and small toilet.

Thank God this place had indoor plumbing.

Edward saw the relief in my face when I saw the bathroom area and laughed softly. As he pulled me towards the steaming tub, I smiled in delight at the thought of a bath. I blushed furiously at the endearing act of Edward getting a tub ready for me. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered raggedly into my ear.

"Do you need any... help?"

Oh. My. Yes!

"To breathe maybe," I said quietly, "That would be good right about now..."

I turned into him burying my face into his chest. I had no idea what to do. Every part of me wanted to surrender to him, but I was too frightened to let him know. The fear of rejection still paralyzed me from reclaiming Edward. Placing his chin on the top of my head, I heard him inhale deeply whispering my name.

"Bella... May I?"

I looked up at him in surprise. All I saw was him. Everything in my peripheral vision was blurred, my eyes could only drink in his perfect face. I cleared my head and tried to read him. Raising my eyebrow at him, I disbelieved the implications of his request didn't rankle Edward in the least. The room swayed... But he held me tight.

His glacial hands trailed up my back and around to my front. That chilled touch rooted me in the present. This was real. Edward was not a dream. His eyes never wavered from mine. Nimble fingers opened each button of my shirt with agonizing slowness. With deft deliberate movement he untied the drawstring of my peasant skirt and I felt it pool around my feet all the while Edward's golden eyes grew dark with hunger. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. He seemed at war with himself but then his eyes snapped open and those beautiful hands swept up to my shoulders slipping under my shirt with the clear intent of removing it from my trembling body. I stood before him in my modest cotton bra and panties, overcome with the fire building in my belly. His black eyes raked over my quaking form, clenching his fists to his side. He tensed and pleaded,

"Bella, I don't think I have the strength to..."

Before I could manage a reply his lips crashed into mine. My hands snaked into his hair pulling at the roots while I feasted on his mouth. I had _never_ felt more alive and yet there I was, kissing a dead man.

His long, graceful fingers deftly unhooked the tiny clasp of my bra and my breasts spilled onto his chest. He moaned lasciviously as I felt myself being lifted and carried to the bed. The springs protested against our weight, but their creaks barely registered as my senses were filled with only him. The sweet tingling taste of him, the seductively dangerous sounds of his low growls and earnest pleas of my name, the supernaturally dense weight of him pushing against my body. I pulled at his clothes, demanding the equality of his body being as vulnerable and open as mine. He was all around me. I was consumed by him. Lost in him.

Delicious icy hands roamed over me, leaving a trail of goose pimpled skin in their wake. Playing me like his beloved piano my telltale heart pulsed like a metronome winding it's way from andante to allegro. I arched my body against him in shameless need feeling the crescendo of fire spreading from my center. My hands explored the sculpted planes of his body, imprinting the memory of his silky supernatural skin into my fingertips. We were Ice and Fire melting into each other, an alchemical wedding of flesh.

His tortured voice broke over our fevered need for each other, "Bella, my Bella... Forgive me. Dear God, Bella, forgive me... I didn't know, I didn't know." his body shook with dry sobs. He clutched me desperately.

I shushed him and stroked his hair running the tips of my fingers in circles on his back and whispered hotly into the marble shell of his ear,

"Edward..I forgive you. Now, make love to me. "

He sighed kissing me deeply. I moaned into his mouth, my body giving itself unto his. This is how it felt to be devoured. Swallowing me whole with the fervor of his unleashed desire I unraveled. Cold hands cupped my breasts while long fingers gently pinched and rolled my taut nipples between their smooth pads. His head bowed over my breasts and I felt his tongue sweep over me with slow, tantalizing deliberation. Blowing his cool breath over the area he just lathed lovingly made me gasp with pleasured shock. I fisted my hands into his hair and brought him to my other breast, prompting him to repeat this tasting of my skin. Working a trail of kisses up along my neck his cool breath again teasing me, a voice like torn velvet resonated in my ear,

"Bella, you taste exquisite. The way your body responds to mine is....I have no words." he nuzzled into my hair, inhaling deeply.

Feeling his eager sex straining against my thigh, I squirmed lower, down along his hard body until my hot, wet core was within reach of his monstrous erection. He was beautiful. I had never wanted anything more in my life. White, hot edges licked at my mind, wiping clean everything but the sensation of Edward's body over me. Only by taking him into me would I finally be filled and whole.

Sensing my desperation he moaned and slid himself into me, ever so slowly. Dark, intense eyes locked with mine. He gasped, grunting my name upon entry, I heard the snap of Edward's teeth as he clenched his jaw. I wrapped my legs around his back, securely sheathing his full length inside of me and I whispered into his clamped lips that it would be okay. _It_ _will be okay. _My body started to hum with a delicious ache. A familiar sense of vibratory power rumbled low within me. I was again filled with the need to protect him. To cover him with my love. Shield us from the ravenous monster within him, chomping at the bit to be let loose.

"Edward, I trust you. You will not hurt me."

His face relaxed, lighting up in adulation, a disciple to my words of faith in him. His devastatingly perfect body hardened into a rippling muscular machine, moving in and out of me with controlled thrusts, the pace building steadily. An angel's face hovering over mine, eyes half lidded and mouth agape in the throes of pleasure, fervently whispering mad devotions into my hair, my skin, my lips.

I clawed at his back grinding my swollen nub against his pubic bone with each push into my body. Great rumbling groans of pleasure rolled from him fueling my ecstasy. He reached up to grab the iron workings of the headboard as his hips bucked into me with a more primal, desperate rhythm.

"I'm so close my love, so close..."

"Yes Edward," I gasped, teetering on the edge, "Please..."

I heard the keening screech of metal twisting when Edward thrust himself into me one last time. With a feral groan, he released all of his love and passion into me. Our shared orgasm shook the very windows of the cabin as I heard the chilling howl of wolves in the distance. Crushing me to him, his body trembling with emotion,

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I am deeply, devotedly and dangerously in love with you. Forever."

Wiggling my slick, love worn body against his I kissed and nipped along the bottom of his chin and brought my face level to his so I could look into his eyes.

"Edward, I've always loved you. It's always been you. Only you."

Edward gently kissed me, slowly receding away and laid down with his arms behind his head. I immediately snuggled into the crook of Edward's shoulder, throwing my leg haphazardly across his. Edward draped his arm across me, playing softly on my back with his fingers; probably the lullaby that he wrote. My passion blinded eyes refocused and saw that Edward and I were bathed in a soft pink light. Pulling me to him, his eyes filled with love and wonder.

"You are pure magic, my love. Does this frighten you?" Motioning towards the light that surrounded us for the second time that day.

"No Edward," I stretched out like a cat before him, "Because I am with you, I'm sure this is where I am meant to be. The threat of other vampires, werewolves, or unexplained hocus pocus is inconsequential as long as you are here with me." He kissed the top of my forehead and sighed,

"I'll be with you for as long as you will have me, Love. Now, how about a bath?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**E/N – Mmmm. Sexy times. Might seem soon, but I have BIG plans for these two. ;)**

**Bathtime with Edward is next if you review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – I know, I'm throwing these up here fast. I will probably slow down, but the reviews have been so lovely, that I can't help myself.**

**I'd like to recommend you check out a fic called Kick the Tires and Light the Fires by gasaway alley. Edward is a racecar driver and Bella sends him into overdrive. Gasaway's writing is fresh, funny, action packed and laced with gorgeous descriptive imagery. She knows how to twist canon 'til it squeaks but she brings a whole new depth to the characters. Bella's indiosyncrazies are endearing and Edward is, so very hot and tortured. Jes' how we like 'im. Perfect for racing fans, or those who don't know the difference between a stock car and a drag racer. She also has her own thread on Twi'd!**

**EPOV **

When I opened the cabin door and saw the handiwork of my sister, I was relieved she had forgiven me and discreetly lent her support in my selfish re-entrance into Bella's life.

Settling an emotionally wrought Bella into the love seat, I quickly moved to the kitchen to find her some food. I found a crisp folded note tucked into a fruit bowl on the counter,

_Edward,_

_I'm so proud of you for not running when she needed you. As soon as I saw you bring Bella to her room and lay down next to her I called Esme and we agreed you would need help. It appears you have your hands full. Edward, there are blocks in her future I cannot account for, but every step of the way you are with her. You __must__ stay with her. There are things at work here that run much deeper than just your love for her. There are glimpses of a past involving this cabin and both your futures are entwined here. We will talk about them tomorrow in greater detail. Make Bella comfortable and secure. There is food in the cupboards and Esme and I fixed the plumbing so you could run her a bath. And I KNOW what you are thinking right now, so pull your head out of your ass! You will NOT hurt her. I've seen what happens (which is another reason we are not coming back tonight btw) YOU WILL BE FINE EDWARD!! Your main concern is Bella and her needs are what is important, so, tame your inner Angstward and know that you are stronger then you think, and so is she. _

_xo_

_Alice_

_PS_- _Please...follow your heart and trust her. Trust yourself. You know the option of living a life without her is not your natural course. I'm not going to say "I told you so..." but I TOLD YOU SO! Never bet against me._

_PSS – There are clothes for her in the dresser. At least I got to do some shopping!_

Bless that pixie. Bless Esme. I was filled with hope that this turn of events was a good thing for Bella and I, despite the ruin and heartbreak she's been through today. I served her the soup and fruit that I found, while she finished up I ran her a bath and lit some candles for a calming effect. I wished I had music. _Would that be too much? Am I actually nervous?_ I put aside my selfish musings on this unexpected turn of events and concentrated on Bella's basic needs. Food. Bath. Whatever her heart desires. Forever.

I brought her into the bedroom to show her the bath and where she would sleep. I couldn't help but chuckle at her delight in having a bathroom in this rustic cabin. She was so easy to please. She hesitated and sighed as she looked at the tub, smiling to herself. _How I wish I knew what she was thinking!_ I couldn't help myself. She needed comforting, I needed her as close to me as possible. Encircling my arms around Bella, I asked her boldly if she needed help to undress. She hid her face in my chest and I could feel the heat of her blush against me. Her fists were balled up in trepidation, her back rigid with restraint and indecision.

I asked her permission again.

"Bella, may I?" I didn't know if I was asking to disrobe her or kiss her.

Either situation would be satisfactory. _Satisfactory? Who am I kidding?_ It was taking an incredible amount of discipline to not ravage her senseless just having her in my arms. My mind was a hive of bees buzzing with the excitement and need to show this woman how much I desired her.

Looking at me, her eyes said it all. First, genuine surprise. Then... Dear God. Surrender. _Need._ Her intense gaze bore into me, her eyebrow arched, daring me to play my hand. My fingers moved of their own accord. I began to unbutton her shirt, savoring the delightful unwrapping of this most precious gift. I untied her skirt letting it fall to her feet, the whooshing air from its fall to the floor stirred up the intoxicating earthy scent of her arousal, I nearly capsized into the abyss of feral need. I recalled Alice's encouraging promises that everything would be okay. She was right, I knew the price of being without Bella. That sacred knowledge would surely keep me from hurting her. All I wanted to feel, hear, touch, taste and smell was her. I inhaled her scent again, dragging the blistering burn for her blood into me, harnessing it with my love for her.

Slipping my hands down her soft trembling arms, her shirt drifted to the floor. My Bella was before me, half naked, vulnerable, trusting. Never in my existence had I ever been in the presence of such beauty. Dark molasses eyes framed in lush, black lashes trained on me; had I been a mortal man, they would have brought me to my knees. Bella's wet ruby lips were slightly parted, deserving to be kissed. Luxurious chestnut waves of hair flowed past her dainty alabaster shoulders. The simplistic innocence of her white bra and panties unhinged my control, provoking the licentious beast within to growl in greedy anticipation. I was lit with an overwhelming need to run my hands over every hot, pulsing, precious inch of her. My eyes roved over the salacious curves of her hourglass frame and I closed the remaining space between us, desperate for her to know the depths of my own need to finally claim her as my lover.

I could not dare to hold it back any longer.

There was no more staying away from her.

_No more restraint!_

The control she never asked me for, yet I had stubbornly insisted on, damned us both to nine years of pain. In a beat of her heart, I vowed that there would be no more pain between us. I let go of my fear and succumbed to my siren's song; not the song of her blood, but of her body and soul, her own need for me,

"Bella... I don't think I have the strength to..."

My lips devoured hers.

Running my fingertips down along her side and up over the swell of her hips, I splayed them greedily just below the dip in her back, just above the sublime swell of her ass. Applying the slightest amount of pressure with my fingertips, I pushed her hips into mine and felt her core come ablaze, my evident desire for her pressing and twitching against her soft, flat belly. Bella's eyes began to glaze over with need as she bit her bottom lip, heart furtively pounding within her chest as her milky white skin flushed pink with the heat of her blush.

_Oh god. That blush._

I unhooked her bra, I needed as much of Bella against me as possible _immediately._ I carried her to bed, our bodies harmonizing together in a rush of limbs and furious hunger. Rolling, writhing, skin on skin, lips murmuring sweet shivering sighs as my love wound herself deliciously to my body. My only thoughts were to respond, to worship and love this exquisite creature beneath me. I was overcome. I had no idea we could be this close, that I could feel such dizzying passion without blood lust. I was so wrong about so many things before this day. I had been denying her, denying myself this... This _perfect love. _Riding on the crest of this epiphany, I was violently slammed with the regret that I had wasted so much time. The riptide of our love pulled me under. I was ashamed I had let Bella suffer while I wallowed in self indulgent misery and martyrdom... and still, _she reached for me_.

I was not worthy.

"Bella, my Bella... Forgive me. Forgive me... I didn't know, I didn't know." My body was vibrating with the regret and agony of keeping us apart for so long .

She soothed my guilty confession, absolving me with her light touch. Whispering sweet forgiveness she asked me to make love to her. This was no shy 18 year old girl. This was a woman beneath me. A woman who magically transformed a bloodthirsty beast such as I into a simple man in love.

I carefully cupped her full breasts. Taut, pink nipples shivered beneath my fingertips. Desire coiled in me, and I leaned in to taste her. With her pebbling buds slick with my venom, I blew my cool breath over them and she gasped gripping my hair to move me to her other breast. A clear indicator of how much she enjoyed having my mouth on her. I was amazed at how our bodies responded to each other. They had a memory, a timeless knowing. _A gravitational pull. _

I felt her squirm and wiggle her way down my torso towards my aching sex. She parted her legs taking me into her and it was not my place to argue or pull away. I was a damn fool to ever think it was. I was _hers _and could deny Bella nothing. The intensity of this incredulous intimacy with her had crushed my conscience into flaming bursts of pleasure dipped in pain. I was not prepared for the wicked duality of this holy communion of flesh.

_NO! _

_Not now!! _

My damnable nature betrayed me, venom flooded my senses, my vision turned a hazy gray. I wanted nothing more then to take Bella and drain her dry in a blinding half second. The Jekyll and Hyde clashed within, I forced my mouth shut and bore down the urge to bite into her soft, pulsing flesh. She whispered into my clamped lips. Wrapping her silky legs around my cold form, she refused to let me leave our carnal union. She was so fucking brave. The gray vision was replaced by a soft pink hue which was pulsing forth from her chest. A calm swept over me as she spoke,

"Edward, I trust you. You won't hurt me."

Her incantation released me. Bella took me into her and I was free. With her luscious heat wrapped all around me, time stopped, all I could sense was her. She was everything. The room glowed around us a deeper rose while I fell into her again and again and again. I was finally exorcised from the fear that I would hurt her. She had cast out my devils with her trust and newfound power. I was amazed. _Humbled_. She was no more a fragile thing to me. My Bella was strong, magnificent, _powerful_ and _she_ _wanted me._

Concentrating all of my discipline and effort into making sure Bella and I came together I listened closely to the sounds of her body preparing itself for orgasm. It started with her toes curling and her calves hardening. I ran my hand over one heart shaped calve and stopping just behind her knee I gently bent further back , throwing her leg up over my shoulder. A rush of warmth spread across her luscious thighs under the grips of my arctic hands, and I followed it up over her belly to her chest. Her muscles tightened and her movements beneath me were fraught with frantic need. A pink flush crept over her face, her rosebud mouth formed that tortuous "o" shape. I asked if she was close to give her permission to let go. My thumb sought out her bundle of nerves at her apex. Bella arched into me with a strong jerk and screamed my name.

We fell over the edge together as I felt the earth tremble with our release.

I warmed up the now tepid bath placing her naked, pliant body within it.

"This is so lovely Edward." her body blushed cherry and suddenly I was taken back to the image of her arching her back and calling my name.

She leaned back against the tub and smiled with pleasure at the warm water caressing her body. I saturated a sponge and squeezed it over her shoulders. The rivulets of water cascaded over her porcelain ivory skin, envious of their haphazard trail, I resisted the urge to lean in and lick the droplets from her sacred flesh. She sighed and leaned her head forward so that I could have better access to her neck and back. I squeezed the sponge again rubbing circles over her body in fastidious adulation.

Lowering herself below the water she transformed into a sea nymph bobbing slowly beneath the surface. Her hair fanned around her face drifting in a slow lilting dance. With eyes closed and small bubbles releasing from her nose, she was the picture of serenity, seemingly meditating. My keen sight allowed me to see the furrow in the brow, worrying its line across her heart shaped face A telltale sign that all was not so calm in that mysterious mind of hers. Resting in this state of suspended animation I sensed her breath running out and I unnecessarily held my own, trying to keep myself from reaching in and dragging her up to the surface. Finally, she emerged with a gasp, putting her head on her drawn up knees, turning it to the side so she could look at me while her breath evened out. I sensed a heaviness of the spirit coming from her as she closed her eyes slipping into it.

"Talk to me, Love." I said as I leaned over to kiss her wet shoulder. She sighed.

She began in low tones, starting with the pain she felt when Charlie died. Bella was gutting herself open for me. Releasing all of the pain that had pushed her to the abyss of apathy.

I needed to finally listen to what I had watched for so long: I had been blind.

"When Charlie died, I felt like I had been swallowed by quicksand with nothing to grab on to. Jacob was there, but not there. He simply didn't know how to comfort me beyond crushing me into a huge hug and telling me he was sorry and would take care of me. I took care of the funeral arrangements, moving my father's life out, and our life into the house. I was exhausted and emotionally devastated before my marriage to Jacob even began. I never grieved for Charlie in front of him."

Chewing her bottom lip she turned to face the faucet and leaned back on her hands. Even in emotional pain, she was a vision, naked and glistening before me. Given the gravity and intimacy of this moment wherein Bella was purging her inner demons, I was able to curtail my lust-crazed thoughts about where I _should _be, which was in the tub _with her_ cradling her silky slippery form against me. Bella turned into the side of the tub to face me and placed her arms along the edge, water dripping slowly to the floor. Leaning her flushed cheek against her forearm, she lifted her eyes glimmering with tears to me and whispered,

"I grieved for Charlie inside. The only thing that kept me from tearing apart was considering how lucky I was to have reconnected with him by moving here."

"Oh my Bella, I'm so sorry you carried that burden alone. What about Renee? Has she been around for you at all?" I only saw Renee around the time of the wedding and for Charlie's funeral.

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes sitting up into a defensive gesture, the arms crossed over her chest: Renee abandoned her too.

"It's no surprise really." she said shrugging her shoulders. "Renee was always the one I had to nail down, keep from floating away. She was never a good anchor. She just let me slip through her fingers like a ribbon in a strong wind. I guess she didn't like me being sad, so she couldn't deal..." Her legs uncrossed and she lifted up her leg and was jamming her big toe into the faucet. Fiddling. Avoiding the animosity she had closed the door on, her mother. Bella couldn't deal either.

I listened to her describe the tension between her and Renee since her depression. She knew her flighty mother could not handle her being broken and sad. It angered me greatly that Bella's own mother alienated her in her time of misery.

I replenished the tub with hot water when she said his name. That dog who called himself her husband.

"...and Jacob, God. Jacob." She shook her head.

I needed something to do with my hands. Trying to remain calm and neutral I looked to her to continue. Pouring shampoo into my palms, I gently piled her hair on top of her head and began to work it into a lather, massaging her scalp gently.

"Jacob was there for me when you left."

"I know." I stopped my ministrations on her head and looked her in the eyes, "I am thankful he was your friend when you needed one, that he was there for you when I wasn't. I never expected you to be alone Bella." _I just never expected you to be with him. _I silently groused to myself.

I reached for the shower head and tested the temperature of the water before I began rinsing the soap from her hair. I placed the spray over her head and she tilted it back, closing her eyes as the water ran through her hair and down her back. When the soap was washed away, Bella brought her hands up to her hair to squeeze out the excess moisture. She leaned back against the tub and licked the beads of water from her top lip. Sinking lower into the water, Bella scrunched up her face. Her thoughts were still on him.

"He lied to me." Her voice quivered, "It was all a lie."

In that moment, her voice so small and childlike moved me. I knew I had too many acts of contrition to fulfill for this woman in order to be man enough for her. The words tumbled out of my mouth of their own volition,

"Bella, we both lied to you. Jacob and I agreed upon that lie thinking it was best for you."

She sat up so quickly the water sloshed up the edge of the tub. Reaching out towards me, Bella placed both her hands on either side of my face, holding my eyes earnestly,

"My silly tortured vampire. You honestly _believed_ you were not good enough for me. Jacob had the inside track. He _knew_ how far down I fell. He _knew_ I needed you, that you leaving was all shades of wrong. By not letting you back into my life, deceiving me and manipulating you, he held back my salvation. He was perfectly fine letting me go on believing you never wanted me. That was criminal."

I leaned in and kissed her, madly trying to reassure her that I was here now. I would never leave again.

Salt on my tongue from her tears. She began sobbing, beating on my chest, venting her final remnants of anger and insecurity. She choked out about how cruel it was of me to not come to her in the woods that night before she married Jacob. She grabbed onto my shirt with everything she had, pulling me into the tub with her. I simply let her. Whatever she wanted from me she could have. Endlessly.

"Why Edward?" Tiny fists pounded my stone chest. "Why didn't you let me know? Why didn't you take me that night?" she demanded.

I turned her roughly back against my chest, drew my arms around her and leaned into her ear, my voice hoarse with barely contained emotion,

"Bella! I was a fool!"

The feel of her wet, tense body against me dredged up my desperation to calm her, strip away her fear and anger,

"It was the worst mistake of my existence! If you only knew the struggle I had within myself to leave you in your bed and not carry you away with me... I burned for you, with an intensity that I feared would destroy us both."

She relaxed into me with a shuddering sigh, bringing her arms to rest over mine and placed her head against my chest,

"Why the struggle, Edward? Why did you work harder at staying away from me than being with me?" she said plaintively.

"Bella, no excuse I can give to you will justify my abandonment." I agonized.

"I know Edward, but I _need _to know _why_."

"My love, it was so easy to want to be near you. Beyond easy... You were too good to be true. I felt unworthy of falling in love so quickly, so completely. All it took was my name spoken by your lips while you were dreaming and I was yours for eternity."

She bit her bottom lip tilting her head to look up at me. Her dark chocolate eyes held mine, encouraging me to go on.

"Up until you came into my life, everything that I considered "good" I had to struggle for. I battled my very nature to resist human blood, to hold on to the shreds of who I was when I was alive, to make Carlisle and Esme proud of me. I eventually rebelled. Gave in to my base instincts and spent years adrift in savage self loathing. I wrestled with my pride and shame when I knew I needed to return to my family and their way of life, their forgiveness was the only thing that saved me. Gradually as the family grew, living in a home where each half was part of a whole except for me was very lonely, but I stayed because I loved them all."

I dragged my nose along her exposed neck, kissing her jugular and whispering into her skin,

"Then you sat beside me one fateful afternoon and everything I had so carefully controlled and resisted for so long was on the line. I'm sure you remember how I handled that."

She scowled and I wrapped my lips around my teeth and nibbled on her ear. Bella giggled, scrunching up her shoulders into my chin to push me away and settled back against my chest. Bringing her arm up around the back of my neck she fingered my hair at the back of my head. Her breasts were deliciously displayed and I brought my hands up to trace ghosting lines along the curve of them.

"I loved you. At the forefront of my mind every second was to keep you safe. From me. From them. From anything. Throwing myself on the fire of being without you, seemed the only way to keep you from harm."

A single tear fell down Bella's face. I softly reached out and wiped it away as she nuzzled her cheek into my hand. Her skin was warm and moist from the steam of the bath, never once did she flinch from the coldness of my touch.

"Bella, I foolishly blinded myself with your physical frailties, it left little room for me to consider that you would have emotional ones. I never knew Bella Swan could fall apart emotionally. You were always so brave when it came to your heart. You looked a beast like me in the eye and declared brazenly, _honestly_ that you were not afraid. Withstanding a brutal beating and bite from James you still accepted me and my family, still loved me, after your involvement with us caused you to be bitten, bloodied and broken in a hospital."

Flashes of Bella broken in the ballet studio, lying in a hospital bed, begging me to never leave her crushed me with grief and guilt.

"And your birthday; God, Bella, it was such a disaster in the most extreme of proportions for me, after taking such pains to keep you safe. I reeked of guilt. I couldn't stand myself."

"None of it was anyone's fault Edward. Not you accidentally pushing me into the table. Not Jasper for reacting naturally to me bleeding like a stuck pig all over Esme's designer carpets." she soothed.

"Bella, you have to understand, I figured your bravery and fathomless ability to love was more then enough to continue a life without me. I'm so sorry. "

She sat up, turning her beautiful body to me and took my hands in hers.

Venus kneeling in the water before me.

"Edward. I was brave enough because _you were right there with me. "_

"Wisdom speaks!" I nodded in agreement with her.

_How did I ever find it within me to leave this extraordinary creature? _I wondered.

I kissed her soft mouth and placed my forehead against hers.

"I will always be here with you. Always."

After getting out and changing out of my wet clothes, I pulled her out of the water and dried her body while she recounted for me her dream of her grandmother in this cabin. Shocked at the revelation that Bella had not dreamt in my absence I struggled to maintain my composure. I couldn't imagine Bella not being able to dream. I told her softly that there were clothes in the dresser for her. A smile danced across her lips,

"Alice?"

I nodded grinning at her,

"Who else?" I shrugged emphatically.

I watched her pick out a pair of soft gray sweats and a fitted tank. Her frame was painfully thin. _I must make sure to keep her better nourished _I thought.

Bella was unabashed at my staring of her, which surprised me. She held my eyes confidently while dressing, her body alight with a slight glow that could only be picked up by my preternatural eyesight. I could sense a shift within her. The purge of our need for each other in bed and in the bath, the purge of her despair and suffering, worked a magic on her.

Walking towards me smiling demurely, finally giving up her signature blush; my breath caught as I took in a reflection of Bella as an 18 year old girl. No more the haunted broken doll I found on my doorstep yesterday. I patted the bed and she flipped her wet hair out from underneath her shirt. I brushed out the thick rope like strands, trying to keep my eyes from rolling back in my head from the smell of her. I concentrated on what she was telling me about her strange dream.

Her grandmother had been reciting tales of her ancestors. That she believed these ancestors to be a long line of witches. Bella said she didn't realize it until now, but if the stories her grandmother had told her in the dream were in fact true, this would certainly explain her newfound ability to throw a shield. She came to the part about the book and its strange contents. Her grandmother stressed the importance of finding this book, _perhaps it could help Bella harness her power? _I mused_._

"...and Edward, there were charcoal drawings of wolves running in the woods and a water color of a pair of golden eyes _just like yours!" _Bella whispered in wonderment.

My hands stilled at the task of brushing her chestnut locks. I was shaken with the realization of the true meaning of Alice's words in the letter,

"_There are things at work here that run much deeper then just your love for her." _

"Do you see, Edward? Do you see now? We are meant to be together." Her triumphant statement broke me out of my trance.

"Yes, my love. We are meant to be together. Always." _We need to find that book_ , I thought.

I dragged the covers over her slender form and kissed the nape of her neck. Asleep within minutes, Bella began to mutter. I chuckled softly to myself, awash with the giddy anticipation of what her subconscious verbalizations would be. Mentally rubbing my hands together in gleeful expectation I chanted;

_Say it! _

_Say it! _

_SAY IT!_

"Edward."

My name from her lips worked its necromancy on my dead heart. I grinned like a Cheshire Cat in the darkness.

Then she fell down the rabbit hole.

"Yes Grandmama, the book." she promised. "Edward...the book! ... must find it."

_She's dreaming about her grandmother again._ The significance of her having a recurring dream weighed heavily on me.

Bella was still deeply asleep...but she was becoming more agitated.

"Ssshhhh my love, sleep, we will find your book." I whispered into her hair.

"_Jacob..._" she pressed.

If I had blood it would have run cold.

_What place does that mutt have in her dreams? _

**E/N Please review!!! It brings me to my happy place!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - I'd like to thank all of you who have subscribed and added me to your alerts. I love seeing those in my inbox! **

**Here we are with Jacob and the Tribe trying to figure out what to do about Bella...**

**JPOV **

The only thing that sucked about being part of the pack was the whole "everyone knows everybody's shit and then some" deal. It didn't suck for anyone more then it did for Leah, until now of course. My marriage blowing up in my face finally released the spotlight from Leah's long drawn out pity party. We had all been privy to her personal hell for years. Sam was her high school sweetheart before he was her Alpha, then he imprinted on her cousin Emily who was like a sister to her and Leah was immediately abandoned. Ever since then, Sam has been a guilty mess and she has been a snarky bitch.

The pain of loss made her that way. I shuddered to think what that type of loss will do to me.

Imprinting being such a rare and sacred thing within our tribe. And Leah, unable to blame Sam or Emily for the heartbreak they caused her, vented most of her anger on me. She knew I could take it; we'd been teasing and taunting each other since we were in diapers. I allowed her the "shrieking harpie" tendencies and in turn, she put up with me being an arrogant ass. We had history and in our adult years, common ground. Leah knows I'm the only one that understands how hard it is to watch someone you love be in love with someone else.

Leah looked at me with that same understanding as we stood with the rest of the pack at the Bonfire with the Elders, waiting for Harry, Sam and Dad's return from James Island. Shortly after I returned to the Reservation in shame to confess to my father the events of that day, he called Harry Clearwater for advisement. The news of Bella's power finally manifesting itself threw my father and Harry Clearwater into action. Harry was a powerful shaman and boldly suggested they ready themselves for a Yullau ceremony as soon as they could get a hold of Sam. There was big time tribal mojo going down and the Pack was coursing with nerves and excitement.

Leah nudged her nose to my shoulder and chuffed her support along with the others. She was the only one to speak to me.

"_I'm so sorry Jake, about you and Bella. It sounds like it's for the best that we know she has her powers. She can lift the curse now, right?" _Leah thought to me.

"_We'll see what your Dad and the Elders say, Leah. I'm still trying to get a grip here."_

I was so thankful that she didn't give me a snotty "I told you so", she did tell me plenty, and of course being the pig headed idiot I am I didn't listen.

Everyone thought that since my ability to shapeshift finally came, that the curse had been lifted. After all, Bella showed no manifestations of her power. She did her part, falling in love with "my enemy" but he left. His problem right? The Curse was lifted. I _still_ get the girl, who I thought loved me...

I was so stupid. _So wrong._

Everyone was wrong. Billy, the Elders, the Pack. Everyone. Except Leah. She was especially vocal about how far off she thought we were when the Leech came back. We all knew he was back. Waaaaaay before the wedding. But we couldn't do anything about it because Sam said he wasn't in violation of the treaty in any way. He was just being...creepy.

Surely a whole pack could take care of one pathetic bloodsucker I would arrogantly throw at Leah to shut her up.Miss Mouth told me I was a fool, insisting that I break off the wedding. I thought it was just because she hated Bella. She never understood Bella's fascination with the Bloodsuckers. But it wasn't because Leah hated Bella; it was because Leah knew how it would end. She knew what the pull their kind of love leaves in its wake if anything tries to stand in its way. Her heart. My heart. Collateral damage in Love's battlefield. She tried to save me from that devastation but I was too proud. I couldn't let Bella go. I would not be alone.

I took something that was not supposed to be mine. Maybe, subconsciously, that's why I let him stay. I felt sorry for him but mostly I felt _guilty. _I kept them apart with my lies... and how convenient he would do anything to be near her... so he lied too by hiding, truly thinking it was the right thing to do. He made it so fucking easy. I cashed in on his Christ complex of suffering for someone else's idea of sin and nailed him to the cross of his twisted notions of what he thought was best for her.

_Who's the selfish bastard now? _

The drums began to pick up heralding the arrival of our awaited party. The canoes slowly came into view, gliding silently through the water towards the beach from James Island. The island was a very spiritual place to my people. Many great chiefs are buried there, my great grandfather being one of them. The fire illuminated the dark edges of the shore as I made out the tense face of my father, clearly strained at what he was about to reveal. As he guided the craft on to the beach I phased back to human form to help him out of the canoe, placing him in his chair by the Bonfire. Harry Clearwater looked weary from the the Yullau ceremony. Though his spirit and magic were powerful, his heart wasn't strong enough to handle the physical and mental demands of a shaman during ritual... especially a ritual that involved ripping the veil to the afterlife and speaking to the Dead.

I phased back into Wolf form and stood beside my father. He waited for Harry to take his seat. Sam Uley had gone as the Alpha representation and his first thought when he phased to join us came into my senses;

"Y_ou should have gone instead of me, Jacob. You are the one with the hardest task in what is to come_."

Leah whined. Quil and Embry pawed the ground in apprehension for me.

My father's voice rang strong and clear over the roar of the fire in the center of the circle.

"It appears the Legacy has fulfilled itself in Isabella Swan Black, great granddaughter of Leda Swan and our brother Uriah Clearwater. She manifested her powers in saving the Cold One from Jacob during an attack. She has a power not yet seen by the tribe. We called for the spirit of Uriah for counsel. He came... but the spirit of the Witch Leda came with him."

Everyone became very quiet. Leda's legend and dark power was greatly feared by my people for generations. Obviously with reason.

My father's face was agonized for a moment as he stole a sideways glance at me, he quickly composed himself to continue his recollection of what took place,

"The Witch pointed her finger at me and declared,

_'Your son is the key _

_in setting her free _

_to make her choice _

_and find her voice _

_to fulfill your prophecy. _

_The Cold Ones have returned times three _

_Wolf releases Swan to receive his destiny.' _

Uriah's spirit then split into 3 parts which transformed into a Swan, a Wolf, and a Lion. The Wolf crouched and growled at the Lion, placing itself over the Swan with its belly low, pushing it to the ground. The Swan was beating its wings furiously trying to escape, but the Wolf crushed the panicked fowl lower beneath him. The Lion paced and watched the Wolf, laying down before it panting like a dog. The image of the 3 animals dissipated and Uriah's form reappeared and stood beside his soulmate. They faded into my grandfather's Ephraim's face. He told me that we must do everything in our power to have the curse and its prophecy resolved to ensure the safety of the tribe. He said it was crucial for the Great War to come. When I asked him about the Great War, he said that the time will come for answers. That these answers can not be given until the path is clear."

Everyone was quiet, trying to process what my father was saying.

Harry Clearwater turned to me confirming my dreadful suspicions,

"Jacob- The curse was partially lifted and you were given your ability to shapeshift when Bella fell in love with the Cold One."

I bayed in long buried agony, remembering the torment of the first time I phased and what it had done to me. It was after our first date, things had finally started to turn towards us being more then just best friends.

_She had kissed me!_

That night changed everything. That night changed me. Literally. Then, much to my agony I wasn't allowed to see her anymore. My father and Sam told me I had to stay away from Bella. I had to keep this secret of what I really was from her. I had never kept secrets from Bella, besides the secret that I loved her.

I had figured the final push to get me to phase was his skulking presence in the background trying to sneak back into her life. But no. It was the kiss that night. That kiss was something different for her then it was for me. Bella was never more sure that she loved that leech than when she pressed her lips against mine for the first time. Her kiss was simply an admission of resignation, _allowing_ me to love her.

_She never loved me!_ My insides tore from the pain of that razor sharp admission of truth.

How could I have not known then that she would never be mine? She was always for him. I was so blinded by my own love for her, I believed I could fix her pain. I'm such a dumbass. I couldn't fix Bella like I could a car or a bike.

Harry's voice wavered, he felt my pain, but he had a duty as shaman to give the answer that was called upon. The answer that had come from the lips of the all knowing spirits.

"In order to fulfill the prophecy, close the circle of the curse and ensure our readiness for this Great War to come, you must give Bella your blessing to be with the Cold One."

My hackles rose up and my mind screamed at the obscenity of allowing that Leech to reclaim _MY WIFE!!!_ Leah growled along with me.

Sam's Alpha voice bit into my mind;

"_Jacob! Leah! Stand down! Jacob, I realize Bella is your wife... But there will be a price to pay that is __deeper than your family curse if we do not try to help Bella in breaking its bonds around you._"

"_But Sam! That means I must break my bonds of marriage to her!!_" I snarled.

Leah whimpered,

"_He's right Jacob. _Y_our marriage was in trouble before it even began. I'm so sorry_..."

"_No Leah, you are right. You WERE right. You tried to warn me a long time ago..._" I couldn't finish my thought. Sadness overtook me as I realized the full weight of what I had to do. The full weight _of what I had done to Bella_.

I had kept her from fulfilling her destiny.

All I wanted to do was love her.

I ran from the Bonfire up to the cliffs. The drums began and the haunting, throaty wail of the Elders voices filled the air with tribal song. I ran to the very edge of the highest bluff, considering how much it sucked that I couldn't just put an end to the misery of losing the only love I knew by jumping off. The waves crashed against the cliff face below, my attention was drawn to the East, towards the home that Bella and I spent our marriage in and I saw a faint pink glow in the darkness of the forest. The ground rumbled with strong tremors, echoing my own crumbling foundations. I closed my eyes and threw my head back howling long, deep and mournfully; the pack joining me as our sad cry filled the moonless night.

E/N Alrighty my lovelies. I've been throwing these up here fast, but the reviews are trickling in. Those of you that review, y'all know how much I appreciate it!

I'm going to reward those that review with a nice slice of teaser pie for Chapter 10. Bella has another dream...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - ** **Thank you so very much for the reviews and love last chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed your teaser.**

**I would just like to mention that for the first four chapters of this story my beta was Alice Lovell / See My Evil. **

**From Chapter 6 onwards my beta is Melissa Rae / Moon920. I had put this in my A/N notes on previous chapters but for some reason FF is not picking up my edits. Feckers.**

BPOV

_The sun was streaming through the verdant canopy, throwing dapples of light on the soft forest floor as I moved among the trees. My surroundings were unfamiliar until I came across the clearing where the cabin stood in the woods. I spied a little boy and girl the same age playing in the dirt at their mother's feet. She was hanging clothes out on the line singing a folk song my grandmother used to sing to me as a girl._

"_Mama!" the little girl pointed towards me. "Someone's coming!"_

_Long red hair whipped around as she turned in the direction her daughter was pointing, everything slowing down to a pace that was unnatural, then sped back up again as she faced me. Agony and despair crept across the beautiful woman's face as she positioned herself quickly in front of her frightened children, her skirts curtaining them from my view._

_I quickly discovered it was not my presence that alarmed her._

_I heard the thundering, rhythmic pound of many paws behind me. Turning to look at what was barreling down my path, my eyes widened at the shock of seeing four enormous wolves. My first thought was that I would be trampled. My second thought was that they looked exactly like the charcoal drawing of the wolves running through the forest in the book. I folded in on myself placing my hands over my head turning my back to them to brace for impact. To my surprise, their bodies passed through me like air. _

_I was only a ghostly witness to this scene. I sighed in relief but the fear for the woman and her children was burgeoning in my gut._

_A large white wolf broke from the pack and rushed at the woman and children turning on it's heels to growl and snap at the rest. His hackles were raised as he bared his teeth at his brothers. He was protecting the family!_

_Two smaller wolves flanked the gigantic black beast that must have been the Alpha. They growled low while the imperious Alpha sat back on his haunches and stared fixedly at the deserter of the pack._

_The white wolf silenced, his ears pinned low and his tail between his legs as he lowered himself in front of the pack's leader. He yipped, then keened pitifully in pain. The woman wrapped her arms around its great neck and screamed his name; _

"_Uriah! What is happening?!"_

_The wolf named Uriah shimmered in waves and morphed into a man. Naked and gasping in the woman's arms he brought a shaking hand up to her cheek._

"_He's forbid me to stay with you!" he croaked. A stricken look passed between the lovers and he reached out violently to clutch at his chest, fingers digging and clawing as if he was trying to rip out his own heart. Uriah slumped forward with sudden heaviness across her arm. She gasped and shook her mate's unresponsive frame, calling his name desperately, running her fingers through his long black hair pleading with him to stay. His face held nothing for her but the mask of death. Realization that he was gone blanched across her face and cradling his form against her breast she screamed, _

"_Noooooo!"_

_As her cry pierced through the forest, I cringed covering my ears. Her primal screech knocked the very breath from me and I collapsed to the forest floor. The scene immediately became dark and foreboding. The winds howled, grabbing and tearing at anything they could find purchase. The children cried in grief and fear, burying their faces in their mother's skirts, grasping desperately as she rose and held her arms up to the sky. Thunder cracked. With one last look at her dead lover at her feet, she turned jet black eyes on the Alpha. The wolves whined and cowered._

_Wrath and Fury personified, she lifted her finger towards the frightened animal who suddenly phased into his human form. I screamed when I saw my Jacob standing in the line of fire of the witch's power. But, it was __not Jacob. This man was much older. __The resemblance was nonetheless uncanny and unsettling. The witch shrieked into the chaos around us, _

_Ephraim Black!!_

_Your fruit shall whither on the vine_

_as you have murdered what is mine_

_imprinted love they shall never see_

_until blood of my blood_

_falls in the purest of love_

_with your deadly enemy._

_Blessings upon them you shall impart_

_given from the most selfish of hearts_

_The Cold Ones will return times three_

_As I will so mote it be!_

_Obsidian eyes rolled back in her head and her body convulsed violently, a dark smoky form careened out of her chest and dove viciously with an otherworldly roar into the Alpha's body. _

_We all screamed together._

"Bella! Bella my love, wake up! Dear God- Bella wake up!!" Edward's voice was desperate.

I opened my eyes. Edward's face was inches from mine, panic etched into marble, his cool breath rushing over me. My hands were over my ears and my throat felt hoarse and rough. Clearing my throat and feeling a burn in my eyes I croaked,

"Edward?"

"Bella, you were having a nightmare. Screaming and crying... _his_ name."

I allowed Edward's tone of derision as I knew Jacob was a sore point with him. Hell. He was a sore point with _me_. I ran a hand through my damp hair. I had been sweating like a horse. _Gross. _

"I had another dream about this cabin, and Jacob, but it wasn't Jacob. I think it was his great grandfather Ephraim." I relayed back to him the dream as he held my hands listening intently until I came to the part just before I woke up.

A preoccupied look ghosted across Edward's face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Hmmm?" he snapped back to the moment.

"Where were you?"

"Oh. I was just thinking about the first time we met the Quileute wolves and negotiated the treaty. There were four of them and exactly as you described..." he cut himself off abruptly. "I need to talk to Carlisle about something in your dream."

He was holding something back. Old habits die hard.

"Edward!" I scolded harshly. I was not putting up with being put off. Been there. Done that.

"I know Bella, I just want to be sure before I read too much into your dream. I saw how it affected you while you were having it, watching you scream and cry and being unable to wake you was very frightening." he looked so sincere and worried. He was being cautious. I could believe that easy enough. It was so Edward.

"Besides, if we don't see Alice right away she may be the first vampire to suffer an excitement induced aneurysm," he flashed that crooked smile. Beautiful bastard.

I snorted and smacked him on the shoulder. He got up and made his way to the kitchen. _Probably to make me breakfast, _I mused. Sliding off the bed, I flinched slightly as I felt a soreness in my hips. I blushed heatedly thinking back to my night with Edward. Never had I been loved so completely and honestly. I smiled as I could hear him humming a sunny little tune. _What is that song?_ He started to sing and the lyrics clicked it into place. My mom had their albums and she was always playing them. The Police. _Every Little Thing She Does is Magic_. I rolled my eyes at the cheesiness of the song choice considering its lyrics and recent events, but the melody was bright and sunny. I was gob smacked at the sound of his singing voice. He sounded like Chris Cornell. _Euphoria Morning._ _Yes!_ He could have been singing the damn alphabet and I still would have been rapt, laid waste by that sound.

_Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her_

_in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve_  
_As I've done from the start_

_Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on...._

My insides went to goo. _My Edward was singing! My Edward was happy._ I felt like that school girl again, the one he fell in love with. I made my way to the wash basin, humming the catchy little tune, and splashed cold water on my face. Looking in the mirror I really saw myself for the first time in years. I was resurrected from the wraith that had become my reflection over the years. I almost didn't recognize myself. My cheeks were flushed. My eyes were bright. Of course there were crow's feet when I smiled, but if that is all I end up with after all I've been through, then I'm doing all right. None of it mattered anyway. Edward was here. He wanted me. He had always wanted me. Loved me. We had made love. _MADE LOVE! _I smiled at myself in the mirror like a fool. I felt positively manic. _Perhaps I was? _

_Who cares? _I grinned madly again to my reflection. I am finally _with him_.

After brushing my teeth and taming my mane of hair, I slipped out to the kitchen to see what my vampire was up to.

The delightful smell of food coupled with the sight of Edward in his silky little boxers, cooking... _for me,_ almost made me want to pinch myself again. The sun filtered in through the windows danced over his skin, making it explode into diamonds. There were prisms gliding over the worn wooden floor around him.

"Your breakfast is ready, Love." he turned from the stove to look at me and winked.

I blushed crimson. Edward's eyes lit up with amusement. Seeing as he couldn't read my mind, he always had a strong fondness for my body's betrayal of my emotions. Chortling softly to himself, Edward leaned in to kiss my forehead. Pulling back slightly to address me his face became serious.

"You need to eat."

He guided me to the kitchen table and pulled out my chair. Ever the gentleman.

Once I was seated, he disappeared and reappeared so quickly it startled me. I had forgotten how fast he was. He served me with exaggerated flourish and that damn crooked smile, taking a seat across from me.

"Mmmmm. Scrambled. My favorite." I dug in, not caring that he was watching me. _There's even cheese in here! _I smiled at him while I was chewing. Swallowing, I gave him a mischievous grin,

"I never figured you for a Police fan."

He grinned a mile wide and quipped,

"Oh, I have many secrets, my sweet girl." he teased. His face became mock serious, " I'll have you know, The Police are brilliant musicians. "King of Pain" is also another favorite of mine, for obvious reasons." he arched his brow at me, stifling a smart ass smile.

Edward Cullen, my broody, Byronic vampire was making fun of himself.

_Wow._

"Oh, I can't wait to discover your secrets Mr. Cullen." I leered, waggling my eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes, smirking and mumbling something about me having a one track mind.

I was soaring with happiness at this light hearted banter between Edward and I. I had not felt this relaxed and happy since... well, since before he left. Immediately my insides plummeted to my feet from the niggling reminder of the emptiness I felt without him in my life. There was also the untidy situation of me still being married to Jacob. As angry as I was at him for manipulating Edward and I, I still felt immense guilt for committing adultery. _I was an adulterer! _ I blushed again. Only this time in shame. I pasted a smile on my face to cover up my momentary flash of pain, I was thankful once again he could not read my mind.

Edward smirked at me reaching for the fruit bowl in front of us and grabbed an orange, peeling it in a half second. He squeezed the juice out of it into a glass and repeated this blurry juicing routine until the glass was full. I don't even think The Home Shopping Channel sells anything _that_ fast and efficient. He pushed the glass in front of me while regaling the benefits of vitamin C. I downed it, much to his delighted approval. Licking the remnants of juice from my lips I caught him staring at my tongue. His eyes were half lidded while he subconsciously licked his own lips. Needing no further Freudian prompting, I reached over the small table and grabbed him by the back of the head, pulling him to me, kissing him passionately. Edward never kissed me with his eyes closed. Keeping my eyes open so I could register the delightful surprise in his, I felt the dizzying high that came from shocking this man who was so used to seeing what was coming at him. In an instant he shoved aside the table and crushed me to him. Winding his fingers through my hair he pulled my head back and lavished me with kisses from my collarbone to chin. Laying a lazy trail of nips and sucks along my jaw bone his tongue darted in behind my ear.

"Bella." he groaned.

"Yes Edward? I panted. He sighed heavily.

"Someone is here."

A strong pounding at the door barged into my happy place and startled me to the surface.

More pounding. Then a voice.

_That voice!_

"Bella! I know you are in there. If you don't come out this minute, I'm coming in there to get you."

________________________________________________________________________

**E/N Please review and I will send you a teaser for next chapter!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N – Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I hope you liked your teaser! **_

_**Thanks to Melissa / Moon 920 for her beta skills from Chapter 6 onward.**_

**I'd like to pimp myself a little bit and let y'all know I did a guest writer spot in goldenmeadow's fic Rebelward Without a Cause which is outtakes and Eddie-isms from her phenomenal, award nominated fic called Dead Confederates. The chapter I wrote is called Seeking Asylum and it is all about Alice's disturbing childhood. Please give it a read and review, I'm quite proud of it.**

**Here is the link to Rebelward without a cause and my entry Seeking Asylum;**

.net/s/5176377/3/Rebelward_Without_a_Cause

**Here is the link to Dead Confederates;**

.net/s/5106610/1/Dead_Confederates

**BPOV **

Edward sighed heavily and smiled at me. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Ready as I will ever be." I grinned back.

The door flew open so quickly I'm surprised it didn't get torn off the hinges. A pint sized tornado blew in and tore around the room once before she stopped short in front of me. Honeyed eyes shiny with unshed tears of barely contained joy were looking up at me. Sporting a smile that was familiarly infectious, she bounced on the balls of her feet with the energy of a child about to open their presents on Christmas.

_Alice!_

My slight, tiny friend picked me up like I weighed nothing, crushing me to her small frame in a bear hug that would put Emmett's own strength to shame. I couldn't help myself and began to laugh hugging her back with all I could muster. Her spiked, black hair tickled my nose and she spun me around twice before Edward's voice cut through her excitement,

"Easy now Alice..."

Putting me down gently she gave Edward a dirty look and stuck out her tongue. Alice turned back to me taking both of my hands in hers and held them to the only static thing about her; her heart. Her words came out in a calamitous rush of tinkling sounds and choked back sobs.

"Bella! I've missed you so much! Thank God Edward finally came to his senses." She shot him a pointed glare as he looked down at his feet in shame. "I would have come to you but Edward was such an ass about it and a few months after we left, I couldn't see you even if I wanted to peek because of that damn dog..." I cut her off abruptly:

"It's OK, Alice. I understand. I'm very happy to see you. Your husband can confirm that for you." I looked to the tall, blonde vampire leaning in the doorway taking everything in with a wary eye.

"Hello Jasper. Please come in." I said to him with a shy smile. I knew he could feel I bore him no ill will. He nodded to me, winked and smiled in acknowledgement of the feelings of calm and forgiveness that I was sending to him. His eyes flashed to Edward's and then back to me again. Edward looked over to Jasper and said stiffly,

"Jasper. It's been a long time."

Jasper straightened up and walked over towards us looking at Edward intensely. I could feel the tension rolling from them in waves amplified by Jasper's emotional mirror.

"Yes Brother, it certainly has. I see you have finally accepted the error of you ways." he replied in his lazy Texan drawl. Alice went very still. I was picking up on some intensely serious vibes here.

_Was this all because of me?_

Jasper hit us with a wave of calm and I looked at both of the men,

"Explain to me what this is about." I motioned with my hands encircling the three of them and the obvious tension between them.

No one spoke. Alice looked at Edward. Edward looked at the floor. Finally Jasper rolled his eyes and broke the silence:

"Well ya see Bella, after Eddie boy here decided it was best _for you_ to not be in our company anymore, the family was not exactly happy with his decision. In fact, it damn near tore us all apart."

I never realized how much Jasper sounded like Matthew McConaughey. Then again, I never really heard him talk as much as this.

I turned my head to Edward and raised my eyebrow at him crossing my arms. "Your family didn't support your decision to leave me?"

He nodded his head and said in a very low voice,

"I told you that you weren't the only person I hurt when I left you." Edward looked shamefacedly at Jasper and Alice. Alice gave him a small smile and said softly,

"It's alright Edward. Everything is going to be fine once we are all back together again," giving his arm a rub to encourage him to continue.

"Jasper couldn't be around the family due to the anguish leaving you behind caused me and everyone else. Alice and Jasper had to leave the house and go off on their own. Then Rose and Emmett left. Carlisle and Esme have been living alone ever since. Esme suffered the worst type of empty nest syndrome possible. Carlisle quit practicing medicine for a while to tend to Esme during her depression after the family left. He also felt like a failure for indulging me in my selfish martyrdom."

I was shocked. I didn't think there was anything that could tear that family apart; they had weathered decades together.

Jasper clapped his hands on to Edward's shoulders and looked him square in the eye,

"I feel your crushing remorse for what you've done Edward. Let's move forward, shall we? We have a family to mend." Edward grabbed Jasper into a hug and and they slapped each other on the back in a typical manly fashion.

"Thank you Jasper. I don't know if I deserve the forgiveness I've been given. First from Bella, now from you."

"Maybe you don't, " Jasper's wry smile spread across his face "but it sure does a brother's heart proud to finally see you have the balls to accept it like a man and not throw it in our face with your angsty emo bullshit about not being worthy." he chuckled softly.

If anyone had Edward's number besides me, it was Jasper.

Alice wrapped her arms around both men.

"I missed you Edward." she said looking up at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"I missed you too pixie." Edward said as he ruffled her hair.

Her Tinkerbell laugh filled the small cabin and she danced away from his attempts at messing up her hair and wrapped her arm around her husbands waist.

"Bella, we brought something for you. It's actually from all of us, but everyone was getting so annoyed with my excitement in seeing you, as it was intensified through Jasper, so they kicked me out of the house and told me to deliver it to you."

_What?_

"What?" I asked incredulously. They know how I feel about gifts.

"We know you don't like being given presents Bella, but this is very practical." Alice said with determined enthusiasm.

"Hmph." I groused. I looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders at me as if to say there was nothing he could do about it. _Hmph!_

I held out my hand. Jasper and Alice both laughed, low baritone and high flute.

"Oh, it's bigger then that darlin'." Jasper winked at me, drawling out his double entendre with shocking ease.

I blushed and looked at Alice with wide "Are you kidding me?" eyes. She giggled and pushed me towards the door.

I opened the door to see a red Honda XR650L motor bike.

_Holy shit._

This was a "dual purpose" kind of bike. It could off road and tear through wooded trails like a knife through butter, with its light chassis and long- travel suspension to absorb the bumps and deliver a smooth ride. It was also suitable for highway driving should the need arise.

I always felt so alive and strong while riding a bike. It was the only time during my depression that I felt the small fissure free bits of myself. Slicing through the wind that tossed through my hair in the great open expanse of the highway made me feel invincible, ironically I was never more vulnerable. (They call people that drive motorcycles "organ donors" for a reason.) Suddenly I longed for it and I didn't care about the extravagance of the gift. My fetish for adrenaline rushes stretched over my conscience in awakening and blinked it's sleep crusted eyes at me.

_Hello__ gorgeous._

"Oh my sweet Jesus." I said in disbelief as my hands trailed over the shiny metal like it was my lover.

**EPOV **

_Oh my sweet Jesus. She's touching that bike like it's her lover. _

_She means to ferry us through the woods on that thing! _

_I don't know whether I am incredibly turned on or scared stiff she will hurt herself._

I kept my face composed and quickly considered the many ways I could shield her with my body if we crashed. Besides, she looked way too happy with the thought of driving it. Considering it was my family that gave it her, I also kept my mouth shut. I had been enough of a tyrant in regards to my misguided notions about her welfare and I knew when my family was purposefully trying to thumb their nose at me about it.

I deserved it.

Bella looked at me with a fraction of concern for my overprotective tendencies. The predominant look in her eyes though was excitement. It was humming off of her body in the galumphing beat of her heart, the elevated breathing patterns, the slightly dilated pupils. If I didn't know any better I would think she was aroused at the thought of riding that thing. I was unaware I could be jealous of an inanimate object, but apparently I am. I smiled at her and started to chuckle,

"I guess this means you are driving right?"

"Of course!" she snorted and winked at me. Only Bella could pull off snorting and winking as the perfect mix of adorable and sexy. She wrapped her arms around Alice in thanks and they jumped around in a circle. They looked like teenage girls instead of a century old vampire and a 27 year old woman. Jasper beamed when Bella touched his arm and mouthed thank you. He mouthed " You are welcome" back to her. I was humbled by the connection between Alice, Jasper and Bella and guilt ridden I had blamed my brother so harshly when he was only giving in to his nature that fateful day of Bella's birthday. I battled my nature every second I had been with Bella in those burgeoning first months of our relationship.

Alice produced a shopping bag and pulled out a black leather jacket for Bella.

"Alice!" Bella hissed.

"Oh come on Bella, you can't ride without a jacket. I'm just being..."

"Practical. Uh huh. I know, Alice." Bella sighed and flashed my sister a warm grin.

"So, we will leave you two to get yourselves ready to come out to the house. Rose and Emmett should be back in about an hour." Alice said looking at her watch.

"Rose and Emmett?" This surprised me. Rosalie was not my biggest fan. Or Bella's for that matter.

"Don't worry Edward." Jasper said looking at me knowingly. " I think you might be surprised at how much Rose has warmed to the idea of you and Bella. She finally realizes it's a fair trade off if you are finally happy and not such an "angsty loser."...her words, not mine brother, I wouldn't call you a loser."

"Thanks Jasper." I said rolling my eyes.

"See you guys later." Alice hugged Bella and then she and Jasper sped off through the woods.

Bella reached out and took my hand in hers raising my knuckles to her lips and kissing them softly. My chest rumbled with the strains of a purr. This woman's touch was my undoing. "I'm going to take a bath," dark brown eyes looked up at me through long eyelashes. "Maybe you should go hunt."

"I would much rather help you with your bath." I kissed her nose and drew her into my body. She sighed and pushed away slightly to look up at me.

"Edward, you need to hunt." She arched her eyebrow at me.

"You are right. Hey! Aren't I supposed to be taking care of you?" I gave her my lopsided smile that she loved so much.

"You did. You made me breakfast. Now, go out and get your own." she gave me a shove, turned me around and smacked me on the behind. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at her. She was waggling her fingers at me shooing me towards the forest. I winked at her and took off at top speed to look for my prey and get back to her as soon as possible.

~//~

I was gone probably about a half hour when I walked into the cabin and found my paintings and charcoals of Bella throughout the past seven years scattered about the room. She was sitting on the floor in the middle of it all with her knees tucked up under her chin and her eyes full of tears. Looking up at me she smiled and said:

"Edward, these are exquisite. You made me look... beautiful." I reached down and quickly pulled her up to me.

"My love, you are beautiful." I whispered into her hair. I felt relief that she was not upset about the pictures, but shame for hiding them from her in the first place.

"I found them outside the kitchen window." she sheepishly admitted. "Why did you hide them?"

"Well, considering you weren't exactly happy when you first found me, I figured finding me amidst my own personal stalker shrine to your image was highly suspect of my sanity and intentions."

Bella bit her lip in suppressing a giggle. "I suppose it would have been. Edward, they truly are beautiful though. I didn't realize you could draw and paint...but then again, I am hardly surprised."

She bent down and picked up the rendering in charcoal I had done of her riding her first bike on an open stretch of road. Her hair was caught up in the wind, there was a sly, sexy smile on her face and she was leaning into the bike. As much as I feared for her while she was riding, I marveled in her handling of the machine. Bella was never more free and confident.

She held up the picture towards me with both hands. " I really like this one. Are you ready to ride Mr. Cullen?" she smirked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**E/N – Same as last time, if you review you get a tease! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N This chapter update is brought to you by quickreader. She said she had some free time to read. I had some free time to post. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Keep those reviews coming people! I love to hear from you.**

**BPOV**

Edward and I were speeding through the forest, only this time, he was leaning against _my_ back and I was the one in control of getting us from here to there. The weight of his body leaning with mine to keep the bike balanced and dodge low hanging branches added an enticing dash of arousal to my adrenaline rush from the wild ride through the woods. I felt his impossibly hard thighs squeezing against either side of my own when we hit some roots and caught air. His arms wrapped around my torso like a steel cage. I knew he was holding on to me for my sake, not his. I laughed like a maniac while we were airborne. I was high with the heady feeling of being sandwiched between my two favorite beasts.

Edward was quiet during the ride except for giving me a few directions on how to get to the mansion. I could see the edge of the forest meeting the Cullen property and I began to have the tingly butterflies of someone who was coming home after a long absence. As excited as I was to see Edward's family, I made sure to slow down my driving so as not to tear up Esme's beautiful lawn. Parking the bike, I felt Edward hop off the back and mutter;

"That was interesting."

I threw back my head and laughed. "Did I scare you?"

"Perhaps, a little, but I can get used to it." he winked at me. He took my hand in his and we walked up the steps to the front door of the house. Upon entering I was flooded with the memory of the last time I was here; unopened birthday presents, blood and broken glass flashed before my eyes. I shook my head and took a deep breath. It was time to let go of that pain, but sometimes memories have a will of their own.

I was suddenly hit with a sense of peace and my eyes went to Jaspers who was standing in the foyer. He was flanked by Alice who had her arm wrapped around his waist. To the left of them was Carlisle and Esme. They walked over to us with so much warmth and love in their eyes, tears formed in my own as I felt their arms come around Edward and I simultaneously. It had been a long time since I felt the loving arms of a parent wrapped around my body in a comforting embrace. Apparently it had for Edward too. The air of humility around him was palpable.

"Oh Bella, we are so happy you are here," Esme gushed as she cupped my cheek. Carlisle beamed at us both and turned to Edward squeezing his shoulders,

"Edward, it's so good to see you finally happy...and home."

Edward pulled Carlisle into a hug and said so softly I could barely make it out;

"I'm so sorry I caused everyone so much pain," he choked.

Esme rubbed Edward's back and said in a soothing voice,

"It doesn't matter now son...you finally listened to your heart."

I hadn't realized until Alice's visit that I would be walking into a broken home on the mend.

I never fathomed that Edward's family could be taken apart. I couldn't imagine the guilt Edward was feeling over this. I took his hand and squeezed it gently. He smiled down at me and pulled me to his side.

Carlisle turned to me his golden eyes eyes crinkling as a beatific smile lit up his ageless face,

"Bella, it's so good to see you. We are so sorry we didn't put a stop..."

"Please Carlisle, don't be. Edward knows full well his mistakes." I looked at Edward and gave him a small smile of support. " If you only knew how happy I am to see you and your family,especially after being so long without my own. I'm even happier to know that just me being here has...repaired any broken fences within your family. There are no need for apologies."

"Bella, your maturity and graciousness is immeasurable. In my 400 years I have never had the acquaintance of such a forgiving soul." Carlisle's eyes held mine intensely.

" Oh, I can think of one person I might not forgive." Slightly joking, mostly not.

"I sure hope that's the dog you are talking about." Rosalie's voice broke the emotional tension in the room. Her impeccable heels clicked on the tile floor as she made her entrance. Deadly eternal beauty.

"It sure is." I shot back with a wry smile. "But that's not something I want to bother talking about today if I can help it. It's good to see you Rosalie."

"Call me Rose. You've earned it for taking this sad sack back into your life." She gestured towards Edward and smiled at me slyly, blowing Edward a kiss .

I felt my heart swell with relief that Edward's bitchy sister wasn't being bitchy for once towards me. I would have settled for ambivalence. I certainly wasn't expecting her to be accepting. It caught me off guard, but I was very happy for it.

Emmett was right behind her all smiles and dimples,

"Hey Bells! It's about time Eddie boy manned up and quit the Stalkward routine," he teased.

"Hey now!" Edward balked.

"Just calling a spade a spade brother," he shot back turning his palms up to the air and shrugging his massive shoulders. He crossed to Edward and gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Good to see you _Ed_ward."

Edward smiled warmly for his brother, "Emmett."

"Well, let's not lurk around the hallway, let's all go to the living room," said Esme, herding us to sit.

* * * * * * *

It didn't take long for the tension amongst the family members to melt away. I think Jasper had very little to do with it. We spent the afternoon getting caught up. I was really impressed with what they had done with their time, especially in giving up the high school ruse. Rose spent some volunteering for Covenant House Nineline. Her degree in psychology made the organization salivate when she offered her counseling service for the troubled children that call in. She said it was very therapeutic for her to counsel troubled, addicted and abused youth. Emmett had been designing video games and was insistent we play his newest creation. Jasper was working on a dissertation regarding the Civil War while Alice was taking courses in fashion design and photography. Carlisle and Esme spent the majority of their time on their private island off the coast of Brazil. There was a hint of sadness in the smile they gave each other when mentioning their time there, which soon disappeared after taking in the apparent miracle of their family in the same room together again. Carlisle took Esme's hand and squeezed it when she laughed at one of Emmett's jokes. Edward was quiet, which was not unusual, he seemed quite content to catch up with his family, going to the piano at one point to play for Esme when she asked him to .The subject of what he had been doing the past 7 years was not broached. Still a sore point, the family obviously preferred to not add salt to wounds.

When early evening came along, Esme slipped into the kitchen and made me a light supper. While she cleaned I ate at the kitchen island. She was humming and bustled about happily, the embodiment of maternal nurturing, making my heart swell with love for her.

"Thank you so much for the lovely meal Esme," I said to her as she sat down on the stool across from me.

"It's my pleasure Bella. It is the least I can do. You have given me more in the past 24 hours then that one meal could ever make up for!" She laughed then lowered her eyes to the counter top,

"It's been so lonely these past few years with everyone gone. I was really...out of sorts. Being on Isle Esme helped a little, but...poor Carlisle, he worried about me so much." her perfect face puckered and her topaz eyes looked very sad but then brightened again when she looked up at me.

"It's just...so wonderful to have _everyone,_ you included Bella, all together once again. You made that possible." Her hand clasped over mine and she gave me a smile that held the promise to fill in the holes that my mother left in me.

I didn't realize how big those holes were until now.

I got up, walked around to her side of the island and hugged her fiercely, not bothering to hold back my tears. I cried tears of happiness and relief for both of us. The past few days had left my emotions raw, like an exposed nerve, and I held no shame in the purging of them. She rubbed my back and rocked me back and forth in her embrace. We broke apart and laughed a little at our emotional moment while she wiped the tears from my face, then we walked back to the others arm in arm.

I took my place next to Edward on the couch. His smile left me light headed it was so dazzling I was thankful I was sitting down. He then asked me to recount the dream I had the night before to Carlisle and the others.

Carlisle's attention was absolute while I was relaying the dream. While I was describing the wolves and Jacob / Ephraim, Carlisle and Edward both looked at each other, Edward nodding his head as if to confirm Carlisle's silent observations about my dream.

"What is it?" I asked Edward.

Edward silently acknowledged to Carlisle to address my question. The patriarch crossed his legs and interlaced his fingers over his knee in a very human gesture. Hundreds of years of practice made it second nature to him.

"Ephraim looked very much like Jacob, Bella. His coloring as a wolf was also exactly as you described. The white wolf named Uriah was the Medicine Man of the tribe, and also the "Beta" or second in command. I heard he died of a heart attack after the treaty was negotiated."

My breath caught in my throat.

Edward turned to to face me. "I remember there being strong tension between Ephraim and Uriah. Reading the minds of the pack is a very interesting exercise as all of their thoughts mesh and mingle together, so it's hard to pick out who's thinking what, although a persons inner voice does sound similar to their speaking one. I did manage to see a woman with long red hair and her two children. Uriah's mind had much worry and a very strong bond to them. At the time, we used the Pack's distracting soap opera to our advantage in negotiating the treaty."

Carlisle continued;

"You see Bella, we think that your dream actually took place. We think that what you saw took place immediately after the treaty. What you witnessed, as phantasmagorical as it seemed, was a glimpse into the past."

The image of the witch uttering her curse to Ephraim soaked into my conscience. I immediately stood up and began to pace.

"Bella?" Edward's concerned voice cut the silence.

_A curse. On the Black family._

_The family I married in to!_

Edward had every right to be concerned, my helter skelter emotions were roiling within my chest. My muscles were clenched with tension. My brain was sifting through every story told to me by Billy or the Elders around the Bonfire with Jacob and the Wolves. Never once was a story told that resembled my dream.

_That's a pretty important story if you are a descendant of Ephraim Black!_

"I've been told almost every Quileute legend Edward. This is a pretty crucial one to leave out!" I snapped.

The pictures rattled on the walls. The pottery and knick knacks throughout the living room began to knock and shake. Seven preternaturally still vampires looked at me in shock.

I came to a stop in the middle of the room. I closed my eyes and felt the anger grab tenaciously on to my feet and crawl it's slithering black trail up my body.

"Why do the people I love most in this world always keep things from me?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

Books fell from the shelves to the floor. I didn't care. I was bottled carbonated fury and someone just dropped me on the floor. If I opened up this bubbling, fizzing acrimony inside of me I would explode.

No one moved an inch but Edward. He locked eyes with mine and made his way over to me slowly.

"Bella, you need to calm down love, we will figure this out together."

"He lied to me about so much more then you Edward, and _that_ was more then enough reason to take that dog to the pound! And now... I find out there is a curse on his family, the family I took as my own and he simply_ forgot _to tell me?! Jacob Black will wish that curse was the only thing he had to worry about."

Objects were levitating over the tables and bookshelves now. Sparks danced on the ends of my fingertips, arced currents snapping and crackling.

"Jacob Black has _much to answer for!" _I vehemently spat.

Outrage wrapped in righteous fury rooted me to the floor. My vision became hazy and Edward's form blurred in front of me.

**EPOV**

The room was chaos once Bella's anger rose to the forefront upon being told the dream about the curse on the Black family may have actually happened. My poor Bella just could not suffer any more betrayal and lies, it was too much for her. My family was shocked into silence by the demonstration of her wild fledgling power, but their minds were not:

"_Astonishing. She's manipulating matter and energy"_ Carlisle formulated theories about her power in relation to emotional telekinesis in humans.

"_Poor dear,"_ Esme mentally tsked.

"_Holy shit dude! That's some badass power. She's way cooler then Samantha from Bewitched."_

_Emmett!_

"G_od, look at the stupid grin on Emmett's face, you'd think he was at the circus...Edward looks freaked. Good. Tend to your mate idiot, don't just stand there, Esme will have to redecorate." _Rose directed at me.

Alice was scanning the future. "_I can't see anything Edward, she must be thinking too much about Jacob!_"

"_She has too much anger towards Jacob. She's losing control Edward._" Jasper warned.

I stood in front of her and held up my hands palms forward.

"I don't think Jacob Black is the person you should seek out answers from Bella. As surprised as I am to say this, because I would love to see you give him what's coming to him, I'm afraid you don't have enough...control over your extraordinary ability."

Bella furtively glanced at the flying objects about the room. Her eyes went wide with shock, as if she didn't realize fully what she had done.

"Your stronger emotions are connected to your newfound power. Since we are unsure of how to help you control it, perhaps you should avoid things that make you really...upset."

She squeezed her eyes shut and was trying to take calming breaths. The airborne tchotskies only gently levitated now, the rattling and shaking decreased.

"Bella, perhaps you should go see Billy. He can give you the explanations you need about the curse and tell you who the woman with the red hair is," I said softly.

Her face became stricken, guilt settling there. Whatever was suspended in the air from her outburst came crashing to the ground. Throwing her hands up to the front of her face, she took in a shuddering breath and raked them back through her beautiful hair. She snickered ruefully;

"How embarrassing is that going to be? I cheated on his son! With you! How can I go into his house and say: "Um yah, I've cuckholded your son and ruined our marriage by sleeping with your tribe's sworn enemy and hey..._can you tell me about this curse that was placed on your family that I've been dreaming about?"_

"Whoah! You guys had sex already?!"

"Emmett, shut it!" I snapped, pinching the bridge of my nose. Out of the corner of my eye I catch Alice giving Bella a thumbs up sign and Rose smiling and arching her eyebrow. My Bella smiled meekly at them while blushing profusely.

Carlisle rose from the couch coming to our rescue:

"Ok everyone, let's give Bella and Edward some privacy shall we?"

Everyone filed out of the room but Jasper. Emmett is the last to leave, complaining loudly that "..privacy is a joke anyway 'cause d-uh... we have vampire hearing! " Rose slapped him up the back of the head while dragging him out of the room by his ear.

Jasper walked over to Bella sending waves of calm. Immediately her features relax and she took a seat on the couch. My brother sat next to her and faced her.

"Bella, you are the most forgiving person I know. Never once did you place blame on me for yours and Edward's separation. That will come back around for you."

"What do you mean, "that will come back around for me_"_?_" _she asked.

"Well Bella, take for example my power. It has the ability to reflect and magnify other people's emotions. Positive emotions or negative, it's all energy. This energy gets filtered through me and I throw it back into my environment. Or, I can just remember the, for lack of a better word, _frequency_ of that energy, pull it from the air and use it as I see fit."

Bella nodded at Jasper slowly.

"Okay, that sorta makes sense."

"Well, I believe that good deeds and the positive energy in the feelings they create follow the same pattern. Whatever you throw out into the world, you will get back, possibly even magnified. If you send out good energy, you will get it back threefold. If you send out negative energy...you will get it back threefold.

"Like, Karma?" Bella asked.

"Exactly like Karma."

"So it's about balance then Jasper? I forgive others all the time so they must forgive me?"

My brother nodded his head. Bella cocked her head at him.

"Since when did you become so damn philosophical?"

Jasper threw back his head and laughed heartily at Bella's sarcasm.

Bella gave a half smile and looked down at her hands with a sigh.

"I don't know Jasper."

"Bella, you are most certainly entitled to forgiveness for this trespass you made against the Blacks in being with Edward. This whole situation regarding your guilt over being an adulterer could have been avoided had they not manipulated you into believing marrying Jacob was your only choice. THAT will come back around on them."

I crossed to Bella and knelt down in front of her.

"Jasper has some very good points Bella. In essence, you and the Blacks are looking for forgiveness from each other."

"I'll go see Billy tomorrow Edward. I need some answers. I doubt Jacob will be there. He's probably still at...our house, waiting for me to come back and collect my belongings or something. There is no way I can handle seeing him right now."

The rattling started up. Jasper hit her with a wave of calm and the room was silent again.

"Thank you Jasper," Bella whispered.

"You are welcome Bella."

"Yes, Jasper, thank you very much," I added.

_You can thank me by promising me you will never leave this woman's side again. Are you finally prepared to give her the devotion she deserves?_

I grabbed Jaspers arm and sent him a strong surge of emotion, everything I felt for Bella. He closed his eyes and nodded his head. He knew without a doubt my leaving her was an impossibility.

"You are welcome then." He smiled. "Goodnight, you two." Jasper turned and bounded up the stairs to be with Alice.

Bella was wringing her hands in her lap. I reached down and pulled her into a standing position enveloping her in my arms.

"It will be fine Bella," I whispered into her hair.

Her whole body lifted with a sigh and settled back into my chest. I pulled my head back to look down at her and lifted her chin to me with my finger.

"Let's go upstairs." Her eyes gathered warmth and a smile played around the corners of her mouth.

"Let's," she agreed softly.

**BPOV**

Ever since Edward came back into my life, every small thing we did together carried a weight of significance that echoed our past only to resound in our present. Walking up the stairs to his bedroom was one of those portholes through time. Gone was the anticipation of the lovestruck, sexually frustrated teenager. I knew where I was going and what was going to happen. Edward would lay with me. Love me. Never leave me again.

He pulled me along by the hand silently down the hallway to his room. Opening the door, I gasped to see that practically nothing had changed in 9 years. The diaries were still on the desk. The CD's lined the shelves. The black leather couch was off to the side to make room for the only change evident; in the middle of the room was the most beautiful bed I had ever seen made up in a gold satiny bed set. The exact color of his eyes.

Edward smiled at me and answered my unasked question, "Esme had it delivered yesterday," he chuckled. He went to his sound system, plucked a CD from his collection and loaded it. Sting's "I Burn For You." filled the room as he crossed the floor to me, guiding me to _our_ bed.

___Now that I have found you_

___In the coolth of your evening smile_

Sitting me on the edge of the bed he knelt at my feet and began to remove my socks. I unbuttoned my slacks, stood up and shimmied them over my hips, letting them fall to the floor as I sat back down. Edward peeled them off of me and stood up in front of me between my knees. Reaching down he pulled my shirt up over my head. Keeping his eyes on mine he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it over me buttoning two buttons in the front to keep it around me. Draped in his scent, my head swam with want as I crawled backwards towards the center of the bed. He removed his pants and crept towards me on his hands and knees until he was right above me looking into my eyes with unbidden desire.

___The shade of your parasol_

___and your love flows through me._

Edward leaned down to my ear and whispered,

"Isabella, having you in my shirt, in _our_ bed, under me...I am beyond myself in need for your skin against mine, your racing heartbeat in my ears and your taste in my mouth." His long fingers slipped under his button down and swirled infinity loops on my lower abdomen. With one swift movement his finger dipped down and ripped my panties from my body like they were made from the silken strands of a spider's web.

I gasped in shock , lusty anticipation scorching across my body.

His head dipped down, sweeping a trail of kisses along my jaw, down my neck, along the length of my quivering torso. Settling in between my legs, he gently pushed with his hands to open me for him. Edward turned his head to my inner thigh nuzzling, kissing then licking my femoral artery. My hips jumped up off the bed at the shock of his cold tongue against my warm skin in such a sensitive area. He gently placed his forearm over my hips to indicate that I needed to be still and he turned his head towards my sex. He looked up my body with eyes black as pitch,

"Exquisite," he breathed.

Panting heavily with the need for this man to touch me, _taste me_ my fingers dug into the bedsheets_._

Edward was very still, then he inhaled deeply and held it in for what seemed like an eternity while I squirmed and pushed myself towards him. With his exhale came a low growl which rumbled across my wet center, tempered by his icy breath.

"Bella, Dear god, I have to...just..."

"Yes, Edward, yes. Please." The rose light pushed from my chest and wrapped us once more in a warm pulsing hum that seemed rooted within my heartbeat.

His nose brushed against my center and he pressed his lips against mine in the most tender fashion. His talented fingers then formed a V, splitting me open as his tongue flicked at my engorged bundle of nerves. I lifted my pelvis above the bed and his arm pinned me back down on the bed with firm pressure.

"I need you to be still my lover."

___Though I drink at your pool,_

___I burn for you, I burn for you._

I stilled my desperate gyrations, he resumed his teasing flicking movements as I began to crest the swell of my building orgasm. Consciousness was naught but his mouth on me bringing me to blinding heights before release,only to gently bring me down and start the dizzying climb again. Occasional growls would reverberate across my core and my stomach would tighten reflexively with desire. Close to release again, rabid with the need for it, his mouth left me. I was pained for the momentary loss as I perched over the abyss. Wet marble lips wrapped around mine in hunger, basted in our intimate flavors.

I reached for his rigid length to guide him into me, teasingly running the tip of him over my throbbing nub. Edward whispered my name hoarsely like a prayer from a dying man then pushed into me, both of us groaning in the sublime rapture of being one.

___You and I are lovers_

___When night time folds around our bed._

The pink light around us darkened as the bed shook beneath us. Edward moved slowly, his eyes burning into mine. His hand brushed my hair back from my face and he leaned in to kiss me deeply. Pulling back he planted both hands on the bed and supported his weight on his arms. He kept his eyes on me as he picked up his rhythm biting his bottom lip in tortured pleasure.

I kicked my legs up onto his shoulders so that he could get a deeper thrust. His pelvis slammed into mine with a force that made his tenuous grip on his control circumspect as I fisted the sheets for leverage. Building speed he pushed my body into a maelstrom of movement, cracking my hold on reality, making me aware of nothing but the need to cum with him.

"Bella!!" my name escaped his lips as he froze then jerked in spastic movement with his release. My walls clamped around him and I felt my body stiffen then let go, drowning me in the throes of a powerful orgasm, tossing me about the heated waves of bliss.

Our breathing slowed and he removed my legs gently from his shoulders and laid on his side facing me. Bathed in the fading pink light his sculpted face took on a more human appearance. I reached out and touched his lips.

" I love you," he whispered into my fingertips.

"As I love you," I whispered back.

He nestled me into him and promised me again everything would be alright. That we were together now and would find out what my dreams and The Curse meant. He talked of our life together once I was free from Jacob, how happy he was to see me with his family again, how perfect this day was, how perfect I was. I relaxed into the warm embrace of sleep his voice washing over me as he sang.

___In peace we sleep entwined  
And your love flows through me  
Though an ocean soothes my head  
I burn for you, I burn for you  
Stars will fall from dark skies  
As ancient rocks are turning  
Quiet fills the room  
And your love flows through me  
Though I lie here so still__  
____I burn for you, I burn for you.__  
I burn..._


	13. Chapter 13

******Moon is my Beta. Thanks Mellissa!**

******A/N - In this AU Bella visited her father EVERY summer when her parents split. This is why she is so close to the Black family.**

******This chapter and 14 are dedicated to goldenmeadow who inspires and Viridis73 who's got my back through this dark wooded path I'm taking these characters on.**

**BPOV**

The only thing that made the journey to La Push enjoyable this morning was being on my new bike. Alone. Free. The sun was bright and there was no wind which made handling the bike smooth as a dream. With summer coming to a close, the leaves were just beginning to turn. Fall was beautiful in Forks. The forests were aflame with oranges, reds and yellows. The green was not so overwhelmingly organic and otherworldly. I snapped out of my reverie as I hit the entrance to the Reservation. Hurtling towards a conversation I didn't know if I was ready to have, I bolstered myself with the realization that now was the time for answers as the intensity of my dreams plagued me.

I slowed my speed upon entering the Rez as there were always children and dogs playing about. It was a village full of life and family. A true commmunity. I recalled how hard it was to convince Jacob to leave this place where he grew up to come live in my house in Forks after Charlie died. I shook my head of any thoughts of my estranged husband and concentrated on getting my adulterous ass through the door at Billy's.

This would not be an easy visit.

Pulling up beside the small, modest home, I parked my bike and made my way up to the porch and knocked on the door. There was a dream catcher hanging from the porch ceiling swaying in the breeze. It was the one that Jacob and I had worked on together when we were just children. My hand shook as I knocked a second time.

"Coming!" says the gruff familiar voice from inside. I shifted back and forth on my feet, my guts swarming with a blast of nerves. The breeze gathered strength throwing the dream catcher into a spin , rustling the wind chimes lazily.

The door opened and I looked down to see Billy in his chair, looking up at me with a blank expression on his face, then steeled resignation.

"Bella." he said nodding his head. "Come in". He turned his chair and wheeled towards the tiny living room.

I took a deep breath and followed my father in law into the house that was as much a home to me as my own. As far back as I could remember I roamed these rooms with casual familiarity, from a childhood spent playing here all summer with Jacob and his sisters to nostalgic devotion as an adult. I now felt very out of place. Traitorous even.

Billy looked worn and haggard. He sighed and looked at me with very tired brown eyes. His long black hair showed more grey and his posture was slumped. Even confined to a chair, Billy always had an air of pride and strength that comes with being Chief. I did not see any of those fortifying characteristics in the old man before me.

"Jake and I..." I began with a shaky voice. It's not like I could start this conversation by talking about the weather.

"Bella, I know all about you and Jacob. The whole tribe does," he interrupted.

I felt the prickly heat of my shameful blush creep up my chest and over my throat. I could not look at him.

"What happened between you and Jake was inevitable child. He is not your destiny." His voice carried weariness. Guilt.

"What do you know of my destiny Billy Black?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Everything," he stated with finality.

_Finally._

Someone from my family was _finally_ laying all their cards on the table before me. The olive branch was extended and it took everything I had not to yank it out of his hands and beat him with it.

I took a deep breath and centered myself. The wind was picking up outside and the wind chimes were tinkling fiercely now in it's throes. I became paranoid that the sudden weather change was because of me and I desperately tried to control my inner turmoil.

_Out with it._

"Billy, please, I need to know. I need to know what is going on. Why have I been lied to? Why am I having these dreams of my grandmother and curses being placed on our family?" Tears rolled down my face with the realization that despite everything, this man would always be considered my family. Billy was so many things to me. Honorary Uncle. Father In Law. Friend. He was as much a constant in my life as Charlie and Jacob had been. His love for me was apparent, even when I had brought scandal to his family name.

"I should have told you all about this a long time ago Bella," he said quietly. I reached out for his rough hand, calloused and worn from the many years of life in a wheelchair.

This was as difficult for him as it was for me.

"Why didn't you?" I said quietly. I refused to choke back my tears and compose myself. Billy needed to see how vulnerable and desperate I was for what he needed to tell me.

The wind abated as the rain came down.

"Your father forbid me." He removed his hands from mine folding them in his lap.

Picking up again the wind whipped against the house pushing branches of the old maple across the tin roof. The house creaked and groaned in protest of the assault.

"What?! My... _father_?!"

"Yes child. He knew... more than I thought he did," he said with a slight tremor to his normally smooth voice.

My vision swam as the cold sweat broke out over my forehead.

The sky grew dark and the wind gathered force, rattling the windows, sending the wind chimes into a frenzied chorus of chaos.

_What could Charlie possibly have known that he would forbid Billy to tell me about the Curse?_

I sat down and put my head in my hands. I was shaking with volatile emotion. I stood back up and paced in my father in law's living room like a caged animal.

«What is it about the men in my life and their asinine need to keep things from me for my own good?!»

Billy looked at the floor.

Thunder rolled.

I turned on Billy and threw up my hands,

"Charlie knew about what exactly? That I come from a long line of witches? That I have a power I have NO bloody idea how to use? Top that off with a nice slice of destiny regarding a curse placed on your family -the family I married into- and _HE NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME ABOUT ANY OF IT?!"_ My voice became more shrill.

Lightning flashed.

Billy shifted in his chair and looked to me with concern in his eyes.

"Isabella...your father didn't believe. He was embarrassed by your grandmother's ways. He never understood . It was a bone of contention between Marie and him about what you should know, what you should be taught. Charlie didn't want you to have anything to do with it, so eventually, he didn't want you to have anything to do with her.

He thought she was crazy. He actually tried to have her committed."

_Oh!_

The rain slowed to a drizzle, but the wind kept raking branches across the small house.

I remembered coming to visit Dad the summer I was six and the whole time I was there, he always had an excuse for why we couldn't see Grandmama. I cried terribly when he said we couldn't see her, I loved her so much. In my minds eye I can picture her sitting at a table, shuffling her cards and laying them out to touch and mutter over. Sitting in her rocker, telling me funny stories, singing her sad folk songs.

She passed away that next spring. I was heartbroken with the loss of her.

"Billy, why didn't you tell me... after Charlie died?" The wind and rain died down. Things became quiet as I waited.

"Well, part of the reason is because we assumed the Curse was broken when Jacob finally phased. The Cold One had renounced his love for you, left you, and we thought you had moved on with your life...your marriage to Jacob seemed like the natural progression of things."

My heart clenched into a cold iron ball at the memory of the damp forest floor that was my soul's death bed after Edward razed my heart to ashes, then disappeared in front of my very eyes. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and pressed Billy further;

"I'm not sure I understand. What is the rest of the reason Billy? What are you not telling me?"

He wheeled his chair over to me and rested his forearms across his knees, clasping his hands together with his head bowed. This was a man with a heavy burden weighing him down, a lie yoked for too long across his shoulders. I was here to take it from him, no matter how painful it would be for either of us.

"Two days after your wedding to Jacob, Charlie and I were spending a beautiful Sunday on the river fishing..."

**~Flashback: Billy's POV~**

"They sure aren't too eager to take our bait today old man."

Charlie reached over to the cooler for another beer. The sun was high in the sky and he was showing the signs of sunburn. His pale skin was ruddy, flushed.

"Nope. Good thing we got freezers full," I chuckled.

Charlie and I had been fishing buddies since we were 10 years old. He was the closest thing to a brother I'd ever had. There was only one sore point between us, and I was about to pick the scab again today.

"Charlie, now that Bella and Jake are married..." I began nervously. Charlie turned towards me and arched his brow. "I don't see the harm in telling Bella about her ancestry. She's a Black now. She has a right to know that her Quileute heritage reaches further back then just her marriage to Jacob. You have to tell her about Uriah and Leda."

"Jesus H. Christ Billy. Are you ever gonna let that shit go?" The contempt in his voice was clear. I was treading on shaky ground in regards to this subject. Last time I tried to convince him to let Bella be taught about her lineage and the old ways by her grandmother and Harry he didn't speak to me for a year.

"Charlie, she has a right to know about your mother and her family. She has a right to know she's related to Harry and his family. How can you keep that from her?"

He frowned into his beer and chugged back the rest. Wiping the back of his hand over his mouth he exhaled pointedly.

"Just so you know... I'm not embarrassed about her being related to the Clearwaters. Next to you, Harry is one of my best friends. It's just... I don't want her to become consumed with legends and curses and all that other shit that's supposedly tied up in the family history like... _she _was."

Charlie paused to gather his thoughts. It was hard for him to think about his mother. Always pain there.

"It was embarrasing enough to have a mother that was rumoured to be a witch. I grew up in craziness. I wasn't even allowed to hang out with you until Grandma Leda died... crazy, old broad. Her and Mama always going on about me having a baby girl who would be a powerful witch, much more powerful than them. I was 7 years old for Christ's sake!"

"Your mother died of a broken heart Charlie." The words were out of my mouth before I had the chance to spare my friend their sharp talons. Sweat beaded on his forehead, his face collapsed and turned umber. I worried I had pushed my friend too far.

"She wouldn't let it go, Billy. She was obsessed! It got worse as Bella got older. There was no way I was going to let her leech her crazy ramblings into my sweet innocent baby. Always cooing over the child about how it was her destiny to run with legends. I put up with her doing cards and charms, but there was no way I was letting her teach that hocus pocus crap to Bella."

"It's not craziness. Your mother was a very powerful woman."

"Not craziness? Billy..she told me... she told me that your family, Harry's family, _my family_ were werewolves for Christ's sake!"

_So she did tell him more than I thought. _I was surprised, but glad she had already paved the way towards lifting the veil of disbelief from Charlie's heart.

I looked at my friend levelly. I was not permitted to tell him about the Shapeshifters within our tribe, but that didn't mean I couldn't let him figure it out on his own.

My silence seemed to have spoken volumes to him.

"Christ on a cross Billy. You... _are you god damn serious?!_"

I looked down. "Yes Charlie. I am serious."

The wolf was out of the bag so to speak. He wasn't handling it well. He sputtered and blanched when the realization of the shocking truth hit him. He asked the one question I was not prepared for yet.

"Is Jacob a werewolf?" his voice had a tinge of fear.

I said nothing.

"William Black!" he spat, "I have known you for decades. My daughter is married to your son. You will tell me truth."

I sighed heavily. There was no way around it. I had to try and make him understand the importance of Bella's lineage by letting him know that his mother was not crazy. That there are things in the world that defy the logic he'd so rigidly used to control his life.

"Yes. Jacob has the ability to shift into a werewolf."

Charlie's eyes opened wide with shock. His mouth opened and closed like a fish trying to breathe out of water. He was officially out of his element.

"You didn't think that was something I should have known about BEFORE I gave my daughter to be his wife? SHE'S ALL I HAVE!!" his face was turning various shades of red.

"Jacob has exceptional control over his phasing. There is no way he would ever hurt Bella intentionally."

"Intentionally?! You mean, he could hurt her _un_intentionally...Oh Jesus. Jesus Christ Billy...my Bella..." he swallowed hard and made a grunting sound while grabbing his left arm. He then clutched his chest and made terrible sputtered expletives, eyes rolling back in his head. He gasped raggedly, slumping over the edge of the boat. Panicked, I slid off my chair and dragged myself over to him, cursing my dead legs. The boat was bobbing up and down with my efforts and Charlie started to slip over the edge, his arms dipping into the water.

"Charlie! Dear God Charlie, hold on brother!"

I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him on top of me and rolled him over to the side. My mind was full of panic and guilt..I had pushed him too far. I began CPR.

_One one thousand...two one thousand...three one thousand. Breathe Charlie! Breathe!!_

I worked and worked on him. I don't know how long I tried to pump air into his dead body. When I heard the sickening crack of his ribs giving way beneath the pressure of my desperate pushes against his chest, I howled in grief.

I had caused this.

I had killed my friend, my brother, with the truth of what we are.

**BPOV**

"...so I called Sam to come to get your father and I. It was the worst day of my life Bella. I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you. I never should have pushed the matter with your father. He felt strongly enough about it to cut ties with his own mother."

I was sobbing quietly in my chair across from Billy, reliving the grief of losing my father, aching for Billy and his self appointed guilt, crushed by the weight of the revelation of the key players in the meaning of my dream about the curse.

Uriah and Leda.

The woman with the long red hair, the witch who placed the curse on the Black family was _my great grandmother!!_

_Oh what a tangled web we weave..._

"I forgive you, Billy." I sniffled and took his hand in mine. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I can't imagine how difficult that was for you, knowing as I do how much you loved Charlie. I know that you did what you could to convince him otherwise, and for that I am thankful." He nodded and closed his eyes.

We sat in silence for a while, letting the strong sorrow of losing Charlie wash over us.

"Can you tell me about Grandmama Marie, Leda and their power?" My memories of my grandmother were few but faded. Leda I knew absolutely nothing of except what I saw in my dream.

"Your grandmother had the power of sight. She also told me she could Dreamwalk. Go into the dreams of people and show them things. He looked at me pointedly. "You had said earlier your grandmother sent you dreams? A dream about the Curse?"

"Yes, I witnessed it take place. I did not know the witch's name was Leda until you mentioned it in conjunction with the name Uriah. Uriah was her husband that died." Flashes of the dream ripped at my heart with jagged nails knowing that those tragic lovers were my great grandparents.

I didn't know your great grandmother Leda personally." Billy paused for a long while, as if trying to figure out how to proceed.

"I went to see your grandmother a few months before she died when I lost my legs to the diabetes. I was angry about becoming disabled as had I been able to phase, I never would have developed the disease that took so much from me. I begged her to use everything in her power to remove it...if it was too late for me, then at least for Jacob. She said she didn't have the power to lift it without letting it take its course, that Leda herself could not even remove it."

He wheeled to the window and looked out. His voice sounded far away.

"Your grandmother told me she could only see what was going to happen in the future. She went to her bedroom and brought out a large handmade book with a black tooled leather cover."

I gasped at the mention of the book but held my tongue, still harboring the age old fear he would reveal nothing more if I looked too overwhelmed. I was thankful he was not facing me.

"She opened it up to show me a drawing she had done of a set of gold eyes like the cold ones have. Speaking of the many dreams and vision quests in which she would see these very eyes she told me: _The cold ones are returning for the second time 12 years hence. The counter curse will begin. As foretold, blood of her blood __will fall in love with one of them. Bella is the One. Striga. I have seen it in fire, water, air and earth. Your son will phase, Billy. "_

I gasped. My world was spinning out of control,swallowing me whole in it's vicious vortex. Billy turned his wheelchair towards me and looked at me with sadness. My face frozen in shock, belying how much I was struggling with trying to put the jagged horrifying pieces together.

I measured my words carefully,

"If my falling in love with Edward allowed Jacob to phase...what has to be done to allow him to imprint?"

"Forgiveness Bella."

He rolled his wheelchair to the bedroom. I could hear him opening up a drawer and shutting it forcefully.

_What is he doing?_

Wheeling back to me, I noticed he had a large book on his lap.

A large black book with a tooled leather cover.

_The book from my dream!_

My hand came up to my mouth in shock and recognition. My shaking fingers reached out to touch it when his lap came to a stop before mine. I looked up at him in gratitude.

"I have been dreaming about this book, looking for _this book_ Billy. Why do _you _have it?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Your grandmother entrusted this book to me two days before she died. She said I will give it to you when I know it is right. At this moment, it is right Bella. I couldn't give it to you after your father died as I was consumed with guilt. I was the reason he was taken from you. I could not stomach giving you the very thing that sparked that tragic loss." His eyes were downcast and his voice was low. He then lifted his eyes to mine, they were shining with respect and honor.

"Bella, the witch that cursed my grandfather was your great grandmother Leda Swan. You are blood of her blood. You have imprinted on the Cold One. He has returned for the third time and has awakened in you the power we thought would never manifest."

The air left my lungs with the formality and gravity in my father in laws tone,

"This is your Legacy Isabella Marie Swan. The Quileute Nation needs you to release the Curse your Great Grandmother Leda Swan placed upon the family of Ephraim Black."

My dreams finally had the last piece of the puzzle. I placed my fingers on the leather cover in awe anxious to investigate it's contents. Grandmama said it would help me discover my Legacy, perhaps help me lift the curse.

Do I even want to?

Vitriol blazed a path across my heart as I was reminded once again that this triangle between Jacob, Edward and I could have been avoided.

Why would I want Jacob to be able to find love after he manipulated and delayed me from mine for so long?

"I don't know if I can do this Billy," my voice faltered and I withdrew my hand from the book. "What if I can't forgive him?"

"It is yours to decide to do with what you will. I have finally told you what should have been told long ago. " he pushed the great book onto my lap.

I bit my bottom lip and thanked him quietly. With the heavy tome clutched tight to my chest I stood up. My breath caught as I saw his form hulking in the archway.

_Jacob!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter End Notes:**

Uh Oh. Jacob's timing is not so good. Chapter 14 is the confrontation...and what a confrontation it will be!

Thanks for reading, how about a review? How do you feel about Charlie keeping secrets from Bella also? Are you excited about the book and it's contents? I am!!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – The song featured in this chapter was sent to me by goldenmeadow and was extremely inspirational in writing this chapter. Rie, Margie, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Mississippi

by Paula Cole

I know I've got a piece of my heart  
On the sole of your shoe  
I've got a little bit of thunder  
Trapped inside of a cloud  
The dog in you  
Spit me out into the Mississippi

Who can love my many selves  
The wife, the bitch, the rapunzel  
The one who cries  
And calls for you  
The one who is always alone

Oh Mississippi  
Come and wash my pain away  
Oh Mississippi  
Come and take my pain away  
I feel I'm drowning  
I feel I'm drowning  
I feel I'm  
I feel I'm  
Dying

**BPOV **

Jacob's presence strangled my control and left me choking back the rancor I wanted to unleash on him. Billy stiffened when he noticed my reaction to his son. He shot a glance to Jacob,

"Jake, this is not the time. She only just found out about the Curse. She's not ready."

Jacob crossed his arms and scowled at his father,

"All the more reason Bella and I should talk now." He started to walk towards me.

_The audacity of this man! NOW he wants to talk?_

"NO! All that comes out of your mouth is lies Jacob. There is nothing for us to talk about. We had a 7 year marriage which you could have filled with talking, but you chose to pass your time keeping secrets from me."

"Bells, come on now..." Jacob pleaded reaching out to take my arm.

"Don't TOUCH ME!!" The touch that used to soothe now invoked ire. The voice that used to comfort, burned me with acidic lies. I jerked my arm away from him. I began to shake with vehemence. The vertigo that always came before a big power surge was clouding my senses. I looked down at my hands and saw them pulse with navy blue and silver sparks.

«He needs to stop talking to me!_» _Billy looked at my hands and blanched, but Jacob was undeterred despite his father's shocked, feeble protestations.

I covered my ears in protest to Jacob's persistent begging for my attention. My vision dimmed to red hues when I heard screaming, an echo of sound traveling down the long tunnel of my subconscious. The wave of black rage broke over me, ebbing back to it's fathomless depths as the sound of breaking glass punctuated the room when the windows blew out. The cataclysmic screeches died abruptly within my ravaged throat as I bobbed to the surface long enough to realize I needed to run. I had to get away from people and get control of myself. I dropped the book to the floor and fled out into the tempest brewing outside.

I was going supernova.

**JPOV **

" She doesn't have control of her power," Billy said as he took in the glass on the floor. "Son, you can't go to her now." he pleaded again.

"I have to. She's my wife for Christ's sake!!

My father called my name again but it was lost in the wind as I went out the door to follow Bella, spotting her running towards the beach I took off in pursuit.

The sky was angry indigo, white caps delineated the line between sky and ocean. The pounding of the surf increased in volume as I got closer to her small dark form standing on the beach, arms wrapped over her chest as she looked towards the roiling expanse of water. Seeing her like that brought to mind the long months of watching her hold herself like that while he was gone.

This time she was holding herself like that because of me.

_Where did we go wrong?_

Flashes of Bella flickered through my mind;

_Six years old, uneven pigtails and missing front teeth, _

"_Thcrew her Jacob. That wathn't nithe of Rathel to punth you. Tho, I punthed her back." she hugged me tightly, smelling __of__ bubblegum and chocolate chip cookies. "Leth go find Leah. __T__he'll help uth put a thnake in their __thtupid__ girlth only clubhowth."_

_Bella, 12 years old, with her tongue sticking out between her lips in concentration while she weaves the netting for our dreamcatcher. I grabbed her tongue and held it, laughing evilly as she slapped at me._

_Bella, 17 years old, so fucking beautiful as she laughed for the first time in months, enjoying my jokes and drinking canned soda in my garage as I worked on our bikes. _

_Bella, smiling through tears of happiness on our wedding day wearing my mother's ceremonial dress as Charlie walked her down the aisle._

"You are all I ever knew of love Bella" I said to her back.

She turned to me, if I didn't know any better I would think that leech had already turned her. Her skin was pale and gleaming. Light blue veins ran prominently up her neck, splayed tendrils across her cheeks. Her dark hair whipped about in the wind wildly making her look like that chick with the snakes for hair that turns men to stone. Otherworldly and dangerous.

This was not my Bells.

"If you knew anything about love, anything about me at all, _had any idea_ of what I needed, you would not have kept me from Edward when he came back." her voice carried over the wind, piercing me with its razor sharp barbs, straight to my heart. The gaping wound it left caused me to react before I thought about what was coming out of my mouth,

"He could have let his presence be known at any time, yet he did nothing but watch you like some obsessed coward!" I shot back at her.

Her small fists balled at her sides as the wind pushed from behind her, sucking her hair to the front, completely covering her face in a writhing angry curtain. Her fingers shot out, palms forward as a counter blast of wind swept her hair away from her face revealing the scariest god damn shit I had ever seen.

The veins that were thin and light blue had turned navy, stretching across her cheek bone into her temples. Humanity absent in her dark and menacing glare, she looked at me as if I were a bug beneath her feet that she was about to crush. I heard a crackling noise and noticed there were silver sparks coming out of her fingertips.

_Jesus!_

Her voice was shrill with contempt,

"LIAR! You made sure he wouldn't come to me by letting him think I was happy. You can't tell me that making your little "arrangement" with him was for my protection. It was for yours. You knew if he came back to me we would be done."

I knew it. But it still fucking hurt like hell to hear it coming from her lips.

"He left you!! I picked up the broken pieces he left behind Bella. You can't deny we were happy once!"

She closed her eyes, mashed her lips together in a tight line and wrapped her arms around her chest tightly, white knuckled, gripping her shoulders. Her head drops back and snaps up to look at me with set resolve as she pointed at me accusingly,

"You left me too Jacob. You left me alone in my grief when Charlie died. You left me with the responsibilities of managing our lives. You weren't a husband, not a partner in life, but a child I looked after. When it was too hard for you to see how unhappy I was, how much of myself I had lost you fucking LEFT! I told you, finally had the courage to tell you I was not happy, and you walk out the door. You didn't even fight for me. You left me to rot in guilt and misery for hurting you."

_WHAT?! _

I stared at her in shock, I had no idea she had felt that way about our marriage. Not once did she ever indicate that she felt burdened and put out by the responsibilities she had assumed without even a trace of reluctance.

I didn't care how frightening she looked right then, she needed to hear my side of things;

"You never let me in Bella! Always had to be in control, always with the mask in place, suffering in silence. You slipped away so slowly ...when I finally realized it...it was too late. You never let people know what was _really_ going on with you...always keeping things to yourself. Not even your mind reading leech has the privilege of your thoughts. You are as much of a god damn martyr as he is."

"Keep things to myself!? she scoffed. "How dare you throw that at me when YOU are the one who hid things from me! Not just Edward either, Jacob... what about the curse? My destiny was to be with Edward, to free you from the curse. You told me NOTHING of it all for the want of keeping me to yourself!"

_Shit. But...shit. _

I said nothing, what the hell could I say? I should have told her. Everything. I should have told her everything. The sky darkened further and raindrops pelted me in the face. Bella was crying and her shoulders were rounded as she stood there in the wind and the rain;

Broken.

She turned her back to me and I rushed forward to get closer to her, to comfort her and beg her forgiveness. I held myself back when I heard her voice, tenuous but still saturated with venom.

"I can understand Billy and his reasons in not telling me about my ancestry, as he was simply abiding by my father's wish that I not be told...I'm still struggling with the anger towards Charlie for that."

"Bella, please, you have to understand...I thought..."

She whipped around and slapped her hand against my chest to prevent me from getting any closer. I jumped back at the electrical shock of her touch with my hands in the air. It was like getting zapped by an electrical fence. The ocean behind her was rollicking wildly and crashing into the shore, the water frothing and snaking around her feet. I knew I needed to calm her down before she fried us both; I was nothing but epic fail. Bella's face clouded with anger as thunder boomed in the distance.

"I understand more then you think Jacob. I have lived in the dark long enough. _You knew_ of my heritage, of family I didn't know I had when I thought all I had was you. _You knew_ of the curse and my connection to it and that we were NEVER meant to be together. If our marriage - if I meant anything at all to you, you would have told me. Especially after Charlie died. At the very least, you could have helped Billy tell me sooner."

I sighed heavily and threw myself on her mercy.

"What would you have me do Bella?"

Her lip curled up as she sneered at me,

"I would have you suffer as I did. Without Love. What you took from me, what you hid from me, is unforgivable. I will not remove the curse Jacob!

Her cruel words were punctuated by a flash of light illuminating the darkness with a great sizzle as a bolt of lightening connects with the beach 30 yards to our left.

_This was out of control._

"Do you think it's any easier for me to forgive you for going back to the vampire with no regard for what it would do to me? Bella, I love you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I would have given you anything you desired had you asked."

Her face contorted with twisted rage as she screamed,

"I WANT NOTHING FROM YOU! IF YOU KNEW ANYTHING OF LOVE YOU WOULD NOT HAVE LIED TO ME, MANIPULATED EDWARD AND I, AND WATCH ME TURN INTO A SHELL OF MY FORMER SELF!!"

Bella's eyes were predatory as fury blazed across her face. Thunder cannoned with a resounding boom and I felt the foreboding current in the air.

"No, Bella please! I never meant to hurt you!" I screamed at the vengeful wraith in front of me. For one fleeting second, I knew she heard me... I saw my Bells, my tortured, broken Bells flash across that Gorgons face. She squeezed her eyes shut as a blue light shot out of her chest completely engulfing me before the lightening struck. Upon impact, the bolt cascaded over the shield and drove into the sand creating a perfect circle of hot glass beads around me as the shield vanished. Bella dropped to her knees and hunched over screaming in pain.

"Bella?" I gasped.

Her head jerked up to me and I couldn't help but scramble backwards in fear. The veins now black and sprawling over her pallid face...and her eyes! The whites were gone, my horrified expression mirrored in their dark fathomless depths.

"Jacob," she rasped, "RUN!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**E/N – Please review. I'm really interested to know what you are thinking of the story so far...especially those of you that have subscribed but have yet to comment.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - This chapter is dedicated to Meridith, for your friendship, brilliance and inspiring support.**

**JaspersBrand, a dear friend of mine, has written her first fanfiction called Wonderwall and it is wonderful. It's a story about friendship, the wonderment of first love, the wondering how it all went wrong. Please go check out her story and review!**

**.?sid=6511**

**Now, let's get back to the beach shall we, with a little Evanescence...**

Going Under

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, going under

Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought, I reached the bottom

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm

So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under

___________________________________________________________________________________

**JPOV**

"_Jacob," she rasped, "RUN!"_

I phased and ran like my ass was on fire. I just couldn't believe who I was running to.

I had no idea what had taken over Bella, I just knew I had to get help. As soon as I phased I heard about five seconds of complete silence before the clamorous uproar of thoughts from my very freaked out shocked Pack starting crowding my brain. Seth was the first voice I heard. He was pretty rattled,

_"____Jake? What's happening to Bella? What should we do? Leah? We can't just leave her there..."_

_"____Come on Seth, Jake, we'll go get.. "_

_"____Yes, Leah, excellent idea GO!"_

Leah faded out as her and Seth pushed hard to reach Harry at home and bring him to Bella. Surely the tribe's Medicine Man would be helpful in this bat shit crazy situation. I don't know what the hell had taken over Bella; it certainly wasn't something I could fight with my teeth and claws.

_"____Holy shit Jake! She went all Carrie on your ass! What the fuck?!_ Quil was going through every Stephen King movie in his mind where the chick gets revenge, I even saw a few flashes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes.

_"____Quil you watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" __Embry asked incredulously._

_"____Dude! Sarah Michelle Geller is so hot when she kicks vampire ass! Ooops, sorry Jake, no filter on the thoughts and all..."_

_"____Brothers!" _Sam's Alpha voice rang across our collective conscience. "___Get to the beach and stand guard. We have no idea what she is capable of...Jake, I understand you want to help Bella, but what you are meaning to do in handling this situation should be brought before council before any further action is taken."_

_"____Sam! Fuck council, WE are council and this needs to be done right the fuck now, before we lose her. You saw her Sam. She needs whatever can be offered."_

Sam shuddered at the image of Bella and how close the lightening bolt came to sparking me up like roman candle on the 4th of July.

_"____Fine. I'll be running point on the bluff, watching everything and everyone."_ Sam projected with foreboding finality.

Paul was really pissed;

_"____What the fuck Jake? You are actually going to bring those Leeches on our land to deal with one of our own?"_

**EPOV**

The visions of Bella and Jacob's fight on the beach raped my mind with merciless devastation as Jacob closed in. I dropped to my knees in despair and anguish. The horrific images of her blackened eyes and unnatural visage was too akin to my worst nightmare...Bella as a monster. My loving, forgiving Bella frenzied into a vessel of vengeance. Jacob deserved a reckoning, but these images were terrifying. So much deadly rage! I could not fathom what had gone so impossibly wrong to render her to that state. I reined in my ire towards Jacob for pushing her to that point, as all that mattered right now was getting to her. I fought the urge to rip him to pieces as he finally laid his pride at her feet in coming for me to help her. S_tupid dog_, of course she had to be broken for him to finally do it.

"Carlisle! Get your bag! Bring the jeep to First Beach!" I screamed as I flew out the door to meet the wolf halfway.

A high pitched frustrated scream echoed from the house behind me as Alice frantically searched the future in vain for Bella. All she could see were strobed flashes of her shaking and writhing in pain on the beach. I heard Carlisle peel out of the garage spitting gravel from the tires as he raced down the driveway. I rocketed through the woods to meet Jacob.

I could smell him in 6 seconds flat, as soon as he saw me he barked in recognition and turned back. I caught up to him quickly, his thoughts were still panicked and singular...to make things right with Bella.

_"____Sam is not happy about me blurring the lines of the treaty to allow..."_

"This is not the time dog, she's like that because you couldn't give her time and space to deal. I sped ahead of him shooting towards more pain then I could ever bear to witness my love in.

That could not be my Bella.

___Sweet Merciful Christ!_

She was nothing but a black huddled mass on a desolate expanse of beach, waves breaking within inches of her small frame curled into a turtle position on the wet sand.. I appeared at her side; The air oscillated eerily around her as she lifted up her head, regarding me coolly with ice blue eyes.

This certainly was ___not_Bella.

"Your love for her is strong if you risk violation of the treaty Cold One." her voice was hoarse and had a disjointed echo to it.

"We've been given special permission so we could help Bella " I pointed to the bluff and she followed my hand, taking in the large Alpha wolf pacing the cliffs above. Sam threw back his head and howled. The blue eyed Bella smiled wanly.

"A truce for her sake is promising, there is hope for you all yet, there are more of you coming?"

I turned and saw Carlisle jump out of the jeep, then he appeared at my side. The wolves Quil and Embry bristled and whined with animosity at our very presence. The atmosphere was burdened with tension and fear , blanketing us in it's nervous energy. Sam was the only calm one of the bunch. He knew he could see the layout perfectly and could give orders to his Pack as needed if we decided to attack.

Paying no mind to the wolves except for nod to Sam on the cliff above us, Carlisle's only thoughts were of Bella;

_"____Edward! Her eyes!"_

"It's not Bella, Carlisle. Where is she?" I asked the blue eyed doppleganger in front of me.

Bella's hair morphed from dark chestnut brown to vibrant scarlet red. Her face elongated from heart shaped to oval, shifting her features dramatically with higher cheekbones and an aquiline nose. She stood with movements that were an eery combination of stop motion and blurred unnatural speed.

Leda.

The woman I had seen in Uriah's thoughts so many generations ago addressed me;

"Peace be with you Vampire, like you, I am here to help. Bella is Legacy and we are connected by blood and spirit. She fights The Blackness within. It grows like a disease, fed by anger, reveling in the agony of betrayal caused by lies. She has spent a lifetime pushing it back, ignoring it's desire for retribution to all who have hurt her. This precious child has forgiven much of her loved ones , pushing her pain deep into her soul. It will not be ignored any longer. This dark energy screams for blood revenge. Bella is strong, but untrained; she needs to expel this sickness of the soul before it consumes her, leaving her hollow."

Leda's arm blurred in a lightening fast gesture to point at Jacob;

"You have opened this chasm within her by not having enough patience to wait for her forgiveness. Your presence exacerbates her ire and puts the future for all of you in jeopardy..Leave. Now." Jacob howls and turns tail running. Leda's face winces as she changes back to Bella who is gasping in pain, her beautiful brown eyes defaced with bloodshot and agony.

The desperation in her voice plunged me into the fathomless depths of cold fear. Never have I felt more helpless.

"Edward...I can't... push it back. It's so heavy. So angry.." her head bowed with a violent jerk to her chest and I heard a low growl within her,

"Ssssecrets and lies..that's what they fed us, we will kill them all!" she hissed in a fiendish voice and looked at me sideways with blacked out eyes. A guttural scream pushed past her colorless lips. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she collapsed to the ground writhing and frothing at the mouth.

**BPOV**

___My last memory was a hazy recollection of barely saving Jacob from the bolt of lightening my monstrous rage threw at him. I was split in two. I screamed at him to run then all I felt was pain. I crawled within myself to hide, to survive the storm that raged on the inside as well as the outside._

___Sitting on a floor within the only puddle of light in a cavernous room, it was the only place I had left that was not saturated with the heavy, sickening dark that sucked the air out of my lungs. My knees were drawn up into my chest and all I heard was the sad wail of wind, the evil whispers and groans of my darker self then footsteps coming towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut, cowering from whatever came forth and felt someone lean down in front of me and place their hands on my knees;_

_"____There, there child. You must stand up. You must fight this dark. You can't stay here, it's time to face It and turn It out."_

___Another set of footsteps and the rustling of fabric swishing around me. A long skirt perhaps. The smell of lavender and rose hung in air._

_"____There is no time Marie, it grows stronger the longer she sits here. Show her! Show her what will happen if she does not banish The Blackness."_

_"____But mother...it's too much, it's too much to show her if it all goes wrong."_

_"____Too many lives are at stake Marie. She needs to SEE!!!"_

___A brilliant flash of light blinded me for a moment. When the spots subsided Edward, my beautiful immortal man was revealed to me, standing by Emmett at a pulpit, his face resplendent with happiness and love. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a wedding dress. I was filled with more joy then I had ever known in my life. He reached out for my hand and I was suddenly pulled from him, screams, howls, echoed in my ears as the sky darkened and turned to night. I was in a clearing, the sickly smell of ____burnt sugar hung in the air as I heard the crackling of fires burning. I looked towards the ghastly funeral pyres and saw an arm being consumed within the flames that had a wide leather wristband with the Cullen family crest on it. I released a guttural scream and my vision turned black, when my eyes refocused, all around me were the dead bodies of the Pack. Jacob was not among them. I was incensed and vowed to hunt him down to the ends of the very earth...he would be _**_mine._**___ My breathing came ragged but I was euphoric, high from bloodlust, unfettered from the constraints of morality for I was Destruction. Hecate. Shiva. Fueled by fury, tempered by turmoil, cradled in chaos. I was Alpha and Omega, The Beginning and The End, vibrating with the dark need to have all bow down before me and tremble in the wake of my wrath. I could hear a man laughing, his strange paper thin voice telling me what a good job I did. He told me to come with him, that he had what I desired._

___My surroundings switched again to an ancient stone block dungeon. I walked towards one of the cells, blackness in my heart for what was inside. Tonight I would get my final revenge. He would die by my hand, the last of his kind, shapeshifter, pricolici, children of the moon. What was left of Bella Swan would die with him and I would never be reminded again of all I had lost._

___As I got closer, a sliver of light illuminated his naked form cowering in the corner. Bones and dirty bowls of water littered the cell. "Bella please..I didn't kill Edward! It was them! They set up the whole thing! " Jacob's voice spewing lies, begging. Always begging! The air wavered as he phased in front of me, his tail tucked between his legs in fear and obeisance._

___I gathered the electrical ball into my hand and threw a bolt at him for kicks. I wanted him to suffer._

___I began to scream and cover my face, I could not be shown anymore...could not feel anymore of this dark soulless version of me. I couldn't breathe as I felt my sanity, my very humanity ebb and flow._

___This can't happen!! How would this happen?_

___Warm hands grab mine to remove them from my face. The abhorrent images were gone, but I was still wracked with the agony of the abomination that I had become in the vision. Before me my great grandmother's blue eyes set in her comely pale face framed in shocking red hair. Behind her stands my Grandmama looking into the blackness with worried concern. Leda spoke to me evenly, yet her voice resonated with power._

_"____Bella, you are Legacy, and the strongest of us all. You have the power to push this dark energy from you and protect what you love until the end of time. You must gather your strength child. The scourge that have hunted us for centuries will find you. They will try to weaken you with trickery and lies, promising great power, but you would be nothing more than their monstrous pet._

_"____What...what was that? That scene in the clearing?"_

_"____The Great War. If you do not control your need for revenge and exorcise this black heart that wishes to beat within you, those that lurk in the shadows will use you as a tool to do their bidding, killing innocents."_

_"____I won't! I can't!! Please help me!!!_

___Leda put one hand on my forehead and my Grandmama Marie placed her hand on my heart. They chanted together as strong currents of energy ran from them to me. From deep within the bowels of The Blackness surrounding us I could hear Harry Clearwater's mournful throat song. I opened myself up to receive their light._

_"____Three makes one to stand and fight,_

___defeating darkness with pure light,_

___Turn the pages to find the key,_

___Striga, Moroi, Pricolici,_

___AS YOU WILL SO MOTE IT BE!!!_

___Great pulses of light blind me again and the smell of burning sweet grass fills my nostrils..._

EPOV

Frozen in fear and shock at the state of my Bella, I barely registered the large man push past me. Harry Clearwater bent over Bella's twitching, rabid form and ghosted his hands over body. He reached into the worn leather satchel that was slung across his body and pulled out a bundle of bluish green herbs. Sage. He lit it, and blew it out immediately letting the smoke furl over Bella's body as he circled her, chanting and throat singing in a powerful voice. He looked to me and spoke only within his mind.

"_Sit behind her and support her body. I need to draw out the demon spirit within."_

I knelt on the ground, pulling Bella's slackened body up so her back was resting against my chest. Her eyes were moving back and forth beneath the lids at a rapid rate. Her body was still spastic, jerking within my arms. I was frantic until I heard her mumble low within her chest;

"More light. I see more.."

_She was still in there!_

Harry took a knee in front of us. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he held his hand, palms forward one over her heart the other in front of her forehead. His hand trembled slightly as I saw a serpentine waft of grey smoke darkening from purple to black wrap around his arms, coiling it's way to his open mouth. Bella's body became deathly still when the smoke was completely inhaled by the Shaman. Harry's eyes went black as pitch and his face contorted in a tight grimace as he reached into his bag pulling out a bottle of liquid with shaking hands. He tipped it back, draining the contents in one gulp.

The Shaman lurched forward to his hands and knees and vomited up a black vile mucous that hissed and burbled disappearing into the sand, leaving behind an inky stain. The turbulent weather that was our foreboding backdrop vanished, as if sucked from the very atmosphere, and the sun filtered through heavy grey clouds. Bella's pale violet lids fluttered and her eyes tried to focus and anchor within my own.

"Bella? Love? Are you alright?"

"Edward. I need you to... go to Billy's... get me my...book."

"No, Bella. I won't."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – This chapter is dedicated to Meridith. I love my book Mer. It is one of my most treasured possessions, and a beautiful memento for this story. Writing this story is a very happy time in my life, to be creative, to be encouraged, inspired and appreciated by a soul such as yours is my bliss. Thank you.**

The Voice

I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name

Listen my child you say to me  
I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid - come follow me  
Answer my call and I'll set you free

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice - I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the Summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the Autumn winds blow  
Never do I sleep throughout all the cold Winter long  
I am the force that in Springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future  
Bring me your peace, bring me your peace  
And my wounds they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice

_______________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

"_No Bella, I won't."_

"What do you mean Edward...won't or can't?" she asked slowly, narrowing her gaze at me.

"I won't go get it. I think it's too dangerous."

A shockwave of reaction rippled through everyone on the beach. Carlisle admonished me immediately;

"_Edward, you can't be seriously considering keeping that book from her? You can't know for sure that it is dangerous. You can't make these decisions for her anymore."_

The wolves were playing across their minds Bella in her most frightening moments when she was raining down hell on Jacob, then they replaced Jacob's image with mine. This seemed to amuse them, especially when the lightening bolt burned away all of my hair.

Harry shook his head at me,

"You of all people should know how much she needs this book. She has been sent dreams. It is her destiny, a destiny tied up with you. It is in your best interest to get it for her."

Bella was taking in Harry's words with bewilderment. Her eyes turned back to mine and they were full of questioning hurt and a flash of anger. She scrambled out of my arms and tried to stand on shaking legs. I reached for her; but she shook her head, holding her hands out and away from me. Carlisle extended his hand to help Bella up giving me a disapproving look. I hung my head lowering my hands to my lap, shamefully regretting my words. Putting his arm over her shoulders Carlisle sent me another thought that I should learn from my past mistakes in trying to be Bella's protector. Bella leaned in to him with her hands wrapped around her body for warmth, looking at me dejectedly. Harry removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

I felt like an ass. The collective minds of the witnessing party all agreed with me in some form or another.

How could I refuse her after what she had just been through? The Shaman was right. I had no business trying to keep that book from her.

I remained on my knees for that is obviously where I belonged in this instant. Begging for her forgiveness for my regression back to my old overprotective ways.

"I will get it for you Bella, I promise. I spoke rashly and I'm sorry, please, I was just so scared of losing you. Seeing you that way and how you were in Jacob's thoughts...I've never been more frightened for your soul. This is why I have such a hard time with the thought of changing you, that in losing your humanity you would lose your soul. It seems you can lose it another way than by my hand! What if this book opens up more danger to you? Who knows what's inside?" I pleaded.

Harry and the Wolves all thought it extremely interesting that I had reservations about changing Bella. They thought I couldn't wait to turn her! Imagine!

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Edward. I need the book to find out what is happening to me and how I can control it. I was almost swept away when I couldn't get a handle on my temper, it just kept building and crowding out all logic. Jacob barely escaped with his life!" She looked down at the ground, squeezing her eyes shut to keep from crying, then she turned those red veined watery orbs to me and I came undone with guilt and regret.

"That book is also all I have of my ancestry. My Grandmama would never put me in harm's way. If it wasn't for her and Leda when I was trying to..."she shivered in recollection looking to Harry to thank him. He held up his hands, shaking his head to indicate that there was no need for thanks. Placing one hand on her shoulder he said;

"We are kin Bella, myself and my family would do whatever we could to keep you from harm." He was visibly exhausted from the exorcism and Bella's eyes warmed with affection, smiling meekly at him she turned back to me,

"You had Carlisle to help you through your transition. I need this book to help me through mine." Carlisle squeezed her shoulder and nodded in agreement,

"Bella is right Edward. You know she is."

I did.

"I'm so sorry Bella, please forgive me."

"Just go get my book Edward," she looked to Carlisle, "I'll go home with Carlisle, as I'm sure he will want to poke and prod at me to make sure I am recovered from my Linda Blair episode."

~//~

I ran as quick as I dared to the small house on the La Push reserve. Many people shrunk away from me and several older men and women spit on the ground as I passed by. Of course the legends of us would be one sided. Billy's house had the front door wide open, slightly crooked as it was hanging from the top hinge only banging against the house in the wind. I stepped through the doorway and saw the old indian sitting in his wheelchair, looking at pictures within broken frames. There was shattered glass all over the floor, crunching beneath my feet as I came towards him slowly. I noticed he was looking at a picture of Bella and Jake when they were young children, and another picture of them on their wedding day. My petrified heart twinged in jealousy of Bella in her ceremonial gown on Jacob's arm.

"They were best friends from a very early age. He does love her. We all do..."

I sighed and he turned his wheels towards me, the pictures placed on his lap.

"Then how did it all come to this?" I swept my hands out indicating the chaotic mess left in Bella's raging wake.

"Through misunderstandings and simple human lies." His eyes flashed to mine in earnest;

"What has happened? Is Bella alright? Where is Jacob?"

"Jacob, came and got me. Bella channeled some rather negative energy, placing her soul in peril. She was exorcised by your Medicine Man Harry Clearwater. She has gone home with Carlisle and seems to be recovering. She asked me to come and get the book."

Billy's eyebrows raised and then he retreated within himself for a moment thinking about how proud he was of his son for looking past his own pride and coming to get me. He hoped it would be a start to a healing between the 3 of us. He looked at me, remembering I could read his thoughts and he pointed to the floor behind me.

"That is her book there on the floor." I turned and bent to pick it up. Turning to him I said,

"How is this book going to help Bella? Is she in any danger from reading it? It seems just receiving it from you was one of the main catalysts for her frenzy."

"The catalyst was not what was within the book. It was the secrets, the unspoken lies left to fester keeping the past hidden from her that sparked the flame."

Billy replayed in his mind him telling Bella about Charlie's death. I sucked in a breath and felt instant remorse for Bella in discovering Charlie's manipulations of her life as well. A puppet whose strings were pulled by all of the men in her life.

I had been one of them.

"I have read that book myself. Leda may have cursed my family, but her story is one of pain and loss. It is understandable how the loss of her imprinted mate could drive her to vengeance. Bella's years without you, her own imprinted mate, nearly drove her to despair, but she bottled it, hid it all from us. We honestly believed that when Jacob finally phased, the curse was lifted. You had left Bella. She seemed to have survived the loss and we welcomed her into our lives. We never would have stood in the way of her destiny had you made your feelings clear to her when you came back. We all made the wrong decisions. Decisions that were never ours to make. All of us will pay, and continue to pay if the circle is not broken. Bella needs to break the circle and forgive us all. Perhaps by reading about her history she can keep it from repeating itself."

Billy had given me plenty of insight to digest. I could now understand that Jacob's motives were not so selfish as much as they were misguided. He figured he was granted reprieve from the curse and was fortuitous enough to get the girl of his dreams. Bella was all he would ever have known about love. I looked at the picture of the two of them again in Billy's lap. I no longer felt jealousy...just pain for Bella in what Jacob and I put her through in the the push and pull for her heart; Freezing it with ice by my abandonment, then burning it to cinders with Jacob's firey intense desire to keep her. I frowned into the carpet.

"What about learning to control her power? I think Jasper might be able to help her on our end."

"Yes, he could be very useful as her emotions and power run hand in hand. Harry has already expressed his desire to teach her what he can."

"Thank you Billy. I will do my best to send Bella your regards and let her know there is help from Harry should she want it. I will do my best to convince her to take it."

"That is all we ask."

I left him sitting in his living room waiting for his son to come back and hurried home to Bella, hoping I held in my hands the answers she needed.

~//~

I slinked into the house and went upstairs to find Bella sitting on our bed with pillows propped behind her back. Alice was sitting beside her holding her hand. They both turned to look at me quickly and then to each other, a sisterly glance passing between them. Alice kissed Bella on the head and hopped off the bed. She muttered "Jackass" as she passed by me. Sighing heavily, I agreed with her. Shaking her head she smiled, giving me a playful shove before walking out the door. I went to the bed and sat down beside Bella laying the book on her lap.

"I have no compunction in saying it again and groveling at your feet Bella, I am so sorry. I'm a predictable over protective ass."

She reached out for my hand and held it,

"I know Edward, I'm not as surprised as you think I was at your immediate refusal to play fetch for me. You need to understand however...I am a 26 year old woman, fully capable of taking care of myself. I know you think of me as some frail waif who needs to be rescued but I don't. The only reason I was so miserable with Jacob and let myself go left of center is because I was unhappy."

I looked at the book in her lap and nodded as she continued, squeezing my hand for emphasis,

"YOU make me happy. You are my love, my life, my very center. I need you to support me on this journey, else I am lost. You are my compass. The book is my map. Please, Edward, no more white knight routine?"

I chuckled softly at her reference and kissed her hand like a troubadour of days gone by. I was cliché to the core.

"I will try to curb my incessant need to assure your safety." I stroked the top of her hand lightly with my fingers and searched her eyes for her reaction to my next question,

"Bella, love, do you want to talk about what happened between you and Jacob on the beach?"

Her face pinched and her lip trembled slightly. I ran my thumb over it, kissing her once gently, pulling back to see the tears glazing in her eyes,

"I don't want to talk about it right now Edward. It is kind of hazy and makes me very confused and worn. I feel gutted about the whole thing right now. I just want to let it settle a bit before I can voice my feelings on it."

"Of course Bella...I just want you to know you can talk to me about him and I will listen without judgement. Jacob has been a large part of your life." I was thinking back to the interesting conversation I had with Billy when I went to his house to pick up the book. I would tell her about it when she was ready to talk about Jacob. She had been through enough today.

Bella seemed surprised by my graciousness in this concession I made regarding Jacob, as there has always been a jealousy driven animosity between him and I over her.

"Thank you," she said as she snuffled back her tears. "Now...let's take a look at that map shall we?" Her eyes lit up with excitement as she opened the massive tome I had placed on her lap.

**BPOV**

Edward crawled over my legs and sat beside me with his back up against the headboard and his arm around my shoulders. Reading this book together seemed right, helping to steady my nervous fingers enough to open this treasure to the first page. The smell of herbs and the crackles of vellum was delightful, this work truly a beautiful piece of art. On the inside cover was a strange symbol. It looked like the Egyptian hieroglyph for the Ankh, yet the bottom of the glyph was shaped like a scimitar or sabre of some sort.

"How curious," Edward mused as his finger traced the line of the symbol. "I have seen this before within a book in Carlisle's study..one of his personal journals actually. I'm not sure, but I believe it is the defunct royal seal of the Romanian Vampires. We will have to show this to Carlisle and maybe see if he can get a hold of Vladimir and Stefane to find out it's origins."

"Would he be able to call them tonight?" I asked anxiously...the more information I had on the contents of this book, the better.

"Of course, let me just take a quick sketch of it and I will take it to Carlisle and get him to fax it to them right away" He went to his desk and pulled out some paper and pencils and copied the symbol, then went off in search of Carlisle. I thumbed through the book waiting for him, discovering some of the same things I remembered from that first dream; watercolors and charcoal drawings throughout. I found a beautiful etching, complete with colour of two children, a boy and a girl around 13 years of age. The girl had large blue eyes, full lips and long blonde hair. The boy also had the same blue eyes, but his hair was dark brown. They were dressed from what I guess was from the late 1700's. I could not tear my eyes away from these pictures. I knew it could not have been my Grandmama and her brother as they were born in the early 1900's.

I was about to try and find out who they were when Edward came back into the room and told me he gave the drawing to a very excited Carlisle. I shut the book quickly as he waggled his finger at me and joked that I was supposed to wait for him as he took his place again at my side.

Flipping back to the first page of the book, I hypnotically traced the black calligraphic script and began to read aloud;

**~Charge of the Goddess~**

**I will love and harm none.**

**I will live, love, die and live again.**

**I will meet, remember, know,**

**and embrace once more.**

**For the free will of All, with harm to None**

**As I will**

**It is now done**

**So mote it be!**

Herein contains the sacred knowledge handed down through the generations. Stretching back along the line of Time, the Striga, my fore bearers, my blood, have been exiled, hunted, burned and scattered to the winds like ash.

.

We are the last. We are the Legacy.

So Three shall become One.

******June 6, 1966**

For almost 200 hundred years I have roamed this earth. The mantle of immortality was lifted when my love was taken from me, for it was my life to be with him; bound by the strongest of magics which he called imprinting.

I have loved as much as I have lost, but the scales are unbalanced, as I took more than I gave.

My eyes and hands are getting weak with age, so it is time for my daughter and I to prepare this Book of Shadows for the One to come. I leave this book for the blood of my blood, so that she may learn of her heritage, her power and her responsibility to right the wrongs I have caused in a fit of rage and grief. I can not undo what was done. The course is set, and only the Three that become One can close the rift I have opened. Marie has seen a Great War to come and we must prepare as the road is unclear now. Wounds must be healed lest they be torn afresh resulting in death and ruin.

Let us start at the beginning;

At the dawn of our time, 200 angels were sent to watch over man. The Grigori, also known as The Watchers. They fell in love with the daughters of men and told them secrets. As these celestial beings came from the stars, they first taught their wives how to use them to navigate time; present, past and future. How to navigate the land and the sea . How to predict the weather for crops. This lead the Watchers to teach the lesson of working the earth, how to plant the seed and make it grow, for food, medicine, and pleasure. Of the water they were taught how irrigate their farmlands, how to fish the rivers, lakes and oceans. With Fire they were taught metallurgy and the art of weaponry. These wives were the Striga. The Wise Ones. They in turn taught the Sons of Man these secrets. The Sons of Man idolized the Striga, carving images of her full belly and breasts to denote the power of the feminine; fertility, life and sacred knowledge.

Worshiped for millenniums as Goddesses until a new shadow fell across the land. Christianity. In the eyes of the Christian the Striga was feared for her knowledge. She became sorceress, witch, demon, vampyr.

But it is not the Christians we fear.

No.

It is something _older_. It has spilled more blood then all of the Crusades and Burnings combined. It waits in the shadows, only striking once openly; burning our castles to the ground, exiling us to a life on the run. Alone. Our allies were too busy saving themselves, for they were hunted too. Our kings were powerless, rendered impotent, as we, their Sentries, fled for our lives. We ran across time, across countries, continents and oceans to escape something that had become a ghostly shadow of persecution, breathing down our necks, pushing us further and further into oblivion.

The year was 1785 when they came for my family. I barely escaped with my life.

It was Midsummer Night's Eve. Summer Solstice- the longest day of the year, when the earth and heavens are charged with unlimited power.

It was also my 13th summer. I was to be blessed by the Goddess that night.

My family and I stood in a large, secluded clearing with several others, all distant relatives. This was our first gathering in 66 years. There were very few of us left now. Some traveled from the British isles, others from France. Their accents were strange and they were difficult to understand, but the immediate kinship we felt with these foreign branches of our family tree was deeply rooted within us. The moon hung full and heavy, dripping her milk white light upon us, filling us with her nutrient energy. Night's velvet hand inked across the sky, pierced through with the bright white lights of the celestial bodies.

This was to be my last ritual ceremony with others of my kind.

The atmosphere vibrated with peace and unity. Soft whispers of anticipation are hushed as we formed a circle joining hands.

My mother stepped to the center of the circle and her aura was transcendental light reverberating with unfathomable power.

Never had I seen her so,,,glorious! Her previously unkempt red hair hair which had been streaked through with grey was now scarlet fire. Her hazel eyes flashed green like spring grass, her skin glistened and appeared as white as snow. She was transformed into the physical embodiment of the Goddess. She was no longer my mother. She was The Mother. The Divine. My eyelids fluttered in disbelief, then acceptance. I was nothing but a pumping heart and measured breath in the deep dark night.

For she was Aradia, Queen of the Witches she began The Call:

"_Hear my words and know me! I shall be called a million names by all who speak! I am Eternal Maiden! I am Great Mother! I am the Old One who holds the immortal key! I am shrouded in Mystery but am known to every soul!"_

Lowering her arms from their upright praising stretch to the night sky, she held them open to our circle, looking at each of us with an unparalleled intensity. Extending her graceful arm to the heavens her strong voice resonated around us;

"_Hear my words and know me! Whenever the moon rises in the Heavens shall my children come to me. Better it be once a month when the moon is full, shall ye assemble in some secret place, such as this, and adore the spirit of I. I , who am the Queen of the Witches!_

_And under my watchful eye, my children shall be taught the mysteries of Earth and Nature, of the ways of all Magick! That which is unknown, shall be known, and that which is bidden, shall be revealed, even the secluded soul shall be pierced with my Light, From my cauldron shall be drunk all knowledge and immortality!!"_

Aradia moved around the circle and blessed various individuals;

"_Dream and create!"_

Placing the palm of her right hand on a cousin's forehead her voice softened;

"_Be strong, yet gentle!"_

She walked to me with purpose and my heart was aflutter at her approach. This familiar shell that held the Goddess radiated from within and I have never in my life experienced such power and magnetism.

She smelled of Lavender and musk and I was blinded by her beauty. I centered, then grounded my energy force by visualizing that I was pushing it into Mother Earth. A hook to her anchor in preparation for Aradia's blessing. Tipping my chin she breathed;

"_Replenish and forgive."_

My body was aflame with rapturous energy pulling from the ground into my toes and up along my body. It reached my heart chakra, I swooned from the force of the magic infused from her touch_._

Screams permeated our sacred circle. Angry shouts and the glare of torch fire flooded the chaotic scene. A mob of men had surrounded us and had taken several hostage.

"Witches! All of them in league with Satan!! Burn them for their blasphemy!!" shouts a powerful male voice. I looked towards it and recognized our accuser clothed in the vestments of the Christian Church.

I screamed as I saw my brother and sister, Ioana and Xandru being taken and bound in a cruel fashion. Confusion reigned supreme as we all tried to flee from the mob that had descended upon us. My eyes searched relentlessly in the clearing for my mother. Upon finding her, I painfully took note that her former glorious raiments were naught but a simple white cotton robe as she struggled against a man who held a knife at her throat. I slipped inside the hollow of the large oak we stored our ritual tools in. It was damp and a very tight fit, but I was hidden. I was desperate to figure out how to save my family. I stayed in the cramped space until morning and then followed the wagon wheel tracks into town.

The evening chill still hung in the morning air as I wrapped my hooded cloak around me as best I could to keep warm and not be seen. The men piling the fagots around the large wooden stakes in the square were gossiping about how one of the witches confessed that the daughter of the red headed witch had escaped, but she did not know her whereabouts. I pulled my hood around my face more. They continued their surreptitious talk saying the poor woman had died on the rack when they tried to wrest the information from her on where I could be. I wondered which of my strange new cousins had given that information as I knew it would not have come from one of my family members. Our line has spent centuries hiding from the Inquisition and their tortuous misogynistic witch hunts. We would die before giving up one of our own.

"Pity," one of the men said, "not as many to burn now. The Vatican sent some envoys to take the rest to Italy. Ahhh but that feisty redhead will be a show to watch now. She's got the devil in her for sure. She never even cried as we put the thumbscrews to her. Strong one that."

I was sickened, but I did my best to try to blend in with the thickening crowd. I was outraged, _horrified_ at the turnout for this murder. I recognized some of these people who had come to my mother to procure herbs to remedy a sickness or midwife for the birth of their children. Some of these children in the crowd, their cherubic faces smudged with dirt, sitting on the shoulders of their parents so that they might get a better view of the macabre show which was to begin soon. A family outing!

Everyone booed and hissed as my cousin Bernadette was brought forth, then my mother. They were spit on and had rotten food thrown at them. My mother did not wince or dodge the offal. She walked proud even though her face was full of abrasions and her eyes were blackened with bruises. Her hands were swollen and covered in blood. I could not imagine the night of torture she endured. As she was lashed to the pole the slanderous foul jeers from the crowd made me clench my fists until my knuckles whitened. Blood dripped to the ground as my nails embedded themselves within my palms. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the winds began to swirl. Mother's head lifted and she searched the crowd. She was looking for me! I wove through the throng to get closer to her. Her sallowed face warmed slightly at the sight of me. She did not dare to smile as she would give me away, but her eyes lit on mine and she held me for what seemed like an eternity. I yearned to stay lost within the eyes of the one person who had always stood in the very center of my world; she who had cradled my body, fed me, loved me and taught me to be a strong woman, but I have never in my life felt so weak. I could not breathe. I could not move, frozen within her peaceful gaze, my heart ripped in two at the thought of losing her in such a ghastly, horrific way. I was glad I came if not only for this one last glimpse of her. To be here for her and witness her cruel fate, let her know I live on and will honor her always.

The sky darkened and the crowd looked around warily then to the sky. A voice rang out from the crowd;

"Burn the witches!!!"

These blasphemous words bled through the crowd until they all shouted it in unison. The children were dancing at the parent's feet, grinning from ear to ear. The magistrate came forward, condemning the women bound to the poles to death for their pact with Satan, which resulted in poor crop yield and much sickness and death in the past year. Berandette screamed, repenting her sins and renouncing Satan with a raspy tear soaked voice. I was shocked as a children of the Goddess we do not even believe in Satan, she was crazed with fear. Urine collected at her feet, and she passed out as the bundles of dry sticks beneath her were lit. I put my hand to my mouth in horror but I could not bear to cover my eyes. As the flames licked at her feet, her dress caught on fire, consuming her in a deadly inferno . Ghastly screeches rang from my doomed cousin. The sound of her dying agony, the smell of her burning flesh made me gag, I became sick, bending my head to retch. Swooning with panic and revulsion, I realized with cold dread my mother's pyre was next. Sweat glistened across her brow from the heat of the poor burning, screaming creature beside her, the smoke and acrid stench forcing her to close her eyes. Her mouth moved in prayer to Diana, the Mother, the Goddess to release her from her earthly bonds.

I prayed to Nemesis for revenge. I smiled ruefully as the wind snuffed out the torches a few times before a back draft happened to push the flame from the torch, catching one of the men's clothing on fire. He rolled around on the ground screaming as he tried to smother the flames. My mother looked to me and shook her head, mouthing the words "No." Her first lesson to me of using our power was to always be mindful that whatever we send out we get 3 times back. Thus my mother ended her teachings with the same lesson that began them. Her eyes widened snapping to the left and then to the right of me. I followed her furtive glances and noticed two large men in thick hooded cloaks coming towards me. They certainly were not the village men. They looked to be monk warriors of some kind. There faces were hidden, but their menace and intent to capture me was evident. The pit of my stomach dropped as my mothers last words to me rang through my ears like a death knell, propelling me through the confused bovine mob of townspeople;

"**RUN !!"**

~//~

Fleeing for my life from Poland to Russia, I braved an ocean voyage to America, alone and penniless at 15 years of age only to be shipwrecked and washed up on the shore of First Beach, in the year 1787.

I was immediately taken prisoner by strange russet skinned men. I later learned that they called themselves Quileute. The survivors and I were gathered and herded to their village to be brought before the Chief and his council.

It was then that my life was forever changed. Hiding behind my thick red hair, I felt his presence charge the air as he stood before me. He placed his finger under my chin and tilted my head up to look him in the face. My fear and desolation in my current predicament vanished as I looked into his deep brown eyes. My third eye opened, the very seat of my soul, taking in the beautiful, powerful colors of his aura intermingling with my own to produce one distinct, humming hue of rose. My mind and body recognized this man as my lover. My One. This tawny Pan that stood transfixed before me was a man of the Elements. He smelled of sweat and the sea, smoke from the fire, cedar from the woods and briny salt from the air. Drawn to him, I recognized the natural magics he worked with. Blue Sage wafted it's sweet hay scent from the leather pouch hanging about his neck. Adorned in feathers, bones and skins of animals, he was a true God of the Wood. In halting English he asked my name. He repeated it back to me and my world was alight from his smile and anchored within his voice. Taking my hand, he indicated to the Chief that I would be his slave.

I was, am, will always be his.

Uriah.

My husband was a great and powerful shaman. A shapeshifter. Though I only saw him as a swan, his true form was that of a wolf. I was amazed that the Pricolici from the Old Country existed on this side of the Ocean. The Pricolici were brothers in arms with the Striga in the protection of our lost kingdom. How Fate loves Irony! Pushing me with death snapping at my heels to the other side of the world to find my soulmate, one who came from a heritage steeped in magic and legend as far back as my own. Arriving on this strange continent, bereft, enslaved, frightened and scarred from the horrors of having my family stolen and murdered before my eyes, he stoked the fires of love within the cold embers of my heart. Uriah taught me his magics as I taught him mine, our love bound to the earth itself and wrapped within it's gravity.

We had to keep our bond secret, so secret, he dared not shift to wolf form as the Pack shared their thoughts. Being the powerful and respected Shaman he was, no one pried into his reasons for not shifting and running with the Pack. His wolf brothers would not understand...it was unheard of for his kind to fall in love with a woman of my race, let alone one with my abilities. I was shunned and feared by the tribe, but no one would openly make a trespass against me. I paid their actions no mind as I was used to being misunderstood, and it mattered not, as everything fell away as long as I had my beloved Uriah by my side.

Our supernatural bond, which he called "imprinting", caused my aging to slow, keeping in time with his. This became a problem. Suspicions began to fester, growing amongst his brothers, murmurs of me being a witch, charming their Shaman with my evil foreign magics. His standing as the Chief's second cloaked us in aegis. Since they could prove nothing beyond me being his slave, we were left alone. Until I became pregnant with our children.

We knew that we had to act quickly. Uriah began building a cabin immediately in the woods and released me from my bonds of slavery at the Potlatch ceremony. The agony of having to leave him,be on my own, and granted only handfuls of visits year after year created a cold, black burrowing of bitterness within me against the tribe. This blackness soaked into my skin speaking to me in desperate scurrilous whispers against his brothers.

The arrival of the Cold Ones tipped our world on it's axis. Uriah's wolf self would not be denied in it's natural instinct to phase in the presence of their immortal enemy. After the heavy chains of Uriah's bond to the Alpha split and strangled his soul when he disobeyed a direct order to abandon us, I was taken over by an overpowering dark desire for revenge casting a curse upon the house of Black. In doing so I have perhaps cursed us all three times over to be decimated by our combined enemy, who has hunted us both for centuries. The Great War comes, and I know not if we will be ready for our final stand.

_______________________________________________________________________

**E/N Hope you like your first glimpse into Leda's Book of Shadows. Please review!! **

**A Book Of Shadows or Grimoire is a book used by witches to record and store their spell work, journal entries, astrological observations, plant cuttings etc. It's a very personal thing and no book is the same. Some are passed on from generation to generation.**

**In Poland, those that were convicted of witch craft were burned at the stake right up until the year 1792. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N – This chapter was written for me by a fabulous writer from Twlighted (you know, that other site) named Forever Without Him. She has a story called Leah's Sunrise that has me in stitches with each chapter. There is no one in fanficdom I have come across yet that can write Jacob and Leah like this talented lady, so I begged her to do a guest writing spot for me and she complied. Please show her love with reviews and go check out her fics! You won't be disappointed!**

**This JPOV takes place shortly after Leda told him to leave.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**JPOV**

I was still trying to wrap my head around everything that was going on with Bella. My pads were beating against the soil, my nails digging into the ground in anxiety. I was fighting a battle in my head. I wanted so badly to go back to her. I stopped and let out a whimper. I paced a few yards, trying to figure out what to do.

_I can't leave her._ I decided.

_You have to. _

Fuck. Sam.

I glared in the direction of the cliff that Sam was perched on and let out a low, throaty rumble.

I phased back at my Alpha's command. He knew that my presence was only making Bella's condition worse, and I knew that he was right. But it still pissed me off.

_Assbreathing dick_.

I spent a decent amount of time cursing Sam under my breath and equal amounts of time kicking myself for being such a pushy asshole with Bella. When I was certain that enough time had passed, I made my way back to the beach. It was empty. I cautiously took a few steps towards where Bella had nearly electrocuted me to death.

Something caught my eye. Beads? As I looked down, I heard a noise from behind me. Instinctively, I let out a growl. I immediately relaxed when I saw Leah staring at me like I was insane.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Same thing as you."

"You're hiding from Bella?"

"Please, that Blair Witch descendant doesn't scare me," she scoffed.

"You do realize that you're talking about someone that you're distantly related to?"

"God, don't remind me." She mumbled something about having better luck in the Osbourne family. "As if my dad chanting spells at the last family get together wasn't intimidating enough. Now I have a whole new reason to avoid family reunions."

This is why after all the years of hell that she'd put me through, I still loved Leah. She always knew what to say to make me forget how fucked up my life and luck were.

"Ah, come on, your family isn't _that_ crazy."

She glared at me and then let out a laugh.

"Seth and I are wolves, my mom stays up all night watching QVC, my dad speaks in tongues half the time, and my boyfriend basically threw me out like a used chew toy to go hump my cousin."

"My wife left me to be with a dead stalker and then tried to kill me before turning into a poltergeist, who kicked me out of her own damn exorcism."

She mulled this over in her thoughts. We had been playing this game since we were children. We were constantly trying to one-up one another. And up until recently, Leah always won. But considering recent events in my life, this round might go to me.

"Gotta hand it to you, Jake, that's a really shitty hand you're holding."

"Tell me about it," I mumbled.

"Look on the bright side. Maybe we can get you a guest spot on Dr. Phil to help you work out your issues."

"No, thanks. I've seen his show. He'll just tell me to shut up and then ramble on about how something 'dilled his pickles.'"

I saw a smile creep across her face and then she broke into hysterical laughter.

"_You_ watch Dr. Phil?" she cackled. "Geeze, do you watch Oprah and The View, too? God, don't tell me you have a thing for Barbara Walters."

I couldn't help but laugh. I managed to force out a weak chuckle, then a sigh. I glanced down at the beads in the sand and thought of Bella again.

"I wonder how she's doing."

"My dad knows what he's doing," Leah said confidently.

"I know. He's probably one of the most powerful men I know."

"Yeah, don't tell him that. It'll go to his head." She shook her head. "Some days I just wish that my dad had a normal job. You know, like a teacher, or a garbage man, or hell, even a short order cook . No one respects the legends more than me, but if I see him perform one more incantation, I'm going to lose my mind."

"I'm thankful for what he does. Bella needed him," I said quietly.

"Bella needs a lot of things," I heard Leah mutter irritably. She glanced at me apologetically. "Sorry. I know this is tough for you."

"I just wish I could get her to talk to me."

"Why? You know how it's going to end. I'm sorry, but you know that the two of you weren't meant to be."

Shove the knife in a little deeper, Leah." It was times like these that I did _not_ appreciate her brutal honesty. "Just because we weren't meant to be doesn't mean that I love her any less."

"You do remember that _you_ left _her_, right?"

I grumbled out a low snarl.

"Hell. I didn't mean it like that, Jake. You don't have to growl at me." She did her best to calm me as she explained what she meant. "When she told you that she was unhappy, you ran."

Damn the fucking pack for knowing everything in my head. I leaned forward defensively and furrowed my brow in frustration.

"So? When Sam left you, you threw a knife at him."

Leah didn't get angry like I thought she would. Instead, she let out a snort.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Mom was pissed that it scuffed the floor."

"We do stupid shit when we're hurting." I made my point.

"But you didn't just run because you were upset." Leah obviously wasn't done with whatever speech she'd prepared in her head. "Face it. You were unhappy, too."

"Leah, you can be such a…"

"A what? A bitch? That's getting tired, Jake. Come up with a new insult, why don't you?"

I looked over and saw that she was grinning at me. Her smile slowly faded into a look of soft sympathy.

"Seeing Bella unhappy made you unhappy. I know you love her." I heard her grumble something about erotic dreams that I'd forced into her subconscious thoughts by accident. "And I know that you don't want to hear this, but she settled for you."

I knew her words were true, but that didn't make them any easier to hear.

"If Sam had stayed with me, if he'd fought the imprint…we never would have made it. Because we weren't meant to be. It's the same with you and Bella. Settling means comfort. But true love means happiness."

I let that sink in and then heaved out a grunt.

"You know, I think I much prefer you when you're bitching at me," I admitted. The fact that she was forcing me to evaluate my relationship with Bella was unexpected to say the least.

"If you like, I could smack you upside the head and spout out a list of your faults."

"You're going to do that anyway. You're really predictable, Leah."

I felt her hand slap up against the back of my head. She then racked off about a dozen things that I had wrong with me. I believe the terms "asslicking slobberhound" and "cocky motherfucker" were said somewhere in her string of profanities.

"Thank you." Was I really thanking her for berating me and beating the shit out of me? I was more of a fuck up than I originally thought.

"Don't mention it," she said casually. Her face softened again and she frowned, "I really am sorry."

"I'm just sorry that I didn't listen to you. You were right."

"I never tire of hearing that." She still didn't stick her tongue out at me and say "I told you so."

"Why didn't you gloat?"

"I'm not happy about the fact that I was right. Besides, why would I gloat about you being hurt?" she questioned.

"Come on, you have to be thrilled that you're not in this alone anymore."

"Not really. It sucks that you're going through this." I expected her to go into great detail about how she'd gone through this with Sam, but she didn't. She just stared silently at me. Where the hell was the mouthy Leah that I was used to?

I let out a sigh. "We are so fucked."

"It's _us_. We're _always_ fucked."

"Well, what do we do now?"

There was a howl in the distance.

"That's Seth. I've gotta go. We are running the perimeter tonight"

"No problem.. Leah...thanks. For everything..."

"Anytime, I'll talk to you later." she phased and darted into the woods.

It killed me that I couldn't go see Bella and make sure she was ok, but I knew that Leah would get the details from her father and then fill me in. I looked out across the expanse of the ocean and thought I should get home and help Dad clean up the broken glass from the windows. I reached down and picked up the glass beads, shoving them into my pocket. A reminder that despite every lie I told myself and her, she saved my life. Now it was my turn to let her have the life she was destined for and beg her forgiveness.

**E/N Please review and show Forever Without Him your love for what she did her as I think it's brilliant and totally in keeping with the voice of the story.**

**I will be updating Chapter 18 this weekend!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N – I have a new beta, Mer who totally rocks my world, making me feel 10 feet tall and bullet proof. Thank you Mer for letting me be your barnacle.**

**Any slash fans out there? Goldenmeadow has written a beautiful Jasper / Edward slash called Incarcerated. If you love the unresolved sexual tension cranked up to crucial need, check. it. out!**

_________________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

When we came to the section describing the capture and public burning of Leda's mother, Bella pushed the book over to my lap to read to her. Her narrative had become unsteady, fissured with emotion for her great grandmother's angst filled description of witnessing her mother's execution.

While reading about Leda's first encounter with Uriah and their combined auras taking on the rose hue, Bella blushed hotly and I knew we were of like minds; recalling the miraculous joining of our bodies with the same shade surrounding us in it's protective glow. Her fingers lightly glided over the back of my hands and up my arm, sending currents of pleasure over me while I read Leda's description of her first meeting with Uriah. Tension tightened her form as I read the recounting of the curse she placed on the Blacks. Upon the mention of The Great War, Bella closed the book immediately with a shaky exhale, curling into me with a pensive scowl. I ran my fingers down her smooth glossy locks and asked what was going through her mind;

"I relate to her rage, the very depth of her need for revenge...and this scares me. I completely identify with why she set that man on fire at her mother's execution...I understand her thirst for vengeance in cursing Ephraim for damning her to a life without Uriah's love and shelter."

"How so?"

"The unrelenting pull I had to scream, rave my pent up fury at Jacob for keeping the secrets of my heritage from me, and most importantly, _you _from me, was beyond my control. It was like... a darker beast within me had sprung loose, unfettered chains dragging against the ground as it lunges towards it's prey. It was so frightening Edward! I almost killed Jacob! I can't imagine what would happen if..." she hid her face in her hands. I pulled them away and knelt in front of her looking into her stricken face.

"If what Bella?"

"If you were taken from me like Uriah was taken from Leda."

"Bella! Love! Do you seriously think Jacob and his pack would harm me? Kill me?" I snorted in disbelief.

"Edward, when I was locked inside of myself, Grandmama Marie showed me a future...a future that could happen if I allowed my abilities to be ruled by anger, Leda told me it was the Great War." She trembled at the recall of the vision. Her eyes glossed over with pain, darkening slightly, sputtering sparks of anger.

"There were bonfires littered about a field, 7 in all. A sickly sweet scent hung in the smoky air. The wolves were dispersed amongst the fires...I saw....I saw your dismembered arm being burnt in one of the pyres and I assumed the worst...that the wolves had killed you all."

The panic eked out of her voice, her tone desperate. Her eyes became dark and her brow knitted in concentration to calm the turmoil simmering beneath her words.

" Thirsty for blood and vengeance I became a dealer of Death. I wiped out the whole pack! But Jacob wasn't among the bodies. A strange man led me to Jacob...he had captured him for me. I was ready to kill him Edward! I felt that black need within my heart and it was all I knew. Jacob pleaded with me, blamed those who had imprisoned him for killing you and your family. He was desperate to convince me of this. I had no heart left to believe him. All I craved was his death by my hands." Her hands hummed like a live wire, trembling slightly. She clasped her hands together tightly and shoved them under the crook of her knees, shaking her head slowly

"I can't become that person. I just can't. " Bella leaned her head against my chest and drew her knees up tighter to her body so she was completely folded in on herself.

"Bella, there is no way this will happen. Jacob and the pack would never attack us...the treaty is solid. At our core, the wolves are like us, peaceful beings who would never attack unless provoked."

Bella sat up on her knees facing me, fisting my shirt in her hands in desperation.

"But I saw this Great War, and now to see it mentioned in the book as well..."

"What you saw was a shadow of a possibility of what COULD happen if you hadn't been strong enough to push back that dark negative energy that was trying to take you over."

She seemed unconvinced and worried her teeth against her rough, cracked lips. Her eyes had dark rings under them and she was so very pale. I noticed that the food Alice had brought up for her was untouched on the tray that was on the night side table. I grabbed the apple and offered it to her. She took it readily and bit into the crisp fruit with a juicy snap.

"We should be trying to figure out who the strange man was. Why, and more importantly how, had he captured Jacob?"

"Yes.. that's true." She said between chews., consternation crawled across her features, hunkering down for a spell. "I can't quite picture his face though...he's more of a voice. It was very soft and musical..but it had an underlying tone of malevolence. It was very creepy now that I think about it."

There was something in her description of the voice that was eating at me, but I decided to keep addressing what I could assuage her fears on, instead of poking around in the unknown.

"Do you honestly think, even after Jacob came to get me to bring me to the beach to you, that he is capable of killing me?

"He's kept you from me before...and it was no secret how much he hated you."

"Bella, that was...completely different. I had a very interesting conversation with Billy when I was picking up your book." Her eyebrows raised in question, face clouding with anger;

"He wasn't rude to you was he?"

"No, no...just the opposite. He seemed apologetic, almost supportive of the idea of us being together. He explained that the tribe made a grievous error which snowballed from a misunderstanding. They thought the curse was done when Jacob finally phased."

"He told me the same thing." She threw the core into the garbage can and missed. Sighing she walked over to pick it up and fired it in.

"Regardless of what they thought, planned or withheld, none of it included me. I should have been told about my heritage, about the Curse, regardless if they thought it was lifted or not. Charlie, Billy, Jacob...any of them could have clued me in. I can understand Charlie and not believing in all of this hullabaloo, and I can certainly see Jacob being an overprotective ass, but he was my husband! My best friend! He never should have kept something like that from me. And Billy..."

"I saw in Billy's own mind how much he loves you. He considers you a daughter. He showed me the memory of the day Charlie had the heart attack and died Bella. His anguish, desperation and guilt was extremely painful to watch. I was very thankful I did not have Jasper's ability to feel emotions."

A tear fell as Bella looked up to the ceiling to try to keep from crying. Swallowing back her tears several times, her lips quavered and my heart was wasted with want to stop up her pain. I got up off of the bed, closing the space between us to wrap my algid arms around her. Sinking into my unyielding frame with a cleansing sigh, I felt the tension leave her taught shoulders.

"Bella, love, you have been friends with Jacob since you were children." She stiffened as I said the J

word. "It only stood to reason that with me out of the picture the natural progression of things was for you to be with him."

Pulling back to look at me archly she asked sarcastically,

"Are you sure I was released into the right reality when I was exorcised because I never in a million years would believe you could ever concede to me being with Jacob Black."

"I'm not saying I was overly enthusiastic for that union but...I can see why it happened. More importantly, I can see him believing in your union with him enough to do what ever he could to keep you safe"

Her brow puckered in confusion and she scoffed at me,

"Edward Cullen, I find it really hard to believe that you of all people are championing Jacob's cause in this mess."

"Bella, Jacob did nothing that I haven't done myself. I never realized it until talking to Billy today. All of the men who loved you are guilty of it. Charlie, Billy, Jacob and myself have all made decisions revolving around the intent of protecting you, sheltering you from some possible harm. We had no business in doing so without your involvement. Collectively, all we did was make things worse for you."

"I must definitely agree with you there. Will you promise me that you will never do it again?"

"Of course I will. I would like you to promise me something as well." I added with a smirk.

"Of course."

I looked directly into her eyes to get my point across,

"You must promise me that you will never hide, bottle or push back your true feelings about things that bother you. We both know what storing all of that negativity does to someone with abilities like yours. If this is to be a true partnership, it needs to be a two way street."

She winced slightly but nodded her head in acquiescence.

"Edward, I don't think I could hide anything from you if I tried." she smiled, taking my hand to lead me back to the bed. She picked up the book, her eyes took on a far off stare as if she was mulling something over in her mind, turning to me with a quizzical expression.

"Didn't Carlisle hunt witches when he was human?" her question was tentative.

"Yes, but you must remember the severity of his father's thumb over his life Bella. Carlisle saw the injustices in his father's actions in persecuting the innocent. He would certainly answer any questions you might have. We should go and see what he knows of the symbol we faxed to the Roms."

"I'd like that. Are you sure he wouldn't mind?"

My mouth twitched with amusement but I could hear the insecurity wrapped in her question. "Of course not, Bella, you are like a daughter to him. He would do whatever he could for you."

Placing the book back on the bed, her fingers reached for mine, twining themselves amongst my own. as we walked hand in hand to Carlisle's study. The door was open, as usual Carlisle was writing patient's notes at the computer. Strains of the Philharmonic Orchestra playing Kaspar's Audition / Journey to Vienna from the Red Violin lightly flowed over the room. Carlisle lowered the volume to background din and pointed to the burgundy leather club chairs in front of his mahogany desk.

"Please have a seat you two. I'm just finishing up." Bella watched his hands in fascination as they blurred over the keyboard.

"I don't know if I will ever get completely used to how fast you all can move." she said with a hint of amusement as she sat down.

Carlisle's face lit up in a grin.

"I don't know if I will ever get used to seeing Edward smile so readily. I can't tell you what a relief it is to have you two together, where you've always belonged."

The deepened carnation of Bella's cheeks made Carlisle chuckle softly. Looking down at her feet then sidelong at me, I winked, coaxing a huge grin from her. She turned to address my father,

"It's a relief to me as well Carlisle. I don't think I could go through this...discovery about myself and my heritage without him. It seems he is a part and parcel of it all." She reached across for my hand and wove her fingers between mine.

Carlisle's face took on a mask of concern as he placed his elbows on the desk and steepled his hands together. His voice took on the smooth bedside manner he spent centuries perfecting,

"Bella, how are you feeling about everything that has happened in the past few days? Do you have any fears or concerns you would like to talk about in regards to your supernatural abilities?"

Pensively rolling Carlisle's question over Bella pulled the classic arms over chest stance and I could feel her closing herself off. I cleared my throat for dramatic emphasis,

"Bella, you promised..."

Sighing, her arms dropped back down to the chair's armrests as she sheepishly smiled at me. Turning to Carlisle she paused to give her thoughts time to form words.

"The only real concern I have is, not so much with having the power as not knowing how to _control it_."

"This will come in time my dear. Given today's events, you have recovered very well and have had no physical side effects to the negative energy taking control of you. Jacob was not harmed Bella. You were able to retain enough control to save him. That in itself is amazing. You are stronger than you think."

I nodded my head enthusiastically at Carlisle's comment sliding in Billy's offer as the timing seemed appropriate,

"Billy mentioned to me that Harry Clearwater is more than willing to help you harness and refine your newfound abilities. It also goes without saying love that _our _family will help in any way we can. Jasper could prove especially useful whereas your emotions seem to trigger your power."

Bella smiled when I said "our" in reference to my family, the shimmer of tears threatening to wear a glistening trail across her lacteal skin. They could fall if they wanted as I knew they were happy ones.

"I think I would like working with Harry. It would be a good way to get to know him, and he obviously knows what he is doing considering it was him who helped pull me from the black void I was facing."

I felt relief settle over me as I was truly worried Bella would want nothing to do with the Quileutes. Perhaps she is taking into consideration that mistakes and assumptions were made. Carlisle's eyes gleamed with excitement as he leaned across the desk towards Bella,

"What did you think of The Book? It's an extraordinary example for a Grimoire. Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

"Oh yes, that and more. So much more. Edward and I have only read the first few pages but it's been fascinating and heartbreaking all at the same time. If you like, I could bring it down to you before I go to bed and you can take a look through it yourself."

My father's eyes widened, he was beyond touched with Bella's offer to hand over such a precious family artifact for him to look through. He actually stammered within his mind to try to express his thanks properly.

"I would be most honored Bella. It's a priceless piece of your family history. The work involved alone in it's production is staggering."

"Carlisle, you have been more than kind. It's the least I can do, you might even be able to offer some of your own thoughts on it's contents. Speaking of which..what do you know about the Ankh/Sabre glyph that was on the inside cover page? Edward mentioned it was a Royal Seal of the Romanian Vampires?"

"Yes, I believe it was. Not much is known about their rule as when the Volturi wiped them out, they wiped out their records and annals as well. However, when Edward told me that their Royal Seal was within your book, I was reminded that the Roms were rumored to have an association with witches during their reign."

"What type of association?" Bella asked with trepidation.

"The Romanian's do not have abilities like the Volturi...in fact this was a great weakness for them. It is believed that they made up for this handicap by their association with a group of witches...in Romania they were called "Striga" and were reputed to be very powerful."

"Striga? That is the strange word that Leda used to call our ancestors."

Bella turned to me, her eyes bright with excitement,

"Edward, do you mind running back to the room to get ..."

I disappeared down the hall and was back again with Bella's book before she finished her request." A slight breeze from my rapid movement ruffled her hair as I stood in front of her handing over her book.. Her delighted grin dazzled me as she opened the book to the page she wanted and read it back to Carlisle,

"_Herein contains the sacred knowledge handed down through the generations. Stretching back along the line of Time, the Striga, my fore bearers, my blood, have been exiled, hunted, burned and scattered to the winds like ash._"

"Very interesting indeed Bella. In combination with the Romanian seal, we might be able to assume that your ancestors were in fact the Striga that the Roms were associated with. The rumor was simply that they had a close association with the Striga, but there is nothing tangible to prove it. However, in my own personal research of The Burning Times I think I came across something that alludes to it. I had a lot of guilt concerning my own involvement under the tutelage of my father during that dark and ignorant time of my human existence and wanted to read everything I could on how the Inquisition came about. I had come across a very strange passage in regards to the Synod held by Saint Patrick in the 5th century on the stance of the Church and the existence of witches. A synod is a council convened by the Church to decide on issues of doctrine, discipline and application. Interestingly enough, Prior to 9th century CE The Catholic Church at the time officially thought that witches did not exist. It was a heresy to say that they were real."

Carlisle went to his bookcase to look for a specific volume.

Bella's eyes drifted and lingered upon the painting of Carlisle with the Volturi. She startled when Carlisle let out an excited, "A-ha! Here it is...I knew it was in this collection and not the one downstairs...

Carlisle flipped through the thin pages of the old tome of canon law in his hands;

"Here we are, _A Christian who believes that there is a vampire in the world, that is to say, a witch, is to be anathematized; whoever lays that reputation upon a living being shall not be received into the Church until he revokes with his own voice the crime that he has committed." _

"When I first read it, I thought it very strange that originally, vampires and witches were considered one in the same in the eyes of the church and that they were said not to exist! Then the church does a complete 180 and begins to stone, hang, drown and burn innocent women and children upon being accused of witchcraft."

I could see the wheels turning in his head. His excitement was bubbling to the habitually placid surface of his face,

"You honestly think that the synod was...subterfuge? That the church always believed in the existence of vampires and witches?"

"How could they not? Every culture in history has vampire myths Edward, you have to admit, the fact that the fact that legends of vampires have been in circulation longer than the Bible itself is quite intriguing. Even the Good Book speaks of the existence of vampires and witches!

"I would even go so far as the Church knew of the Roms affiliation with the witches, this would explain the strange implication of their statement that they are one in the same thing in St Patrick's proclamation."

Bella sat up straighter in her seat listening intently.

"The timing is beyond coincidental; This synod was written in the 5th century. The Romanian's were in power until 500 AD when the Volturi defeated them in an attack on their own land. They would have been in collusion with the witches at the time. Threatening lowly plebeians with excommunication for accusing someone of vampirism or witchcraft is a pretty heavy handed punishment in the early days of Christendom."

Carlisle's thoughts were drawing fibrous connections between the church and the vampires at a speed I could barely keep up with until he arrived at his "a ha" moment,

"Then we have the complete turnaround in their stance on vampires and witches. The church went so far as to beatify Marcus of the Volturi for ridding the city of Volterra of vampires. St. Marcus day is still celebrated every year on March 19. It's ironic don't you think that they would bestow saint hood upon an ancient 3000 year old vampire who's mandate is making sure no vampires allow their existence to be known to the human race?.

Bella shot out of her chair and turned ghostly white. Her hands were shaking as she picked the book up, flicked through to the second page and looked at me with cold fear skulking about the windows to her soul.

"Can you read this to your father please?"

I looked at the passage and read to Carlisle who hung off of my every word.

"_But it is not the Christians we fear. _

_No._

_It is something older. It has spilled more blood then all of the Crusades and Burnings combined. It waits in the shadows, only striking once openly; burning our castles to the ground, exiling us to a life on the run. Alone. Our allies were too busy saving themselves, for they were hunted too. Our kings were powerless, rendered impotent, as we, their Sentries, fled for our lives. We ran across time, across countries, continents and oceans to escape something that had become a ghostly shadow of persecution, breathing down our necks, pushing us further and further into oblivion. "_

"Carlisle, if the Striga, my people, protected the Romanian's, It must be their kingdom that was burned to the ground in the book?"

"It seems highly probable my dear." Carlisle's voice was saddened as he realized her next ominous conclusion. Dread in place of venom coursed through my veins.

"This would indicate that it was the Volturi that hunted my ancestors! Do you think it's possible that they used their pull with the Church to join in on the hunt for my family?"

"Well Bella, I don't mean to alarm you...but, now that I think about it, the witch hunts began in earnest shortly after Marcus was made a Saint."

After a sharp intake of breath, Bella asked incredulously;

"Torturing and slaughtering thousands to look for the allies of the Romanian's? Why? Why would they do that when the Romanian's were defeated and gave up their power to them?"

"I don't know Bella. Perhaps our friends Vladimir and Stefane can enlighten us on that subject." Solemnity rolled low within Carlisle's voice.

I could hear her quick light steps before she ominously knocked on the door.

_Alice._

She peeked her head around the semi open door and walked in with a worried expression on her face.

This foreboding interruption did not escape Bella.

"What did you see Alice?" Bella asked quickly.

The phone rings on Carlisle's desk and we all look at it at once to it.

"That." she says pointing to the phone with a sigh.

Carlisle picked up the phone with a questioning look at Alice.

"Hello? Yes this is Carlisle....Stefane! How great to hear back from you so soon!" Carlisle shot a look at Alice to which she replied in a "sorry but that's the best I could do" shrug.

"So you received the fax? And what did you think? Oh? Well... _yes_, I suppose it would be quite exciting to see it stamped within a book from here in the US. Well certainly. Yes. Yes. Really? Well then, we look forward to that. Alright then, goodbye."

Alice shifted on her feet nervously.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle..I would have given you a good warning it's just that..."

She looked at Bella with a bit of guilt.

"I can't see the future completely if it has anything to do with Bella. Her...wolfy genetics muck up my vibes. Sometimes I get a good projection, others times I don't. It's all very erratic and extremely frustrating."

"Oh!" Bella said in a shocked voice. "So it didn't have anything to do with Jacob that you couldn't see me...it was me all along."

"So how is it she could see you in my future all those years ago?" I asked.

Carlisle spoke up, "Well, Bella, your powers only came into fruition in full recently, correct?"

"Yes, when I knew Edward was back in my life actually." she drew out slowly.

"I think your power first manifested itself when Edward couldn't hear your mind, but you were still susceptible to Jasper and Alice's talents." _It will be interesting to see if... _Carlisle's muttered thought came to me unbidden and I steeled myself for the inevitable news he needed to deliver as I had heard the complete conversation.

"Bella, I'm afraid I have some rather..." Carlisle looked to me quickly and then pressed on,"odd news to deliver in light of the Romanian's phone call."

"Oh?" Caution with a tinge of fear crackled along the edges of her monosyllabic comment.

The lights flickered once.

"Yes, well, it seems the Romanian's are very anxious and excited about us discovering their Royal Seal in your book. They want to meet with you _personally_. They should be here in the morning."

The lights blinked again and the color washed from her face.

"I have a bad feeling about this Carlisle, why do I have a bad feeling about this? Somehow I get the feeling that this visit would be a...rare occurrence?"

I looked at Bella with a staid expression and grabbed onto her hands,

"Carlisle took me to visit them shortly before he met Esme. We were touring Europe. It was in 1920, a year before Esme came into our lives. As of then, the Roms had not left their estate in 200 years. They have never been overseas."

Bella's heart accelerated than slowed down to a thick steady pulse. Her eyes rolled and the whole house went black as she passed out in my arms.

**************************************************************************************************************

**E/N – Please review! There was a lot of information in this chapter, if there is anything, ANYTHING**

**you would like explained, clarified, or whatever, please PM me and I will gladly assist in straightening out your queries!**

**The canon written by St Patrick about vampires and witches being one of the same thing is the real deal. I was very excited to find that gem and roll it into my story!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N **_

**I would like to thank my new Beta Meridith / frol. Her reviews, friendship and brilliance have been great support and inspiration to me. I know we will work really well together as we bring this story to a close. **

**Twin – As always, you are my secret weapon. Blessings to you sweet woman. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my husband Paul. He helped me choose the song by Blue Rodeo that is featured. Je t'aime cher.**

**SM owns. Leda is mine, mine, mine!**

_**_________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**From Chapter 18;**_

_The lights blinked again and the color washed from her face._

_"I have a bad feeling about this Carlisle, why do I have a bad feeling about this? Somehow I get the feeling that this visit would be a...rare occurrence?"_

_I looked at Bella with a staid expression and grabbed onto her hands,_

_"Carlisle took me to visit them shortly before he met Esme. We were touring Europe. It was in 1920, a year before Esme came into our lives. As of then, the Roms had not left their estate in 200 years. They have never been overseas."_

_Bella's heart rate accelerated than slowed down to a thick steady pulse. Her eyes rolled back in her head. The whole house went black as she passed out in my arms._

**EPOV**

"Awwwww! Come on!! I was just about to save the Princess!!!" Emmett whined.

Jasper slapped Emmett up the back of the head as he passed by the couch,

"It was Bella, jackass, she's upset, now go check the fuse box to get the lights back on." Jasper was in the office doorway in a blink emitting calming waves into the room.

Alice slipped out with a concerned backwards glance towards Bella and squeezed Jasper's shoulder as she passed by him.

I had Bella's head laying in my lap, her eyelids fluttered as she crawled to the surface of consciousness. Eyes focusing and centering on me she looked confused for a minute and then her face slipped into a scowl.

"I passed out again didn't I?" she looked around at the concerned faces looming over her. I could feel the heat flushing up her neck and across her face from embarrassment.

"Why are the lights out?" she asked groggily until it registered with a meek, "Oh".

The lights came on as I was helped her up and guided her to the club chair. Carlisle came over and hunched down in front of her.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"Humiliated. Every time I turn around I'm fainting. I may have to start wearing a helmet if I keep this up." She was trying to make light of the situation, but I knew she was terribly bothered by her vulnerability. Carlisle took his penlight out of his pocket to shine it at her pupils, which reacted accordingly. He smiled wide at her comment and patted her on the shoulder.

"I don't think Edward would ever let you hit the ground my dear." he winked at me and stepped back to give Bella some space.

"_Edward, she's still experiencing some anxiety...I don't think my efforts to calm her are having any effect._" Jasper projected to me.

"Carlisle, what's got them so motivated to leave their estate? I would assume ancient agoraphobic vampires are not likely to come running for just a symbol in a book..."

Always cutting right to the chase. I don't know how I could expect anything less from her. I entwined my fingers amongst hers and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, they were quite intrigued by The Book having their royal seal stamped within it and insisted upon meeting you since you are it's owner. They also said they had some important news to pass along to me and my family as well, but it was best delivered in person."

"What kind of news?" Bella squeaked nervously.

"I don't know my dear, but we can't worry about that now. We will find out in the morning when they arrive. Are you sure you are feeling okay? You are still looking a little piqued."

"The Romanians aren't... vegetarians are they?"

The last time Bella met with those of our kind that did not share our dietary ways, she almost died. It was not much wonder she was anxious. Carlisle answered her quickly,

"They aren't vegetarians like us but, they are very, very old vampires. Their need for blood is not like the average vampire. They rarely feed and are quite...civilized. They pride themselves on their control actually. I would imagine that this level of discipline was imperative to their politics considering it seems they worked closely with witches."

Chewing on Carlisle's words, Bella seemed to relax somewhat. Looking to Jasper, Carlisle and then finally to me she let out a shaky exhale.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...a little overwhelmed they would come all this way, and so much has happened in the past few days..."

"Bella, love, we understand. None of us here, none of us in this house, will ever let any harm come to you." Jasper and Carlisle nodded in support of my statement.

"They come in peace Bella. They are curious and they are also friends who have news that concerns our family as a whole. You will be safe." Carlisle reassured her.

Jasper sat down on the corner of Carlisle's desk facing her and added with a wry smile,

"Besides darlin'...even though you seem to becoming immune to our abilities, the Romanian's are not. Not only that, once you get a handle on your own power, I have a strong feelin' you'll be a force to be reckon'd with."

"Thank you Jasper, Carlisle...I'm sorry, I'm just..."

"There is no need to apologize love, all of your fears and concerns are completely normal, considering the abnormal circumstances!" I added.

"Speaking of abnormal circumstances...you have had enough of them today. How about you come with me upstairs and we will see if we can get you some rest?"

"Yes, that is sounding pretty good right about now. I'm still feeling a little light headed from the my black out earlier....hmph..."black out"...I guess where I am concerned, it was quite literally that!" she chuckled lightly.

Carlisle and Jasper shook their heads and chortled each calling their good nights as I led her out of the office and back to our bedroom.

**BPOV**

Edward led me to the his bed and bade me to sit on it. He propped the pillows up against the headboard so I could lay against them comfortably. Creeping over to his acoustic guitar propped up in the far corner of the room, he picked it up and walked back to the bed. Winking at me slyly, he put the neck strap over his head and adjusted it to his body. I smiled in return, butterflies building in my stomach at the thought of my lover serenading me so sweetly. Taking a seat beside me on the massive bed he bent his head to look at the positioning of his hands for a moment, strummed a chord then winced slightly, chagrined,

"Ouch, it's been a while since I've played this."

Long graceful fingers plucked haphazardly while he adjusted the pitch by turning the tuning keys to tighten the strings. I laughed at the silly faces he would make when he would pick a string and not like what resonated back to him. I'm sure a vampire musician's hearing was much more discerning in finding the right sound. The whole process was extremely relaxing with the discordant notes filling my ears as he found the purest tone possible for his instrument. Strumming a few final chords, he appeared satisfied with his work and made a rather dramatic show of clearing his throat to let me know he was about to sing to me.

"This is a song by a Canadian band, Blue Rodeo. It's called Lost Together." he said quietly as he began to play. The beginning of the song was slow and easy. I settled into the cushions further, letting the music wipe away the tension from my day.

His voice rolled over me like molasses, coating me in it's dark dulcet tenor, gorgeous ginger eyes boring into mine making my whole body kindle with yearning.

_Strange and beautiful_

_Are the stars tonight_

_That dance around your head_

_In your eyes I see that perfect world_

_I hope that doesn't sound too weird_

The last phrase he sang to me with his smile askance looking up at me over the tops of his eyelashes, amusement twinkling there. I laughed out loud and shook my head to let him know it didn't sound weird at all. Edward's face brightened and he held his head up to project his beautiful voice a little louder as he progressed into the chorus;

_And I want all the world to know_

_That your love's all I need_

_All that I need_

_And if we're lost_

_Then we are lost together_

_Yea if we're lost_

_Then we are lost together_

Edward's voice became quieter as he eased into the second verse. The song was beautiful, the lyrics couldn't be more appropriate to the situation in hand. He was telling me that even though we didn't know what was coming, that none of it mattered, as long as we were together,

_I stand before this faceless crowd_

_And I wonder why I bother_

_So much controlled by so few_

_Stumbling from one disaster to another_

_I've heard it all so many times before_

_It's all a dream to me now_

_A dream to me now_

_And if we're lost_

_Then we are lost together_

_Yea if we're lost_

_Then we are lost together_

Edward's aureate eyes were shining, his face alight as his music poured over me. Impulsively, I launched myself at him, he laughed heartily accompanied by the dissonant complaints of the instrument as his hands were crushed against it's strings by my body. Pulling the guitar strap over his head hastily, I plucked the instrument away from him and carelessly threw it on the side of the bed. It slipped off the silky surface of the bed's coverlet hitting the floor, filling the air once more with it's disconsonant dissatisfaction at such rough treatment. Edward's eyes widened in surprise as he watched the guitar hit the floor, and I felt his lips curve in amusement as I covered them with mine, kissing him heatedly. The cold steel of his fingers ran up the back of my neck, skimming back down along my spine ever so lightly then pressing almost painfully with his over eager exigency. His control hinging, fringing on acquittal...from a kiss! My head swam in a fog of fervid lust fueled by the power I had over this man.

Ravening for me he pushed and groaned against my salacious kisses. He tasted like honey, I was enveloped in a miasma of his deliciously heady nectarous scent. My body thrummed for him, pulse points hammering a stimulated rhythm. Wary of the possible defenestration of his discipline, I sought out that deep rooted conviction within that he would not hurt me and projected it out around our bodies. Bathed in our rose glow, humid fires danced in his eyes, a roseate bloom resembling youth cast across his polished marble skin meshing teenage stripling and supernatural god together forming a man in ignited need. A most libidinous lover despite his inexperience. I became thankful for my age, the command of my womanly desires which were no longer those of the young virginal girl Edward was so adamant in protecting. My stomach spiraled, clenching with the craving of him with the reminder that I took his virginity.

"Edward..I need you." I whispered into the crystalline column of his cool neck.

He pulled back from me, his eyes piceous, animalistic. With a devilish grin that darted flaming arrows of licentious urges to my insides, he took his index finger and hooked it at the apex of my v-neck t shirt, then, ever so slowly, ran it down the center of my torso. I could hear the tearing of the fabric yet his touch was as light as moth wings against my skin. With my slashed clothing now hanging loose and open I shrugged my shoulders and let it all fall onto the bed.

"Show off." I grinned as I reveled in the sight of his hungry stare roaming over my breasts. Licking his lips he reached for the button on my jeans and I pushed his hands away playfully.

"I happen to like these jeans Edward."

"Alice will get you new ones" he growled as his hands reached beneath me cupping my ass, tipping me backwards on to the bed. Throwing his leg over my thigh to straddle me, I giggled as he wiggled his fingers at me with a malicious sneer, if I didn't know any better, I would think he was preparing to tickle me. He placed one index finger on each side of my my hip riding jeans. Working his crazy zipper effect magic, his digits sliced through the fabric like butter, peeling the offending layer of denim from my body. Growling in monstrous yearning upon the discovery I wore no panties he whispered longingly,

"Bella..."

"Alice told me not to bother." I smiled into his throat as his cold body covered mine.

I reached between us and popped the buttons on his jeans. Sliding my hands up over his granite glutes I push my palms against them as hard as I could just to hear him groan in supplication. Burrowing my fingers into his ass my nails rasped against his silky boxers. I was overtaken with a carnal urge to tear them off his body . Grabbing the material I pulled hard ripping them from him as I pushed his jeans down around his knees. The front portion of his boxers fell between us and I snatched them up, palming them in my hand as I smiled ruefully at him,

"_Mine." _I purred.

"Christ Bella." he moaned, "you can have anything you want."

"Anything?" I responded pointedly.

"Yes, _anything_!" his cool breath stole across the hollow of my throat as he pressed kisses up and down my distended neck. I looked him in the eyes coolly, smiling like the cat about to get it's cream.

Placing my hands on his shoulders I indicated with a nudge I wanted him on his back. His lids became heavy, long thick eyelashes fluttering slightly. Then smirking in anticipation, he obeyed my suggestion as both of us knew I could never move him if he did not want to.

I was straddling Edward completely naked when he tugged apart his legs gently, more rending sounds spirited into the air, announcing the freedom from his jeans. Leaning forward somewhat, I felt the upward bent of his erection nestle deliciously between the cheeks of my ass, a bobbing, throbbing stone cold hardness twitching against me. Eager. I skimmed my hands over the obdurate planes of his finely hewn form. I felt like Psyche discovering the god Cupid in her bed for the first time!

He drew in his breath and exhaled a low hiss as I arched myself back and grabbed his penis firmly. I gasped as my hand wrapped around it's velveteen girded length. Soft as butter leather, but hard as steel. Taking note of the slight curve of it towards the end, I knew this slightly hooked beauty needed to be tended to in a certain position if I was to get the full benefit of it's shape. I smiled wantonly as I stroked him firmly, throwing my head back in reckless abandon, knowing he could possibly lose his mind, as already unconstrained gasps and growls erupted from him due to my bold touch.. _Was my power strong enough to protect us? _I realized with relief that regardless, I would be the one controlling the _movement_. He just needed to stay still. My body flushed with numbing incalescent heat as I remembered his arm laying across my hips to keep me from moving when he was going down on me the night before.

He brought up a hand and placed his thumb over my pulsing florid pearl, brushing with soft smooth strokes. My muscles tensed in a tumultuous rage of sensory overload then released in a melting flow of pleasure, his thumb becoming slickened, quickening against the raw nerves of my clitoris. I had to have him in me. I was frenzied with lust for this man.

"Edward! Hold still." I whimpered, deftly placing myself over the tip of the object of my dire desirous need. He became so very still, my own personal erogenous effigy, watching me intently lowering myself onto him...desire with a ghosting of fear for my safety swirled in his ebony eyes. I grounded my energy and placed all of my concentration on strengthening the light around us. It brightened to a cherry glow as I sank onto his delectable device. I was gorged with pleasure with the feel of him encased within my intimate strict embrace. Slowly at first then picking up speed, I rocked up and down on him, suffocating any inhibitions with the pillow of my primal urges.

"Bella!" he pushed with a strident breath between clenched teeth, shoving his hands beneath his ass, which pushed his hips into me higher. I sumptuously simpered with the dire drive of him into me to the very hilt. His eyes were a glazed sheen, glossy black veneer.

Goaded by the intense pleasure of feeling Edward in this position I ran my hands languidly over my breasts then reached for his hands to place them on me. At first he protested slightly with a weak whine, still worried his touches could be too severe, but I whispered reassurances that all would be well. Cautioned by the trembling of his hands I leaned slightly forward while placing my own hands on his chest grinding slowly, reveling in the feeling of him sheathed inside of me. With a start, I realized he was jerking his hips upwards slightly, I smiled at his impatience as I resumed my pelvic ministrations.

"Bella, oh sweet merciful chri...." Edward's rock hard body became a machinating maelstrom of movement. His hands grabbed mine, keeping me from being thrown off as I had straightened my torso to greedily receive the full brunt of his desperate passion. My fingernails dug into the tops of his hands and I was thankful he was a god of stone and not a man of flesh for surely I would have made him bleed.

"Edward!!!" I cried out as I bore down on his bucking, my muscles clenching tightly around him. My limbs, my body, my very mind, liquefied into a moment of dissolving dissolution of senses, funneling to one succinct feeling; Release. Rapture!

He cried out and I could hear glass shattering and hitting the floor, a cascading tinkling of sound. Night sounds filled the room accompanying my panting. Edward was stunned into silence, looking at me as if I was his salvation.

Gently pulling me on to his chest he rolled me over to the side so I could nestle into him. Pressing me against him tightly he ran his frigid fingers along the curves of my sweat soaked body as I shivered, sighing, completely satiated.

"You are so beautiful... so powerful Bella. You've made the impossible happen. I never imagined being able to make love to you while you were still...human. I love you so much. "

"I never imagined I would see you again to be able to make love to you. Sometimes I think this is all still a dream...OW!!!"

He grinned at me devilishly, "At least you know now you aren't dreaming." he laughed and then nodded over towards the gaping hole where his picture window used to be.

"You know Emmett is never going to let us live that down..."

**E/N - If you like my sexy times, please let me know by review, and I will see what I can do about adding one more lemon before the story comes to an end. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N – Many blessed thanks to Mer / frol my superawesome beta whom I love dearly.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, and those of you that review totes rock my world. I am posting again this week for y'all 'cause I'm a slave to your thoughts and opinions on this fic.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

_The stone walled hallway stretched and wound before us. My Grandmama Marie was walking beside me, a resolved, yet wary expression set in her face. Large wooden doors with brass hinges loomed every 20 feet or so to the left and the right of us, yet she did not make a sideways glance at them, keeping her focus set on a destination down this corridor, muffled voices lingered ahead of us. My stomach lurched with anticipation. _

_One door was ajar...a light feathery voice lilted in speech from within. Although the cadence and tone was soft, musical and cultured...it was laced with authority and a simmering creepiness._

_My grandmother nodded in affirmation of my immediate recognition of the voice from the scene of burning pyres and dead wolves from my vision. The voice that led me to the imprisoned, vulnerable Jacob so that I could fulfill my bloodlust for revenge,_

"_Caius, you must calm yourself." _

_Caius. Volturi! The voice belongs to ARO!! Fear and then anger permeated my emotions as I listened intently, _

"_Surely you are excited to finally have found the lost shapeshifting tribe of Tahu Aki? To rid us of the Children of the Moon and it's bastard mutant offshoots once and for all? You have spent the past 1500 years wiping this scourge from the earth."_

_Children of the Moon? Werewolves? He was hunting werewolves? The name Tahu Aki is littered throughout the Quileute legends...it is his lineage that the shapeshifters descend from... _

_They are talking about the La Push Pack! Jacob! _

_I pushed ahead of my grandmother as she walked slowly, almost mechanically to the door. Even in her spirit form she was afraid of these corporeal beings. Two men who could not be more diametrically opposite came into view when I stepped through the door and ghosted onto the scene. One, a sly seductive snake, the other a snarling jungle cat. Aro sat behind the desk with fingers steepled. Reed thin, he wore an elegant plum suit of timeless fashion. He had long black hair trailing down his back, a weak chin and a milky film over his eyes which were the tell tale burgundy, a vampire who drank the blood of humans. His skin was like the most delicate vellum, yet it shone with an iridescence even in the artificial glare of the fluorescent lighting. The picture in Carlise's study did not encapsulate the carefully constrained malevolence that rippled forth from the Leader of the Volturi. _

_His brother Caius faced him, paper mache face molded into anger. He wore a double breasted, pinstriped grey suit, his hair was white and shoulder length, but the eyes had the same murky quality as Aro's. I wondered how they could see. They looked like blind men, eyes glazed and slightly veiled._

_Sitting off to the side was a third vampire. His hair was also black, but with a shock of white. He was dressed almost like a monk. Black dress pants with a black, long sleeved silk tunic for a top.. He had the same papyrus looking skin but his face was frozen in ambivalent boredom. He looked as if he were meditating with his eyes open. He stared at some point beyond his brothers as if they were nothing but mere fixtures in the room. I deduced it to be Marcus._

_Through gritted teeth Cais seethed,_

"_The wolves worry me not, it's the treaty they have with your precious Carlisle Cullen and his ever growing coven that have me irate. Will you stand for that brother? Him and his mind reading protege should have been either brought into the Guard or burned a long time ago."_

_Aro stiffened slightly, a seeming vexation at being caught unaware of any treaty made by his once trusted friend with another supernatural entity. A hunted one at that. _

_Aro's sharp, clipped speech stung the air,_

"_What treaty?"_

_Caius grinned viciously, knowing he had his brother's full attention now._

"_It appears the Carlisle and his growing coven, two of the newest members who have yet to be known by our records, share the territory of Forks Washington. The vampires and the wolves have co-existed peacefully due to a treaty made in the early 1900's."_

"_Peacefully? They are mortal enemies! That sounds like something Carlisle would do, always resisting what he is. First he refuses to drink from humans and works in a field to protect their health, and now he makes secret treaties with our race's nemesis?" his lyrical laugh rang out in the tension filled room. _

_Caius became angered at Aro's reaction and slammed his fist through the great desk between them._

_The splintering of wood cracked the atmosphere and I jumped in fear, trying to calm myself with the notion they could not see me. _

_Aro's voice broke over the silence that followed, standing up and walking around the damaged desk,_

"_Now, now brother. Your temper has cost me too many fine pieces of furniture as of late." his hand touched Caius shoulder and he straightened his back, a mask of composure settling across his features._

_My Grandmother was finally at my side, taking in the scene with the wariness of a mouse sneaking by a sleeping cat's nose. _

_Caius turned to his brother with clenched fists, arms pinned to his sides,_

"_Will you defend that alliance Aro?" Caius demanded. "The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet, Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation – no doubt in an attempt to overthrow us. The better to protect his warped lifestyle." (ibid)_

_Aro turned a calculating eye on his brother;_

"_Two newer members of the coven you say? Do these new darlings have any... talents?"_

_I began to realize that Carlisle kept Alice and Jasper's abilities hidden from the Volturi for a reason. Carlisle did not trust his old companions. Why?_

"_I contacted Elezear to see if he knew anything of these new members of the Cullen coven. He said he would plan a visit to them and let us know what he finds." Caius said, icicles hanging from his words._

"_Excellent. Elezear is to be watched closely. His friendship with Carlisle is well known. I'm surprised actually that he is not already aware of these new coven members. Do you at least have their names?"_

"_No we do not. We have descriptions. One is female. Slight and short. She seems to be obsessed with... shopping." Caius's lip curled up in disdain. "She poses no threat as her mind seems simple, vacant by vampiric standards given her trivial interests in human fashion. The male is her mate. He seems to be having difficulty with the vegetarian lifestyle. He always looks...hungry. However his control is admirable in relation to his newness to the blasphemous diet. He has a presence about him, that of one that has seen battles of which he has always been victorious. Him we must be careful of."_

_Alice!! Jasper!! I couldn't imagine them working for the Volturi Guard. Alice a caged Oracale..._

"_What you must be careful of is to avoid your high regard for Heidi's ability to convince the members of the Cullen clan to break up their family and join the guard." Marcus's voice was barely a whisper, a slight monotone moan that garnered Aro and Caius', shocked silence that their brother deigned to speak. They knew when he did, they were to listen. _

"_Their ties are strong to their beliefs and their family members. They will not suffer a separation of this coven without a fight to the death. A fight to the death with such a peaceful large coven would cause ripples of rebellion throughout the vampire community. There are already those that question your methods in acquiring your formidable guard Aro." With a wispy sigh his eyes went back to staring at the wall. He knew his brothers would quibble over the details to which he truly did not seem to care about._

_I saw it in Aro's eyes, blazing like a forest fire, his tongue slicing over the icy shards of speech that belied his plan. Caius postured with smug satisfaction to his brother's solution._

"_If the Cullens will not come willingly, it only makes sense that we destroy them, lest they get too powerful. Why not kill two birds with one stone my dear one? Set it up so that it looks as if the Cullen's break the treaty, the wolves will have but no choice to attack, and if they don't, if this relationship is...perish the thought, stronger, than their treaty, they must all be eliminated quickly by the guard, but it will go down as record that we "arrived too late to help our sweetlings defeat the wolves. All perished in the Great War."_

_My head swam again with the images of the dead pack, the burning bodies of my beloved and his family. Aro's voice in my ear... _

"_kill them, kill them all, yessss my pet, revenge is yours, the wolves started this...you must end it dear heart. They denied the goddess her god on her wedding day. Show me what the women of your line gave to you for power; The One ...I've looked across time for you."_

_I was blown backwards by the memory of his words to me, which were never clear in my vision. All I could hear and feel then were the screams of the Quileute and the black hole where my heart used to be. I shook my mind of the horror ,mentally tucking in and piecing together the meaning of my vision and this dream. My vision of the death and destruction I caused upon the Pack was manipulated and provoked by the Volturi! The Volturi used me to kill The Pack so they wouldn't have to! The helix's of my existence were in danger. My grandmother stood in front of me and looked deep into my eyes;_

"_We are here to witness and learn, child. Believe in yourself and your power to fight. We must tell the Pack and the Cullen's of the Volturi's plans. Now that we know , we will not be manipulated and taken for fools. You will not be used by these vile creatures for their own gain. They must be stopped, especially before they learn you are Legacy. Striga. They will stop at nothing to have your power or destroy you. They believed our line conquered with the burning of your great great grandmother, the shipwreck and loss to sea of your great grandmother, Leda." She moved so I could see who was coming through the door and finished softly,_

" _and lastly, the kidnapping and grooming of two powerful witch twins of our line, to be their fighting dogs. Bella, behold Leda's long lost brother and sister Ioana and Xandru."_

_In walked the animated images of the boy and girl from Leda's book I had seen briefly when I was thumbing through earlier this evening. Her brother and sister! The ones who were not burned with their mother and cousins, but taken to....Italy. Ioana was blonde with her hair pulled back into a severe coil at the nape of her neck. Her and her brother both wore the cloaks of the Volturi Guard. Xandru's hair was thick and brown but his features were baby faced as well, mirroring his sister's._

"_Ahhhh...." Aro cooed, "Jane, Alec...come join us dear ones, we have an exciting new campaign to embark upon in the United States of America."_

_Jane... Ioana! Alec...Xandru! My grandmother whispered to me. These timeworn children bristled with power and a fiercely loyal desire to do their master's bidding. _

_Something inside of me snapped. These despots needed to be stopped. Their greasy, greedy fingers have left stains across the blanket of time covering my family, Jacob's and Edwards. I began to build a bright orange blue spark within my heart with a need to bring the Volturi to their knees. They want to come? Fine. But they will not acquire. We will be ready. I will be ready. My grandmama smiled in recognition that I was decided. I was not afraid anymore. That powerful spark from within me, shifted the veil on the earthly plane. _

_Alec felt it. _

_His scarlet eyes trained on me an instant and he cocked his head to the side with a knowing smirk cracking along his face. I shivered as my energy shimmered, then my grandmama's voice insistant in my ear,_

"_Wake Up Bella! You need to get out of here NOW!!" _

_I felt like I was being sucked backwards into a high powered vacuum. My last vision of the situation room in the Volturi's lair was Alec walking towards my essence with Aro watching him beadily._

My heart quickened, jogging furiously as I sat up in bed with a gasp. Everything was dark, Edward was gone..his muffled voice intermingled with others in the kitchen below. I threw off my covers and shivered in the evening air as I hunted for clothing. I needed to tell them right away of my dream and the Volturi's plans.

I tore out of Edward's room and flew down the stairs, missing the last step I almost did a face plant but was saved by a steely grip, the scent of leather, sunshine and (vanilla? Lemon? Gingersnaps?) invading my nostrils.

"Whoa there darlin, where's the fire?"

Righting myself Jasper let me go and looked into my face with amused amber eyes.

"I had a dream and I need to tell Edward and Carlisle about it right away."

"Before you go 'n do that sweetness, come 'ere I wanna show ya somethin'." his eyes twinkled, a mischievous glint there.

"Jasper, I really need to..." I argued feebly and pointed my gaze towards the kitchen.

"Oh hush now, this'll jes take a sec." He pulled me over to the large picture window and I could see a large man skipping around the garden picking flowers, singing folk songs in a high pitched falsetto. It was Emmett. He began making a daisy chain and placed it on his head like a crown. He held up an imaginary mirror, fluffed his hair blew himself kisses and recited;

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest vampire of all?"

Rose was cackling, filming the charade from the porch with a completely hysterical Alice tittering beside her.

"What the hell did you do to him Jasper?"

"I may have convinced him he was a princess." Jasper snorted and folded his arms to his chest,clearly pleased with his little joke. "I figured he was due for being such a shit earlier when the power went out and his game tanked. But after seein' you down here now, perhaps it'll suit a dual purpose; to keep him from teasin' you while you tell the "adults" in the kitchen about your dream, without bein'..... interrupted by Em's shitnanigans"

"Interrupted?" I suppressed a giggle as Emmett did a lovely pirouette amongst Esme's fuschia tiger lilies. For a big guy he really was quite graceful.

"Yes...after your window breakin' rodeo upstairs...I could feel the intense glee, then very mischievous vibes from Emmett. No doubt he was thinkin' upon all of the ways to tease you and Edward about your glass shatterin'...release. Best we not give him that chance for a while, I fear for his safety if he pisses you off." He winked at me and I flamed like a phoenix

"Wow. Thanks Jasper. You totally did me and Em a solid. I owe you." I fist bumped his hand and went into the kitchen leaving him chortling in the living room watching his humongous brother flit about the foliage singing "I'm so pretty , oh so pretty..."

With a smile itching at the corner of my mouth I walked into the dining room to find two slight, short men sitting at the table with Carlisle and Edward. My smile vanished immediately and I froze like a squirrel caught with a nut.

Edward stood immediately and was at my side with a protective arm around my shoulder.

"Vladimir, Stefane, I would like you to meet Isabella Swan Black"

The men's faces were like the smoothest white marble. It was clear they were older than Carlisle, but their skin was not as thin as the Volturi, it had a slight, matte powdery finish. Their sharp, narrow eyes were also clear, but showed no emotion, like the cold deadened stare of a shark. The one named Stefane had dark hair. He smiled at me and inclined his head in greeting, his ashy blonde companion Vladimir following close suit as they stood together in one fluid movement and headed towards me imperiously. I squared my shoulders and stood taller, I felt a little ridiculous considering I had pulled on Edward's jeans and my black wifebeater, but they didn't need to know that. He squeezed my shoulder and smiled down at me in pride and adoration.

I held out my hand to them for a handshake. Both of them placed a cool whisp of a peck on either side of my cheek, patting and clasping my hand gently in amicable way.

"We have come a long way..." said Vladimir his voice low and feathery

"to meet with you in person." finished the ancient hollow whispers of Stefane, . "Vladimir, the resemblance is..

"uncanny, yes, Stefane, I see it...if only she had the red hair, she would look just like.."

"the twins(names?)! Why yes dear brother, I believe you are right. There is no mistaking.."

"that she is Legacy. Oh yes, certainly. It's nice to know..."

"our trip was worth it." Stefane concluded.

The rustling leaves of sound that was their twinspeak rattled me somewhat, it was like taking in a tennis match listening to them speak in tandem, but I suppose if you spend a few millenniums with someone you are bound to finish a sentence or two. It was hard to tell one voice from the other they both sounded so much alike and spoke so fluidly together as one.

"Which reminds me..." Vladimir began, "We didn't just come here to indulge our curiousity regarding Ms. Swan Black's book "

"Yes, that is right." Stefane interjected, "The Volturi scum are rumored to have been skulking around a local reserve named "La Push" looking for descendants of the Pricolici and we have reason to believe they are coming for your family Carlisle."

"The Volturi?!" Carlisle and Edward said simultaneously.

"Yes. The Volturi." I said with a menacing glean to my voice. Edward looked at me, shock and awe sweeping across his face, as he noticed the electrical field that was shorting out of my fingers.

"But they will leave empty handed. _If I let them leave at all_."

Thunder boomed in the distance, and I knew with all certainty, that it was because of me.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**E/N – Next chapter is written and will be posted next week. Thank you all so much for following this story.**


	21. Chapter 21

******A/N – Thanks to Mer for her masterful Beta skills, and awesome packages sent in the mail. Thanks to JaspersBrand / Amanda for reading and reviewing amidst moving and caring for a sick baby boy. She has started posting her story Wonderwall here on FF. Here is the link; ****.net/s/5385692/1/******** Click it. Read it. Review it!**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

Rumbling cannonades of thunder throttled against the windowpanes, the Romanians became very excited as they realized I had wielded the power of the heavens to punctuate my threat on the Volturi. Their eyebrows shot up simultaneously into their widow peaked foreheads, sly, smug smiles tugged their razor thin lips into eery marble grins, Stefane murmured in awe,

"The Prophecy Vladimir! With power such as that, she is without a doubt..."

".. of the Three that become One," finished Vladimir.

They looked at each other, a silent conversation passing between their eyes. Vladimir tapped the pads of his fingers together within steepled hands while Stefane wrung his hands in excitement. I was uneasy, gleaning that they were hiding something; perhaps they had ulterior motives in coming here to meet me? Edward was taking careful note of the Romanian's body language, honeyed brown eyes narrowed in frustration. He wore this look when any of his family members were successfully masking their thoughts from him. The Romanians appeared to have learned this handy trick as well.

Preternatural pissing matches. I had no patience for this. I wanted answers from these creatures. I would have them.

"What do you know of The Prophecy? The Three that become One?" I demanded curtly. Edward curled his cold fingers around mine and squeezed gently. A warning to tread carefully.

Stefane's brilliant scarlet eyes snatched upon my own, like a crow catching the glint from a shiny object. Tilting his head in askance as if sizing me up for the first time since I made their acquaintance, he suspended his reaction to my clipped demand like the sword of Damocles above my head. Vladimir cut the chord and let it fall.

"You know of the the Three that become One? Of the Prophecy?"

_What kind of fuckery is this? I was being tested? Pompous asses!_ They wanted to see how much I would reveal of what I know before they revealed anything themselves?

_Christ._ I sighed deeply as Edward rubbed small soothing circles between my shoulder blades to ease my tension.

_So be it. _ I had nothing to hide and I needed their information.

"I only know what little I read in my book last night with Edward." I only had to look at my love briefly and he knew what I desired, in a blink he was gone, returning to me, book in hand. "And, what my great grandmother has told me in dreams and visions. She told me I was the Three that become One. That I was the strongest witch of the Striga line." The authority in my voice caught me by surprise. Edward and Carlisle smiled at me, pride stretching across their faces.

"Please forgive my impatience gentlemen, you must understand, this whole...history, along with the power I've inherited, has only just come to the forefront of my life in the past 3 days."

Vladimir and Stefane's face revealed surprise and then pity. They clucked their tongues at me,

"Poor dear, we understand _copil_, I'm sure this must all be very overwhelming for you. Would you show us your book?" Their excitement barely contained, they sidled up, each taking post on either side of me. As I opened the book to the first page, a ghost of a sigh escaped their lips as alabaster fingers shot out to stroke the strange ankh shaped symbol...

"We were Kings once..."

"We were Gods."

"It was a sign of our power that everything came to us."

"Prey, Diplomats, those seeking our favor."

"Your people, The Striga witches, came to us. Offering protection from the Italian scourge that was threatening us." Vladimir looked into my eyes and held my gaze.

"As did the shapeshifting wolves, the Pricolici.." breathed Stefane.

Before the words had time to fall from his lips, I was hit with the tsunami of realization of the ironic, intricately woven bond between mine and Jacob's ancestors. Pricolici! Of course! I had been so wrapped up in Leda's suffering and vengeance and how it paralleled my own that I failed to see what was right before my face within the first entry of the book. That is why the Volturi are after the werewolves as well as my own ancestors. We were _both _protectors of the Romanian Kingdom. We had _both_ eluded their grasp!

Shock shoved words out of my mouth.

"Are the La Push Pack descendants of the Pricolici that guarded you?"

The gruesome twosome flashed a look between each other and answered simultaneously;

"Yes."

"We have been looking for them for a long time...but the Volturi found them first," Vladimir admitted quietly. "We have a man on the inside that debriefs us regularly on the Volturi's..."

"...progress, in hunting for the Pricolici and the Striga. Your descendants, the Twins Aesa and Adrastea sacrificed much to make a stand against the Volturi when they attacked. Taha Aki, of the Pricolici was our ally. Our friend.

"We could not believe our luck when we discovered that not only was the lost tribe of Taha Aki here in the New World, but possibly the Striga line as well when we received your fax of the Royal Seal in your book. the co-incidence was..."

Stefan's words faded into a low hum, morphing into the chant my grandmothers said over me as I was being exorcised from The Blackness, Harry's throat singing drifting eerily in the background;

_"Turn the pages to find the key, Striga, Moroi, Pricolici.." _

In a tiny voice, that I'm sure only vampires could hear, I asked cautiously, my mouth feeling as if it was full of sand;

"Who are the _Moroi_?"

Their answer came to me hushed and wary...as if they did not understand why I asked them,

"Why that is us dear child. In Romania, vampires are known as Moroi."

I turned to the passage I had read only hours before, where I had first seen those strange names in my grandmother's beautiful scrawling penmanship. I gulped back the surge of air rushing from my lungs that urged to be shaped into a moan of despair to a long forgotten deity. The Romanian's looked at me guardedly, taking in the sudden animation of the loose items in our radius. Dishes clattered in the cupboards, wind hammered an erratic heartbeat against the windows, pushing and sucking against the glass. Tremulously I read Leda's first entry,

"_My husband was a great and powerful shaman. A shapeshifter. Though I only saw him as a swan, his true form was that of a wolf. I was amazed that the Pricolici from the Old Country existed on this side of the Ocean. The Pricolici were brothers in arms with the Striga in the protection of our lost kingdom. How Fate loves Irony! Pushing me with death snapping at my heels to the other side of the world to find my soulmate, one who came from a heritage steeped in magic and legend as far back as my own. Arriving on this strange continent, bereft, enslaved, frightened and scarred from the horrors of having my family stolen and murdered before my eyes, he stoked the fires of love within the cold embers of my heart. Uriah taught me his magics as I taught him mine, our love bound to the earth itself and wrapped within it's gravity."_

Wonder wove itself along Vladimir's musing,

"What are the odds that they would travel across continents..."

"...to find each other on the other side of the world over a thousand years later and mate," his brother whispered, completing as always, his thought.

Their words settled like dry, dessicated dust about my ears as I mentally thrashed about in a Hell's eddy of irony. _Pricolici_ _, Striga _and now_, Moroi_; Wolf, Witch and Vampire. Allies. Lovers. Family. Uriah and Leda. Jacob, Edward and I. All of us bound, tethered together in Fate's merciless comedy of broken hearts and promises.

All of us hunted by the Volturi.

_NO! They will not have what is MINE! _

One by one, in a wave of movement, the kitchen cupboard doors clicked open like a wooden kick line as Esme's props, beautiful delicate china plates, cups and crystal wine glasses tumbled, crashing then shattering against the smooth tiled floors. Chaotic chamber music for my crumbling mind.

The missing members of the Cullens appeared quickly upon hearing the cacophony in the kitchen, concern carved into their beautiful faces as they took in the shocking scene before them. Rose gripped Alice tightly who was overcome with emotion for me.

_I must hold it together. _

_I can't control it! _

I must have said this aloud as Vladimir and Stefane were now cooing soft encouragement in my ear;

"There there.._draga mea, _you've had barely time to process, it's too much information at once, yes?

"..and there is more to be revealed yet." Stefane glanced around furtively at the demonstration of my lack of control on my abilities. "Do not worry. We will help you gain control of this power.."

".. and then the Volturi scum will perish...as it was meant to be. As we have been waiting over a millennium for."

"Vladimir, we must bring him here to help her..."

"...yes, it is the only way...but how?"

Their voices faded into the distance as Edward's plunged through the violent vortex of my muddled mind,

"Bella? Love? Are you all right?" I clung to the buoy of his voice, his cool body standing beside mine. Regaining my composure, my ire embedded to make the Volturi pay.

I looked to Edward in momentary alarm, reminded of my dream and the Volturi's wicked designs on wiping out his family along with the wolves.

_They would not be taken from me! I have lost enough!_

"Whatever, whoever it is you need to bring here to help me, do it. Now. The Volturi must be stopped before they destroy everything I've ever loved." Silence reigned once more as I took a deep cleansing breath and steadied myself, the only one breathing in a room full of bodies.

"Now, speaking of the Volturi, I need to tell you all about my dream."

**E/N – Please review! Now that this site is all caught up, the updates will be roughly two weeks apart as I am writing them as I go from here to the finish. I'm hoping to have chapter 22 up by next week.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N – My love and adoration to Mer who is a fantabulous beta. Mer recently did a one shot for the NaughtyHeels Anonymous 80's contest here on FF. Please take a moment and go check out the fabulous entries and vote for your favorites!**

**Thanks also to Margie, April and Jessica for being my preview Queens. Sorry this took so long folks, it was written last week and I was awaiting on posting at Twi'd, but they are too slow for me.**

**One thing to keep in mind...when Bella had the dream about the Volturi and their plans against the Cullens and the Wolves, she did not travel to the future or recent past...it was the present.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

"Jane and Alec are your...great Aunt and Uncle?" Edward's voice was tinged with fear, his eyes darting back and forth between me and Carlisle.

Carlisle gave Edward a loaded look then turned to me smiling tightly;

"Bella dear...may I see this picture you mentioned that you believe to be Jane and Alec in your book?"

The Romanians drifted away from me. During the telling of my dream they were hanging on my every word. It seemed strange they did not ask to see the picture as well.

I passed the book to Carlisle, turning to the page of the beautiful boy and girl who were on the verge of adulthood. Edward peered over his shoulder and his face became slack and then hardened into the composite mask I despised.

"It's them." he said flatly.

I flashed the Roms an icy glare stating accusingly,

"You knew about this didn't you? Were you planning on telling me?"

They looked at me in circumspect as they softly sighed together;

"As we said child, there is still much to be revealed..."

Stefane's voice drifted across the uncomfortable silence like freshly fallen snow;

"Ioana and Xandru's...or rather, Jane and Alec's capture was the Volturi's last attempt at snuffing out the Striga line. Due to the witch twins' abilities, Aro was mad with greed to change them and add them to his guard, the rest of your family he burned to ash."

Vladimir chimed in,

"Your great grandmother Leda slipped through their fingers. They discovered her ship was lost off the coast of the New World and they gave up pursuit as there were no documented survivors...your great grandmother did not offer her identity as a survivor as she did not want to be found."

Stefane countered, moving towards me as one with his brother,

"Alec and Jane appeared to hold no memory of your family. A common occurance, especially since they were changed so young. Upon their awakening, they were baptised with the names they have now. Ioana and Xandru were no more."

"Bella," Edward pleaded, "Jane and Alec are the most powerful and feared members in the Volturi guard. Jane can create the most excruciating pain imaginable within your mind. Alec has been known to be able to blind and paralyze whole armies of newborns to allow the rest of the guard to pick them off like lambs to the slaughter."

Jasper nodded his head as his amber eyes settled on me,

"It's true Bella, when the wars were going on in the South with the Newborn Armies, The Volturi cleaned out thousands of troops within hours. They showed no mercy. I barely escaped with my life."

Carlisle straightened and grabbed onto Esme's hand, who had floated to his side in support,

" When the Volturi come, we will be ready. We will make a stand."

"That's right Bella." Alice chirped. "I don't need to see the future to know that I will stand by you regardles. I believe in you."

"Ditto Bells," Emmett jibed, "Anyone that can shatter glass like you can, can certainly be an asset in a fight."

Rose growled fiercely, pinching Emmett's forearm hard. He yelped and bit his lip to keep from laughing at his subtle dig. He was still wearing the daisy chain crown from Esme's garden and looked adorably ridiculous, making it impossible to be upset with him. I smiled broadly and looked at my family. Edward was grinning too, hearing the thoughts and truths of what his family said amongst him.

"What about the wolves...the Pricolici? Surely they will stand with us?" Stefane inquired, while he and Vladimir leaned towards me for my answer in barely contained expectation.

"Pricko what?" Emmett chortled. Jacob...a prick. Now that's pretty accurate come to think of it."

Rose smacked Emmett up the back of the skull. Emmett wore a momentary scowl but Rose chased her backhand with a scowl much scarier and he relented, smiling at me feebly in apology.

I sighed deeply and told the Romanians about the curse my great grandmother put on the Black family and the bust up of mine and Jacob's marriage due to...misunderstandings. They couldn't possibly look whiter than they did when I told them how tenuous the relationship was between the La Push tribe and the Cullens because of me.

"But you must make amends with this man you no longer love!" Vladimir whined with a simpering plea.

"Yesss mea draga, The wolves, witches and vampires must stand together to defeat the Volturi. There is a Prophecy that foretells it. A Prophecy uttered by Adrastea, the Twin of the Great Mother Aesa of your Striga line."

"Prophecy! You keep muttering about this Prophecy! The Prophecy I'm talking about says Jacob and I must forgive each other to prepare for the Great War...which we know now the Volturi wants to create between the Cullen's and the wolves. We'll just...be the wiser and not involve the wolves, be ready for the Volturi on our own if they... we.... don't...forgive each other. I mean...I almost killed Jake! How can he forgive me of that?

Edward squeezed my hand and turned me towards him. " Bella, you saved Jacob's life by controlling your power before that bolt hit."

"She threw a lightening bolt at her ex husband?" The Romanian's asked incredulously.

"Yes." said Edward with a crooked smile and a wink to me.

"Wow! That's way more impressive than having glass shattering orgas....OW!!! ROSE!! Quit it already!" Emmett shrieked. I smiled ruefully to myself and thanked Rose silently.

The Roms exchanged a quick snigger and a smile and then sobered their faces quickly...

"The Prophecy says Striga, Moroi and Pricolici are the three that become one who must stand against the Volturi."

"The Triumverate must reform against the Volturi. Three voices that become one." excitement danced in their eyes. Hope to rule again flickered in and out of view.

"Can you tell me of this Prophecy?"

"Haven't you seen this in your book yet child? We have never recovered a Book of Shadows of any of the Striga directly descended from The Great Ones, Aesa and Adrastea. Twin sisters who protected our kingdom with thier magics. Your posession of the Royal Seal of our Kingdom is proof from whence your blood comes, from the greatest ,most powerful witches of your line. Aesa and Adrastea must be mentioned in your histories."

Vladimir folded his hands and whispered, his voice like sand poured over stone,

"The Volturi believed that in capturing the most powerful twins Ioana and Xandru that they crippled our chances of defeating them as the triumverate could never be reformed without them. They were the last, and the most powerful Striga.

But they were wrong, because your delightful book tells us that you are the Striga representative of the Three that become One. Through your great grandmother Leda. You are the one we have been hoping for."

I looked to Edward as my head was spinning with revelations and the bitter acrid burn of revenge my tongue.

He passed my book to the Romanians, who bowed their heads in acceptance and thanks to me for granting them permission to look through my book.

They reverently turning the pages, scanning every minute detail ...as if they were looking for something other than the story they intended to read. The exhultation shone in their crimson eyes.

"Here it is!"

"You read it brother, you have the nicest voice." they quipped in unison. The entire room snickered along with the Drakul duo. They bowed to each other and began to read tandemly their voices peeling back the years of my ancestral past.

_**September 13, 1976**_

_"There is a Scripture among the women of our line that is passed to the Maiden who is to become Mother or Priestess of our Circle. This scripture was to be passed to me after the completion of our Drawing Down the Moon ceremony the night we were captured in the clearing. Tangible proof of valuable secrets about the destiny of our line was lost forever to me. All I have is the stories told to me in my mother's hushed voice by the light of the dying fire as she bedded Ioana, Xandru and I down for the night. _

_She spoke of a great kingdom that lay on the fringes of the Ottoman Empire lipped against the Black Sea and presently known as Romania. The kingdom was guarded by our ancestors, two powerful mages, twins; Aesa and Adrastea. Never in the histories has their been Striga as powerful as these two women. _

_Aesa's name meant Destiny, which she was for our race, for she was the Great Mother from whence we came. Her sister Adrastea's name meant unyielding, nemesis "she who takes care of the baby." Aesa could harness the elements, water, fire, air and earth. Adrastea was a powerful mystic and Seer. She could deliver curses and blessings befitting of the Goddess who was her namesake. Combined they were a formidable pair._

_The Kingdom the Twins protected did not rule over a land so much as it ruled over a species. Something that looked human but was not. _

_They called themselves Moroi. _

_We call them Cold Ones. Nosferatu. Vampyres. The legends we now know of the vampires, or Moroi, were born, distorted and stretched on the rack of time as a result of the Usurpers completely denying their own existence to the human world and going to great lengths to do so. They went so far as to put on white hats and pretend they were saints. They made sure their kind became a...hoax. A nightmare and nothing more. _

_These creatures were... are, entirely real and not the fabled Bela Lugosi type dracula's that I once saw on the silver screen._

_They can walk in the daytime, but their skin in the sunlight bursts into the brightest glittering prisms of sparkling light._

_They never sleep, bleed or breathe, and their hearts never beat._

_They do not have fangs but sharp gleaming teeth._

_After the death of my husband, I discovered the Cold Ones with whom Uriah's tribe made the treaty did not consume human blood. Perhaps the time could have come for the Moroi to live amongst the humans if they no longer looked at them as prey._

_The Moroi were my ancestor's allies against the Usurpers; a faction of Vampires called the Volturi who regarded the human race as their own personal blood bank, and planned to make sure that their supplies never knew they were being used._

_The Moroi my ancestors knew, did not make their presence known as heavily as they could have simply because it was an age of darkness. Men groping in the blackness of ignorance for answers they did not have the reasoning abilities to understand. Superstition, suspicion, and fear goverened the majority of the minds of men from the Dark Ages. Breeding, war and survival from disease and the hardships of life were paramount._

_The Moroi were quite prepared to ease their presence into the human's reality as they were loathed of the idea of pretending to be something they were not. They cared not how long this would take as they had forever if they wanted it. They thought themselves immortal gods. _

_The Striga. The Moroi, the Pricolici, we were all in danger. If we did not conform to the Usurper / Volturi's modus operandi of keeping the supernatural completely segregated from the human race, we were to perish. We banded together and formed a triumeverate to stand against our aggressors. _

_But even Adrastea could not see them coming. They had mages too. Mages who were also vampires. Some of them older than the Egyptians. That was their unbeatable strength, vampires with abilities. One vampire could even brainwash the others with abilities to break their ties with their covens and join the Volturi Guard. All of them let to believe that the supernatural should not co-exist with the human race. _

_The Moroi were captured, neutered of their power. The Pricolici went East, across Europe, to the New World. The Striga faded into the camofluage of humanity and roamed the countries surrounding Romania and out in a cautious, leisurely pace. The Striga could not run like the wolf, beating the very wind with their superhuman strides; could not endure like vampire who was immortal. We could only waft and weft our way through the weave of humanity as if we were pulled from the same skein. Our ancestors migrated hither and thither across Europe. Gypsies. Outcasts. Wanderers. _

_Wherever we wandered we carried the story of The Twins' courageous sacrifice and stand against the Volturi in our hearts and upon our lips to our daughters' ears._

_The Volturi stormed our castle, capturing the Moroi, laying waste to everything, taking no prisoners but the Moroi Kings Stefane and Vladimir._

_Adrastea begged Aesa who was 7 full moons along with the child of her lover Taha Aki..._

**"WHAT?!" ** rocketed out of my mouth before I had the chance to compose myself.

I looked at the narrators of the tale who were frozen before me, awaiting my reaction to the news that mine and Jacob's line tangled further back than Uriah and Leda,

"My ancestors were descended from Taha Aki as well?"

Vladimir clucked softly,

"Why yes, _mea copil_, this is how your great grandmother was able to imprint on Uriah..what gives you the ability to imprint upon Edward. It runs in your blood."

Clearing my throat, I sputtered and coughed as it had become very dry suddenly, I waved on the Drak Pak to continue the reading of Leda's story of the Twins.

Emmett brought me some water with a devilish grin as he passed me a plastic cup. Winking at me he quipped,

"Just in case you get excited...Esme doesn't have many breakables left."

I rolled my eyes mouthing the words "thank you" to Rose as she grabbed him by the ear, yanking him out of my sight. Emmett chuckled like a school boy telling a fart joke.

_Taha Aki was the Alpha or Chief of the Pricolici. They were shapeshifters. Taha Aki's chosen form was that of a wolf. Like my Uriah. Uriah told me his own kind descended from this great warrior. But those are legends and stories best described on their own. This is the story of the Twins._

_When the Usurpers attacked, Adrastea begged Aesa to go with Taha Aki and find the Striga cousins that had already fled the chaotic scene. The Moroi Kings were captured and taken prisoner. Everyone else was to burn. Aesa went with her lover, but slipped away from him when he was tending to his Tribe. The children could not phase and were either parentless or wandering in fear. Aesa was desperate to beg her sister to come. She came upon her sister surrounded by Guards in red capes. The Volturi Lords stood in front of Adrastea as she uttered the curse of a Prophecy of the end of the Volturi;_

_**Striga, Moroi, Pricolici,**_

_**hastening the end of the Volturi**_

_**Three become One **_

_After Adrastea uttered her curse upon the Volturi Lords, the leader ripped off her head and threw it into the fire. Aesa, blinded by grief for the loss of her sister, revenge burning through her breast, ran to be reunited with Taha Aki, but he was no where to be found. For days she wandered until she discovered some distant nomadic cousins to the south of Romania. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl, but never saw Taha Aki again._

_The remaining words of the prophecy is the Scripture fabled to be written in Aesa's own hand, the witness to her sister's bravery. These are the words that are lost to me. Were they found? Were they found by the right hand? I shudder to think of that book being found by the Volturi. I pray that it is forever lost, if not found by one of our own._

**E/N Please review! If anyone has any questions about the story so far, please feel free to PM me.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - Thanks to Mer my awesome Beta. I'm her barnacle. She can't get rid of me.**

**This chapter is for Navarre. Your reviews throughout your reading of this story have inspired and uplifted. Thank you.**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

Once they finished reading Leda's entry, they both started whispering to each other sounding like hissing air from a tire. They thumbed through the proceeding pages, scanning each with even more scrutiny than before. Their agitation evident, someone must have let the barrier to their mind slip as Edward's voice rang out,

"What do you mean "It's not here"...what is not there? What are you looking for?!"

The brothers froze and looked at each other. Vladimir narrowed his eyes at Stefane, then their faces rearranged themselves into perfect masks of coolness.

"We thought Bella's book would contain the...whole prophecy uttered by Adrastea to the Volturi."

"We want to make sure that it is clear, now that it seems entirely possible, that in order for the Volturi to be defeated, we must reunite the triumverate of old..the wolf, witch and vampire are to stand together once more to bring down the tyrannical horde."

Edward's voice was incredulous,

"You are...guessing? You are guessing we can bring them down together based on a portion of a prophecy?"

Vladimir became stiff, his air indignant and ruffled by Edward's tone, haughtily he sniffed,

"What we've found is QUITE clear... Striga, Moroi and Pricolici...three species speaking as one voice. It would make sense that all three factions stand again together to extinguish the scourge that have maintained power for too long."

Stefane placed his hand on Edward's arm to placate him,

"Edward, you can not deny the...co-incidence of our three species being in this place, at this time..."

"...when we thought for so long the Volturi had extinguished both Aesa's and Taha Aki's lines."

"The irony...that they will be coming to us, with thoughts of an assured victory is...perfection." Stefane finished with a contented sigh. They both looked like the cat that ate the canary.

Jasper interceded, addressing the gleefully ghoulish twins.

"Providing we can get the Wolf Pack to stand with us."

Carlisle stepped between the stratagist and the catalysts.

"I will call Sam Uley tonight and we will set up a meeting with the Elders and the Pack. Bella is their kin. They will stand if she will."

"Do you really think so Carlisle?" I asked cautiously.

Edward leaned in and spoke softly into my hair, "Billy and Harry will convince them to come Bella. I know it."

Carlisle turned with a nod and a smile to Vladimir and Stefane, "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I would like to put in a call to Elezear to warn him his former employers are going to be sniffing around about Alice and Jasper."

"I'd like to come with you, Carlisle, if you don't mind...Alice, darlin'? Are you okay?"

Jasper bent down into Alice's face, she shook her head as if clearing it of something and looked quickly to Bella then Edward before she plastered on a smile placing her diminutive hand on Jasper's cheek;

"Yes, Jazz, I'm fine. I just wish I could help us more, if I could only see..."

"It's okay Alice...at least we know what the Volturi plan to do, now all we have to do is head them off at the pass." I gave her an encouraging smile. She looked at me blankly, and I wondered what was turning around in her head just then, after a brief hesitation, she nodded her head.

"Promise you will tell us if you see anything else Bella..." she pleaded.

"Of course Alice." I had a queasy feeling in my stomach. _Did she see something? Nah. She would tell me._

She turned to leave with Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, sadness hunched about her small shoulders. Rose swiped the daisy chain crown off of Emmett's head and placed it on her own.

"Come on, Princess...let's go hunt." Just as they were about to leave, Emmett spun around and pointed at the Romanians.

"Yo Drac 1 'n 2, you dudes wanna come with? Nothing like chasing down a Mountain Lion your first time!"

The aged vampires arched their eyebrows and gave a small shrug,

"When in Rome..." they responded, falling in behind Rose and Emmett.

Edward took my hands in his, looking me up and down with a wry smile on his face.

"Did you have trouble finding some clothing love?"

I glanced at my Tshirt and borrowed jeans, sighing heavily enough to blow my disheveled mane out of my eyes.

"My sense of fashion has always left little to be desired."

~//~

After a hot shower, I got dressed in the clothes Alice had laid out for me. Edward was writing in his journal and listening to Chopin, glancing at me occasionally as I put on my clothing. His eyes crawled over my body, leaving a heated trail, I took my time so he could enjoy the view. I collapsed on the bed with a dramatic flounce and ran my hands through my wet hair. Closing up his book and walking over to me, he turned down the music with the remote before laying down next to me.

"I suppose you didn't sleep much last night." he said softly as he kissed my temple.

"No...dreams that drag my spiritual body to the other side of the world to spy on monstrous murdering vampires kinda takes a lot out of a girl."

Edward bit back a smile and placed his hand under his head as he shifted to lay on his side.

"You know, you are handling this surprisingly well...the revelations about your history, your powers, our destiny...to name a few" he quipped, his tongue in his cheek.

"I think Jacob would beg to differ." I grumbled.

"Bella, he pushed you too far...but you saved his life. He won't forget that anytime soon."

"I guess...I just wish..."

"What darling? What do you wish?"

"I just wish I would have had the book given to me a long time ago. I wish my father hadn't kept my heritage from me. If I'd have known...Edward! I would have known what you were. That we were destined for each other. I could have been powerful enough to stand against James. I could have been powerful enough to...to keep you with me. You never would have left. I never would have broken Jacob's heart."

A great sigh came from my beautiful man and I cringed at dredging up old hurts, like the fetid and muddy, brackish water from the deep, abandoned well of time that was our separation.

"Bella, we can't go back, wishes and what if's are not going to help us right now. We simply have to look ahead, as there is much we need to prepare for with the Volturi coming."

"I wish I had more time to prepare...I still don't have any idea on how to control this power I have within me."

"We'll help you. Our family. Billy, Harry...you have a supernatural army who loves you, would kick at the darkness until it bled sunlight for you."

"Thank god for that." I yawned and stretched rubbing my body against Edward, he stiffened, his eyes turning dark as pitch.

I shrank away from him, and peered at him over my lashes.

"Ummm...perhaps you should go hunt too? I'll be alright. I think I am just going to..." I yawned again, "...take a nap."

"I think that's a good idea. I think Alice and Jasper are still here."

Edward kissed me full on the lips and swept his tongue across the slit of my mouth, I felt shivers down to my toes, despite being blanketed with the heavy net of exhaustion.

"I'll be back soon."

The last thing I heard was the soft click of the door closing behind him before my eyes closed to settle into sleep.

~//~

_I felt her presence before I opened my eyes. Grandmama Marie was standing at the foot of our bed, her face radiated in a smile for me._

_"Bella. Come with me Child. There is more which you must see." _

_She walked to the bedroom door and opened it, but instead of the Cullen's hallway, the door opened to a darkened wood. I looked at Edward's windows and the sun was peeking beneath the blinds. How can this be? Curious, I followed my grandmother out into the forest._

_Great oaks stood like sentinels in a perfect circle. In the center was a stone altar, which had fallen over, becoming prey to the moss and lichen which covered it. The moon hung perfectly centered overhead, shining down into the enclosure, a soft dusting of light illuminating everything _

dimly.

_"What is this place?" I asked my grandmother in wonder. It felt otherworldly...holy. Yet there was a sadness creeping around the edges like the shadows just beyond the moonlight. _

_"It is the last place my mother gathered with her people to worship before they were captured and burned." _

_At her words the clearing filled with the ghostly holographic images of people standing in a perfect circle, holding hands and watching a glowing, luminescent female form walk towards one of their own. Looking closer at the young woman I noticed it was my great grandmother Leda! Standing next to her were her siblings, Ioana and Xandru..or, Jane and Alec._

_"Yes, child, that is your great grandmother about to receive her blessing from the Goddess." _

_True to the account in Leda's journal entry the ceremony was interrupted by a group of men and the scene was a skirmish of whispy smoky forms running and tangling with each other as most of the gathering was caught. The spectral image of Leda slipped into an opening of the largest oak in the circle. Just as she dissappeared into the tree, there was a blur of movement which rushed into the clearing, vanquishing all of the ghosts of the past. _

_A cloaked being appeared alone in the circle looking like the Incarnation of Death, arriving too late to collect the souls stolen here. _

_Volturi!_

_Bella heard her grandmother's voice just behind her ear whisper.._

_"Watch. Do not let him see you. He does not know who you are yet in this particular vein of time, and he will feel threatened by you. His powers are strong enough to reach you beyond the veil of time." _

_The Volturi guard had a slender, short stature. The hood of his great red cloak was pulled up over his head completely obscuring his face from view. He looked around the clearing and spotted the large tree her great grandmother's spirit had just hidden itself away in. He reached in and pulled out a large clump of debris consisting of dried leaves and dirt. Shaking it away he revealed a goblet shaped cup and a short sword clutched in his hands. He looked these items over carefully, turning them over gingerly. Wiping the dirt from them he tucked them into his cloak. He reached his arm in further and drug out a medium size brass box. Ripping off the lock with his bare hands like it was effortless, he opened the chest with a creak of the hinges and peered inside. _

_Reaching in, he slowly brought forth a leather bound satchel. He unrolled it, discovering what looked to be an ancient codice. Was this the Scripture the Romanian's had been searching for? Of course! Leda knew that hole was there as that is where they stored their ritual tools. _

_My grandmother's voice was behind me, her voice sounding from a distance..._

_"It is the Prophecy Bella. The scripture written by Aesa herself."_

_I turned around and saw my physical form sleeping in the bed beyond the door. Edward had just come in and was checking over me with a concerned look on his face._

_I had to know who stole the scripture. Fate answered my prayer, for when I turned back around to the forest scene the vampire was reaching up to his hood to pull it back from his face so he could get a better look at the codices._

_It was Alec._

_He remembered his humanity! He found the Scripture. The Volturi have the key to their defeat._

_"No!!" I screamed._

_In slow motion I watched Alec's head turn towards me. My grandmother's warning about not letting him see me sounded like an alarm in my brain and I immediately willed myself to wake up to get back to Edward. _

I gasped as my eyes snapped open, Edward appearing by my side instantly, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Bad dream, Love?" he soothed.

It was out of my mouth before I could contemplate it's deceit.

"Not that I can remember."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Thanks to Mer for being my beta and ficwife. Sorry this chapter took so long folks. It took a lot of reasearch! I hope you enjoy and if you have any questions at all, please PM me!**

**I'd love to recommend a fic called Sire by Winterstale that is here on FF. Her writing is infused with magic, and...Emmett! Her Emmett is positively breathtaking and takes center stage in this fic.**

**BPOV**

Over the next few days, I was not allowed to do anything but eat and sleep. Dr. Carlisle's orders. Edward watched me like a hawk, and did not leave my side. The guilt for not telling him about my dream of Alec was nibbling at my conscience but there was an instinctual assuredness that I did what had to be done to protect him, even though I didn't know why or how this could be. I spent my waking hours reading over my book and discussing the contents with the Romanians. They told me many wonderful stories about the bravery and power of Aesa and Adrastea.

Billy and Harry both came to visit me and to invite the Cullens to a meeting with the Pack and the Elders on James Island. Their discomfort around Vladimir and Stefane was palpable, and the ancient vampires politely took their leave as we settled into the living room with Edward and Carlisle. Billy wheeled his chair over to me and the apologies he wanted to speak lined his face and eyes with quiet pain.

"It's okay Billy. I'm asking the Tribe enough in supporting us in our stand against the Volturi."

"Child, you forget, the Volturi come with intent to kill us all, had you not seen their plans, we would not have been ready. It is you who should be thanked. We fight for our survival as well as yours and the Cullens."

Edward, Carlisle and Harry spoke quietly amongst themselves in the dining room, Edward glancing over every now and then to make sure I was alright.

"How is he?" my voice was barely a whisper as my fingers fidgeted in my lap nervously.

"He is ready when you are Bella. He knows you need time. He is trying very hard to understand."

As angry as I was at Jacob for keeping secrets from me, it all fell away with the knowledge that I could lose him in the upcoming battle. Despite everything, he was my friend before he was my lover.

"What has he been doing?"

"Oh, you know Jacob. If he's not running the woods like a stray dog feeling sorry for himself, he's in the garage. He won't allow me to see what he's working on though. So I give him peace. He needs time too."

I nodded quietly and tried to suppress the sob in my throat. Edward was by my side instantly trying to keep the worry from his face. He spoke to Billy while watching Harry and Carlisle shake hands. It looked like their visit was coming to a close.

"I want to thank you, Billy, for inviting us all to the island tonight to discuss our plans. I know it couldn't have been easy to convince the Elders and the Pack to join forces with us."

The old man sighed heavily, "There are cracks that must be filled..." Harry came to stand behind his friend so that he could take him home. "...and hurts that must be healed, before we can be strong enough to fight as one."

Billy took my hand and kissed it before letting Harry wheel him out.

"What time is the meeting tonight?" I asked Edward as he rubbed circles over the back of my hand.

"Sundown. They have invited us to a Potlatch ceremony." A smile stretched across his face, "Carlisle is quite excited about participating in it..Rosalie...not so much."

I smiled as I thought of Rose wrinkling her nose upon being inundated with wolf stench.

"Everyone is coming?"

"Yes. Everyone. Jacob will be there Bella. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes. It's time to move forward, otherwise, there will be no future to look forward to."

~//~

The evening air tingled with fall's crisp bite as we watched the sun sink slowly into the horizon. Blazing pink and gold alloys of colour bled across the ocean, mirroring the sky as the scolding of seagulls mingled with the sound of the waves breaking on the shore. The Pack was busy getting the boats ready. Still not used to vampires being in such close vicinity, they bristled and shimmered, itching to obey their natural instinct to phase and attack. Seth was the only one who seemed non-plussed. He and Emmett were trading blonde jokes while Rose glowered at them both.

The Romanians were eyeing the wolf pack with rapt awe while they queried a rather surprised but eager Sam about Quileute customs and beliefs. They wanted to secure any archives available on stories of Taha Aki and they promised to give the Tribe stories from Taha Aki's days as a warrior leader for them in their triumverate in return. Sam seemed delighted to have these undiscovered histories. He'd always been a total devotee to the old stories and legends of his people.

Harry told me that Jacob, Billy and Sue Clearwater were already on the Island. They were preparing the old fortress for the potlatch ceremony. I had been to many communal ones, but never one on the Island, and never one this exclusive and extraordinary. The only structure on the island, it is reputed to have been the home of Taha Aki, the founder of the original Pack, and now, supposed ancestor of mine. I wondered why he came here...was he looking for his lost love Aesa? Did he simply come to the other side of the world and give up?

I longed to uncover all of the cobwebs from my history so that I may learn from the past to avoid losing our future. I was looking forward to the nature and purpose of tonight's meeting but I was not looking forward to seeing Jacob. I could face an army of Volturi Guard, but I could not face Jacob with as much courage and conviction. I drew in a shaky breath and closed my eyes to the breeze blowing in from the ocean, smelling of salt and cedar and smoky evening from the bonfires that littered the beaches of the island and the mainland. Drums began slowly, insistantly, building in strength and urgency as our crowd settled into the long boats. The Reservation's skill in boat making was passed from generation to generation for centuries. Made of hand hewn cedar, these water tight marvels would slice through water like a blade through butter.

The Romanians, Cullens, and I travelled in one boat while the Pack and a few of the elders travelled in the other. Harry and the drummers had gone ahead. His throaty wail carried across the water and back to us in a haunting litany of prayer to Tsikati, the Universe, for a safe journey. Both canoes were silent, and all that was heard was Harry's ceremonial singing and the slapping of the water against the sides of the boats as they glided quickly to their destination. Everything had a very monumental, sharply focused feel to it. The atmosphere was laiden with tension and apprehension of this meeting. The fires on the island's beach glowed brighter, their snaps and crackles welcoming us to shore as we moored onto the beach and walked up the worn path to the Long House.

The silver medallion moon hung in the black velvet of night, stars splattered across it like a monochromatic Pollack painting. As we came closer to the aged cedar structure, my knees felt weak in anticipation. Edward pulled me closer, slowing his steps to mine until we stood at the threshold of a Legend's home.

~//~

**JPOV**

I could smell them before they even got in their boats to come across the water. A sickening lurch formed in the pit of my gut at the thought of seeing her with them...having to let her go.

Standing in the light of the doorway, I saw her. She looked rested but nervous...but that is not what made my heart drop into my shoes; She was wearing a ceremonial dress for the occasion, and I was instantly reminded of our wedding day. The leech gave her one of his "Are you okay" pansy ass expressions and she nodded slightly before turning those deep browns on me.

Thank god they were brown and not black. I was never more relieved and more frightened of the meaning behind her eyes. I spent my whole life looking at them, and still I didn't know her like I should have.

Like she deserved.

I fumbled with the smooth stones in my pocket, a reminder that she saved me. The glass beads, formed from the lightening hitting the sand as her protective shield kept me from being fricasseed, had brought me much comfort the past few days after our throw down on the beach.

I straightened and gave her a smile. Her return smile was small, tight and sad. I wanted to die for having any part of putting it there.

How could one woman be so frightening and fragile at the same time? How could one woman become the center for two supernatural families, who were natural enemies? How could one woman love them both...and bring them together?

Her heart was big enough for it. That's how.

I had failed her. I had not been truthful with myself or her. Tonight, it was time to show her everything. It was becoming clear to everyone, even me, that our destinies were not for each other, but beside.

Harry, Dad and Sue came forward to greet our guests and settle them into their seats in the circle so that we could begin the ceremony. I noticed quickly that Bella was not the only female in the Cullen party wearing ceremonial dress. Blondie, Pipsqueak and Becky Homecky were also wearing Quileute costume, and I wondered if this was Bella's suggestion. She had always paid such keen attention to our customs and legends, finding them fascinating. She would sit at my grandfather's feet for hours listening to his stories while I stole away to the living room to watch cartoons. Grandfather always teased saying that she made a better student than me.

Sue came over to Bella and gave her a huge hug. Whispering something in her ear, Bella turned various shades of red and shook her head "no" vigorously. Sue was asking her to perform a few dances with her and Leah. I was pleasantly suprised when I saw Bella agree after some encouragement from Emoward and she slipped off with Sue to where Leah was waiting outside. I was glad for Leah that Bella had decided to do it, they'd performed a few dozen of these dances over the years as they took the lessons together as children. When Dad asked Leah to perform the ceremonial dance with her mother, her bellows and expletives about performing for bloodsuckers could be heard for miles until Harry's voice carried over hers like a thunder boom and little else was said about whether or not she would be dancing.

Dad wheeled himself before a table with a large circle of cedar bark and cut circular bands for each person to wear on top of their head for the duration of the dance. He spoke about how the cedar tree was sacred to our people; life sustaining. It was used for our houses,boats, clothing, blankets, baskets...in the old times, they used to weave baskets so tight they could hold water for boiling. I passed out the circular crowns; Blondie was the only one to give me a sour look. Carlisle gave her a sidelong glance, then rolling her eyes and huffing dramatically she crammed it on top of her head. Emmett beamed at her like a moron. For a big imposing guy, he sure was a goofy bastard. Once everyone had their cedar crowns on I took my place beside my father as the flute and drums began the music for the T' Asala or Peace Dance.

Entering the hall wearing the traditional button blankets that were hand woven with cedar strippings, the women made their way to the center of the circle. The story in these dances are always told with the body and arm movements of the dancer. Bella and Leah moved together fluidly as I knew they would. Bella lost her place once and Leah smiled gently at her, exaggerating her own movements so that Bella would copy and get back into the flow of the performance. With her cheeks glowing bright red, Bella found her place again, languidly moving her tiny frame in tandem with Sue and Leah. The women gestured towards the door at the end of the dance. Sam stood there in the D'ugwe, or mask of the Wolf to begin the Wolf Dance. He entered imperially, wearing the ancient mask which had been carved long ago by his great, great grandfather. In his hands were the rattles filled with raven bones which he shook with wide gesturing movements of his arms, keeping in time with the drum and flute. I was glad it was Sam and not me, as my nerves were shot to shinola as it was. Those who knew it, sang the song of the Wolf and the words had a different meaning completely to me now as I thought about Bella :

_Yi'hiiii, yi'hiiii It is said you have magical powers, supernatural one, e'he._

_Yi'hiiiiiii_

_You alone have magical powers, supernatural one, e'he._

_Yi'hiiiiii_

_Your name is rumoured among the wolves, supernatural one, a'ye._

_Yi'hiiiiii_

_Your name is boasted among the wolves, supernatural one, a'ye._

_Yi'hiiiiii_

_Your name is wide spread among the wolves, supernatural one, a'ye._

_Yi'hiiiiii_

We shouted the last part of the song in a fast staccato beat. Sam threw his body into smooth back and front flips, before he jumped up and pivoted to duck out the door to the woods outside. He changed into his wolf form and howled at the moon. The song came to it's fevered pitch, ending abruptly, leaving the resounding echo of Sam's howl to creep into the silenced room.

Sam re entered the room in human form and began to play his handmade flute to signal the beginning of the Am'lala...the fun dance, where all the guests are invited to participate. The drums began and Seth coaxed the Cullens and the Roms into joining in the dance. Bella tried her best to show everyone some of the hand movements. They all caught on fast except for Rose. She wasn't much of a dancer. Stiff and grumpy. Very very grumpy.

This whole thing was surreal.

I never, _ever_ thought for one moment that I would at one point of my life be making an alliance with a family of vamps and dancing with them under the rooftop of my ancestral leader. Bella was laughing. _Genuinely happy._ I was filled with love, regret and the need for her to have this fulfilled life. I would give my own life to make sure of it. Partyin' down with a bunch of leeches who are going to help us kick some Volturi ass sounded alright to me. The rest of the pack was pretty much in agreement, except Sam, and of course his bitch Paul, they needed some convincing. I left that to Dad and Harry. It worked like a charm and they finally conceded to the alliance.

The dance stopped and everyone was in high spirits. Seth and Emmett were getting along like new best friends. Leah was even trading insults with Rose and I think they were both actually enjoying it. Dad called attention to the crowd, it was time to tell the story of Taha Aki.

Dad wheeled to the center of the room and began...

"Our people have always had magic in their blood. We started out as a small tribe. Our warriors were taught by the great Spirit Chief Kaheleha how to defend our land by leaving our bodies, commanding the wind, rains, animals and birds. As the Hohs and the Makahs encrouched upon our lands, we would take to the boats. Once the boats were anchored a safe distance from our village, we left our bodies to be tended to by our women while we worked a haunting upon our invaders. We made the winds scream and the bats fly. We turned their animals on them. Believing our harbour infested with bad spirits, the Hohs and Makahs retreated, wanting nothing to do with our magics.

"One day Chief Kaheleha was out fishing in his boat when a dolphin swam by and headed towards shore. Worried the animal was ill and would beach itself, Kaheleha followed him in case he needed to help it. As the dolphin reached the shore, he disappeared and in his place a man walked out of the water and collapsed on the beach. Kaheleha moored his boat to see if he could help the man who appeared as if by magic from the Ocean. The man said his name was Taha Aki and he was a Shapeshifter; walking the earth in the form of the wolf, taking to the air in the form of a bird, and swimming in the seas and oceans as a fish, all to look for his love who was taken from him long ago. For five hundred years he searched for her. Kaheleha took pity on the Shapeshifter and invited him to the Reservation to be fed, clothed and housed until he could decide his next path.

"While roaming the woods in wolf form one evening, Taha Aki came across Utlapa, who was Kaheleha's second in command, meeting with the Chief if the Makah tribe. They were plotting Kaheleha's murder. Taha Aki went immediately to his friend and advised his life was in danger. Utlapa had conspired with the Makah to attack the village. When Kaheleha left his body to fight as a Spirit Warrior, Utlapa planned on stealing it for himself to become Chief.

"Just before the Makah attacked, the Spirit Warriors sent their souls into a pack of wolves that Taha Aki had convinced to help them. The Makah retreated hastily when they discovered they were up against a snarling vicious pack of wolves. Utlapa was torn to pieces by Kaheleha and Taha Aki was rewarded for his loyalty by receiving the first born daughter of Kaheleha in marriage, thus cementing his future role as Chief of our Tribe. Taha Aki fathered many sons, who as time passed realized they too could turn into wolves when they reached the age of manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors with Taha Aki and did not age, but others did not like the transformations and refused to join them and began to age."

Dad walked over to stand before Carlisle and address the vampires.

"Our people's exposure to your kind did not happen until Taha Aki had been chief for a very long time. He was finally ready to retire with this Third Wife and live here on the Island in this great Long House when trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several of their young women had vanished and they suspected the neighbouring wolves were to blame. Eager to prove his Pack's innocence, Taha aki sent his eldest son Taha Wi, to find out who was to blame. Taha Wi and 5 other wolves searched the mountains and vallies finding only a strange sweet scent. Taha Wi sent back two of his younger brothers to tell the chief they were tracking something they had never encountered. The hunting party never returned.

"Many moons later, two more Makah women were stolen from their homes and the Makahs begged the wolves for their help once more. Again, the same sweet scent lingered in the air, and another hunting party was formed to investigate. Only one wolf returned...Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife. He was carrying pieces of a corpse. There was no blood and it was as if the body parts were sculpted from stone. Yaha Uta said he had to rip this marble monster apart as it had killed the entire pack. Placing the remains on the ground for everyone to look at, he jumped back in shock as the pieces were moving and were trying to put themselves back together. Taha Aki set fire to the remains and instructed the ashes to be spread far and wide, and for the wolves to be vigilant and keep an eye out for his mate, as they always travelled in pairs. He knew of these creatures. He said they were called "Cold Ones" and they drank human blood. He said that they were what he was running from when he came to the New World from the Old one. He worried he had led them to us and put us in danger. That they would bring others who would kill us all.

"Sure enough, the Cold Woman came. She walked right into our village, demanding an audience with the Alpha wolf. Yaha Uta transitioned and charged the woman, but she ripped out his throat and threw it at Taha Aki's feet. Enraged, Taha Aki turned into a great gray wolf and began fighting with the Cold Woman. The Third Wife was horrified, she had just seen her son killed and now her husband was in terrible danger if he lost, along with the rest of her tribe. She knew her husband needed the Cold One distracted just for a moment so that he could make the killing blow. She grabbed a knife and ran towards the vampire, stabbing herself in the heart. Unable to turn away from the fresh blood, the blood drinker succumbed to her thirst and Taha Aki tore off her head. Overcome with grief for the loss of his wife and sons, Taha Aki never returned to his human self. He watched over his wife's body for a day and then left for the forest never to return to us.

"It is said his guilt at leading the Cold Ones to us was immeasurable. His two youngest sons never forgot how much the Cold Ones had taken from them. Their brothers, their mother and now their father. They vowed to never allow a blood drinker within their lands again.

"My grandfather Ephraim Black knew you and your family were different, and not just from your dietary choices, but in your hearts. You have always been respectful of our treaty and our kind. As my ancestors reached out to help the Makah's defeat the Cold Ones, so shall we help you defeat the Volturi. It is obvious, now that we know more of Taha Aki's history, that the Volturi are as much our concern as yours."

Dad looked at me with sad eyes, then Bella before he turned back to Carlisle;

"Bella is part of our Tribe always. We will commit to teaching her everything we know of how to control her abilities and we will lay down our lives for her should the need arise."

Walking towards my father, Harry Clearwater held in his hands a large metal plate with an old piece of parchment paper in the center. It was the original copy of the treaty signed by Carlisle and my great grandfather Ephraim. Setting the plate on the floor between Dad and Carlisle, Harry removed some sweet grass from his pouch and burned it over and around the two men, singing a blessing in Chimakuam, the language of our people.

Picking up the long matchstick on the metal plate, my father struck it and lit the piece of parchment on fire.

"There is no need for a treaty between allies."

Carlisle reached out to shake my father's hand over the burning parchment, extremely touched by this symbolic gesture.

"As a token of our gratitude for this evening, and in celebration of this night of peace and alliances...we have a small gift to give."

Carlisle reached down to take a long slim package from Esme. My father opened it and gasped, running his fingers along the object in the oblong box.

"It's the flute of Taha Aki, made by his own hand. The Romanian's helped me acquire it from a museum for you."

I felt strong need to go over and look at the flute made by the legend who had a hand in us becoming what we were and had lost so much in trying to keep the people he loved safe.

It was a simple instrument but it would be cherished by my people.

"May I?" I asked my father, motioning towards the flute.

Surprised, my father nodded his head.

Putting the instrument to my lips I began the slow haunting melody of A White Woman's Tears by Karen Field. It was a longing, lonely piece that sounded like loon song, one of Bella's favorites. She was my focal point as I tracked the trail of her tears glistening down her cheeks. I knew then, it was time.

I finished the song and returned the flute to my father. Reaching down to help her up Edward stood as well but gave us some space, his eyes trained on Bella the entire time. He could hear my thoughts. He knew I would not harm her, he just wanted to be there for her should she falter. Fuck this was hard. Would anyone be there for me if I faltered? Bella used to be my everything. My safety net. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the polished stones on their strand of string. I had made a necklace for her out of the lightening stones. She gasped and bit her lip, pulling her hair off of her shoulders so I could put it on her.

Stepping back around and admiring it upon her neck for a moment, I cleared my throat and looked to Edward.

"She is and always was yours. I kept her as safe as I could, but her heart was never mine."

A sob sounded from Bella as I took her hands in mine.

"Be happy Bells. I am no longer your husband. But I will always be your friend."

"Oh Jake.."

Her arms came around my back and she pressed her cheek against my chest, squeezing hard before she pulled back from me. Forgiveness in her eyes. Relief.

Then...her eyes changed.

The brown switched to blue, chestnut hair bled to red, the shape of her face morphed into Leda's and I was rooted fast to the ground. Rigid with fear. Her skin was glowing, almost translucent and it was freaking me the fuck out.

A smile crept across her features and the form of Uriah and my great grandfather flanked her. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to puke. Bella shimmered back and the ghostly apparitions disappeared. She closed her eyes and opened them but they were still blue.

_Jacob Black!!_

_You have given back what is mine._

_I release your heart and it is thine._

_Your imprinted mate walks beside thee._

_The blood of Uriah's blood_

_was meant to be your love,_

_and now the blind will see._

_I bless you_

_as you have blessed me_

_As I will so mote it be._

Bella's head threw back and her mouth opened wide as a rainbow of light spewed from it and out of the center of chest right for me. Standing tall I took it like a man as it slammed into my body and ignited every single cell into a frenzy of elation. It was like taking a handful of Ecstasy. All of the fear, loss, resentment disintegrated and I was filled with joy. Feeling a magnetic pull to the right of me, my eyes locked on Leah's. She was...everything. We walked towards each other as if pulled by strings, her soft hot form crushed into mine and we were one. Pressing our lips against each other's felt like home. I could dimly hear wolf whistles and clapping from our family members and friends, but all I wanted to hear were her soft sounds, feel her breath in my mouth, hear her saying my name..

"NO!!!"

Bella screamed. Breaking our kiss, Leah and I stared incredulously at Bella. Everyone stared at Bella. She was mortified and stammered...

"I...I..."

Edward's face was lit with shock and pain. She looked at Leah and I, then him, and flew outside in shame, Edward hot on her heels.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - As always,warm thanks to Mer/frol my beta and ficwife who is amazing and helped make the kiss a little juicier. Frol is an amazing writer! Please check out her stories Our House and Point of Light. Her profile id here on FF is 1855652!**

_**Frol, goldenmeadow, Rosa Bella, and AmeryMarie are but a few amazing writers who have offered their talents up for auction on **_**The Fandom Gives Back****_ in support of childhood cancer. It's a great cause! Please check it out and bid on your favorite piece of Twilight Fandom!_**

* * *

**BPOV**

Jacob picked up Taha Aki's flute and put it to his lips. The haunting ethereal melody of A White Woman's Tears called for everyone's attention in the room. Jacob's eyes bore into mine and I saw the boy that I loved so long ago. He hated taking the flute lessons, but his father berated him on the importance of culture and tradition within the tribe, and he begrudgingly continued. The long breathy notes sang of loss and leaving and I was moved deeply by his farewell serenade.

The clapping of those around me in the circle broke my reverie when his song was finished. Leah and Sue both had tears in their eyes. Jacob's face was twisted with emotion as he reached down to help me stand up before him. I felt Edward stand along with me. Flanked by fire and ice I took a deep breath and centered myself for what I knew was coming. I could feel the electricity in the space around us and colors began to emerge and brighten, swirling and dancing around Jacob's form. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. Golden glints winked at me within the amber, looking like sand trapped within the honeyed beads. Jacob turned to Edward who had a polite expectant look on his face as he knew what Jacob was about to say; never did I think I would hear the words coming from him. I was swelled with pride;

"She is and always was yours. I kept her as safe as I could, but her heart was never mine."

I hugged him tightly, pressing my cheek to the hard cast furnace of his chest. He smelled of cedar, smoke and loam.

Leda's voice sounded in my mind;

"It is time child."

Stepping back from Jacob I felt a heated sensation spreading across my body, like someone had poured warm water over me. It began in the center of my chest and flowed to my extremities. I hadn't felt the pull of my power this keenly since that terrible day on the beach when I lost control. As if hardwired to my conscience, Leda's voice washed over me again;

"We are here with you child. The words you need to speak are woven into your heart, the power you need to wield flows through your blood."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, clearing my mind of all expectations and fears, to simply let the power surge through me.

_Jacob Black!!_

_You have given back what is mine._

_I release your heart and it is thine._

_Your imprinted mate walks beside thee._

_The blood of Uriah's blood_

_was meant to be your love,_

_and now the blind will see._

_I bless you_

_as you have blessed me_

_As I will so mote it be._

I felt like I was being emptied...all of the inanities of my human existence were washed away and I became a vessel, a conduit for power. Channeling a force that was stronger than I could ever have imagined, it streamed from the ground like water from a broken pipe into my body. Full to bursting, I threw back my head, projecting a multicolored field of light from my open mouth, which slammed itself into Jacob's broad chest. The blast lit up his entire body in a riot of prismatic colors. A silver cord of energy shot out of his heart and struck Leah in the chest and forehead, lighting them both up with an orange rose pulsing glow. Leah's eyes widened in surprise and I saw her face soften, she had never looked more beautiful. Her eyes held Jacob's and their auras entwined as they moved towards each other.

My surroundings changed and the darkness of night furled around me. We were all standing in a clearing and the wind was making the red cloaks of the Volturi Guard billow and snap around them like wayward sails in a tempest. The wolves growled fiercely with raised hackles, Jacob, Leah and Sam at the forefront with myself, Carlisle and Edward.

Aro, Caius and Marcus stood in front of their guard, two piles of burnt ash in front of them, the sickeningly sweet smell billowing up from the cinders.

"Join us and hand over the Children of the Moon to be destroyed or you shall suffer the same fate as your friends here." Caius kicked the embers before him, sending sparks skittering across the ground, like brittle burnt glass.

"No. We fight." Carlisle replied firmly.

Aro's brow arched and an evil bemused smile stretched across his lips.

"You disappoint me Carlisle. I had such high hopes for you and your coven. You are nothing but fools on a suicide mission."

The Guard crouched simultaneously and Leah shot out ahead of the boys, wrapping her jaws around the midsection of the largest vampire there. He grabbed her by the throat and crushed it, her yelps cut off abruptly by the snapping of bones in her neck. He threw her limp lifeless body down on the ground and Jacob howled in frightening rage.

"No!!" I screamed.

There was no battle raging around me. I was back in the Long House again, but all eyes were on me. Leah and Jacob were flushed, wrapped in a lovers embrace and staring at me like I had just ruined their wedding.

_Oh God. Jacob. You are going to have to watch her die. I can't let him feel that pain!!! _

"I... I..."

_...saw Leah die?_

I can't tell them that now!

I'd look like a total cracker.

They just imprinted and I've got to bring in the doom and gloom?

The hot fire of embarrassment blazed up my body and my only thought was to run, to get away from all of these people who were about to lose their loved ones...their lives...if this vision of the battle was any portent at all of what was to come.

The cool night air blasted my body as I tripped down the steps, only to be righted by Edward.

"Let's go for a walk." he said quietly, worry whirl pooling in his eyes.

"Oh Edward, it's not what you think. I had a vision."

"A waking vision? What happened?"

"After Jake an Leah imprinted, the power surge from lifting the curse coursed through my body, I was thrust into what I think was the future...the standoff with the Volturi. Leah was the first to die...Jacob saw it."

"Oh Bella, love, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't feel sorry for me! Feel sorry for him! I know what it's like to lose the love your life...but you came back Edward. You came back! Leah won't get to come back. None of us may get to come back."

I dropped to my knees, wrapping my arms around my body as Edward wrapped himself around me. He leaned his forehead on the back of my head and spoke cool soothing tones down the back of my neck.

"Bella, I think you are given these snatches of what's to come to help us change our course. Knowledge is power. We can change it. That's why the Volturi can not be allowed to get to you and Alice."

I felt the black pit of guilt in my gut for not telling him about Alec having the scripture.

_"No Bella, it is not time!"_ came a cacophony of voices. I recognized Leda's and Grandmama Marie's, but there were at least two others I didn't recognize. A frisson of fear slid over my skin and I swallowed my guilt whole, feeling the burn all the way down.

I squeezed his arms and made to get up, helping me he pulled me into a strong embrace.

"We will find a way to come out ahead in this. I won't lose you again. I just got you back." His words were laden with emotion and determination.

"You won't lose me. Jacob won't lose Leah. I won't let it happen."

The wind picked up and I felt a chill course through my body, Edward noticed the shiver and took off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders.

"Let's get back", I said as smiling at him weakly. "People will be concerned and I need to tell the Romanians that they need to bring in their contact that can help train me as soon as possible. We have a battle to prepare for."

The papery rustling of leaves crunched beneath our feet buffeting the silence as we walked back to the Long House. Alice met us outside.

"Bella? Is everything OK?"

"Yes Alice, I'm sorry for making such a dramatic exit. I'm sure everyone in there thinks I'm a selfish cow for screaming and running out like that after Jacob and Leah's imprint."

"Harry and Billy were concerned you had a vision, and actually...so was I." She hopped lightly down the stairs and locked her arm through mine, steering me towards the beach.

"Edward, go in and let everyone know Bella is OK. She and I are going to be in in a bit."

Knowing his sister had an agenda, he nodded, pecking me on the forehead before bounding up the steps and ducking inside.

The gentle lapping of the waves on the shore grew in volume as we reached the soft dense sand of the beach. The fires that were set for our welcome were burning low, the wood snapping and sizzling as it broke, settling into the glowing red heart of it.

Gracefully lowering herself down on the soft sand, Alice kept her arm wrapped tightly through mine, pulling me down with her. Plunking down beside her awkwardly I lost my balance and fell against her. We burst into giggles then sighed heavily as we stared out at the dark, navy blue reflection of the night sky on the ocean. The moonlight shone down across the expanse of water, making a luminous celestial path to the other side. Strains of music could be heard coming down from the house and I smiled at the thought of my two families bonding and celebrating. My happy thoughts took a darker turn as the image of Leah's neck being snapped brutally flickered through my mind. I suppressed a shudder and tried to keep from drowning in hopelessness.

"Does it ever get any easier?" I asked wistfully.

"Does what get any easier Bella?" Alice kept her sights on the dark ocean a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Knowing the future...seeing with your own eyes, playing God with the information given."

Alice sighed and gave me a sidelong glance.

"No. It's hard to watch your loved ones make decisions that could lead them to failure...or even death."

"How do you know when to interfere...and when not to?"

"There are so many factors to consider Bella. Will they listen? What is the butterfly effect of their actions if they go through with them or not? When Edward decided to break things off with you, I begged him not to, told him how heartbroken you both would be. How it wasn't worth the pain that both of you would go through. But he honestly believed he was doing the right thing. I couldn't sway him. It damaged our relationship for a long time. Then I just couldn't see you anymore. In a way I was relieved, as the frustration of seeing you become a shadow of yourself was gone, but...the feeling of being powerless to help you was a struggle."

Alice took off her moccasins and pushed her naked toes into the sand.

"Had I interfered...would we be here now? Would you have discovered your destiny? Discovering your book and all of the other things that resulted from your breakdown brought us to this place where we have an alliance with the Quileute's, and we are finally making a stand against the Volturi."

"I guess you have a point." I hugged my knees to my chest. "Aren't you scared of what's coming for us? Not being able to see?"

Alice's answer weighed on her face and she chose her words carefully.

"I've seen some things...but they are hazy and quite honestly, make my head ache. I've stopped looking. I do know that Aro intends to wipe us all out. I've seen fire. Sometimes I even feel the heat of it against my skin." She rubbed her arms absently. "I know you've seen something Bella. I know you are struggling with not telling Edward about it."

I sucked in a breath and blew it out slowly.

"It's really hard to keep what I've seen from him, but everything inside of me tells me not to...Leda and Grandmama have even told me not to."

"Then don't tell him Bella. We have been given a gift in receiving these visions. They are shown to us for a reason. Especially in your case. If you feel, if you are warned, especially by the spirits that guide you in these glimpses, not to divulge everything then you must do whatever is necessary to insure you keep these things to yourself. I trust you Bella. With my life and family, I trust you."

I chewed on her words thoughtfully, listening to the hypnotic lull, the splash and pull, splash and pull of the waves breaching on the shore. An owl hooted in the woods behind us. Seeing I needed more convincing, Alice got up and knelt in front of me...folding my warm hands into her diminutive cold ones.

"All it takes is a touch. One touch and Aro knows all of our thoughts and actions. He's a very powerful, manipulative creature. You are the only one I've known of that has the ability to keep him out. What happens if you tell Edward this thing you've been warned to keep to yourself, and Aro touches him, swinging things back to their favor instead of ours? Knowledge is power. It's what you do with it that decides everything."

"Thank you Alice. I've been..."

"Conflicted. I know. I can't just stand idly by when my best friend has the weight of the world on her shoulders. Ease up on yourself Bella. You are stronger and wiser than you give yourself credit for."

"She certainly is."

We both turned towards Edward's voice. Alice sprung up and brushed the sand off of her beaded dress. Her and Edward both extended a hand to help me up. Tugging me towards her into a tight hug, Alice ran a hand lightly down my hair.

"Don't worry Bella. I've always known you were unique."

"Unique is one way to put it." I scoffed self deprecatingly and she pulled back to look at me reproachfully.

"What I mean to say is, your newfound powers are not a surprise to me. I would dare say, even in human form, you are much more powerful than all of the Volturi brothers combined."

I gave her hard frame a squeeze hearing a soft giggle erupt from her.

"What's so funny? I asked as I pulled away from her and wrapped my arm around Edward's waist, cuddling into his side. I was bordering on mental and physical exhaustion.

"Edward is not a fan of Lady Gaga lyrics!" she winked at me and flitted away to go back and join Jasper at the celebration. She was keeping our conversation private and off limits to Edward's mental probing.

"Thank you Alice, for everything." I called out after her.

"Anytime!" her voice chimed out as she flew up the path to Long House.

Edward turned me gently to face him, tilting my chin up so he could kiss me. His full, icy lips moved against mine hungrily as I melted into his passionate kiss. He nibbled and sucked my bottom lip, ever careful about his teeth. His lips sucked mine and drew me closer. His hands tangled in my hair and I gasped, groping his neck and chest. My body burned, my brain swirled and dipped in his sweet breath as it poured over my face and neck. Moaning tantalizingly, his lips broke from mine, I literally swooned from dizziness. A low seductive laugh rumbled from his chest.

"What do you say to getting off this island?"

"Please! Shouldn't I go back to the Long House and..."

"There's no need. Everyone knows you need to rest and Jacob and Leah left to...well..."

"Accck! That's alright. I get the picture." Drifting in the afterglow of Edward's kiss and Jacob's bliss at finally imprinting, I touched the beads at my throat and smiled.

"I'm happy for them."

"I know my love. I am too. Let's go home. Billy said I could use his boat to get us across. "

Edward helped me into the little motorboat. He sat by the motor, steering the boat towards shore, driving down the middle of Moon River. His face above me shone like mother of pearl in the moonlight and I closed my eyes, snuggling into the space between his knees, wrapping his coat snugly around me.

I barely recall Edward putting me into our bed. The smell of sawdust and new paint still permeated the room from the work that had to be done on the window. The last thing I heard before I closed my eyes for sleep was the sound of my beautiful vampire playing me Bach lullabies on his Bergendorf.

*******

My eyes opened to darkness, Edward was still playing downstairs, but the melody was more tense. Discordant descants of Wagner stomped across the ivory keys. Someone was in the room with me but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed! Eddying swirls of panic asphyxiated my ability to remain calm, like I was under water. I could not surface no matter how hard I kicked my legs to reach the light.

"Isabella."

I had never heard this voice before. It was male but very young...I could feel icy cool breath against my ear. Whomever it was was kneeling by my bed, their elbows resting upon the mattress by my head.

"I've immobilized you, you can't move or scream. It's imperative they don't know I'm here Isabella."

I struggled against invisible chains, my mouth felt dry as cotton. Leaning over me, a sliver of moonlight sliced across pale skin, illuminating half of his face. His beauty impaled me with the cold dagger of fear as his crimson eyes held mine. Long frigid fingers reached out to touch my cheek.

Alec.

"You look just like them. Just like the Twins. I have their Scripture. But this, you know."

I was drowning in panic, yet he had so much control over my body, even my heart betrayed me, keeping a steady, calm rhythm. There was nothing I could do to alert The Cullens that Alec was in my room...his hold on me was disorienting and claustrophobic.

"Listen very carefully Isabella. If you tell them I have it, ...they are all dead."

_NO!!_

Rage constricted and sprung within me, feral fury ripped through my lungs and rushed out of my mouth in a soundless scream. Alec's stomach was pummeled with the bright blue bolt of energy. He folded in on himself as he was blasted backwards.

I stood up quickly as his hold had loosened when I lambasted him, pointing my shaky finger at him, volts of energy crackled and snapped, the warning clear for him to stay back. I felt his power tighten again, like a numbing impenetrable wall all around me, as I attempted to break free. He smiled at me, sending shivers down to my toes as he straightened his posture to his full height.

"The Phoenix rises. You ARE The One. Power like that proves it. Good. You will need it." With that, he disappeared, as did the cloying blanket that had immobilized me. Edward opened the door and was at my side in an instant.

"Bella? What happened? Why are you up? Was someone in here? I thought I heard a noise..." he looked around and walked over to his window looking out.

* * *

**E/N - Please review! I love to hear your thoughts, theories and opinions on the story as we go! **

**What about that kiss? **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - Thanks to frol223 / Mer for your beta beauty and your contribution of the BPOV lemony goodness. **

**For those of you that may have thought otherwise...Alec was really in Bella's room last chapter. It was not a dream. Alec was able to block Edward from sensing him. **

**EPOV**

Bella had been sleeping soundly when I left her so I spent time at my beloved piano while the hours without her crawled. Throwing myself into the grand swells and thunderous chords of Wagner, I almost missed the barely perceptible shift in Bella's heartbeat. It had gone from andante to allegro in a millisecond, the echoing of a small scuffle filtering through the air as I tore up the stairs to my room.

I found Bella, out of bed, flustered and looking towards the window.

"Bella? What happened? Why are you up? Was someone in here? I thought I heard a noise..." I looked towards the open window to see if there was anything there. Bella sat back down in the bed and had her head in her hands.

"No, no, it was...it was a dream. I...I had... another dream."

I slipped in behind her and rubbed my hand over her back in soothing circles. She whimpered, turned and curled into me, clinging to my neck as her hot breath melted into the hollow of my shoulder. I squeezed her, shushing sounds sifting from my lips. I felt helpless, I wish I could bottle up these dreams and nightmares she was having and take them into myself. Why couldn't it be my burden? Has she not been through enough?

"What happened in your dream to wake you from a deep sleep?"

She stiffened slightly under my arms, and I pulled her away from me so she could look me in the eye. There was fear there, and something else...it almost looked like shame.

"I dreamt the Volturi have the Scripture. I saw it in the hands of a... Guard. Edward, this means they have all of the words to the curse Aesa placed upon them."

"Bella, I would imagine the Volturi have the Scripture for reasons other than the words to the curse."

Confused, she narrowed her eyes at me while she waited for an explanation.

"Vampires have photographic memories. The words to that curse could be recalled with crystal clarity very easily, especially by a mind as strong as Aro's since it was placed upon him and his brethren. I would also assume the curse was written down immediately for their archives."

I watched as that piece of information was digested, but she became even more confused.

"Then...why would they want it enough to look for and steal it?"

"I can only assume there is some information in that Scripture the Volturi do not want someone like you to have. It makes them vulnerable. If they are concerned enough to take this Scripture, then you can bet there is something in there which could bring them down."

Bella's fingernails were being whittled away by her teeth so I gently pulled her fingertips out of her mouth. Crimson flowers bled across her face as she bit her bottom lip.

"Love, please, don't worry. We will all be ready for them when they come. I have some ideas for your training. Jasper and I will start with you tomorrow."

Her eyes shone with excitement as a smile twitched across one side of her mouth.

"Really? Tomorrow?" She pulled in closer and fingered the buttons on my shirt. "I should get my sleep then." Coyly her fingers fisted into my shirt and she pulled me towards the bed.

Dressed in a black wife beater with matching boy cut underthings scalloped with soft thick lace, Bella crawled into our bed, her ass presented before me like a female in heat taunting a starving Tom. The luminescent lure and sway of her white skin against her dark ensemble made me tremble with need to touch every inch of the porcelain fragility that was her flesh.

Bella positioned herself on her side and patted the space behind her. I pounced lightly into place, suctioning myself against her warm curves.

"Edward," she exasperated.

"What?"

"Get under the blankets. I don't care how cold you are. I'm hot enough for both of us."

Not daring to disobey, I rearranged myself and gently insinuated my thigh between her heated ones, moaning lowly into her extended neck, my hands rode up and down the roller coaster of her hips and waist. Winding my way under her shirt and across her front I cupped my hands around her round firm breasts, the nipples excited and rigid from my icy touch. I gently kissed my way across her shoulder, up around her delicate ear, accompanied by her sighs as she arched the curve of her ass more snugly against my eager sex. Parking my hard cock between the cheeks of her luscious bottom, I squeezed her nipples lightly and she moaned in return, sending my stomach into a tight spiral of desire.

Shifting, grinding and driving me to the brinks of insanity with her heated rubbing, I kneaded, roved and tasted her flesh, getting as close as I dared with my teeth. Lost in the pulsating glow of our frantic nuzzling, we had somehow shed our undergarments as I was blissfully aware of Bella's naked body against mine. My dead skin was resurrected; alive and needy, _greedy_ for her touch. I prayed silently for the ability for just one second to hear her thoughts. What does she feel?

_Wait a minute...what is she..._

Running my hands down along her arms, the desirous path ended with her hands on herself, fingers desperately rubbing and rolling over her clitoris. I groaned lasciviously as my finger slid over hers feeling the tremors in her body through her skin. I could smell her arousal and my lustful groans turned to a growl as it filled my nostrils. Her fingers kept moving with mine over her skin, moisture making our hands slide effortlessly over her stiffened nub.

Bella started moving her hips, each shift running up my shaft setting my icy skin aflame. I rubbed my erection against her, my mind swirling in the heady mixture of her scents and her sounds. Our hands furiously working together at a frantic pace. We both wanted to feel the connection and it wasn't going to take me long at all. Spooned together, we pulled and pushed each other closer to the edge. Rose colored light surrounded us softly as I heard Bella's breathing grow shallow and quick.

"Please love...I am not going to be able to" I gasped into her ear

"Edward. So close" she was shuddering now and I could feel her body tense in anticipation of her orgasm.

Her hips started to buck and swivel. My cock strained against her, searching, pulsing, skin slick with venomous pre-cum and her moisture, giving little resistance as I glided easily between her cheeks. I struggled for control.

"Yes! Edward I'm going to" Bella's breath caught and I felt her body tighten and release as her orgasm swept over her. Feeling her rush of heat and wetness destroyed my control and I came, releasing all over her back. I cleaned my venom off of her immediately and buried us under the blankets again, pulling her tightly to my body as she slipped into a peaceful slumber.

As dawn's light crept over our bed, I eased myself out of it and wrote her a note to meet me at the meadow. I loaded some music into my ipod while Bella snored softly under the covers and took my leave to find Jasper so we could get organized for Bella's first training session.

~//~

It was about 9:30 am when Bella arrived on her bike at our meadow. Dressed from head to toe in navy blue leather riding gear Alice had bought for her, she took off her helmet and shook out her chestnut locks of hair, then kicked her long lean leather-clad leg back to round off the bike as I squirmed visibly under Jasper's knowing smirk. Walking over to us with a purposeful stride, the slight swish in her hips stirred a delicious twinge in my gut flashing a recall of her heated gyrations against my skin the night before. Jasper let out a low whistle.

"Dayum brother, I don't care what you think about the bike. She makes that shit look good."

Bella closed in on Jasper greeting him with a quick hug.

"Thank you so much Jasper for helping Edward and I today, and thanks again for the bike. I can't tell you how awesome it is to ride again!"

"The pleasure is all mine darlin'. It's good to see you with color in your cheeks and a spring in your step...although I doubt the bike is the only reason." My brother's southern charm was rewarded with a wink and a giggle from Bella.

"Alright now sweet cheeks, what say we get started?" Jasper clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "I thought I could help out with explaining what seems to be going on with you when you feel your ability take over."

"I thought your ability is blocked where I'm concerned."

"Not exactly. It tends to be hit and miss. I may not be able to successfully manipulate your emotions each attempt, but I can see what you are feeling...and as we already know, stronger feelings seem to amplify your powers."

"But those times only happen when I'm...upset, and I'm worried I'm just going to lose control."

"Well, it's very easy for a run of the mill human to get upset and lose control over their actions when heightened emotions are involved. You are no different. We just have to help you learn to control your emotions in conjunction with drawing and throwing your power."

"How do you plan on doing that when you can't keep me in line emotionally?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out an ipod with ear buds and placed them in her ears.

"With this my love. Music is one of the most popular ways to manipulate emotions. I've selected some pieces that could help you...get in the mood."

Bella smiled at me devilishly and Jasper rolled his eyes.

We had picked a perfect day to do this type of experiment. It was cloudy and grey, as per usual in Forks, but there was not a breath of wind. No weather anomalies expected, so if anything did happen, we could rest assure it was Bella. The meadow was deathly quiet, I would imagine mine and Jasper's presence scared away any of the smart wildlife.

"Hey Dudes!"

_Except for Emmett. _

"I thought we pawned him off to Rose and Alice?" I hissed at Jasper.

Jasper shrugged and smiled, "Oh let him hang out Edward. It's no big deal."

My overgrown bear of a brother waved from the edge of the meadow and appeared instantly by our side, vibrating like an excited puppy.

"I couldn't pass up seeing Belly go all "oooh, oooh witchy woman"...have I missed anything?"

"No, you haven't missed anything Emmett. I was just about to explain to Bella how music is one of the best ways to stir up our emotions."

"Hell yah...Rosie gets really horny whenever I play "Firestarter" by Prodigy!" Lewd snapshots of my sister leaped into Emmett's brain.

Bella guffawed when she saw the look of disgust creep across my face.

"Emmett, please, if you insist on staying, is it too much for me to ask you to keep your thoughts PG-13?"

"Gheeez Edward...touchy much?"

Bella cleared her throat to bring our attention back to her.

"So...what's on the playlist today, Maestro?" she quipped.

"I thought we would start with some Antonio Vivaldi. Les Quatres Saisons."

"Ahhh yes. I've heard of him. Baroque? Interesting choice. So...what do I do first?"

"Well darlin'," Jasper drawled as he stepped forward, "one thing I noticed about when you have one of your episodes...is that you seem to draw energy from the things around you."

"There is definitely something to that. I find the first place I feel the energy surge is from the ground up." Bella admitted.

"Yes, some of the reading I've done on Magics has indicated one must ground themselves...consider the Earth your anchor, and you are but a conduit to everything she can offer you energy wise."

Jasper walked behind Bella.

"Let's get a good stable stance for you to receive the energy. Stand with your feet firmly planted about a foot apart so you have a strong foundation. Keep your arms to your side with your palms facing upwards...the energy will travel from your feet to your extremities so you can "throw" it."

Bella followed Jasper's instruction, closing her eyes in concentration.

"Good, good Bella, now I can feel you starting to pull energy into you...would you agree?"

With her eyes still closed she nodded her head.

"Great, now once you fill yourself with enough energy, I want you to try and stir up a little bit of a breeze for us. You can move your hand if you need to conduct the energy to where you need it to go.."

I reached over and pressed play on Bella's ipod while she was concentrating, she opened one eye and smiled at me.

L'Hiver began with the plaintive strains of the strings, the driving winds of Vivaldi's symphony. As the violins began building in speed and severity, Bella's fingertips buzzed like Tesla's coil and she raised her palms as a low light breeze rippled across the lifeless grass in the meadow. She opened her eyes as she felt it across her calves, raising her hands higher, the wind snaked around her waist, whipping at the bottom tendrils of her mane, travelling up and up in a hurricane of hair and riotous laughter erupting from my beloved. The music swelled as she pushed the winds against the trees, making them bend and sway loosing the remnants of leaves from their branches.

This deciduous choreography continued, perfectly paralleling the modulation of the music. I had never been more awed and proud of another being in all of my existence. The music was but a paltry crutch...this woman had _power._

I trembled internally with fear for her.

She caught my stone mask. Her eyebrow arched and she clapped her hands forcibly above her head as thunder boomed and the gunshot of lightening split and cracked a great red cedar at the far end of the field. Emmett jumped up and down like a child watching fireworks. Jasper whooped, slapping his knee, then broke into laughter as he held out his hands to catch the fat sploshes of rain Bella had pulled out of the air. She held the shower over us, then sent it across the field to the tree as it had caught on fire. The wind died down immediately as Jasper shouted,

"That's right Bella, just let that large surge of power you have left drain back into mother earth if you don't need it.

The fire extinguished and Bella lit up with smiles and shrieks of joy at her accomplishment for the first session.

"Oh Edward! Thank you! Thank you so much! I did it! I think I can learn to do this!"

She ran at me and we fell to the ground as her lips crushed my own in a pyretic, inflamed kiss.

"Come on Em, let's get out of here before they set the meadow on fire."

"Did you see that shit, Jasper? She's like Zeus!"

~//~

**BPOV**

I was only vaguely aware of Jasper and Emmett's retreat from the meadow as my lips nipped and tugged at Edward's mouth. I was elated. I felt powerful and _hopeful_. I could actually do this! I could learn control! I could protect my family!

Control, however, was not at the forefront of my mind as Edward's scent swirled about me like an intoxicating fog. His hands were at the back of my neck, holding me close to him as our tongues stroked and slid over each other. I would never tire of his taste; sunlight, warmth and home. He rolled us gently in the grass so I was on top of him. His rigid body a magnificent platform on which I felt worshipped and adored. I wanted to surround him, claim this moment ours to remember forever.

As we kissed, I tugged at the buttons on the front of his shirt. He chuckled at me, "anxious are we love?", adding his hands to mine until the shirt was removed, abandoned in the grass. Bees buzzed lazily around us, adding to the chorus of our panting and gasping. An afternoon love song. The elusive sun split the clouds above us, the warm light morphing Edward's skin from white marble to iridescent diamond. How could this beautiful, perfect creature ever believe himself to be a monster? He was a god!

Edward's hands slid under the hem of my t-shirt and the coolness of his flesh added to my excitement as I burned for him. A single tug, using his speed, added my shirt and bra to the landscape around us. Forgotten fabric amongst the wildflowers. I returned to his mouth with vigor. Always diligent with his teeth, Edward slipped his tongue into my mouth, coaxing and teasing my flames higher. He kissed my jaw and my neck, leaving shivery trails on my skin that wound down my spine, stirring the ache between my thighs. I could hear his deep inhale as the scent of my arousal hit him. His hand went to the waistband of my pants and pushed them down my hips. I struggled briefly with his zipper and in short order we were bare. My eyes raked over his sublime form. My world. My love.

I smirked at him as I kissed and nipped his neck, working my way down the smooth plane of his chest. His unneeded breathing picked up, his body stiffened as I continued my way down to my objective.

"Bella," he gasped, as he realized what I was intending to do. His hands went to my head and though I knew he could easily over power me, he tried only once, very gently, to bring me up back to his face. I shook my head and met his gorgeous caramel eyes.

"Let me do this Edward. I want to. So much."

He gave the slightest of nods. I knew his very traditional way of thinking was whispering in his mind that this was wrong. I had to show him nothing between us could be wrong. Ever.

I placed open-mouthed kisses across his stomach. The light tawny hairs tickling my lips as I made my way down his abdomen. His skin refracting a million different colors and filling my eyes with the wonder of him.

His shaft rose out of a patch of coarse auburn hair. A column of glimmering cut crystal. Golden, gilded veins ran down its length and begged for my touch and tongue. I circled the tip, tracing the tiny opening. The drop of venom that gathered there made my mouth tingle and my ministrations caused Edward's cock to twitch against my lips. His hands pawed at the ground, digging handfuls of grass in order to stop from bruising my flesh with his anxiousness. I grinned to myself and slid down over its length with my mouth, taking as much of him in as I could. I groaned at the taste of his skin and the warmth of the sun heating my back against his cool flesh. I moved slowly up and down him, one hand stroking his length and the other cupping and gently kneading his sac. Growling and purring beneath me, the vibrations in Edward's chest sent chills down my body. I felt my own sounds resounding through him. His head shifted back and forth on the blanket of the meadow, his breathing shallow and desperate.

"God Bella, your mouth feels amazing" he sighed, his smooth voice raspy with desire. He relented his grip on the turf and moved one of his hands down to circle my clit with his cool fingers. My wet heat reacted to his cold touch making me cry out as an orgasm washed over me, pulling me away from him for a moment as my body clenched and shook. Tears stung the corners of my eyes as I looked down on him. He met my eyes with his steady gaze, his own aureate eyes glistening with tears he couldn't shed.

"I want to be inside you Bella when I come."

I nodded and moved my body over him. As I pulled him inside me and slid down, the sky opened up in a sunshower. Raindrops plucked at my heated skin, running in rivulets down my breasts, splashing and sparkling as they hit Edward's flesh beneath me. I tossed my head back to the sunny blue sky as I rose up and down on him. Edward groaned, then growled forcibly enough, it shook the ground beneath us. I moved slowly on him, bracing my hands on his thighs behind me as I rose and fell, the coil in my stomach tightening as I sped up, the warm rain falling, stoking the intensity of the smell of flowers, earth and Edward.

"Oh Edward!" I cried out, the tears flowing freely now, running down my skin mingling with the rain. Soaked in warmth, wet and sunlight, we rocked, stroked and loved, shimmering together in a bath of rose colored light that reflected and split through the drops of water falling around us. We were a single entity as we came together and shattered. Edward called out incoherently shaking and scrambling his fingers in the dirt beneath us. My body was a live wire exploding and breaking. "I love you, I love you, I love you" I called out to him.

As aftershocks rippled through my body, I draped myself over Edward's form. He brought his arms around me and we lay there in the grass. Quiet and sated in this perfect moment.

"I love you so much Bella." Edward exhaled, his breath cooling the skin on my neck. "We are going to be OK. I have you with me, where you should have always been, and nothing will take you away from me now."

I nodded into the crook of his neck, tears still spilling over. I closed my eyes and surrendered to the warm blanket of bliss in the sounds and smells around me.

______________________________________________________________________________

**E/N - Thanks again to frol223 for an amazing BPOV and meadow lemon! Thanks also to Gasaway Alley for fixing my "that" drama. You rock hard Ape. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - Thanks to my beta Mer who keeps me from freaking out about finishing this fic. **

**Mer and I are going to start on fic collaboration once Broken Doll is complete. Please put myself and frol on author alert so you won't miss out on our debut after Christmas!**

* * *

**BPOV**

It was late afternoon when Edward and I made it back to the house. I let him drive the bike back as I was quite content to sit behind him and hold onto his steely frame as he negotiated the forest.

Our smiles evaporated once we stepped into the house. The air tingled with tension, the Romanians were looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"We have some news mea copil, in regards to our contact, he has agreed to make arrangements to train you."

"He will meet with you tomorrow morning, however, there are...conditions."

"What kind of conditions?" Edward bristled.

"Since our contact is still embedded deep within the belly of the beast that is the Volturi, " Vladimir began,

"It is extremely important that no one but Isabella be aware of his true identity." Stefane finished.

"So, I have to meet him alone?"

"Yes, mea draga...you are the only one that can shield the knowledge of his identity from Aro."

"Absolutely not." Edward snapped.

"Scuza ma?" exclaimed the shocked duo. I gathered their requests are not usually denied so abruptly.

"Yeah, what they said...what do you mean "absolutely not?" I glared at him.

Emmett whistled and imitated a bomb exploding. Jasper stepped forward and put his hand on Edward's arm, which he shrugged off with a warning growl. Carlisle shook his head at his son, indicating he should keep his mouth shut.

"Bella, it's my job to protect you."

"Excuse me? Your job? Was it your job to break my heart to a million jagged pieces when you left to protect me? What makes you think I can't take care of myself?"

Edward winced and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Isabella, we have no idea who Stefane and Vladimir's contact is...or even if we can trust him. You'd be foolish to accept these terms and go by yourself, unprotected."

The normally composed faces of the Romanian brothers flashed in anger,

"Foolish? How dare you?! Who do you think you are?" Vladimir poked Edward hard in the chest. Edward was shocked, stepping back from the upset brothers.

"Infumarat!! You say you love her? Then respect her! Do you realize you are talking to the Queen of her line? She is royalty. A Legend. Her destiny lies in being feared by her enemies and revered by her people. Carlisle...you must educate your charge in the notion there are things out there more powerful than he."

Fear and shame ate at my beloved's features. I took his hands and spoke from my heart,

"Edward, how can I have confidence in my own power, trust in our allies, if you do not? You would ask me to do this without your support? The lives of our entire family and friends are at stake."

Edward dropped to his knees, placing his forehead on my hands, then he looked up at me pleading desperately,

"Bella, if anything were to happen to you, I could never forgive myself, I could not go on."

"All the more reason for you to let me go and realize my potential."

Ever the man of peace, Carlisle came forward,

"I may have a solution that could put you at ease Edward, and not betray the identity of your spy, gentlemen."

"I'm certainly willing to hear it Carlisle." Edward sighed.

"I need to make a phone call, but if what I've read in Quileute lore is correct, this could work quite well."

"Please do so Carlisle." I said softly as Edward stood beside me, whispering his apologies into my hair.

~//~

"You called Harry?" I asked Carlisle incredulously as I took in my old friend standing in the Cullen's foyer. He smiled at me and handed me my coat from the closet in the entry way.

"I'm just as surprised as you Bella, but I must admit, it was quite smart of Carlisle to do so once he told me what was needed. This will be a good introduction to your training on shaman magic. We are going to awaken your totem animal. It will protect you should you need it." Harry's bemused grin set me at ease.

"My totem animal?"

"I'll explain once we get to my sweat lodge, we need to go now while we still have daylight. Thanks again Carlisle for the call." He turned to Edward,

"I'll have her back after sunrise."

"I'll be waiting." he answered quietly.

After kissing Edward goodbye I hopped into Harry's old jeep. The cracked vinyl seats released the pent up smells of tobacco and citronella. I remembered fondly all the trips taken with Dad, Harry, Billy and Jake to go fishing. Harry's tackle box rattled across the floor of the backseat as we negotiated over deeply rutted logging roads to get to Harry's spiritual retreat. I hung on to the roll bars when he went off road the last two miles to our destination. I felt like my insides had been through a blender and hopped out of the cab with shaky legs, my ass still vibrating from the rumble seat.

Twilight kissed the edges of day adieu as an owl hooted mournfully above us. The sweat lodge wasn't so much a "lodge" as it was a large wickiup covered in animal hides and tightly woven blankets. Three paces to the East of the entrance was a stone altar placed in front of a large post topped with an animal skull. I assumed it to be a wolf. Three more paces from the altar was a fire pit with five large, round blue grey beach stones piled in the middle of it.

"First we must light the Sacred Fire to heat the stones, if you don't mind Bella, can you remove your watch and other jewellery,? Except your necklace from Jacob, that you can leave on."

"How come I can leave the necklace on?"

"Because it is natural...of the Earth. It also holds great magic."

Harry reached into his worn leather satchel and pulled out his chanunpa, or "peace pipe", and packed it's bowl full with the herbs in his medicine pouch he kept around his neck. He threw some of the herb mixture into the fire pit. Lighting the pyre and the peace pipe with the same match, Harry sucked and puffed thoughtfully. Exhaling and blowing a billowing cloud of smoke above his head, he muttered in Quillayute to the Great Spirit, Tsikati.

Passing the pipe to me he prompted on what was expected of me. I had never smoked anything before, and I feared I would definitely choke on the inhale.

"You must ask the Great Spirit to help you find your totem animal to protect you when you are in danger. Just pull the smoke into you slowly Bella, then it won't overwhelm."

"What's in this?" It smelled like pot and potpourri mixed together.

"It's a Shaman Smoke blend. There is mugwort, catmint, woodruff, betony, blue lotus, blue lily, calamus, galangal, saffron, frankincense, myrrh, catnip..."

"Catnip?!"

"Yep. Just smoke it Bella." he grinned at me.

I put the cold pipe to my lips as Harry lit it for me. I drew in slowly, fighting the tear inducing constriction of my throat muscles as the smoke filled my poor pink lungs. Exhaling in a sputtering cough, Harry chuckled softly beside me, patting me on he back. The strange blend had a faint taste of cinnamon and sage, I could feel my heart pound a little faster as my head spun and rung.

" I ask the Great Father for help in finding my totem spirit." I proclaimed solemnly to the smoke as it drifted, expanded then dissipated into the sky.

Harry took the pipe from me and placed it on the altar. He then pulled forth a sweet grass bundle and a large Eagle feather from his supply satchel. Lighting the smudge, he began to throat sing a cleansing blessing while wafting the purifying smoke around our bodies with the large feather. I closed my eyes as I felt my entire body sink into a very relaxing buzz of contentment. I was pleasantly stoned. On catnip no less. Emmett and Jacob would get a kick out of that I'm sure.

In a trance I watched the large stones which had been worn round and smooth by the ocean transform from blue to cherry red as they absorbed the heat from the fire.

"The Stone People's spirits have awoken from the life giving heat of the Sacred Fire, it is time to place the stones in the pit of the sweat lodge. Stand back Bella, I don't want you to get burned."

Harry used a long cast iron poker to roll one of the stones onto a large metal plate. With a cedar bough, he brushed away the embers of the fire and picked the plate up nodding his head for me to go ahead of him and pull back the flap which was the crude entrance to the structure. The packed dirt floor was littered with sweet grass and tightly woven cedar mats for sitting on. Following Harry in his clockwise path around the sunken pit which was to hold the heated rocks, he placed the first stone inside.

"The first stone is always placed west, to represent that pole, then the next ones are placed north, east, south and one in the center to represent The Grandfather, or Great Spirit."

"How interesting, In Leda's book, there is a drawing of a five pointed star within a circle...4 points are named for the poles and the last one is Akasha, for the All or Spirit...it's uncanny how similar the belief systems are."

"Wicca is a religion of nature, worshipping the elements, poles and stars as we do. We both draw our energy from Father Sky and Mother Earth."

Harry repeated his careful placement of the stones until all five were transported from the Sacred Fire. With the flap of the entrance closed, our little haven was draped in darkness except for the warm red luminance irradiating from the stones.

Sitting cross-legged and facing each other across the stone pit, Harry reached for his Water Drum to beat out his prayer for the spirit guides from the Four Directions. Again I noted the similarity to calling the Four Corners in Wiccan rituals. Dipping into a bucket of water he poured ladle after ladle of water across the stones. Steam hissed and spit into the air. I removed my jacket so I could be comfortable in the humid heat which was now causing my hair to frizz and my body to perspire. I was beginning to feel dizzy from the smoke and steam, the suctioning, snap-crackling roar of the Sacred Fire filled my ears as Harry gently warned me that if I felt ill and needed air to let him know immediately. There had been a recent tragedy in the news of some people who had died during a ceremonial sweat. I had no concerns. Harry had been performing these rituals since he was a boy and I knew I was in good hands. Chosen to be a Medicine Man, as I was chosen to be a witch. It ran in our blood and bled out across our line of destiny.

Harry stuffed the bowl of the pipe again with herbs and passed it over to me.

"More catnip? Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack" he winked.

Inhaling a second round of the strange sweet smoke made my head feel like a balloon expanding with air, tugging and pulling to be released from the anchor of my body. In his soothing monotone Harry droned about the purpose of the ritual as I closed my eyes and felt the heat and sway of the herbs I had just smoked.

"We come to you Great Mother, so that we may know the Spirit Animal who will protect Isabella Swan Black. We understand our ignorance so we come to you in darkness. We fill this space with heat, moisture and safety so that we may be transported in spirit back to your womb. We come to you pure of heart with intentions to stand against those that wish us harm. Extinction. We ask that you protect Isabella, Legacy of the Striga so that she may learn your ways for the powers you have bestowed upon her."

My swoon came to a standstill, balance tipped, the axis dipping backwards, like I had slipped on the back of my heel and was free falling into oblivion.

My feet hit soft ground. Flanking me in a shimmering ghostly line were my grandmother, Leda, and two women who could have been my twins. Aesa, Adrastea and myself; Alec and the Romanian were right, we were like triplets. One with dark red hair, the other raven black, myself, a combination of the two. I felt my power build exponentially in the presence of all these women. They chanted along with Harry's voice, which misted over us in an echo;

_Grandmother, Mysterious One_

_We search for the animal_

_to guide our Queen._

_Grandfather, Protective One_

_We search for Victory_

_over an enemy foreseen_

_Earth Mother, Sacred One_

_We search for the answer_

_to save our Queen._

The heat enveloped my body, jolting, licking, lighting off every synaptic nerve pushing forth from my chest in torrents of sweet euphoric pain. A wolf howl ripped from my throat, the spirit of one tearing through my chest as I gasped air. I watched it run towards a man in a field at the edge of the woods as I was flooded with it's conscience. I was one with this Spirit wolf. It ran ahead so I could stay still.

As the Spirit Wolf grew closer to the man, he recognised us, changed into a wolf and ran beside us. He was a great gray wolf, but his mind was silent to me. We ran through the forest at a speed that took my breath away, but invigorated me with so much power for I was a graceful, deadly beast. I could smell smoke and fire in the distance, hear the screams of my loved ones.

Screaming for _me._

Cold dread iced through my veins. The gray wolf and I pushed harder to reach the scene. The Cullens and Wolves were standing in front of a great circle of fire. Immobile, tears were streaming down their faces as they screamed for me. Edward, my dear Edward, resembled a burning man...the most deadly pain and agony on his face as he roared my name. My wolf form froze as the gray wolf leaped into the burning wall of fire and

I woke up.

Burning bile rose in my throat, my tongue became heavy and I leaned forward to throw up. Harry was holding a bowl to catch the offensive spew when I heard a resounding _ting_ as something hit the porcelain bottom of the bowl.

Amidst a clear liquid was a large canine tooth. Harry picked it up and cleaned it off, tossed it into a small pouch like his medicine bag and strung it around my neck.

"It is as I suspected. And more. The spirit of the wolf is your totem as it is your birthright." Harry passed me a cup of steaming liquid, "Drink this broth and ground yourself. Dawn is breaking and we must leave soon."

I sipped at the broth, while I told him about my vision. Women whispered, pleaded not to reveal what the gray wolf and I found beyond the forest. The burning and the screaming filled my ears again, the whispering of the women became shouts. _They can not know!_

_"_Bella, I believe the gray wolf you were running with was Taha Aki. This is not surprising, considering your lineage. You will be well protected my child."

Still feeling leaden from my restless sleep and foreboding vision, I helped Harry gather up the rest of our belongings so that I could get back to Edward. I was glad our little ritual was successful, but I was still experiencing much distress over the memory of my loved ones unable to move and calling for me.

Harry went a little slower on the way back for which I was very thankful. My body was stiff and sore from the night spent on the dirt packed floor.

Emmett met us as we came through the door.

"Wow Bells, you smell like a Bob Marley concert. Did you have a good trip? See any pink elephants?

"Nope. Just one big ape, standing right in front of me." I grinned. He guffawed and walked back to the couch to resume his game with Jasper.

Edward slipped my coat from me and gave me a peck on the top of the head.

"I have a bath ready for you love."

_Thank god._

After soaking my weary bones in the tub for an hour, I ate the breakfast of eggs and bacon that Esme had so graciously made. Edward was very quiet, but attentive. I knew he was trying really hard to mask his worry and discomfort of me setting out on my own. It was very evident when the Romanians came to collect me and take me to the secret rendezvous point. Stefane and Vladimir wore very blank expressions, I was guessing they were working very hard at keeping Edward out, who was narrowing his eyes and trying to peer into the fortress of their minds.

"Edward, be fair."

"Sorry, love. Old habits die hard."

He squeezed me in earnest when I left, placing a cell phone in my pocket.

"Just in case...indulge me Isabella, please."

"Alright. I love you Edward. Don't worry. I will be fi..."

"Please...don't say that word." he smirked.

The Romanians were waiting for me in Emmett's Hummer. We drove for about 20 minutes when I started to recognize where we were headed. It was the clearing where I had played baseball with the Cullens the night that James started his hunt for me. I shuddered at the memory.

"Are you frightened mea copil?"

"Your heartbeat is accelerating."

"I... uh, no...I just recognize this place."

"There is no need to be scared."

We stopped and got out. It was almost 11 and the sun looked eager to continue it's climb towards noon. The Romanians did a quick search of the perimeter and came back to where I was waiting by the vehicle.

"We must leave you now. "

"He will be here soon and even we do not know his true identity."

They left quickly and I was alone for only about 10 minutes. A crow cawed in the distance and a flock of birds flew out of the trees at the edge of the field.

That's when a small man appeared from the same treeline.

His slight build looked familiar to me but I could not see his face. He stood still as stone watching me. I tensed, taking a defensive stance while grounding myself.

The small man rushed forward in a blur of movement stopping right in front of me. My fingers buzzed with the snap, crackle pop of electricity and I threw a shield over me once I recognized his face.

It was Alec!!

I fumbled for the cellphone in my pocket, but my hand suddenly went numb and I couldn't grasp the phone to bring it out of my pants pocket. He grinned while sizing up my shield,

"Now, now Isabella. Is that any way to greet _family_?"

* * *

**E/N –** Broken Doll has it's very first nomination for a fanfiction award! It has been nominated for **Best AU** in the **Shimmer Awards.** **Voting starts December 27****th**! Link will be on my profile, once I can figure out how to put it up. I also got a nomination for Best Reviewer! That one I am especially proud of.

My fellow Bad, Broken, Dead and Octane Fed ladies have also been nominated for Shimmers! Dead Confederates, The Bride of Edward Cullen, Rebelward Without a Cause, by Goldenmeadow; Kick the Tires and Light the Fires by Gasaway Alley; Forbidden Desire by IslandWoman221; Bad Habit: Book One by AmeryMarie; Begin Again by C-Me-Smile and Homecoming by Winterstale. These are all amazing fics and most definitely deserve a read and a vote!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N - Thanks to Mer my lovely beta and April my eager pre reader. You ladies make sure I don't drop a stitch in the knitting of this tale.**

**I would like to recommend a beautiful Post- Breaking Dawn AU fic called Sire by winterstale. Run don't walk to read this sublimely penned Emmett centric fic. She breathes a love and magic into Emmett I've never seen anywhere else in the fandom and creates a few new characters as well.**

**Thanks to everyone who cast their votes in the Shimmers! Winners to be announced today!**

**This is the last chapter before the Finale. It is in Alec's point of view. Enjoy and Happy New Year!**

* * *

**APOV (Alec's point of view)**

This woman had _power_.

I was overwhelmed with relief that the Legacy has finally shown itself.

_Full Circle._

As small and frightened as she was, I knew to keep my guard up as it was obvious she was still unaware of my intentions, and I knew from experience this woman's protection magic packed a mean punch. I narrowed my eyes at the shield pulsing around her form, it was intact and quite strong considering what a novice she was. Obviously a natural. I had expected no less.

I had to win her trust. Everything hinged upon it.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Skulking around like some bogey man in the night...you are lucky I didn't fry your ass the last time I saw you."

Her chin jutted out, and even though she was trembling with nerves, there was strength in her speech. It didn't escape me how brave she was to face me like this. I had planned on this bravado; she would need it if she wanted her and her family to come out of this battle alive. Then again, her bravery had nothing to do with her power, this woman ran with the supernatural even before she knew her own power.

"I am your great uncle, and your only chance at winning this war. The only one who can show you who you really are."

"You have a funny way of showing it...creeping into my room, paralyzing me, threatening my family's lives..."

"I'm sorry for frightening you purposefully with my last visit, Isabella. I needed to see what I have to work with. I had been told by the Romanians you had no idea how to control your power and could only summon it with strong emotions. Fear has proven to be a great motivator in the past."

Motivated she was. Her whole body thrummed with energy.

"I'm not afraid of you. And the name is BELLA"

I grinned at her pluckiness.

"My apologies _Bella_, please call me Xandru." I bowed deeply at the waist to her. "It will be nice to be called that again by family. At least you are getting a little better at lying, you will need that skill sharpened as well. It's very important the secret of my involvement in helping you be kept or else we are all lost."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I have anticipated your existence long before I had the immortality to wait it out indefinitely. The promise of your coming was woven into my bedtime stories. Edified in the Scriptures. I've plotted and deceived my way through two centuries to serve revenge upon my oblivious benevolent benefactors. I worried you were nothing but a legend, but I never gave up. I have lived two existences...one a lie,the face I show to the Volturi. The other a dream. I thought I could hold onto a part of my humanity, my very soul, by remaining true to the Striga. By making sure the curse upon the Volturi was seen to fruition, which meant I had to find you, and give you _this._"

I drew out the sacred parcel of bound leather and delicate codice. I spent immeasurable hours pouring over it's contents, memorizing it a thousand times over. I pieced together it's puzzle for bringing down the Volturi, and the last piece finally stood before me.

"It is yours now. I kept it for you."

Bella pocketed her cellphone in her jacket, the shield dropped and I knew I had gained her trust with my offering. Passing the codice over to her, I was relieved to watch her face go from hardened wariness to reverent adulation for this piece of our history.

"The first thing I did when I could get away from Aro after my change, was locate the Scripture."

"I know," she said steadily while running her hand over the codice.

I recalled the day I had found the Scripture. The presence of ghosts were everywhere and if I was not a vampire I would have been afraid. But there was a different energy level, I thought I caught a glimpse of it. I had assumed it was an imprint of the spirit of Aesa herself, present for the retrieval of her scripture but no, it was Bella! _She looks so much like them. _

"You were there!" I responded incredulously.

"Yes, my grandmama Marie took me to the place in time when you found it. I was afraid you had discovered me. Would hurt me."

"I could never hurt you, Bella. That would be blasphemy of the most profound sort."

"How did you leave Volterra without arising suspicion?"

"Aro wanted Eleazar questioned on what he knew about the Cullens. I volunteered to go alone, so I convinced Aro we would not want to spook our former employee by sending the entire Guard."

"Isn't Aro able to read your thoughts and know the truth?"

"No. He only sees what I want him to see. I have a cloaking ability able to block memory and senses, as you know." I smiled.

"Yes, I found that out the hard way." she chastised. "Edward couldn't even detect your presence. Impressive."

"Yes, the mind reader. Luckily, he was easier to block than I thought."

"Don't ever tell him that. You won't make friends easily. Especially if he found out you were in our room without his knowledge," she replied dryly.

"I sincerely apologize for the night before, but I as I said, it was necessary." I lowered myself to my knees in front of her.

"I pledge fealty to you, _my Queen_." She was stunned and impressed with the gesture of respect, clearing her throat, she nodded slightly in acquiescence.

"Tell me how much you remember of your human life."

"I remember with perfect clarity my human life. From the moment I awoke from the hazing fire searing my bones to ash, I thirsted for vengeance for the death of my family. I knew my captors were the cause of it. I had woken up within two days instead of the normal three. That third day I lay there motionless and feigning the change as I listened to the chatty guards talk of mine and Ioana's capture and how powerful Aro believed us to be. His new _pets. _ When the fiendish Volturi leader touched me I immediately blocked him from knowing anything about me. I didn't want him to know I had power. He mistook the blankness as me not remembering anything at all. His arrogance has always been his downfall. So I let him...keep me, but I kept my true self from him. I was staring evil in the face everyday; yet I bolstered myself knowing revenge was a dish best served cold. The loss of my sisters burned within me. Leda, I would never see again. Ioana I would see everyday for an eternity, but as Jane who is an absolute monster."

"Jane remembers nothing of her past?"

"Correct." I said tersely. Knowing my twin was lost to me, replaced by a heartless fiend, still cut deeply.

"When we were caught....we were tortured mercilessly. The women especially, suffered horrifying indignities. I can not remove from my memory the anguished screaming of my twin sister as she was stretched on the rack, starved, beaten and raped by the jailers. I prayed for her death so that she would be free from pain. I never expected my prayer to be answered the way that it was."

"I am so sorry Xandru. I couldn't imagine losing family like that, and having to keep the secret you've kept for so long with your Twin right beside you."

"Her memory loss is a double edged sword. On one side of the blade, she does not remember the terrifying events before her death. On the other, she does not remember _who she was_. All she knows is the need to please Aro, to do his bidding; inflicting pain and sadistic dominance over any and all who are placed before her to mentally maim for their blasphemy. It's ironic really. The tortured becomes the torturer."

Her face actually held empathy for me. Brightening, as if hit with a sudden realization, she reached into the bag at her feet and pulled out a large leather tome. She held it to her chest for a moment, all I could do was freeze, watching her as she passed it to me.

"Perhaps I can show you something of the sister who was lost, but now found."

When I opened it up and saw the Romanian Seal I knew I held in my hands a very personal piece of Leda_. Of the Striga._ Before me stood the far reaching echo of her in Bella. I thanked her as I thumbed through the pages with awe, utter admiration at Leda's meticulous note taking, her beautifully penned journal entries. Coming upon the drawing she rendered of Ioana and I, my fingers traced over our faces. A memory of our likeness drawn by her talented, magical hands. It was difficult to hide from Bella what this book meant to me, but then I realized I didn't need to conceal my true feelings from her. She was the first person since my death and rebirth into this unlife to see me for who I was. _Family. _

"She was always an amazing artist." I said. Mostly to myself. "Bella, this glimpse...to hold in my hands proof that she lived, loved..."

"Lost." she answered sadly. "I wish I would have known her, when she was alive. She's come to me Xandru."

"I'm sure she has. And the others?"

"Yes. Aesa, Adrastea, and my grandmother Marie."

"Perfect. The Four Corners and the Spirit have finally come together. The pentagram is complete"

"I'm sorry?" she looked at me confused.

"From what I can tell from studying the Scripture for the past 200 years, the curse in it's entirety alludes to each of you women representing an element; Aesa is Air, Adrastea is Earth, Leda is Fire and you are Ice or Water. Marie is Spirit...she's been the one guiding you through Time yes? Coming to you in dreams? Showing you visions?"

"Yes."

"Your connection to these women, the way you all balance each other...from one plane to the next, is the key to your power."

"I do feel them with me when I've needed them most, and they have helped me." she admitted candidly.

"Excellent. Lesson one, let's call them."

"Call them?"

"Yes, bring them from the Ether and bind them to you. Solidify...amplify your power. I know the meaning of that medicine bag around your throat, Bella. You have chosen your totem animal. Tell me, did you call him? Did you summon Taha Aki? Did you summon his spirit or physical self?"

"I...don't know? How did you know I could even..._summon_ him."

"His magic is woven within the Quileute wolves as much as it is within yours. I've often wondered if he still lived. "

"The legend simply states he left the tribe after the Cold Ones killed his family."

"Yes. The Cold Ones." I smiled icily. "They were head hunters sent by the Volturi to locate Taha Aki. They went rogue and glutted themselves on the local..._delicacies. _They were to harm none. When the Volturi give an order, you are to obey and not draw attention to yourself. Those vampires would never have come back to the brothers leaving behind the mess they did. After the Romanians told me of the existence of this tribe of shifters and Taha Aki's involvement with them I was overjoyed. When they told me of your existence through Leda who had married into his tribe, I was stunned. It is Fate. Taha Aki deserves a part in the retribution against the Volturi."

"Yes. He certainly does. We all do. So, how do I call everyone to the party?" She smiled ruefully, her large brown eyes turned hard and a kinetic spark leapt from her palm. Instinctively, I stood back.

"It's safe to say you have already grounded yourself as your base protection magics are working, you threw your shield when I first approached."

She looked at me blankly. "Well, what the hell did you expect me to do, Mr. Double Agent?" she delivered with a sarcastic snort.

I raised my eyebrow at her, crossing my arms across my chest. Then, I bust out laughing. She looked amused at my outburst of emotion. Did she even realize what a gem she was? I hadn't laughed this much, well...ever. It was so alien. I actually felt...at peace.

I moved a little closer to her trying to contain my excitement in seeing what she could do with proper coaching. It was like playing with a new toy, one only brought out for special occasions. This occasion was certainly special. For generations I have awaited this moment. Her coming into being, _finding her! _

"Picture the women as you saw them in your visions. Search for their voices in the memory of your mind. Repeat after me; I am Earth, I am Air, I am Fire, I am Water, I am Spirit protected in the name of Retribution."

Bella's entire body relaxed and zoned in on the visualization exercise. Her strong chant filled the air around us. I watched the once motionless grass in the field began to sway and swoon with a wind swirling around her feet.

"Excellent...keep on channeling them. Keep on until they come to you."

As she repeated the phrase, the most amazing magic took place before my world weary eyes.

_I am Earth..._

The shimmering ghostly figure of Adrastea was seen to the north of us, she was standing before the Volturi uttering her curse. Aro ripped off her head mercilessly. I cringed as he threw it into the fire. Her intact spirit form rose from the fiery scene which vanished behind her to join Bella at her side. A spectral arm linked with hers and turned east, happiness spreading across her face in what she saw in the distance;

_I am Air..._

The mirror image of Adrastea and Bella, Aesa was lying on a pallet of straw giving birth to a daughter, the scene blinked and faded transforming her into an old woman, surrounded by her daughter and many grandchildren as she lay dying. Her spirit also split, leaving the holographic death scene, gliding over with the fresh bloom of youth again in her face. She took her place by her sister, reaching for her hand. Bella, Aesa and Adrastea turned their heads south;

_I am Fire..._

A washed out shock of red hair stood out in the ghostly mirage as Leda rose from her dead husband's body and cursed a large wolf who transformed into a man. A watery charcoal mist slammed into his chest. Ripples erasing and resetting the scene to reveal a much older Leda, propped up against pillows, snugly encased in blankets within a small cast iron bed, a middle aged woman at her side writing in Leda's Book of Shadows. The woman leaned over and touched the hand of her mother, who had stopped talking and was now leaving her earthly remains to come over to us. Her essence was stronger than the ancient Twins. Yet when she joined them, they all took on an upgraded level of ectoplasmic glow.

_I am Water..._

Bella's eyes turned completely white. He feet left the ground, levitating about a foot off the ground, her arms extended out before her as she projected into my mind a memory of her on a beach, the wild white capped ocean as her backdrop. I felt intense rage within her there, she had no control. So much unleashed power with no control, is beyond dangerous. _What did these people do to this woman's heart?_ Reverberations from the mighty thunder booms shook my unyielding bones, lightning bounced off the shield she barely managed to throw over her cowering husband. She saved him even though she was consumed by the frenzy of a chaotic mix of anger and uncontrolled magics. _Incredible. _

_I am Spirit..._

An older version of the daughter of Leda passed through my body like a mist. Gliding towards Bella, she placed a kiss on top of her granddaughter's forehead and merged with her body. One by one each spiritual form coalesced with her floating body, bringing her lower to the ground with each convergence.

All of their voices sounded at once from Bella, projecting around us the final phrase of the mantra,

_"...protected in the name of Retribution."_

A powerful howl resonated across the field. My eyes were drawn left as a large gray wolf emerged proudly from the treeline. _Taha Aki!_ He sat back on his haunches and howled again. His mournful sound woke Bella from her trance, her eyes returning to their natural state.

"How do you feel?"

"Ready for anything."

"Let's start with weather, since that seems to be one of your stronger abilities. Make it snow, Bella."

Raising her hands above her head her arms formed a perfect V shape, a swirling cloud of white and blue formed between her palms. Bella clapped them together forcefully, opening them again to catch the soft feathery flakes falling from the sky. Her head tilted up, she closed her eyes and smiled as the snow hit her face. She looked like a child experiencing their first snowfall. Her cheeks pinked and her body crackled with power. My sensitive supernatural nerve endings could feel a rumbling hum from the ground beneath us. She was siphoning the Earth Mother's energy at an incredible rate for a novice.

"Excellent! Let's get fancy...increase the size of the flakes."

Bella laughed and snapped her fingers...the snowflakes increased in size until the unique lacy patterns forming each particle were easily visible with the human eye.

"Piece of cake," she smiled wide. I could feel the happiness emanating from her in being able to control her ability.

"How about sunshine?"

Lifting her arms again to form the funnel of power needed to draw energy from the air into her body, the clouds broke up and disappeared completely revealing brilliant blue sky stretching far and wide, the brilliant yellow sun directly above us. My skin began to wink and sparkle from its rays as Bella closed her eyes to feel its intense heat on her face.

"Perfect. Now, for the real test...I want you to create a fireball."

Concentration layered itself upon her face. Her features were wavering as the countenance of each of her ancestors ghosted across the surface. Finally Bella's visage anchored back to its rightful place, her eyes rolling back, closing then opening again to reveal pitch-black orbs. The force between her palms zapped, sparking a burning ball of flame tumbling and growing within her hands. She was having difficulty controlling it until shoots and offshoots of inky black veins split across her face.

_Behold the vengeful goddess! _

I, Xandru, a fearless vampire...quivered in submission before her.

She looked at me in that moment with horror streaking across her features. Losing her concentration, she dropped the energy field burning herself in the process.

"Jesus Christ," she hissed, sucking on her burnt fingers. "Dammit. Xandru, I don't think fireballs are a good idea. They make me go all...veiny. It freaks me out. Last time it happened, I almost roasted my ex-husband."

"Bella, you have to. Going all..."_veiny_" is going to happen. You are channelling some powerful magics. You just need to control them. You will have two weeks before the Volturi arrive.

"Two weeks?" she blanched.

"Yes. You can do this Bella. Aro will know you are Striga right away. You look too much like them. We will have to act fast or everyone dies in seconds just so he can have you. Fire is the only way to kill a vampire. "

"What about the Pack?"

"They are part of the plan. The nail in the coffin. How devoted are they to you? Are they willing to risk their lives? Are you? Aro is bringing the _whole guard. _ We will be outnumbered. We must all work together and there is only one way it can happen."

"I am not afraid and neither are they. We would walk through fire for each other."

"Good. Because that is exactly what you will have to do."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N -** **Here it is. Thank you so much for waiting so patiently. I apologize for this taking so long, but RL kicked my butt this month and this chapter was a monster to pull out of me. A very special thanks to my ficwife Mer / frol for helping me locate my voice again and being such a gracious supporter throughout. Huge thanks as well to Ape / Gasaway Alley for cleaning up my grammar, and pushing pretty words. I love you guys hard. Christy / Navarre thank you for pre-reading and being such a sweetheart. **

**There is a very special song which Mer sent to me months ago by Mary Fahl called Deep as you Go which inspired me throughout the writing of this. Thank you Mer. This chapter is for you. XoXo**

* * *

The day after my training session with Xandru, I stood on the bluff overlooking the vast, roiling ocean, imagining the approach of tall ships filled with ruthless vampires coming to kill those I love. The spectral imprints of my kin stood alongside, rippling in the wind, their diaphanous presence a fortifying thing for in that moment I felt very alone with the secrets entrusted to me; trapped in the vow to keep them. The spirits let out a collective sigh which hung in the air like windsong as they retreated back into my body. An electric kiss of power curled around my spine as they merged with me. The fusion of their magic and mine rose in waves off my body, shimmering like heat off freshly laid asphalt. The crunch of gravel alerted me to his approach and I quickly reigned in the raw waves of energy so as not to spook Jake. I figure I had frightened him enough the past week with my new found abilities.

"You needed to see me?"

I turned and took in the measure of my ex husband. Jake was different, older, more at peace. Transformed in his imprint to Leah. There was a softness in his eyes when I asked about her.

"How's Leah?"

He closed the distance and wrapped his large arms around me. The wind blew in from the great water crashing below us, pushing us closer together, our hair entangling in a lively dance.

"Thank you." he whispered near my ear then pulled back to look at me. I smiled brightly, trying to sound cheerful as I said,

"Don't thank me yet. There's something I need to ask of you before we go into battle with the Volturi.

Jacob listened intently as I told him my and Xandru's plan, of course, I didn't tell him about Xandru. His brow furrowed when I finished and he stared into the horizon. Squinting into the dying rose light of the setting sun, he sighed, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"I don't know Bella. It's awful risky."

"It isn't, not if you do it exactly the way I said. "

" You said or he said?"

"What? Who is _he_ said?"

This was a prime example of our communication. Seven years of marriage. How did I not kill him? Oh right. I almost did.

"Your secret magic trainer guy, the one we weren't allowed to sniff out."

"Jacob, just be there when I told you to be. Think of it as a...leap of faith."

" I don't like it Bella. You should let the Cullen's know."

"I can't. They'd stop me. It's the only way."

"Is it?"

"Just be there Jacob. Or we all die. "

I turned back haughtily to the crash and pull of the ocean, as I heard Jake curse in Quileute and walk away from me. I resisted the urge to scream until my throat bled. The seagulls answered my urge in surrogacy, their piercing shrieks filling my ears as I inhaled the briny air to calm myself. I hated keeping secrets from Edward and I deeply resented the fact Jacob of all people just called me on it.

I funneled my frustration into training. Over the next few weeks I trained hard, the spirits of all four of my formidable ancestors as my guides. Reinforced by their presence, I grew stronger each day. I reveled in my newfound power and what I could do with it with some guidance. Adrastea and Leda were relentless in pushing me to hone and strengthen my abilities whereas Marie and Aesa taught me temperance in handling the frustrations wrought from trial and error.

To Edward's credit, if he did suspect me of keeping things from him, he didn't push the issue. He was attentive, caring, and he hid his mask of worry well even while tending to the flayed and blistered burns on the tips of my fingers. The physical pain of my charred flesh had nothing on the internal blaze of guilt for keeping Xandru's crucial involvement and plan from him. Charlie, Billy, Jacob, even Edward, all betrayed my trust and now I betrayed Edward's in the same manner.

For what? His protection?

_Yes._

Or my own? I can not live without him. I won't.

_Nor can he live without you. Now you see the other side of the coin. How hard it was for him to leave, believing what he did. _

Sometimes my Grandmama, Marie popped in during these internal debates. Often she played Devil's Advocate, especially for Edward. She was quite besotted with him, and it warmed me inside to know that I was finally able to confide to one of my own Edward's true nature.

"_Yours and Edward's love is so strong, the ripple of your imprint is felt across time._ _It's a wonder the two of you didn't spontaneously combust when you first met." _

"Is that why you drew his eyes in the book, Grandmama?"

_"Oh, my dear, those aren't his eyes. They are yours." _

"Mine? But... he shouldn't have to change me. We've imprinted. I will stay forever young, just like him."

_"Perhaps, but don't forget, imprint or no, you are still mortal. You can still be physically harmed. "_ She ran her ghostly finger over the wounds on my skin.

!

~//~

Three days before we were to meet the Volturi, Edward was yet again silently, carefully tending to the fresh wounds from a day of wielding power that sometimes got the best of me. The past few weeks of grueling practice had pushed me to the point of physical, mental and emotional exhaustion. My natural defenses eroded leaving me bare.

Then a miracle happened.

Edward _heard_ me.

"Oh my God Isabella!"

The alarm in his voice startled me, I searched his pale stricken face as he looked at me, confusion and fear manipulating his features.

"Edward?! What is it?"

"I heard you...I heard your thoughts."

My stomach did a nosedive into the carpet, hiding beneath my shoes. _Jesus. What did he hear? Shit. Shit, shit, shit!"_ My face radiated with heat when Edward gave me a chagrined look for my potty mouth...or in this case...potty thoughts.

"Let's just say I heard enough." He reached for me. "Now I know where the burns are coming from...why didn't you tell me?" He squeezed my hands so tight it hurt. I said nothing about the pain, but I couldn't meet his eyes. I looked for my courage in the carpet.

"Because I knew you would do this...get upset."

"I'm not upset...I'm a little shocked. I never thought I would be able to ever hear what's...going on in there."

"You mean you are not upset about the ...what did you...crap." I sighed heavily. I'd been nudged by the powers that be to put my cards on the table. If I knew one thing, everything happens for a reason. I had no idea what he heard, or even _how_ he heard it. I really didn't care anymore. There was no use in keeping anything from him now; the relief was resurrecting. I told him everything. Even Xandru's involvement. His face was completely unreadable until I came to the part about Alec / Xandru. He was extremely pissed Xandru had overtly threatened me in our bedroom right under his very nose, but he stuffed his hurt pride into his pocket, and for that I was truly thankful. He only asked me if Xandru could be trusted. I gave him an emphatic yes and he relaxed somewhat. I finished with telling him about the wolves and their part in the plan and how I wasn't sure if Jacob would do it, that he thought it too risky. How Jacob pushed me to tell him everything.

"Edward, please be honest with me. Do you think it's a risk worth taking?"

Standing up and placing his hands on his hips, Edward paced the room. Stopping abruptly he looked at me with a pained expression.

"Of course I think it's a risk, but unfortunately, in this situation, risk is all we have if we hope to survive." My shoulders fell with the burden of the lives that could be lost in this battle. He came over to sit by me, placing his cool hands around mine, soothing the burns that had bitten my fingers.

I poured out my feelings of inadequacy in a rush of mental anguish as he held me. _What if we failed? What if I failed everyone else?_ Edward winced with the onslaught of doubt and fear.

"Bella, listen to me. I know how hard you are working at mastering your abilities. You are _powerful._ I feel the miracle of it every time we make love. We've validated it in the histories of your line in your great grandmother's book. The stories from the Romanians. I trust you, and even though I am a little disappointed you didn't come to me with all of this in the beginning, I understand where you are coming from having been there myself." He flashed a sheepish grin at me, he tilted my chin.

"I love you Bella. Whatever it takes. I'm following your lead." I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him as tightly as I could, melting in the relief of trust and hope. I smiled into his chest,

"You think I'm powerful?" I realized how lame that sounded after it came out of my mouth. The level of exhaustion I was experiencing was even affecting my self confidence. I felt like that 17 year old girl again. Doubting her worth.

Edward sighed,

"You are not the same person you were nine years ago. You've never seen yourself clearly love. Magic at your fingertips and you still feel unsure of yourself." he chuckled in disbelief. Even though he could read my mind, it certainly didn't mean he would be given all the secrets as to what makes me tick.

"You won't fail. WE won't fail. Now that there are no secrets, we can figure a way through this. Alec, I mean, Xandru is sure there is no other way?"

I pulled back from him and shook my head.

"He said it was decided long before any of us were even born how it would end. I've seen it for myself in The Scriptures, it has the complete curse that Adrastea put on the Volturi lords. I'm the key. His interpretations are sound Edward. The Volturi are coming with the support of their entire Guard. We will be outnumbered by at least three to one."

"Then, it's the best plan we have." He mulled something over quickly and a shrewd look rippled across the placid waters of his face.

"Can you still get in touch with Xandru?"

"I'd rather not involve the Romanians. Marie can take a message to him."

"I have an idea which might tip the odds a bit more to our favor."

~//~

"Here they come." Edward whispered.

Ten pairs of eyes zeroed in on the treeline that surrounded the clearing, the ocean at our backs, this spot chosen specifically for that purpose. Yesterday, Carlisle received the call we were expecting. Aro, ever the slippery politician, coated the intentions for his impromptu visit with a thick syrup of lies, stating that he had heard of his old friend's treaty with the wolves and wanted to come and speak with him on it, to assure the validity of the treaty itself. Carlisle of course agreed amicably and told Aro that we would meet at the No Man's Land clearing between the Quileute and Cullen land.

There is a deep seeded knowing in your gut when you face the pinnacle, the "Point of No Return" of your destiny. A knowing that things are as they should be despite every heartache, every sacrifice along the way. Something shifts in the universe. Fate breathes a sigh of relief and locks us into place. If we listen closely, open our minds and our hearts enough to accept what is meant for us, we are given peace. Despite the danger we faced, I felt that peace now. There was no fear, indecision or thoughts of failure, just the anticipation of battle and the restrained rippling of power tensing across my body. The will to survive and protect what is mine paramount.

_Protect what is ours._

The firm cool grasp of Edward's hand in mine reassured me that this was not a destiny I was to face alone. His profile was hard and searching into the blackness of the night as we awaited the approach of The Volturi Lords and their fearsome Guard. I looked down the line of the rest of my family who stood with me. Determination etched into their faces, their stance; fierce, defiant and watchful. I stood amongst beings as powerful as the dead gods of long forgotten religions and fables. The Romanians were the only ones who looked nervous. They did not fidget or wear it on their face as a human would, but it was there, dancing around their eyes in the furtive glances to each other, to me then back again.

They moved as one solid unit in perfect synchronization. It appeared as if they simply floated above the ground their steps were so quick and quiet. The Witch Twins flanked Caius and Marcus. Aro was at the head of the advancement trailed very closely by a very tall female vampire with long dark hair. Edward informed me she was Renata, Aro's shield. Caius had a look of scorn that with a touch of wary fear directed at me. _Good. Be afraid. _ Aro gave me a cursory glance then held his hand up in the air limply and the whole operation came to a standstill. The brothers linked arms with him as if they held a silent communication through touch. Their faces were blank, and then Aro closed his eyes and smiled menacingly for a fraction of a moment, brightening and tightening his smile to the fake plasticity of a snake oil salesman.

"Carlisle, how nice to see you with your whole coven. Might I ask if our wolf friends will be joining us?" His voice was as pleasant as a breeze on a warm day, the razor sharp malice slicing through in mentioning the wolves.

"I'm afraid not Aro. They are quite wary of your intentions and frankly so am I."

"There is nothing to be wary about Carlisle. This is simply a formality old boy. This is the first treaty in the history of our kind with...descendants of the Pricolici." He gave the Roms a cursory heated glance. "I see you have consulted with those who dealt with their kind in the past. How thorough of you."

Carlisle knew better than to address the true reason the Romanians stood with us at that point.

"That is quite an entourage behind you for a simple formality Aro." Edward bristled. I squeezed his hand in earnest.

_Please Edward, keep your cool. We need them to come closer._

"Ahhh, yes, well you can imagine, with the history we have had with the Children of the Moon,

my Guard insisted on protection before we deal with these unknowns. Speaking of unknowns, who might this lovely human creature be? And here I thought you brought me and my brothers a snack as a welcome offering."

Edward's entire body tensed and he shot a glance at Carlisle before he spoke. Carlisle nodded slightly.

"Drop the charade, Aro. We know you came here for the wolves and us. She is not yours to take."

Caius leered. Marcus was...ambivalent. The lights were on but no one was home. Aro didn't even flinch.

"Well it is a shame then that the wolves did not show. It is quite an inconvenience as we really wanted to take care of you both at the same time. However, I can certainly make an exception and offer you and your family clemency if you simply hand over your human...pet."

I had enough of this game.

"As Legacy of the Striga line, I can assure you Lord Aro, I am no one's pet."

Aro's face showed mild surprise, then a smile which chilled my skin crept across his face as he bowed ever so slightly before me.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, I would like you to meet Isabella Swan, descendant of the Striga." Edward could not keep the pride out of his voice.

"Striga! What a delightful surprise. I thought your line died out."

"Only because you hunted us down and burned all you could find." My voice was flat and emotionless, which was no easy feat. The itch to smite the smarmy bastard that lied and oozed deceit in front of me made my skin crawl with the need to end this. I forced myself not to look at Ioana or Xandru, keeping my cards close to my chest for just a little bit longer.

Touching lightly the arms of his brethren they moved forward. _See for yourself I am who I say, you arrogant creature._ _Come closer. _Caius tried very hard to not look directly at me. Marcus gazed catatonically at Edward and I both, perhaps he saw our imprinted connection and was wondering at it. Aro broke formation, Renata heeling like a dog from behind. He extended pale, bony, perfectly manicured hands toward me.

"Now, now my dear, who has been filling your head with such lies?" He looked directly at the Roms who glared challengingly back at the Volturi brothers. Caius curled his lip and snarled, a loud snapping sound which Aro cut off with a glance. I made no move toward him. He needed to come to me. Once him and his entire guard were all standing within the invisible, odorless circle of liquid nitrogen, we saturated the ground with earlier that day, Edward put his hand up in front of Aro.

"That is far enough Aro."

Aro breathed one word, "Alec." My family and the Roms responded, executing the next part of the plan flawlessly. All of the vampires froze in their place as if Xandru had truly immobilized them. He hadn't, but no one can fake freezing stock-still, better than a vampire. This was Edward's idea. He knew Aro would want to speak with me alone. He took the bait, now it was time to reel him in.

"They are not lies Aro, and you well know it."

Anger slithered across his features, revealing the silver tongued serpent who hid amongst biting, polite lies. In a flash, he came within a hairsbreadth of my face. I prayed Edward would remain still and not give up our carefully planned ruse of the Cullen's immobility. A thought occurred to me which hadn't before, causing a sickening heaviness in my stomach. All Aro had to do was touch them and the jig was up. Aro's breath then washed over me, the scent of cloves and exotic spices assaulted my nose.

"You have come by your bravery honestly, Isabella of the Striga. You even look like them." He reached out and ran an icy finger down my throat ever so lightly. I trembled with barely restrained rage which he thankfully mistook for fear.

"Your neck is as lovely as Adrastea's, it would be a shame if I had to remove your head also, should you stand against me." More of his icy fingers crept across the bottom of my neck then delicately tightened. I pleaded to Edward to remain calm through my thoughts. I screamed it at him. I could feel his waves of panic hit me like a tidal wave, which I projected on to Aro as if they were coming from me. A little trick I learned from Jazz. Aro fell for it, grinning in sadistic satisfaction thinking he had me trapped, finally conquering the only thing that ever truly frightened him.

_Pride goeth before the Fall. _

"I can not hear you." He pouted like a child. "Pity. Silence could work against you." His grip loosened and he trailed one finger along the cord which hung around my neck holding Taha Aki's tooth. When he came to the pouch he quickly withdrew his fingers as if it singed him. A look of disgust curled his lip and he snarled;

"It's a shame your blood has been tainted by that of the Pricolici. The throat of the Striga Queen should be wearing jewels...not the base magics of savage mutants. All of your kind are a poison to our way of life. You blur the lines between us and them, spending half your existence human. "

He ghosted away from me and appeared in front of Carlisle hissing resentment oppressed for centuries.

"Then there are the golden eyed mutants of our own glorious race, who by choice, not design, change their natural way of life; all for their unnatural sympathy for humans. How is a doctor of medicine unable to accept we are _evolution incarnate _of the human race? Why fight evolution? Why bathe in their blood to save a life rather than take it? Martyrdom must get tiring for the soul, Carlisle."

He sidled up to Rose. I could feel Jasper working overtime to send out calming waves aimed at his quick tempered bear of a brother.

"Stunning," he purred lasciviously into her ear, eyes trailing over her body. "Why would such a creature mourn the inferior being she was when human?"

Aro seemingly teleported from Rose to Edward, he moved so fast. He came dangerously close to my mate. So close my fingertips glowed, pulsing with the need to keep him away at any cost. He turned his gaze to me and raised a thin black brow,

"Why fall in love with a being you could break with merely a touch? Deny yourself the blood which could give much more pleasure then this delicate shell of a body could offer."

Rage rode across my face like a storm, taking everything I had not to roast the son of a bitch right here. Right now. My grandmama Marie's voice skimmed across my anger.

_"Victory to the spider." _

She was right. Patience. I exhaled and grounded myself yet again. I was going to exhaust myself just trying to hold back my power more than using it if I wasn't careful.

Aro looked at me with a bemused smile, pleased as fuck he was rankling me.

_If he only knew._

"If you do not join us Isabella, I will set you all aflame before I leave."

"No Aro. It is you and your brethren who will burn. You will relinquish your rule over the Vampire race or perish as it was decreed in Adrastea's curse upon your reign."

His eyes hardened into crimson moonstones, He scoffed,

"What could you possibly know of the Curse? The Scriptures are lost. What the Romanians told you was a fairytale. The Triumverate was an abomination." He finally acknowledged Stephane and Vlad's presence, which as they feared, would not bode well for them. I silently pleaded they remain frozen and not give the rest of us away in a fit of cowardice. The vacuous silence over the scene added to the tension pushing against me. The guards stared ahead, fearsome statues, the promise of death in their eyes. Aro's voice bit into the eery stillness.

"However...I don't like to take chances. The brothers were left alive as a witness to our power and were never again to challenge it." He raised a hand and four Guards ascended upon the Romanians. I watched in barely contained horror as they were disassembled in a screech of metal, grinding, grating agony to my ears ending with the roar and crackle of fire. They went to their death with honor, not giving the rest of us away. I whispered a prayer their sacrifice would not be in vain.

All that remained of the Moroi Kings were bits of ash, dust and dying embers. Aro's boot flew through their remains scattering it with callous disregard.

"The Scripture found it's way to me, Aro. I know the true meaning of the curse and the prophecy it held. You know as well as I do killing the Romanians and the last remaining descendants of the Pricolici won't keep you safe. It is _me_ you fear. I am the Three that become One. Descendant of the Witch and Wolf, imprinted to a vampire lover. Striga, Moroi and Pricolici. I will be all Three. "

My hands snapped with power drawing Aro's attention to the blue arcs of raw magic at my fingertips. For a split second, fear appeared on his face. Just for that moment, that brief particle of time, I knew I had him.

The venom in his voice lashed out with fury, landing impotently against my hardened resolve to see him finished.

"You are still human! It's of no surprise to me Carlisle's prodigal son could not bring himself to change you so you could come in to your full power. Join me , and I will save your loved ones and change you myself. You will be more powerful than you can imagine. Your weak mortal body could never withstand the amount of power you would need to wield to bring down me and my Guard. Don't be foolish."

"We shall see who is the fool, Aro."

I finally let loose a strip of magic, spreading like a hot wind over my body, flowing out of my mouth as I called forth my destiny;

_**Come Witch, come Wolf, come Vampire lover,**_

_**In my blood you flow, with my skin I cover!**_

Aro's expression was watchful, wary. Caius wouldn't restrain himself any longer,

"Brother, don't let her do this."

Aro ignored him, rapt with the magic now coating my skin, ruffling as a breeze through my hair. I felt my vision grow hazy as Adrastea surfaced, changing my features to more resemble hers. I heard the words coming from my lips as if they sounded above my head, felt myself meld with the power of Adrastea, Aesa, Leda and Marie. Our eyes turned white, our skin sprouted the black veins blooming like cracks in glass, branching, splintering, reaching until it runs out of momentum. Aro's eyes widened with shock as he listened to the words falling from our lips which he had not heard in over 1500 years;

_**A curse upon you**_

_**to burn on a pyre **_

_**set by our Queen **_

_**who is baptized in fire **_

_**Three become ONE**_

_**to cause your demise**_

_**All Three she becomes**_

_**from ash she'll arise **_

_**Three become ONE**_

_**All Three she becomes.**_

_**Striga, Moroi, Pricolici **_

_**hastening the end of the Volturi **_

_**All hail the Golden Eyed Queen!**_

**The Alpha, Omega; Legacy.**

_**Three become One **_

_**All Three she becomes**_

"Impossible." Aro whispered at the sight before him. I could feel Adrastea's satisfaction in facing her nemesis. All of the women pushed bright flares of power through my body; I was their vessel, their retribution, and everyone wanted a turn at the wheel.

_**We are Earth. **_

_Adrastea pulled wild raw energy from the earth , siphoning torrents of ancient power into my body. A sluggish, warm sensation moved along my veins, the scent of fresh grass, damp earth and spring rain permeating my senses as I felt the undiluted strength of the Mother's charms. Fading to a steady hum of power, Adrastea receded to allow room for her sister's ascension._

_**We are Air.**_

_Aesa pushed forward, her power keening like a fierce wind along an open plain, howling and blowing in the face of the Guard and their Lords. Aro and Caius were helpless to mask the fear on their face. Marcus smiled and closed his eyes as the wind pushed against him._

_**We are Fire**_

_The blood auburn color of Leda's hair bled across my scalp to the tips which flew about in the wind like errant flames. My hand turned palm up, a fireball snapping into existence growing round and hot, levitating in mid air._

_**We are Ice**_

_Settling back into the seat of my conscience, the fireball in my hand turned to snow, falling softly into my outstretched hand. The air around us became cold and vacuous._

_**We bring vengeance upon you thrice.**_

_**One slips from your hold.**_

_Aesa's spectral imprint sprang from my body, the scene of the burning Romanian castle forming in ghostly images around her. She was running from the scene where Aro had just murdered her sister._

_**Two finds love lost from old.**_

_Leda and Uriah materialized, his form shimmering between that of a human and that of a wolf while she glowed as if she swallowed the moon._

_**Three latently awakens**_

_**to fulfill a destiny forsaken.**_

_The women left their respective scenes, fading into each other, becoming a glowing pulse of energy, a mist which drifted towards me soaking into my skin. I felt the roar of raw magics pull along my my veins, rushing amongst my ears like a waterfall._

_**As we will,**_

_**So mote it be.**_

Delicious, warm heat spilled over me from the tips of my fingers to the bottom of my toes. Rife with power, I held my hand, palm out again forming a ball of fire. It whispered of it's consuming heat, singing of the things it wanted to devour. I let it grow and build until it was the size of a soccer ball cupped between my hands, then I raised it above my head and threw it directly at the line of liquid nitrogen surrounding the Volturi and their Guard. A wave of flames sprang up from the gas-soaked ground encircling us and the Volturi.

The walls of fire pulled all of the oxygen from the air in a sucking, heated pulse, roaring with gluttonous satisfaction with each draw. Caius opened his mouth to give the order to attack when my wild cry overpowered his, harmonizing with the choir of the flaming wall, invoking his name so he could serve his justice.

_**"XANDRU!!"**_

I felt his magic press against us like a heavy blanket, yet we were unaffected by it's cloying touch. The universe tightened, seemingly holding it's breath. Our enemy stood before us, frozen like statues on the exhale. Aro was the only vampire left with the ability to move as my great uncle wove his spell. Xandru wanted Aro for himself. The Cullens sprang to action descending upon our vulnerable prey like deadly locusts. Jasper jumped Caius with leonine grace, tearing his head, arms and legs from his torso with deadly expertise. I ignited a pyre which he dropped the pieces in to be consumed. Esme took apart Marcus, and readied him for the pyre. It was a solemn quick end. His need to go so strong, I even felt his grief of sad waves emanating from his body. Jasper and I exchanged a look of knowing, and we moved forward. Edward and the rest were doing what they could to dismantle the Guard as quickly as possible. Jane was also left for Xandru. This was our first mistake.

The thundering of paws pounding the earth could be heard beating like a base drum beneath the raging pulse and dance of the flames. I smiled and lit more pyres as the cavalry mobilized. Jacob pulled through for me. Carlisle dispatched of Renata then gripped Aro tightly, he struggled and cursed as he watched the first wolf leap through the flames like a ferocious Hell Hound, landing unscathed within the circle. I had asked Jacob to insist the Pack take a prolonged soak in the ocean before they came to our rescue. The wet coats enabled them to jump safely through the prison of fire I built for the Volturi. The part Jacob didn't like was them jumping blindly through a ring of fire not knowing what was waiting for them on the other side. Especially if we couldn't immobilize the Guard. It was all about trust; Jake needed to trust Xandru and I could immobilize the army, and I needed to trust Jake and the Pack could be patient enough to wait until the timing was right.

Xandru turned to Aro. Hate boiling in his eyes and rippling across iron skin. My great uncle smiled, reaching out, putting his hands tightly around Aro's neck. In an instant, the vampire Lord jolted with the unexpected Judas kiss of Xandru's impeccable deceit flashing him all the images he was denied for centuries.

"How dare you betray me? I gave you eternal life!! Power! You were my left hand!"

A terrible screech of rage ripped from Aro, he threw his head back, violently connecting with Carlisle, knocking him to the ground. As Carlisle scrambled to his feet, Aro swung a crushing two handed blow to Xandru's chest, the mighty crack as he made contact rang in my ears as I watched my uncle fly through the air, landing in a large burning pyre.

"ENOUGH!!"

The shrill child like voice pierced the din of fire, brimstone and Xandru's panicked shrieks. I turned to the source to see Jane, reanimated and beyond pissed. Her angelic features stained with a vehemence so caustically malicious, I shivered in reaction as she wreathed a deadly smile.

_"_Pain_." _

This one word sliced through me like a million hot knives, sluicing through flesh with blinding brutal agony. I dropped to the ground. The pain was so bright, so sharp, I had no sense of self beyond the unending, throbbing torment of my brain ripping in two from Jane's mind manipulation. I felt the wet sticky trickle of blood run from my nose and ears as I pushed myself to concentrate on reinforcing my shields. Reprieve granted, I lay gasping for breath, looking around wildly for my loved ones.

My family lay scattered about the field, thrashing in torment on the ground. Never will I be able to erase their screams from my mind. Their keening pleas for Jane to stop or give them death stole the breath from my body. The evil witchling was now standing over Edward, his spine bowed in paroxysms of pain I could never begin to imagine. Hot tears streaked down my face, the panic of seeing him in so much distress causing my mind to shut down. _To forget who I was._ A baying howl echoed across the field followed sharply by a yip of distress. I lifted my head to look further down the field for the wolves. They were unaffected by Jane's power. But they had other problems.

The Guards were now awake, fighting back, and Jake and his Pack were grossly outnumbered.

A menacing menagerie of recently reanimated Volturi Guard were plowing their way through the thinly threaded defenses of the wolves. They were coming for my family who lie helpless on the ground at Jane's non-existent mercy. Edward let loose a howl of torment,

"No! Please!"

I stood up, a powerful bellow escaping from my smoke ravaged throat. Aro's eyes widened and he answered my call by coming for me. Jane's attention was drawn to us and I tightened my shield, her eyes rolled back in her head from trying so hard to breach my wards.

Three things happened all at once.

_One..._

A great grey wolf burst past me, intercepting Aro, biting him in the midsection forcefully and shaking him within his mighty jaws like a dog with a squirrel.

Taha Aki!

He made quick work of Aro's body, tossing him into the flames, then bounded off to help the others.

_Two..._

Xandru came up behind Jane in a riotous flaming fury, wrapping his arms around her neck in a choke hold, dragging her backwards. She screamed as her clothes caught fire.

_Three..._

Just as the Guard came within striking distance of my gasping, sputtering family, the spirits of Aesa and Adrastea shot out of my hands like fireworks. Their brilliant blue forms launched into the sky, melding into a single helix. Wind building with a roar resonating from their center, the helix then spun into a tornado of hair, arms, legs and dress. Bringing their dervish dance to a standstill, they turned towards my family who stared into the sky wide eyed with wonder. Realization dawned across Edward's face,

"No Bella!" His hand shot out as he was picked up by a strong magical wind blown from the mouths of the two sisters, whisked out of harm's way.

Out of _my_ way.

I inhaled a deep breath, drawing the power of the Winds, the Moon, the Earth into my body. The wind seemingly snuffed out the fires littered across the field in a great sucking backdraft. I drew everything into me. Leda's voice rang out strong and true from my throat, the red tips of our hair spiraling in the breeze.

_**"I AM FIRE!"**_

Raising my arms to the Moon I saw that they had magically transformed into wings, igniting into orange, red and blue licks of flame. Pushing off from the earth we propelled upwards to the heavens. I looked down to the battle scene below us. Everyone had ceased fighting, watching us rocket into the sky. Some Guards were running away. A few wolves lay on the ground; I couldn't tell who they were. Jake's great brown head tilted up to watch my ascension, he howled, rounding up the rest of his Pack to get the hell out of my line of fire. A few of the wolves shifted back to human form, picking up the injured wolves to run them to safety. The last thing I could make out on the ground below was Xandru kneeling by his dead, burning Ioana, smiling up at me his face full of rapture, a flaming glorious angel of death. The memory of the day we spent training rose to the forefront of my mind, soothing the horror of watching skin slide molten off his titanium bones.

_"You have no idea how powerful you are. You could burn them all Isabella, but it would be of great risk, because you are mortal."_

_"I would sacrifice my life for theirs."_

_"I have no doubt. That type of courage and sacrifice assures me you are the one I have been searching for. The One to set me free." _

Our ascent halted. Suspended in the night sky, I spread my wings and legs akimbo resembling the shape of the Vitruvian man. I channeled the energy of billions of burning suns, galaxies away. My physical sense of self blew apart when wild, demanding starfire spilled across my world, transforming me into a blazing bomb of destruction plummeting to the earth. _I was Fire._ Retribution. Vengeance. Deliverance wrapped in Hellfire. I did not think of impact and the reality of my bones being crushed to splinters when I hit the earth. Nothing could touch me as I lit them all aflame. My cells exploded into a raging inferno upon impact drowning everything on the battlefield in a sea of flames. There was no pain. _Yet_. I rode this crest of power into Euphoria while their screams were swallowed by my voracious holocaust. The screams faded, the thundering roar of the inferno which engulfed me was all that existed.

I came down from the exultant frenzy of my supernatural adrenaline rush . Down, down, down, into the abysmal pit of blinding pain, I was pinned to the earth, cradled in her embrace, unable to move my broken, burnt body. The heat was so intense, I could feel my skin bubble. My clothing, my hair had melted away, the entire surface of my skin felt as if boiling acid had been poured over it.

Xandru's voice again, _"...because you are mortal." _

Sacrifice.

My life for theirs.

Xandru's words resonating stronger this time, a mantra, a prayer as I lay helpless in a smoldering, shattered heap of bones and charred meat.

_**"Have no fear of Death..."**_

I had no fear of it, I only feared that it would never come, that I would be left on this spit to roast and broil until I was nothing but ash. I thought of my ancestors lashed to their poles, burning for sins they did not commit. All of the women in our line burning. I would be the last. The only one who chose this end, but my choice came with just as painful a consequence. _Edward. I've gone willingly. I love you. _

A burst of snapping and crackling caused me to instinctively turn my head towards the disruption in the monotonous hiss and suck of the wall of fire. Hell's lullaby. I peeled one eye open to see the edge of a long liquid black cloak surging in the forceful gusts of the flames untouched by their devouring licks. Looking up, I knew my prayer had been answered. Death Incarnate. Come to fetch me at last. There was no face to be seen within the hood. He spotted me, disappeared then bent over me. _Yes. Please. Take me away now. _This dark angel enshrouded me within the raven wings of his cloak, springing me from Hades. The world began to fade away, white hot pain kindled around the edges of my awareness. Pressed against the icy hard planes of his chest, ragged breaths of his scent my salvation. Edward. He had come for me, just as Xandru said he would.

_**"...his love will resurrect your mortal body. Make you complete." **_

Edward gently placed me on the ground after we were clear of the inferno I created to incinerate an immortal army. I could not open my eyes as they had melted shut from the heat of the blaze, but I could open my mind to him.

_"You came for me." _

He choked on a dry sob. "I will always come for you, love."

_"It's time Edward. Please...so we can be together."_

"Forever Bella. " He bent to my neck, biting through the skin like it was brittle paper. The moment his venom mixed with my blood, a brilliant pink flash flared behind my eyes, revealing a vision of us lying flat on our backs in our meadow, snow gently falling upon our skin. His voice pierced my conscience, I felt his terror at the sublime pleasure in drinking my lifesource. I flooded him with images of our love to ground him, to bring him back from his feral descent. He shuddered and released his hold, then placed his mouth to my body again and again, razor sharp kisses at my wrists, my ankles and femoral artery. I grew sluggish with the loss of blood, my pain all but faded away as his venom spread through my veins like a hoarfrost. I felt the spirits of my ancestors leave me with a sigh, one by one. Adrastea, the last to let go, whispered in my ear to always remember who I am, to which I answered;

"_I am Ice. The Phoenix who rises from the ashes. The Golden Eyed Queen." _Edward covered me with his wintery body as I dug deep for one last burst of magic to cover us in a tomb of ice, frozen lovers awaiting rebirth to Eternity.

~Fin~

_I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know how much by leaving me a review. Now that I'm finished this beast I finally have time to respond to them! _

_There will be outtakes; a few written by myself, but most will be written by my very talented friends. Jaspersbrand already has a fabulous Rose one shot already to go. Goldenmeadow has committed to one! If anyone has any ideas about an outtake they would like to see, please PM me and I will see what can be done._

_Thank you, to EVERYONE that has read and reviewed. Very special thanks to Jaspersbrand for creating my forum thread and being such a rock star. Big PJ Harvey red lippy kisses to Goldenmeadow for being so inspiring and supportive. Viridis73, my Twin, I adore you and I can't wait until you get that laptop! Pixiekat, winterstale, Rosabella, Twiliteaddict, Vi, slobber-monkey and the rest of you beautiful ladies on the Double Wide thread my deepest thanks for your friendship and support. _

_My new story is a collaborative effort with my beta frol / Mer and should be posting in a few weeks. Please make sure to add me to your author alerts so you will know when it's up!_

_Bright blessings to your and yours._


End file.
